El inicio y el fin
by enia
Summary: Un mago, una Cazadora de Vampiros, un lazo mágico y una historia que comenzó en Hogwarts hace 25 años y señaló a Harry como el elegido. Porque lo que con él finaliza, comenzó con ellos.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Época Actual**_

Los rayos del sol entraban tímidamente a través de las ventanas, como si no se atrevieran a posarse sobre tantas cosas rotas.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Harry había salido del despacho, con el peso del mundo cargado sobre sus hombros, y el profesor Albus Dumbledore todavía estaba sentado en su silla, sin poder moverse.

Estaba tremendamente cansado. Pero estaba todavía más triste. No se había sentido así de abatido desde aquella horrible noche, hacían prácticamente dieciséis años. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a sentir esa terrible derrota. La misma sensación de haber fallado de la manera más estruendosa. El mismo espantoso sentimiento de ahogo y angustia que casi lo aplastó la noche en que Harry Potter llegó al mundo y supo que dependía de él que ese niño llegara a tener las oportunidades que sus padres habían soñado para él. Que estaba en sus manos la responsabilidad de que Voldemort ni siquiera supiera que todavía vivía.

La parte racional de su cerebro le decía que había hecho mal en no contarle toda la verdad al chico. Que debería haberle dicho esa parte de la historia que sólo Severus Snape y él conocían. Debería haberle explicado que en realidad nunca hubo duda alguna acerca de quién era el niño del cual hablaba la profecía. Tendría que haberle hablado sobre por qué siempre supo que era él y no Neville Longgbottom quien vencería a Voldemort.

Pero la otra parte de su cerebro, la que hizo que su alma se hinchara de orgullo cada vez que ese niño había demostrado cuán digno hijo de sus padres era, le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo. Que esa información, más que ayudarlo, lo sumiría aún más en ese lago de desesperación y dolor en el que parecía que los eventos de esa noche en el Ministerio lo habían sumergido.

¿Qué sentido tenía contarle toda esa historia? ¿Cómo podía explicarle siquiera las razones por las cuales no se la contó antes? ¿Acaso era suficiente con decirle que se había callado porque de todas maneras, era algo irremediable? Ni siquiera ahora, después de todos esos años, él pensaba que fuera algo irremediable.

Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que deberían haber muerto. Nadie sobrevivía al Avada Kedavra. Excepto ellos. Excepto Harry.

De repente, un destello verde refulgió en la chimenea, llamando su atención, y la cabeza de una mujer de edad indescifrable y expresión ansiosa apareció flotando entre las llamas.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Hace una hora que estoy intentando localizarlo! ¡Creí que nunca volvería!

Dumbledore se puso de pie y se acercó presuroso al hogar.

- ¡Phoebe! ¿Qué ocurre?

- Debe venir, profesor. Es urgente.

Un temor profundo le atenazó las entrañas.

- ¿Qué pasó?

El rostro de la mujer era una extraña mezcla de emociones.

- Yo… no sé cómo ocurrió, señor. Todo era normal y de repente…

Dejó la frase inconclusa, como si lo que fuera que había sucedido estuviera más allá de su capacidad para procesarlo. Dumbledore se agachó y apretó los puños, tratando de controlar el temblor que lo sacudió.

- ¿De repente qué? ¡Phoebe!, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Ellos… despertaron.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Uno**

_**Número 4 de Privet Drive**_

_**Época Actual**_

Hubo una época en la que Harry Potter odiaba la vista desde la ventana de su cuarto en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Odiaba las estúpidas plantas que su tía insistía en plantar todos los años en el jardín trasero del número 4 de Privet Drive, por más que no eran aptas para ese clima e invariablemente se terminaban pudriendo. Odiaba el cerco color capa de Dementor que separaba el número 4 de Privet Drive de las casas vecinas. En definitiva, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el número 4 de Privet Drive y lo único que había hecho los últimos cinco veranos había sido contar los segundos que faltaban para irse de allí por diez meses seguidos.

Pero ahora era diferente. Seguía odiándolo, pero el irse no era algo que le pareciera tan urgente. Había una razón para estar allí. Una excelente razón. Y tal vez fuera un adolescente algo impulsivo pero podía ver muy claramente que en tanto él pudiera volver y quedarse, tenía al menos una oportunidad de llegar al inicio del siguiente año escolar.

Suspirando, se apoyó en el alféizar y clavó los ojos en el horizonte de casas, donde el día moría de a poco, esperando ver la silueta de Hedwig acercándose. Se suponía que ya debería haber regresado con noticias de Ron y Hermione, pero el cielo estaba limpio de aves mensajeras.

Al igual que el año anterior, las cartas de Ron y de Hermione no le decían gran cosa acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero al menos ahora ya sabía por qué era, así es que en lugar de enfurecerse se limitaba a tratar de disfrutar de la sensación de cercanía que sus palabras siempre le provocaban. Aún cuando estaban llenas de simples relatos cotidianos, el saber que ambos se habían recuperado bien de sus heridas y que sus trifulcas seguían vía lechuza le causaba tranquilidad. No todo estaba al revés en el mundo si Ron y Hermione seguían discrepando por cosas como la importancia de comenzar a armar un plan de estudios para los EXTASIS que rendirían en dos años.

Tenía que reconocer que extrañaba sus peleas. No importaba cuán irritante fuera escucharlas, las echaba de menos como loco. Eso seguramente lo distraería del terrible dolor que le provocaba el recordar la muerte de Sirius. O de las ganas de vomitar que le daban cada vez que recordaba la maldita profecía.

Apretando los puños en el marco de la ventana se preguntó una vez más por qué él. ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía especial? ¿Qué maldita jugada del destino lo había transformado en el elegido para derrotar a Voldemort? ¿Cuál se suponía que era el poder que él tenía y ese infeliz no?

A veces le asaltaba el incontrolable deseo de quedarse allí, en ese cuarto, por el resto de su vida. Cerrar la puerta a ese destino siniestro que se cernía sobre él y olvidarse de todo lo que había sido su vida los últimos cinco años.

Pero luego descartaba la idea, sintiéndose no sólo un cobarde, sino un infeliz de mierda. Él no podía hacer algo así. No podía cerrar los ojos. Él era un Gryffindor. La oscuridad estaba cerca y no tenía más remedio que zambullirse en ella o se tragaría todo aquello que él amaba. Como se había tragado a sus padres. Como se había tragado a Sirius.

Suspirando, se alejó de la ventana y decidió bajar a buscar un poco de agua para paliar la sed que le provocaba el calor reinante. Por suerte, su primo estaba en la casa de alguno de sus amigotes esperando a que tío Vernon saliera del trabajo y lo pasara a buscar (ya no se atrevía a deambular solo por las calles) y tía Petunia estaba tomando el té y jugando a las cartas con unas vecinas en una casa de la manzana.

Bajó la escalera con parsimonia y entró en la silenciosa cocina, pulcra como sólo podía estarlo una cocina de tía Petunia. Sonrió al imaginar a su estirada tía entrando en la desordenada pero acogedora cocina de La Madriguera. Aún peor, entrando en la lúgubre casa del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. La única razón por la que volvería gustoso a esa casa sería para llevar allí a su tía y plantarla delante del retrato de la señora Black. Menudo griterío se iba a armar.

Llenando un vaso con agua fresca, regresó hacia la escalera, bebiéndolo a pequeños sorbos. Al llegar al rellano decidió abrir la puerta y fijarse si no había alguien de la Orden por allí cerca con quién charlar un rato. Durante todo el verano había salido un par de veces por semana para hablar con quien estuviera de guardia. A veces sólo se limitaba a saludar y preguntar cómo estaban las cosas. Otras veces, si estaban los mellizos, o el profesor Lupin, o Tonks, o Bill, se quedaba más tiempo. Aún cuando no parecía que hubiera gran actividad por parte de Voldemort, había algo que no le decían. No podía decir exactamente de qué se trataba, pero Ron le había contado en una de sus cartas que su padre había llegado una noche muy tarde y él lo escuchó llorar en la cocina, con su madre. Pero que lloraba de alegría.

¿Qué sería lo que les ocultaban? Ni Ron ni Hermione parecían saberlo, pero los tres estaban seguros de que debía ser algo bueno porque de repente, a juzgar por lo que Ron e incluso Ginny habían comentado en sus cartas, un cierto aire de esperanza había comenzado a rodear a los miembros de la Orden.

Con el vaso aún en la mano se paró en el dintel y contempló la tranquila calle vacía. Las luces de las farolas formaban charcos de luz apenas visibles a esa hora en la que el sol no alcanzaba a iluminar nada, pero opacaba la luz artificial. Los jardines estaban vacíos y las ventanas de las casas iluminadas detrás de las cortinas.

A unos sesenta metros distinguió la estirada silueta larguirucha de su tía, acercándose apresurada. Evidentemente, era más tarde de lo que había planeado y el miedo la hacía casi correr. Una sonrisa divertida tembló en la boca de Harry, pero se congeló a medio esbozar. Tres figuras encapuchadas aparecieron de la nada y se acercaron a su desprevenida tía desde atrás.

El vaso se estrelló contra los escalones de la entrada cuando lo soltó y, sacando su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, atravesó corriendo los setos bien cuidados del jardín.

- ¡Tía Petunia! – gritó aterrorizado -. ¡Corre!

Desde donde estaba pudo distinguir el pánico en el rostro de su tía, quien no esperó que se lo dijera dos veces y salió disparada hacia él. Las tres figuras lo vieron y comenzaron a correr también, acercándose.

Harry no se detuvo a esperarla, sino que siguió adelante, intentando llegar hasta ella para protegerla y permitirle llegar a la casa. El sonido de pasos que se acercaban a la carrera detrás de él lo hicieron girar la cabeza, pensando que había más mortífagos a su espalda, pero un relámpago de cabellera roja pasó a su lado y la voz de Bill le gritó:

- ¡Harry, vuelve a la casa! ¡Ahora!

El alivio que sintió al ver al hermano mayor de su mejor amigo fue tan grande que casi se le doblan las rodillas, pero en lugar de hacerle caso siguió corriendo y, llegando hasta su tía, vio que un rayo de luz verde salía disparado hacia ella. De un salto, la derribó detrás de un seto mientras el rayo pasaba por encima de sus cabezas. Tía Petunia gritó, aterrorizada.

- ¡Silencio! – tronó Harry, mirando hacia donde Bill neutralizaba a uno de los mortífagos y se escondía detrás de un pequeño muro, evitando que los maleficios que le estaban lanzado lo alcanzaran.

Tenía que ayudarlo. Pero tenía que poner a salvo a su tía, quien luego de su orden temblaba como loca, pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

– Tía Petunia, cuando yo te diga, corre hacia la casa cubriéndote con lo que puedas. ¿Me has entendido?

Los ojos desorbitados de su tía se clavaron en los suyos por un segundo y asintió sin decir palabra.

Harry se levantó un poco y se deslizó hacia el costado, cubriéndose con el seto y analizando lo que haría a continuación. No podía ver a los mortífagos, quienes seguramente se habían escondido también, pero Bill estaba donde se había refugiado un momento antes y miraba hacia la calle con atención.

Inclinándose hacia su tía, Harry le susurró:

- Ahora.

Tía Petunia salió hacia la casa como alma que lleva el diablo y Harry se puso de pie, corriendo en sentido contrario, para atraer la atención de los magos hacia él. Bill, viendo el movimiento, giró la cabeza.

- ¡Harry! ¡No!

En ese momento tres mortífagos más aparecieron en la calle y Harry se arrojó hacia delante, aterrizando junto a Bill, que parecía más furioso que asustado.

- ¡Maldición, Harry! ¿Es que nunca haces caso cuando alguien te dice algo?

- No si puedo evitarlo – respondió - ¿Tienes un plan?

Bill asomó la cabeza y vio que los mortífagos se acercaban lenta y sigilosamente hasta donde ellos estaban.

- Lo tenía. Tú y tu tía entraban en la casa y yo iba a buscar ayuda – respondió cortante.

Harry escuchó el portazo que dio su tía al llegar a destino.

- Bueno, al menos mi tía ya está a resguardo. ¿Por qué no vas por ayuda mientras yo los distraigo?

- Porque la estupidez no es uno de mis defectos – replicó Bill.

Harry se daba cuenta de que estaban en un buen aprieto. No sólo estaban algo atrapados en ese lugar, sino que todos los vecinos debían haber visto el despliegue de luces producido por los maleficios lanzados. Lo más probable era que no pudieran salir de esa situación sin que él ayudara a Bill con algo de magia y eso sólo podía significar otra audiencia en el Ministerio. ¿De cuántas audiencias podría escapar? Estaba seguro de que esta vez, no zafaría de una expulsión.

Su mente corría a toda velocidad buscando alguna opción que les permitiera, al menos, ganar algo de tiempo. La expresión de Bill le dijo que él estaba abocado a lo mismo. Estirando un poco el cuello para ver de nuevo la ubicación de sus atacantes, el joven susurró:

- Escucha, Harry, esto es lo que haremos. Yo saldré corriendo hacia el otro lado de la calle y tú correrás hacia el fondo de esta casa. Quiero que trepes las medianeras y cruces hasta llegar a…

De repente, se interrumpió. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, fijos en algo que, evidentemente, lo dejó sin habla.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo. "Voldemort", pensó. Sólo eso explicaría que Bill se hubiera quedado paralizado. Con el cuerpo temblándole locamente, se hincó y asomó la cabeza por encima de la pared. Y lo que vio lo dejó tan estupefacto como a Bill.

Los mortífagos ya no se dirigían hacia ellos, sino que estaban tratando de defenderse de un hombre que no había visto nunca. Era alto, tenía el corto pelo bastante parado y se movía con más rapidez de la que jamás había visto moverse a nadie en su vida. Ejecutaba una danza que solamente había visto coreografiada en las películas de artes marciales que tanto le gustaban a Dudley, pero nada de lo que había visto hasta ahora se comparaba con la gracia de los movimientos de este sujeto. Su ropa negra se confundía con la noche y su largo abrigo, absolutamente fuera de lugar por el calor que hacía, ondeaba a su alrededor cada vez que giraba para lanzar un golpe.

Dos mortífagos estaban en el suelo, tal vez muertos, y los otros tres le lanzaban maleficios que ni siquiera lo rozaban.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó con un susurró asombrado.

Como si su voz hubiera roto el encantamiento que lo mantenía clavado en ese lugar, Bill se recuperó. Irguiéndose, lo tomó por el cuello y tiró de él, obligándolo a moverse pero manteniéndose agachado.

– Es nuestra oportunidad. ¡Muévete!

No habían corrido más que unos diez metros cuando el sonido de golpes cesó, una serie de plops se escuchó y un silencio aplastante se cernió sobre la noche. Harry sintió que la mano de Bill se crispaba en su cuello.

- Sigue corriendo, Harry – jadeó dándole un leve empujón.

Harry llegó en pocos pasos a la puerta de la casa de sus tíos y se giró para encontrarse con que Bill no estaba a su lado, sino plantado delante del sujeto desconocido, único ganador del combate ya que no había mortífagos a la vista.

- ¡Alto! – ordenó Bill, apuntándolo con su varita.

El desconocido se detuvo, levantando las manos.

- No voy a hacerles daño – su voz era queda, tranquila y tenía un leve acento irlandés.

- No te acerques – siseó el joven mago.

- Escúchame – dijo el hombre sin levantar la voz, pero no por ello con menos autoridad, dando un paso hacia ellos mientras miraba a su alrededor – debes llevarlo dentro. No es seguro que salga de nuevo. Puede que lleguen más en cualquier momento.

- Dije que no te acerques – Bill dio un paso atrás y se ubicó entre Harry y el desconocido.

Un dejo irónico se pintó en el rostro del sujeto.

- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Lanzarme un maleficio? Por si no lo has notado, ni siquiera llegan a rozarme.

- En realidad, estaba pensando en usar mi varita como estaca. - Un corto silencio siguió a las palabras de Bill, quien dio otro paso más atrás, acercándose aún más a Harry. Y por primera vez desde que todo comenzó, éste se dio cuenta de que el hermano de su amigo estaba asustado. Realmente asustado –. Sé quién eres. Y no creo que esa idea te guste.

El hombre lo miró por un segundo.

- Si sabes quién soy, entonces debo reconocer que eres valiente, Weasley. Me recuerdas a tu padrino.

Ante sus palabras, Bill se tensó, pero el sujeto apartó la vista y clavó sus ojos castaños en Harry, quien contemplaba el intercambio en el umbral, con la varita fuertemente apretada entre los dedos. No quería entrar y dejar solo a Bill con ese tipo que, sin siquiera haberse agitado, se había desecho de cinco mortífagos.

- Deberías hacerle caso y entrar – le dijo con voz calmada –. No creo que a tu madre le gustara que corras riesgos estúpidos.

La mención de su madre hizo que Harry casi dejara caer su varita, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el desconocido giró en redondo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había desaparecido. Se quedó allí parado, con la boca abierta y el pulso latiéndole alocadamente en la frente.

El brusco apretón que Bill le dio al tomarlo del brazo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

El joven no se detuvo a pedirle nada esta vez. Tomándolo con fuerza, intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba con llave. Sin soltar su varita, la golpeó con violencia.

- ¡Abra! – gritó a tía Petunia. Esperó exactamente un segundo y volvió a golpear –. Si no abre, la tiraré abajo, señora Dursley. ¡Abra la mald…!

No había llegado a terminar la oración cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la fantasmal cara de su tía apareció del otro lado. Todavía tenía los ojos desorbitados y los labios apretados, pero su expresión ya no solo era de terror. Había mucha furia en su mirada.

Bill no esperó a que le invitara a pasar. Empujó la puerta y metió a Harry de un tirón, cerrándola detrás de ellos. La tía Petunia retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y los miró desde la puerta de la cocina, retorciéndose las manos en silencio.

- ¿Está usted bien? – le preguntó Bill.

La mujer asintió, pero no dijo nada. Dándose por satisfecho, el joven se volvió hacia el adolescente que estaba parado a su lado.

- Quiero que te quedes aquí dentro. No salgas. Ni siquiera te asomes a la ventana. ¿Me has entendido? – Harry lo miró sin verlo por un segundo y Bill le apretó el brazo una vez más, con fuerza -. ¡Harry! ¿Me has entendido?

Harry clavó sus verdes ojos en el pálido rostro del mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

- ¿Quién era ese tipo?

- No importa. Lo que importa es que no salgas hasta que alguien venga a buscarte.

Como parecía dispuesto a marcharse, Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo miró con determinación.

- Mencionó a mi madre. Dijo que le recordabas a tu padrino. Se deshizo de cinco magos entrenados sin siquiera despeinarse y se movía de manera asombrosamente rápida. ¿Y tú me dices que no importa quién es? ¡Estabas asustado, Bill! Y no me digas que era por esos malditos fanáticos, porque soy un adolescente, no un estúpido.

Bill lo miró por un segundo largo, en silencio, apretando la varita en su mano derecha. Había un imperceptible temblor en esa mano que por lo regular parecía tallada en mármol.

- Ese tipo, Harry, no es un tipo. Es un monstruo. – Hizo una pausa infinitesimal y agregó en voz queda, como si en realidad estuviera hablando para sí –. Tal vez el peor monstruo que haya existido fuera del Innombrable. Sembró el terror por toda Europa aún antes de que el Innombrable llegara a ser quien fue. Esa… cosa ha hecho cosas que tú ni siquiera podrías llegar a imaginar. Cosas que yo querría nunca haber imaginado.

- Pero… ¡nos ayudó! - Harry meneó la cabeza confundido, soltándolo -. Atacó a esos mortífagos y… me dijo que debía cuidarme. ¡Nos defendió!

Bill se pasó la mano por el pelo, soltando algunos mechones de la cola de caballo que tenía en la nuca.

- Lo sé. Y eso es lo que me desconcierta – levantó sus profundos ojos azules y los clavó en el muchacho frente a él, preocupado –. Debo ir a hablar con mi padre y con Dumbledore, Harry. Prométeme que no te moverás de aquí.

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que Harry asintiera de manera casi automática.

- Lo prometo.

Bill pareció relajarse un poco.

- Alguien vendrá a traerte noticias pronto – se giró y miró a tía Petunia, quien permanecía como muda espectadora de la charla de los dos jóvenes –. Tal vez sería buena idea que ustedes no salieran tampoco, señora Dursley.

Petunia asintió lentamente, pero no dijo nada. Aferrando su varita, Bill se dispuso a Desaparecerse pero de repente, se giró hacia Harry de nuevo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Sólo una cosa más. Si ese sujeto regresa, no importa qué haga ni qué diga, no lo dejes entrar, Harry. No debes pedirle que entre en esta casa. Ni a él, ni a nadie que venga con él.

- ¿Por qué?

Un gesto de enfado cruzó por el rostro del joven.

- Hermione tiene razón. Tú y mi hermano nunca leen, ¿verdad? ¿Qué demonios hacen en las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

Impaciente, Harry hizo caso omiso al comentario.

- ¿Por qué no debo invitarlo a entrar?

- Porque es un vampiro, Harry. Por eso – y sin agregar nada más, desapareció.

Un silencio ominoso cayó en el vestíbulo. La tía Petunia, más controlada aunque todavía temblando, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de que había tirado a su tía al suelo para evitar que ese maleficio la golpeara y que tal vez ella estuviera lastimada.

- Tía Petunia… ¿estás bien? – dio un paso hacia ella, preocupado -. ¿Te lastimaste?

La cabeza de la mujer giró hacia un lado y hacia el otro, negando en silencio. Harry se acercó un paso más, pensando que tal vez debería llevarla arriba y hacer que descansara, pero ella dio un paso atrás y lo miró con ojos llenos de temor.

- ¿Él dijo que ese vampiro sembró el terror en Europa?

Harry no esperaba esa pregunta. Una vez más, su tía se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo. Al parecer, lo que le preocupaba no era que el sujeto fuera un vampiro, sino que hubiera "sembrado el terror en Europa". Algo desconcertado, asintió quedo.

- Sí, creo que esas fueron sus palabras.

El poco color que había en el rostro de Petunia Dursley desapareció y por un momento el muchacho temió que fuera a desmayarse, pero en lugar de ello, la mujer lo miró con una mezcla de horror, pena y desesperación.

- Creo que tal vez sería mejor que no le menciones nada de esto a tu tío. Y que reces para que ninguno de los vecinos lo mencione tampoco. – Ante la azorada mirada del muchacho, la mujer agregó – No puedo romper mi promesa. Y si él se entera, no habrá fuerza que evite que te saque a patadas a la calle.

Harry la miró tan asombrado que casi se le cae la mandíbula. No podía hablar de la impresión, por lo que se limitó a asentir para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

- Bien, entonces sube a tu cuarto y quédate allí. No quiero verte hasta mañana – dijo la mujer con voz algo temblorosa antes de girarse en redondo y entrar en la cocina.

El muchacho se quedó allí parado un largo rato antes de subir las escaleras. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Hedwig había regresado con dos cartas para él, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ululaba en señal de saludo.

La sola idea de haber estado a menos de tres metros de un vampiro le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. Un vampiro. Peor aún, un vampiro que conoció a su madre. Había visto la expresión de su rostro cuando la mencionó. No parecía… vampiresca. Más bien le pareció ver algo que sólo podía llegar a catalogar como dolor en sus ojos.

Pero Bill había dicho que había sembrado el terror en toda Europa. Que era el peor monstruo que existía, fuera de Voldemort. No tenía sentido. Nada de lo ocurrido tenía sentido. ¿Quién demonios era ese vampiro? ¿Por qué lo había ayudado? ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver su madre en todo eso?

Después de un largo momento, se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a escribirle a Hermione. Tal vez era hora de leer algunos de esos libros que ella mencionó la primera vez que la vio en el Expreso a Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**26 años antes**_

Los pasos amortiguados casi no se percibían en el oscuro pasillo del cuarto piso, iluminado aquí y allá por las pocas antorchas que quedaban a esa hora. La túnica negra flameaba sobre los zapatos del muchacho mientras éste caminaba apresurado. Tenía preparada su excusa para estar allí a esa hora, pero prefería no tener que esgrimirla. Era engorroso tener que inventar excusas nuevas cuando uno ya tenía una perfecta.

Llegó a la esquina y se asomó con cautela para asegurarse de que no había profesores a la vista. La llama de una antorcha cercana arrancó destellos a la insignia de prefecto que estaba prendida en su pecho, justo por encima del escudo de la casa Gryffindor.

No había moros en la costa.

Se acercó con rapidez hasta el espejo y lo golpeó con la punta de su varita. Sin emitir sonido alguno, el espejo se abrió y él se coló dentro, cerrándolo a su espalda.

- ¡Lumos! – murmuró y el pasaje en penumbras se iluminó con la luz que apareció en la punta de su varita.

Ya más relajado, se deslizó por el conocido pasadizo sin prestar mayor atención. Todavía estaba intentando decidir cómo iba a plantear su idea. Sabía que era buena. ¡Qué diablos! Era una idea excelente. Pero eso no quería decir que ella fuera a aceptarla tan fácilmente. Suspiró, algo fastidiado. Nunca nada había sido sencillo con ella.

Siguió caminando por cerca de cuarenta minutos hasta que llegó a un suave declive ascendente y trepó con agilidad hasta una pared de piedras húmedas. Acercó la varita a la mohosa superficie y golpeó una piedra pequeña a su izquierda. Con un crujido, la roca frente a él se movió dejando ver una abertura por la que un hombre más corpulento que él hubiera pasado con facilidad.

Apagando la luz de su varita, se cubrió con su capa negra y salió a la fresca noche otoñal, justo por detrás de Las Tres Escobas.

Las luces del local brillaban a través de las ventanas y risas estruendosas le dijeron que había unos cuantos magos disfrutando de la excelente bebida de Madame Rosmerta. Por un momento se le ocurrió que a él le vendría más que bien un buen trago antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado para esa noche.

Procurando mantenerse en las sombras, se deslizó por la periferia de Hogsmeade, alejándose del pueblo hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Caminó sin hacer ruido por un sendero que había recorrido muchas veces a lo largo de los últimos tres años y diez minutos después distinguió la silueta de la chica. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espada contra el tronco del árbol que había sido testigo de muchas otras noches de vigilancia. Sus largas piernas enfundadas en pantalones negros estaban flexionadas y sus manos descansaban sobre las rodillas, con la gruesa capa desparramada a su alrededor con gracia. No había signo alguno de su insignia de prefecto en el sweater negro de cuello alto que vestía, ni tampoco se veía ese odioso escudo de la casa Slytherin.

- Hola extraña – se sentó a su lado y le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro.

La enigmática sonrisa, que en la última encuesta entre la población masculina del colegio resultó elegida como la mejor de Hogwarts, apareció en el bello rostro que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – sus ojos ámbar no se desviaron de la Casa de los Gritos - ¿Festejando el triunfo de esta tarde?

- Debes reconocer que fue un gran partido. Ahora es sólo un trámite el conseguir que la copa de Quidditch regrese adónde pertenece. La oficina de McNeill.

- ¿Así que sólo un trámite, eh? – Las bellas facciones de la joven se fruncieron en una mueca escéptica – Tal vez deberías recordar que a quien deberás vencer para conseguir lo que quieres es a mí.

-Yo jamás olvido una cita tan importante, Eve – la miró y sonrió. – Pero he decidido que este año yo llegaré primero a la snitch. Y ya me conoces. Cuando decido algo, siempre lo consigo.

- ¿De veras? Dijiste lo mismo el año pasado y ya ves. Fue mi mano la que capturó esa pequeñita.

- ¡Ah!, pero este año yo soy el capitán del equipo. Y tenemos el mejor equipo que haya tenido Gryffindor en años.

El chasquido de lengua que llegó de la joven a su lado le adelantó lo que estaba pensando.

- ¡Ah!, pero este año soy yo quien dirige a Slytherin. Y ambos sabemos que, como estratega, soy brillante.

- ¿O sea que tu espantoso desempeño en el último partido de ajedrez que jugamos fue producto de qué? ¿Un lapsus?

Los enormes ojos de la joven se clavaron en él, brillantes.

- De vampiros, Mathew. Todavía no he logrado jugar al ajedrez y estacar a cinco vampiros, todo a la vez.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco y se rió quedamente.

- Excusas, Eve. Meras excusas.

La miró de reojo y la vio sonreír, divertida. La mejor parte de sus días: las batallas verbales que mantenían cada noche cuando nadie podía verlos.

Relajándose contra el árbol contempló la casa cercana. La luz de la luna llena era tan brillante que podía distinguir sin problemas cada saltadura de los despostillados postigos. Cada tanto, ruidos extraños emergían de la estructura.

- ¿Y cómo está Remus esta noche?

- Acompañado – apartó un largo mechón de cabello suavemente ondulado de su rostro y lo enganchó detrás de la oreja.

Hubo un silencio durante el cual los dos escucharon la batahola dentro de la casa. Finalmente, Mathew tomó una piedra y la lanzó hacia unos arbustos.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos contarle a Dumbledore que tiene a tres animagos ilegales en el colegio?

- No lo sé – replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. - En tanto no se les dé por salir de la casa, no veo que estén haciendo nada malo – desvió sus ojos hacia él. – Además, no creo que tu primo aprecie que seas tú quien los delate.

Meneó su cabeza, preocupado.

- Sin embargo, James necesita que le bajen un poco los humos. Él y sus amigos se vuelven cada vez más descuidados. Temo que algún día terminen lastimando a alguien por imprudentes. ¿Y si se les ocurre salir a estirar las patas?

- Bueno, puedo asegurarte que si se les ocurre salir a dar una vuelta con Remus, les daré tal paliza a los cuatro que no podrán caminar derechos al día siguiente.

- No creo que Remus recuerde que le dieron una paliza al día siguiente.

- En ese caso, les daré la paliza a los otros tres y lo dejaré a él para día siguiente. Así podrá recordarlo.

El brillo divertido en los ojos de la joven lo hizo reír.

- ¿Y qué hay de toda esa cháchara acerca de que nadie puede saber quién es la cazadora?

- Mathew, no necesito ser la cazadora para darle una paliza a cuatro adolescentes engreídos. Sólo necesito mi varita.

- Ah, pero eres una prefecto. Y las prefectos no pueden aleccionar a los alumnos. Por más que sean licántropos que salieron de juerga con sus amigos animagos en las noches de luna llena.

Una ceja se alzó en el sereno rostro de la muchacha.

- Pues el ser un prefecto no te detuvo a ti el otro día cuando lanzaste a Bowlingthon contra ese macizo de bubotubérculos.

Mathew contuvo una mueca de satisfacción al recordar al imbécil de Ravenclaw lleno de ampollas espantosas debido al pus de las plantas.

- Bueno, se lo merecía, ¿no? – Cuadrando los hombros, se preparó para la pelea que se avecinaba. – No tenía derecho a insultarte.

Escucharla tomar aire con lentitud le confirmó lo que temía.

- Mathew…

- ¿Qué? – la interrumpió, antes de que le soltara el sermón que seguro había estado preparando para la ocasión. – Escucha, Eve. La primer mañana que pasamos en Hogwarts accedí a esa ridícula condición de que para ser amigos nadie debía saber que somos amigos. Y he cumplido. No te hablo en público. No te miro en público. Actúo como si no existieras. Es más – agregó, cada vez más enfadado – hemos sido tan buenos en nuestra actuación que todo el maldito colegio cree que nos detestamos a muerte. Pero _jamás_ dije que iba a permanecer impávido cuando alguien te insulta gratuitamente, Eve. Y a esta altura ya deberías saber que eso nunca sucederá.

Lanzó con fuerza otra piedra que fue a estrellarse en un árbol lejano. La inmóvil muchacha a su lado respiró hondo, resignada.

- Siempre ha habido gente que descarga sus frustraciones conmigo. Y siempre la habrá – dijo con voz queda –. Yo ya me acostumbré a vivir con ese tipo de maltrato y no le presto atención. ¿Por qué tú no puedes simplemente ignorarlo?

- ¡¿Por qué tienes que aceptar que la gente te insulte por algo que no es cierto?! – exclamó enfadado, poniéndose de pie y paseándose delante de ella – ¡Tú no eres la maldita hija de Voldemort!

Una infinita tristeza brilló en los ojos de la chica, que permaneció sentada, mirándolo.

- Sé que no lo soy. Pero el problema es que él sí lo cree. Y con él, casi todos los demás. ¿Qué sentido tiene intentar convencer al mundo de algo que ha elegido no creer? – Sus largos dedos se enredaron en un manojo de pasto seco y tiró con suavidad, arrancando un poco – Mientras tú creas mi versión de la historia, lo que el resto piense no me importa.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No me mientas, Eve – se plantó delante de ella y la miró fijo – Sé cuánto te lastima lo que te dicen. Y lo que te hacen. ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy harto. Estoy cansado de la gente obtusa, estoy cansado de que tu abuelo te trate como basura, estoy cansado de toda esta porquería en la que te he visto inmersa desde que te conocí hace seis años.

- ¿Y yo no estoy cansada?

La pregunta, hecha en tono tranquilo y triste, tuvo la virtud de calmarlo y hacerlo sentir un imbécil. ¿Él estaba cansado? ¡Maldición! ¡Era a ella a quien atacaban! ¿A quién podía importarle su cansancio en comparación? Apretando la mandíbula, desterró de su pecho el resto de ira que lo había invadido y se sentó a su lado de nuevo.

- Lo siento. Tienes razón. Es sólo que…- hizo una pausa y tomó aire – Eve, eres mi mejor amiga. Tú eres… muy importante para mí. Y odio que te lastimen de esa manera – mantuvo los ojos clavados en la casa cercana. – No es justo. Ya es bastante malo que él esté obsesionado con destruirte como para agregar la estupidez de la comunidad mágica.

Los largos dedos de la joven se apoyaron en su antebrazo y presionaron con suavidad. No dijo nada. Nunca decía nada. Y eso lo volvía loco. Mucho más que el tener que ocultarle al mundo que tenía por amiga a la chica más increíble que existía sobre el planeta. Mucho más que tener que ocultarle a ella cuánto significaba realmente para él.

Una vez más el silencio los envolvió como un manto viejo y confortable. En el silencio era donde mejor se comunicaban. Había sido su refugio y su lugar de encuentro desde casi el inicio de su amistad.

Cerrando los ojos, recordó cómo se veía la primera vez que se encontraron. Fue en un compartimiento del último vagón del expreso Hogwarts, en su primer viaje al colegio. Estaba sola. Nadie había querido quedarse con ella una vez que se enteraban quién era. A él no le importó. Había algo mágico en ella. Algo inexplicable. Lo supo en cuanto abrió la puerta y la vio allí, sola, pequeña, asustada, pero desafiante y orgullosa.

Para cuando el expreso llegó a Hogsmeade ella le había contado toda su triste historia, incluyendo el detalle de que, en realidad, Voldemort no era su padre. Sólo que nadie le creía. Pero él sí le creyó.

Aún así, dos horas después, cuando terminó la cena, lo acorraló al salir del salón y le dijo que no podían ser amigos porque era peligroso para él. Que Voldemort había destruido todo lo que era importante para ella. Y que no podía permitir que fuese un paria en esa escuela, como seguro sería ella. Pero él ya sabía que era tarde. En el largo viaje hasta el castillo habían forjado un lazo que jamás se rompería.

Le tomó toda la noche evaluar los argumentos con que le explicaría al día siguiente por qué no estaba dispuesto a olvidar a su primer y, por ese entonces, única amiga en todo el colegio, nada más que porque Voldemort creía que era su hija. Y se los expuso antes del desayuno, en un rincón de la escalera. Y ella terminó por rendirse a medias luego de una larga batalla verbal. Aceptó que en realidad tampoco deseaba perderlo como amigo. Pero le hizo jurar que jamás nadie se enteraría de que lo eran.

Desde entonces, su rutina siempre fue igual. En público se ignoraban. Había sido tan difícil realmente lograr ignorarse que terminaron por sentarse siempre en lugares bien apartados, donde no estuvieran tentados de hablarse en un descuido. Y todos pensaron que se detestaban. Surgió el rumor de que ella no le dijo quién era en el tren y que él se espantó tanto al enterarse durante la primera cena en el colegio que ahora se repudiaban. Y el rumor creció. Y los protegió.

Invirtió todo el primer verano de vacaciones en averiguar cómo podrían hablar sin que nadie más lo supiera. Para cuando llegó la siguiente primavera habían logrado mantener charlas cortas usando una combinación de Legeremancia y Oclumancia, siempre que se concentraran. Tres años después podían hablar largo y tendido, sin mayor esfuerzo, como si el charlar con la mente fuera una extensión natural de su forma de comunicarse.

Charlaban durante las comidas, comentando los sucesos del día o lo que ocurría en sus mesas. Charlaban durante las clases, despotricando contra lo aburrido que era el profesor Binns o lo buena que estuvo la transformación de McGonagall. Charlaban en la biblioteca, mientras hacían la tarea en mesas bien separadas, comparando trabajos y opiniones. Temblaba de imaginar la reacción de McGonagall si se enteraba de que lo único que evitaba que compararan notas durante los exámenes era su sentido del honor y de la competencia. Ambos eran los mejores de su año. Y el intentar batir al otro en las aulas era probablemente lo que los había llevado a serlo.

Jamás se entrometían en la mente del otro. Sólo llamaban a la puerta y esperaban fuera para poder entrar. Tenían un lugar común y tenían sus lugares privados.

El silencio era su mundo. A veces lleno de palabras resonando en sus mentes. A veces lleno de silencio resonando en sus almas. Perfecta calma en sus vidas llenas de tormentas.

Como en ese momento.

- ¿En qué piensas? – la voz de Evelyn lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, mientras apartaba la mano de su antebrazo.

Se encogió de hombros y abrió los ojos, repentinamente recordando que esa noche tenía intenciones de plantearle su idea. Con cuidado, se lanzó a la tarea de exponérsela de manera lógica y racional. Sabía que era la única forma de que ella accediera, al menos, a pensarlo.

- En lo que ocurrió la semana pasada en ese cementerio.

- ¿Qué hay con eso? – Eve se arrebujó en su capa y lo miró, interrogante – A mi juicio, estuvo bien. Cinco vampiros en una noche de patrullaje es más que aceptable. Y debo agregar que te las arreglaste espectacularmente con el par que te atacó. Cuando te llevaron a rastras creí que tal vez no lograría desembarazarme de los otros tres a tiempo – una ráfaga de miedo cruzó por los ojos de la joven, pero Mathew no la vio. - Me parece que al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore tiene que admitir que todas las horas de entrenamiento que compartimos son beneficiosas.

- Sí, bueno, sobre eso exactamente es que estaba pensando – comenzó el muchacho con cautela.

- ¿Sobre el entrenamiento compartido? ¿Crees que Dumbledore todavía tenga reservas a que entrenes y patrulles conmigo?

- Dumbledore ya se ha resignado. Además pienso que, a esta altura, ya se ha convencido de que es beneficioso que yo vaya contigo a patrullar. Mejor dos pares de ojos de buscadores que uno – la miró y le sonrió antes de desviar su vista de nuevo al frente. – Pero no se trata de eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Se trata de que por diez malditos minutos me fui imposible encontrarte ni hablarte. ¿Sabes todo lo que pensé en esos diez minutos?

Hubo un silencio corto antes de que le llegara su respuesta casi murmurada.

- No. No podía escucharte - entrelazó las manos y las apretó con fuerza. - Supongo que ahora que sabemos que los hechizos de imperturbabilidad no pueden ser atravesados por la Legeremancia, habrá que buscar la manera de evitar que ocurra de nuevo.

Respirando hondo, vio la brecha y se lanzó por ella.

- Yo ya estuve buscando.

Evelyn lo miró y le sonrió, divertida.

- ¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende? – Girando, cruzó las piernas en posición de meditación y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, brindándole toda su atención. - ¿Encontraste algo?

Levantando una ceja, la miró con sus verdes ojos chispeando.

- Disculpa, pero ¿no deberías estar prestándole atención a la casa?

Haciendo un gesto con la mano, desestimó el tema.

- Están en el segundo piso. Desde aquí escucho ladrar a Black. Ahora, cuéntame lo que averiguaste.

Desviando los ojos de su rostro, se concentró en ordenar sus ideas.

- Bien, por lo que entiendo, el problema que tenemos radica en que el lazo que mantenemos no puede sobrepasar barreras mágicas, como el hechizo de imperturbabilidad que colocaron alrededor de la cripta donde me metieron. Eso es porque la Legeremancia no es magia. Sólo es el resultado del desarrollo paulatino de una habilidad mental.

Ella asintió.

- Pero de todas formas, la Legeremancia suele requerir que te concentres en la persona cuyos pensamientos quieras conocer. Y tú y yo podemos hablar sin mayor esfuerzo. Incluso podemos hablar sin estar en el mismo cuarto.

- Pero creo que eso es porque nos hemos abocado a agrandar y fortalecer el lazo mental entre nosotros. Pero sigue siendo sólo una habilidad que desarrollamos. No es magia. No se logra con hechizos ni tampoco con pociones.

- Y por lo mismo, un hechizo podría lograr interferirlo – finalizó ella, reflexiva. Evidentemente, había estado pensando en ello.

Asintió y un mechón de su cabello castaño muy oscuro cayó sobre su ojo derecho. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Evelyn Bright era que su inteligencia era tan aguda como la de él. Y que tenían idéntica línea de razonamiento. Contaba con ello en ese momento.

Apartando el mechón de pelo de su frente, decidió que iba por buen camino y continuó.

- Por eso he estado pensado que tal vez sería bueno intentar conjurar algún lazo que resista los hechizos.

Las finas cejas de la chica se estrecharon.

- ¿Conjurar un lazo mágico?

Asintió lentamente y habló pausado, intentado medir las palabras con cuidado.

- Esa noche me di cuenta de lo importante que es el que ambos podamos ser capaces de saber dónde está el otro en cualquier momento. En dos años estaremos en el programa de entrenamiento de Auror. Ambos sabemos los riesgos que implica ese trabajo, mucho más si consideramos la guerra que tiene lugar fuera del castillo. Y un lazo que nos permita saber dónde estamos, y cómo, sería más que beneficioso en la batalla.

"Por no contar con que podré encontrarte si ese hijo de puta de Voldemort logra secuestrarte", pensó, pero se cuidó muy bien de decirlo. Si usaba ese argumento, Evelyn se negaría de plano. Y el objetivo era que aceptara.

- Estoy de acuerdo – aceptó ella con tono reflexivo. – La verdad es que ya había pensado que si vas a seguir acompañándome cuando patrulle, algo como lo del otro día podría ocurrir de nuevo. Y no me gustó nada el no poder encontrarte ni saber si estabas bien.

Volviéndose nuevamente hacia la joven, asintió. Dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo, aliviado de que la conversación estuviera tomando el rumbo que él había planeado.

- Entonces, ¿te parece bien intentar algo así?

- ¿Qué opciones tenemos?

- No muchas – incapaz de seguir allí sentado, con esos ojos fijos en él, tan cerca, se puso de pie una vez más y comenzó a pasearse frente al árbol. – De hecho, luego de haber buscado en todos los libros de la Sección Prohibida que Madame Pince pudo encontrar sobre conexiones mágicas, considero que sólo tenemos una.

- ¿Una? – Los ojos color ámbar se abrieron enormes. – Jamás habría imaginado que sólo hay una manera de crear una conexión mágica entre dos personas.

- No hay sólo una manera – aclaró. – Pero de todas las que vi, sólo una me pareció viable.

- ¿Por qué?

Se detuvo un momento para mirarla y retomó su paseo, extendiendo los dedos de su mano derecha mientras enumeraba.

- Existen las que se conjuran con un hechizo y las que se conjuran con una poción. Y también están las que se conjuran con un hechizo y una poción. El problema con los hechizos es que no son muy duraderos. Sirven para algo momentáneo y no creo que eso nos sirva. Si vamos a hacerlo, debe ser algo más permanente, no algo que se conjure en el momento porque no sabemos si contaremos con el tiempo para conjurarlo.

La miró de reojo y, al verla asentir, continuó.

- Las pociones son más potentes y duraderas, pero también son más peligrosas. De hecho, la mayoría son ilegales. Y apuntan a crear vínculos de tipo físico, pero con una connotación más… - agitó la mano y terminó la oración sin mirarla – sexual.

Las cejas de la chica se elevaron.

- ¿Sexual? ¿Te refieres a que hacen que quienes beban una poción…?

Su voz se extinguió y la oración quedó en el aire. Mathew podía sentir que se estaba acalorando un poco y agradeció que fuera de noche.

- Sientan la imperiosa necesidad de tener hacerlo como conejos. Por eso son ilegales. Casi todas fueron creadas en la antigüedad, cuando los magos habían entrado en un estado algo fanático y usaban cualquier medio a su alcance para conseguir lo que querían. Principalmente hechiceras de sangre pura que les dieran hijos de sangre pura.

- ¡Ah! ¡La sangre pura! ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin tan preciada cualidad? – respondió la joven con sarcasmo. Sin duda, ese tema en particular le era por demás conocido. Su vida no sería una desgracia si no fuera por la obsesión de Voldemort por tener hijos con una bruja de sangre pura - ¿Y qué hay de los que se conjuran con hechizos y pociones?

Mathew hizo una pausa y la miró fijo.

- Son arriesgados. Algunos tienen que ser realizados con una exactitud más que cronométrica y cualquier error podría ser fatal.

- Pero dijiste que había una opción viable.

- Y la hay – respiró hondo. – Sabes lo que es un Bargaine, ¿verdad?

Evelyn se tensó visiblemente.

-¿Te refieres a un matrimonio mágico?

- Sí.

Presintió el alerta en los ojos de la chica antes de verla.

- ¿Estás pensando en conjurar un Bargaine? – La voz de Evelyn estaba considerablemente alta para cuando terminó la frase. - ¡¿Quieres que conjuremos un matrimonio?!

- No – se apresuró a aclarar – No es eso.

- ¿Y qué es entonces? Porque que yo sepa, _nadie_ practica ya esa costumbre. Es… es… arcaica. ¡Y están prohibidos!

Se mordió el labio y, luego de un momento, retomó su ir y venir.

- Originalmente, los Bargaines se conjuraban a través de una ceremonia que requiere de varios pasos. El primero de todos es el acuerdo entre los padres de los contrayentes, o entre el padre de la novia y el futuro marido. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que eran matrimonios arreglados, en la mayoría de los casos. Luego de llegados a un acuerdo, se llevaba a cabo una ceremonia en donde los contrayentes bebían una poción, la cual debe incluir sangre de ambos y que permite conjurar el lazo físico. Después, debían decir el hechizo que crea el lazo mental. Y luego… creaban ambos lazos de manera efectiva.

Aparentemente, Evelyn no captó el significado de la pausa que hizo en su última frase porque dijo con determinación:

- Pues no veo lo viable. El paso uno nos descalifica de lleno.

- En realidad, sólo nos descalifica para conjurar el Bargaine. Pero no para el resto – detuvo su ir y venir y se plantó delante de ella. - Aún podríamos preparar la poción, que es bastante complicada pero nada que no podamos manejar. Y luego realizar el hechizo. Por supuesto que no estaríamos casados pero sí estaríamos conectados.

Evelyn lo miró por un instante largo.

- Déjame ver si entiendo bien – dijo de manera pausada - ¿Todo lo que tendríamos que hacer es preparar una poción y conjurar un hechizo? ¿Y ya está?

- Algo así.

- No parece muy complicado – su voz era reflexiva y desde donde estaba parado casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando. - ¿Por qué está prohibido? ¿Cuál es el daño que provoca?

El corazón le golpeaba en el pecho con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que podían escucharlo en Las Tres Escobas.

- Técnicamente hablando, ya no está prohibido. Levantaron la prohibición hace unos veinte años. Pero de todos modos, para esa altura ya nadie pensaba en realizar ese tipo de ritual y pasó desapercibido.

- ¡Ah! – dijo quedo. – ¿Y por qué lo prohibieron en su momento?

Resistió el impulso de volver a pasearse y en su lugar, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, echando su capa hacia atrás.

- Por dos razones. La primera es que el matrimonio es irreversible. Y el mago o la bruja que contraiga matrimonio mediante un Bargaine, tiene el poder de sellar el destino de su pareja. De limitar su libre albedrío al máximo. Imagínate los abusos que llegaron a darse. Incluso podían matar a su cónyuge con sólo desearlo. La conexión es tan fuerte que los transforma de manera casi literal en una sola entidad de poder.

- ¡Vaya! – frunció el ceño. - ¿Y la segunda?

- La segunda es que llegó un momento en que el delirio por la sangre pura se volvió inmanejable – explicó. – El acuerdo entre las partes podía ser hecho muchos años antes de que el Bargaine se conjurara realmente. Y una vez hecho el pacto, a menos que quienes los sellaron lo deshicieran, el mago o la bruja involucrados no podían contraer matrimonio con nadie más. Si lo hacían, morían. Muchos padres obligaban a sus hijas a contraer matrimonios como estos y muchas brujas terminaron sufriendo un destino peor que la muerte por ello. La mayor parte de las veces, a manos de desconocidos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué puede ser peor que estar atado física y mentalmente a un desconocido?

Y por fin, ahí estaba. El punto espinoso en cuestión.

- Una violación.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes vieron todo el rango de emociones que pasaron por el rostro de la joven, que parecía haberse petrificado. Hubo horror, espanto y un dolor infinito, brotando del recuerdo de lo que le ocurrió a su madre.

La vio apretar los puños y los labios, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto crispado.

- ¿Violación? – repitió con voz espantada. - ¿Un Bargaine requiere de una violación?

Suspirando, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, evitando cuidadosamente el tocarla. Aún a centímetros de distancia podía sentir la tensión del cuerpo a su lado. Tal vez esa palabra había sido una mala elección, considerando la historia de la joven, pero era la única que describía lo que en su tiempo llegaron a hacer los peores especímenes del género masculino de la comunidad mágica.

- No, no requiere de una violación – respondió. - ¿Recuerdas que acabo de decirte que luego de tomar la poción y decir el hechizo, debían crear los lazos de manera efectiva?

Ella asintió lentamente, con los ojos fijos en él.

- Bueno, la última parte de todo el ritual consiste en que consumen el matrimonio. Debían tener relaciones o la poción no surtía efecto y el hechizo no era más poderoso que la Legeremencia. Y como sabes, en esa época los acuerdos los realizaban los hombres. Las brujas no tenían ni voz ni voto. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que ocurría cuando de repente se veían obligadas a casarse con un sujeto a quien no conocían? ¿Y qué pasaba si amaban a otro? Sabían que de intentar casarse con ese otro, morirían. Y los dictámenes sociales de la época no eran para nada liberales, así es que se casaban. Pero aquellas que se negaban a consumar el matrimonio eran obligadas. Ya fuera usando el maleficio Imperius o la violación lisa y llana, no era con su consentimiento.

Ambos se miraron por un largo momento hasta que Evelyn desvió sus ojos hacia la Casa de los gritos.

- ¿Puedes explicarme cómo fue que llegaste a la conclusión de que esta era la opción viable?

Lo neutro de su tono fue lo que más le preocupó. Evelyn jamás era neutra. Era apasionada. Y decidida. Y tenía opiniones firmes y fuertes sobre todo.

Tomó una gran bocanada del cada vez más frío aire nocturno.

- Porque es lo suficientemente fuerte para que sirva a nuestros propósitos; todas las demás pociones llevan ingredientes que no podemos conseguir en Hogwarts; es la única que podríamos llegar a revertir y es la única que no representa un peligro mortal para los involucrados.

- Acabas de decir que es irreversible y que incluso puede resultar mortal si las partes deciden casarse con otra persona.

- El matrimonio es irreversible – puntualizó – El lazo en sí puede disolverse, pero todo el pacto previo entre las partes es lo que creaba el peligro de muerte y lo que no puede deshacerse a menos que quienes lo hayan sellado lo hagan. Ahí estaba el asunto. Como por lo regular no eran ellos los involucrados, no veían necesidad de deshacer nada. Y nosotros no tenemos ese pacto. Sólo vamos a conjurar el lazo.

La vio menear la cabeza y ponerse de pie. Caminó hacia la casa un par de metros y se detuvo, con las manos en las caderas, dándole la espalda.

- Con sinceridad, no comprendo cómo es que siquiera llegaste a considerar esto como una opción. Mucho menos como la única opción. Yo no veo que sea viable en absoluto.

Parándose a su vez, se acercó a ella.

- ¡Claro que lo es! Sólo tenemos que hacer la poción, decir el hechizo y luego seremos capaces hasta de compartir nuestro poder. Y cuando queramos disolver el lazo, existe otra poción y un contra hechizo. Funcionará. Sé que sí.

Se giró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

- Mathew – había azoro en esa voz que siempre le recordaba el mar. Calmada, profunda, única. – ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Me estás proponiendo que conjuremos algo que requiere que tú y yo tengamos relaciones – hizo una pausa. – Relaciones sexuales.

Tragó saliva y se enfrentó al escrutinio al que lo estaba sometiendo como mejor pudo. O sea, con su cara de póquer.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Lo sabes? – ahora la voz era hielo y le estaba congelando la médula de los huesos. - ¿Lo sabes? ¡Mathew, tú eres mi amigo! Mi mejor amigo. No mi novio, ni nada que se la parezca. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que algo así podría hacerle a nuestra amistad? ¡No estamos hablando de que vengas a mi cuarto por las noches para que yo pueda relajar mi alerta permanente y pueda dormir! Estamos hablando de… de… ¡sexo!

El muchacho se sintió realmente molesto. ¿En verdad le resultaba tan impensable la idea de tener relaciones con él? Por la forma en que había escupido la palabra sexo, cualquier diría que estaba proponiéndole algo espantoso.

- Sabía que no me veías como un muchacho, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que la sola idea te resultara tan repulsiva.

- ¿Qué? – El asombro en su voz era casi tan patente como su enojo. - ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- Estoy hablando de que evidentemente ni siquiera puedes llegar a considerar la opción de tener relaciones conmigo.

Por un momento Evelyn lo miró como si le hubieran salido tentáculos de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué yo no te veo…? ¡Por favor! ¡Eres Mathew Whitherspoon! ¡Tu nombre está garabateado en las paredes de todos los baños del colegio! – Levantó las manos en señal de exasperación. - El problema no es si yo te veo o no te veo como un muchacho. No estamos hablando de qué golosinas comprar el próximo fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Estamos hablando de hacer algo que cambiaría nuestra relación para siempre.

Se cruzó de brazos y la miró ceñudo.

- Esto es una guerra, Eve. Y a veces, para ganar, hay que hacer algunos sacrificios.

El rostro de ella era tan determinado como el de él.

- Pero está en cada uno decidir los sacrificios a realizar. Y yo no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar la relación más valiosa que he tenido en toda mi vida. Quizás a ti no te parezca gran cosa porque tienes familia y amigos a montones, pero si consideramos que tú eres mi único amigo, comprenderás que tenga dudas en lanzarme de cabeza a este estanque.

Eso fue demasiado. Como una tromba se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos, apretándoselos con fuerza mientras hablaba en tono cortante.

- Nunca más vuelvas a decir que tú no significas gran cosa para mí. Puedo comprender tus reparos, porque de hecho yo también los tengo. Pero no te permito que después de todo este tiempo pongas en tela de juicio mi amistad ni lo que siento por ti. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, y si he pensado en todo esto es porque la sola idea de que tengas que enfrentar sola las batallas que se avecinan, me aterroriza. Haré lo que sea para lograr que salgamos con vida de esta guerra, ¿entiendes? Lo que sea – afirmó mientras cerraba con más fuerza los dedos alrededor de sus brazos. - Y en lo que a mí respecta, el no perderte vale cualquier precio o sacrificio.

Un silencio aplastante cayó sobre ellos y por un segundo permanecieron allí, a un par de centímetros de distancia, mirándose con fijeza y respirando con dificultad.

No pudo evitar notar los labios entreabiertos de la joven y como una ráfaga le llegó su perfume. Y todas esas hormonas que tanto le costaba mantener a raya salieron disparadas como un huracán a través de sus venas, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara y le doliera. Fue tal la ola de deseo que lo cubrió que casi se ahogó, y supo que tenía que soltarla y alejarse de ella porque estaba a punto de perder esa batalla.

Pero no podía soltarla. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo comenzó a descender sobre su boca y la vio abrir los ojos, con una mezcla de ansiedad y anhelo destellando en sus pupilas.

El ruido de pasos que se alejaban corriendo penetró el hechizo que los impulsaba el uno hacia el otro, y con los reflejos propios de una cazadora, Evelyn se zafó de su apretón de hierro y se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

Antes de que Mathew siquiera supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, salió disparada hacia los árboles cercanos.

Mathew se quedó quieto, estático, aterrorizado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Con el deseo lacerándole el alma porque no lo había hecho.

Una exclamación ahogada lo sacudió de su inmovilidad y corrió detrás de ella, sacando una estaca del bolsillo de su capa.

No se había adentrado más de quince metros dentro del bosquecillo cuando percibió la silueta que caía desde lo alto de un pino. Deteniéndose, se giró y enfrentó dos figuras encapuchadas. No veía sus rostros, pero esgrimían varitas. Mortífagos.

Pegando un salto se escudó de los maleficios que le lanzaron tras el tronco de un árbol. Podía escuchar el ruido de pelea que llegaba desde algún lugar del bosque.

Tomando una roca del tamaño de su puño, se asomó con cuidado y la lanzó con fuerza contra el mortífago que estaba a su izquierda, dándole de lleno en la frente. Antes de volver a guarecerse vio que el segundo atacante se parapetaba detrás de otro árbol.

Concentrándose, intentó saber dónde estaba Evelyn.

"_Evelyn…"_

Nada. De repente, se hizo el silencio en el bosque y sintió pánico.

"_¡Evelyn!"_

"_¡Qué!"_

El irritado sonido de la voz de la muchacha resonó en su cabeza.

"_¿Dónde estás? Hay dos mortífagos aquí."_

"_Pues aquí… hay… tres vampiros"_

Hubo una pausa, se reanudaron los golpes y luego escuchó su voz de nuevo.

"_Ahora son dos"_

Mathew escuchó un ruido y se asomó de nuevo. Vio que el mortífago se estaba deslizando hacia él de un tronco al otro y se dio cuenta de que quizás los había escuchado hablando. No podía permitir que saliera de allí para contar lo que fuese que había oído.

La voz de Evelyn llegó de nuevo hasta su cabeza.

"_¿Necesitas ayuda?"_

Mathew contempló sus posibilidades y, mirando hacia arriba, vio las ramas del árbol bastante bajas.

"_No"_

Guardando la estaca en el bolsillo interior de su capa, pegó un salto y se colgó de la rama más cercana. Silenciosamente, levantó las piernas hasta lograr cruzarlas sobre la gruesa madera y se izó hacia arriba. Acuclillándose sobre el tronco, esperó.

Unos momentos después el mortífago apareció pegando un salto, con la varita apuntando hacia donde el joven estaba unos segundos antes. Se aferró a la rama con fuerza y se descolgó, estrellando ambos pies contra la espalda del mortífago debajo de él, que cayó como un muñeco al suelo.

Un segundo después aterrizó a su lado, se agachó y se quedó quieto, escuchando y esperando. Podía haber otros.

Luego de unos minutos llegó a la conclusión de que no había más. Acercándose a la figura en el suelo se inclinó para quitarle la máscara. Era un hombre joven a quien no conocía. Levantó la manga derecha para verle el brazo y no encontró marca alguna. Extrañado, se acercó al otro sujeto y miró su antebrazo. Nada. Se quedó acuclillado allí, pensando. ¿Por qué estos tipos se disfrazarían de mortífagos?

"_¿Mathew? ¿Dónde estás?"_

La voz de Evelyn llegó clara a su mente. Se puso de pie, mirando a la inmóvil figura a sus pies.

- Estoy aquí, Eve – dijo con voz alta.

Un momento después la chica apareció por entre unos arbustos y se acercó a él, con la varita en la mano y barriendo el lugar con la vista.

- ¿Estás bien?

Asintió y señaló al sujeto en el suelo.

- Me atacaron. De una manera bastante poco efectiva, si quieres mi opinión.

La chica se acercó e, inclinándose, miró el rostro inconsciente.

- No lo conozco. ¿Y tú?

- No. Venía con aquel de allá. Ninguno de los dos tiene la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo.

Suspirando, se puso de pie y lo miró.

- Quizás son otros de esos tarados que creen que es divertido disfrazarse de mortífago y salir a practicar magia por allí.

Ahora que la tenía más cerca pudo ver el corte en su hombro.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? – extendiendo su mano, la tomó del brazo con cuidado y examinó la herida, preocupado.

- Estoy bien. No es nada que Madame Pomfrey no vaya a poder solucionar en un segundo – zafándose de su mano, dio un paso atrás.

Ante su reacción, Mathew recordó lo que había ocurrido unos momentos antes y sintió que se le cerraba la boca del estómago. ¡Maldita sea! Si esos tipos no hubieran aparecido…

- Escucha Eve, sobre lo que pasó recién…

Evelyn levantó su mano, cuyos nudillos estaban enrojecidos, y cortó lo que estaba por decirle.

- Olvídalo.

- Pero…

- Mathew, olvídalo – estaba magnífica allí parada, con ese gesto entre desafiante y dolorido en sus ojos. – Creo que podríamos decir que fue una demostración práctica sobre el tema hormonas.

Enfadado por la manera en que ella desestimaba lo que casi había sucedido, Mathew acortó la distancia entre ellos y le habló con los ojos echando chispas.

- Maldición mujer, no fue ninguna demostración práctica de hormonas.

- ¿Entonces, qué fue?

- Fue algo alrededor de lo que hemos estado danzado desde hace al menos un año - la mezcla de miedo, vergüenza y deseo lo hicieron sonar muy molesto. –Y no me insultes diciendo que no lo has notado.

Ella tomó aire y se mordió el labio.

- Yo jamás te insultaría.

Verla morderse el labio lo llevó de nuevo a recordar cuánto había deseado besarla unos momentos antes. Exasperado, se insultó mentalmente. Ya había estado a punto de arruinar demasiadas cosas por una noche. ¿Qué era? ¿Un maniático sexual que no podía mantener sus manos y labios bajo control? ¡Esa mujer era su amiga! Y él la había zarandeado como si fuera una muñeca de trapo para luego intentar besarla. Le debía una disculpa. Bajando la cabeza, clavó los ojos en sus zapatos llenos de tierra.

- Lamento haber reaccionado de ese modo. No sé qué me pasó. Yo… lo siento. De verdad lo lamento.

Si hubiera levantado la vista habría visto el dolor en los ojos de la joven frente a él.

- Está bien, Mathew. No te preocupes. Yo… no me haré ninguna idea equivocada.

Hubo algo en esa voz que le dijo más que las palabras pronunciadas. Levantando los ojos, los clavó en ella. Evidentemente, se estaba haciendo más ideas equivocadas de lo que ella creía.

- ¿De cuáles ideas equivocadas estás hablando?

Incómoda, Evelyn guardó la estaca que tenía en la mano izquierda y apretó la varita con la derecha.

- Mathew, eres varón, tienes dieciséis años. Sólo fue una reacción… hormonal - encogió su hombro sano. – No eres el primero al que le pasa aunque de seguro eres el primero que se atreve a llegar tan… cerca – intentó sonreírle. – Pero no te preocupes. Sé que en realidad, no me ves como una chica.

Y ahora fue él quien se quedó sin saber qué decir. ¿En verdad pensaba que él no la veía como una chica? ¿Y por qué demonios creía que el último año y medio había evitado recostarse en la cama con ella, pasando eternas noches de incomodidad en el bendito sillón de su cuarto? ¡Diablos! Incluso había llegado a la conclusión de que cuando uno permanecía en un estado de semi erección las noches eran el doble de largas. Por no contar las incontables veces que había temido que ella despertara antes que él y lo notara.

O ella era ciega, o él era un imbécil para hacerse entender. Cualquier fuera el caso, toda la situación lo enfurecía.

- Será mejor que vuelva al colegio y le diga a Dumbledore lo que acaba de pasar. Tiene que avisarle a la gente del pueblo que hay vampiros por aquí.

La joven lo miró por un largo momento sin decir nada y luego asintió.

- Tienes razón. Me quedaré aquí, vigilando a estos dos.

- Pero antes de irme quiero dejar en claro un par de cosas – su voz sonó áspera en la noche. – La primera es que tal vez tenga dieciséis años y tal vez esté repleto de hormonas, pero puedo asegurarte de que esta noche en ningún momento ellas han tenido el control de mis acciones.

Los hermosos ojos de la cazadora se abrieron asombrados ante su comentario. Aprovechando su mutismo, agregó:

- Y la segunda es que aunque estoy convencido de que nuestra amistad puede sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, jamás te habría propuesto esta idea si pensara que tener relaciones contigo entra en la categoría de sacrificio. Ahora, prométeme que lo vas a pensar con cuidado y de manera práctica.

Por un largo momento la joven se lo quedó mirando. Finalmente, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

– Lo prometo.

Una sensación de euforia lo invadió y estuvo tentado de estrecharla en un abrazo. Iba a pensarlo. A pesar de lo desastroso de la conversación, iba a pensarlo. No pudo evitar sonreírle, aliviado.

- Gracias.

Aunque quería quedarse y argumentar hasta convencerla, hizo una inclinación con la cabeza en señal de saludo y, girando sobre sus talones, se perdió en la noche.

Evelyn se quedó allí parada, mirando un largo rato el lugar por donde él había desaparecido, sintiendo en sus labios el beso que nunca había llegado. Mathew casi la había besado. Y ahora quería que ella accediera a tener relaciones con él. De solo imaginarlo le dolía el cuerpo.

Lágrimas de profundo dolor brotaron de sus ojos. ¿Por qué la vida había sido tan injusta con ella? ¿Por qué no pudo ser una chica normal? ¿Por qué Voldemort tenía que ser una sombra que condicionara hasta algo tan íntimo como que ella pudiera enamorarse?

Había orado tanto para que Mathew jamás la viera como otra cosa que una amiga. Pero en su interior sabía que eso no era así. Lo había sabido por mucho tiempo. Tal vez desde antes de darse cuenta de que ella moriría por él, pero viviría por él también. Tal vez desde que miró por primera vez sus ojos verdes en aquel compartimiento del Expreso a Hogwarts.

Suspirando, se sentó al pie de un árbol y miró al cielo sin estrellas.

- ¡Ay, mamá!, – susurró. - ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en ti? ¿Por qué no fuiste una bruja de sangre reprochable? – Cerró los ojos y más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. – ¿Qué voy a hacer, mamá? He podido manejar la amistad. Pero con o sin este lazo… algo me dice que ya no seremos amigos… ¿Cómo podré protegerlo de lo que seguramente sucederá cuando Voldemort se entere de que él es mi punto débil? ¿Cómo podré impedir que él acepte seguir manteniendo nada en secreto? – Abrió los ojos de nuevo y bajó la cabeza, derrotada. – Debiste dejar que el abuelo me matara al nacer. Todo habría sido mucho más sencillo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Mes de Diciembre**_

_**Hace 26 años**_

El ruido de platos y cubiertos resonaba en el Gran Salón, mientras casi todo el alumnado de Hogwarts desayunaba ese viernes por la mañana. El techo mostraba nubes encapotadas y oscuras, mientras la nieve caía dentro y fuera de las ventanas.

Evelyn miraba su plato lleno sin verlo y jugaba con su comida de manera automática. A su lado, Severus Snape hablaba sin parar sobre su tarea de pociones, pero no lo escuchaba. Su cabeza era un torbellino y las palabras del muchacho no llegaban a traspasar la barrera de los gritos que todavía resonaban en su mente.

Había despertado a las cuatro de la madrugada, bañada en un sudor helado y gritando como posesa. Voldemort había decidido mostrarle lo que le había hecho al prometido de la profesora McGonagall, el cual había desaparecido tres semanas atrás sin dejar rastro. La voz de Voldemort, desprovista de toda humanidad, todavía repetía en su mente la misma frase. "Dile a Dumbledore que yo voy ganando en el marcador".

Había corrido como loca hasta la oficina de su vigilante para contarle lo que Voldemort le había mostrado. Y el director, luego de escuchar con paciencia su atropellado relato, la había enviado de regreso a su cuarto, negándose de lleno a dejarla ir con él a chequear que el cuerpo de Timothy Candle estuviera donde Voldemort le había mostrado. Sin importar cuánto argumentó, no hubo poder que lo convenciera. Así que temblando por el frío y el horror, regresó a su cuarto en las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Apenas abrió la puerta, allí estaba Mathew, sentado en su cama, esperándola.

Sentándose a su lado, abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Mathew respiró hondo y le preguntó qué había ocurrido. Escuchó con atención y cuando ella terminó, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la apretó contra él. Pasaron el resto de la noche sentados contra el respaldar de la cama, esperando la mañana y las noticias que con ella llegarían.

Cinco horas después de haberse despertado, Evelyn se sentía tan mal que si hubiera probado bocado, estaba segura que hubiera vomitado.

- ¡Hey, Bright!

La voz de Severus Snape, junto con un apretón de su mano, la sacaron de su letargo. Lo miró, parpadeando.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó el muchacho, con el ceño fruncido.

Le agradaba Severus. Era un sujeto arisco y cortante, pero si uno se tomaba el tiempo y el trabajo, descubría a alguien que había soportado muchos maltratos y que estaba decidido a ser mejor que sus padres. Lástima que su ropa estuviera tan deteriorada y que su pelo nunca pareciera limpio. Y que fuera tan arrogante. Eso no ayudaba a hacer amigos.

- Lo siento. Pasé una mala noche.

- ¿Tuviste otra de esas… pesadillas? – preguntó el chico con cautela.

Todos en la casa de Slytherin sabían que ella tenía pesadillas horribles. De hecho, esas mismas pesadillas habían hecho que no durara más de dos semanas durmiendo con el resto de las chicas de su curso. Todas se habían quejado de sus gritos y los padres habían presionado para que sus hijas no compartieran un cuarto con la supuesta hija de Voldemort, la cual parecía estar algo loca. Resultado, había conseguido su propio cuarto. Toda una suerte. De no ser por eso, habría pasado la mayor parte de los últimos cinco años y medio despierta, ya que lo único que lograba que esa especie de alerta permanente que venía aparejado con ser una cazadora, se relajara, era que Mathew se quedara con ella. Y él no habría podido hacerle compañía si ella hubiera dormido en un cuarto lleno de otras chicas. Mucho menos, en el mismo cuarto que esa cucaracha repugnante de Narcissa Black.

- Sí – respondió escuetamente.

- Pues debió ser mala – Severus cerró el libro que tenía frente a él y lo guardó en su mochila – Te ves casi tan mal como McGonagall. Y ella se ve para la mierda.

No se atrevió a mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores, en donde la profesora McGonagall, con el rostro surcado por profundas ojeras y marcas de tensión, miraba un punto sobre el mantel y no comía nada.

Apartando el plato con decisión, optó por ir al salón de clase.

La voz de Mathew resonó en su cabeza en el instante en que se puso de pie.

"_No has comido nada. Y todavía faltan quince minutos para que comience la clase de Aritmancia"_

Sin mirarlo, buscó su mochila bajo la mesa.

"_No tengo hambre. Y prefiero adelantarme para conseguir un buen lugar"._

"_Eve, tienes que comer algo. Ayer casi no probaste bocado en la cena"_

Fastidiada, se colocó la mochila en el hombro.

- Te veré luego, Severus – _"Deja ya de molestarme, Mathew. Comeré cuando tenga hambre"_

Snape levantó la mano en señal de saludo y se la quedó mirando mientras se alejaba, sin percatarse que un par de ojos verde brillante lo estaban taladrando desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

"_Ese idiota se babea cada vez que te mira"._

"_No insultes a Severus. Tal vez no es el tipo más agradable del colegio, pero tiene sus razones para ser como es. Y si lo conocieras, estoy segura de que opinarías como yo. Además, es brillante"_

"_Pues la brillantez no le alcanza para disimular la baba que le corre por la barbilla cuando te mira"_

"_Mathew…"_

La vista de Dumbledore entrando por la puerta del Gran Salón hizo que su comentario muriera. Evelyn estaba en la punta de la mesa de Slytherin y se quedó petrificada cuando vio entrar al director. No necesitaba de Legeremancia para leer en la expresión de su vigilante que lo que Voldemort le había mostrado no era una fantasía. Timothy Candle había muerto. Y si podía dar crédito a lo que había visto, su muerte había sido espantosa.

Siguió con la vista a Dumbledore, que se acercó a la mesa de profesores y se dirigió hacia donde Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada. La profesora levantó los ojos y los depositó en el apesadumbrado rostro del director. Su mano se congeló en el tenedor que sostenía y sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados. No necesitaba que el hombre le dijera nada.

Dumbledore llegó a su lado y se inclinó hacia ella, como si fuera a decirle algo, pero la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie de repente, tirando su silla hacia atrás, y extendió su mano hacia él, temblando como loca.

- No – dijo, con voz entrecortada. Dio un paso atrás, negando con la cabeza, mientras grandes lagrimones caían por su rostro. – No – repitió más alto, haciendo que los alumnos prestaran atención a lo que sucedía. - ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

Evelyn sintió que algo la atravesaba por dentro al ver la desesperación y el dolor en el rostro de su profesora. La pobre mujer retrocedió hasta la pared y se quedó allí, como si fuera un animal acorralado, temblando y sacudiéndose de manera incontrolable.

La enfermera del colegio, Madame Pomfrey, se acercó solícita hasta ella y junto con el profesor Dumbledore la sostuvieron, guiándola hacia la salida.

Todos los alumnos contemplaban en silencio mientras los profesores se apresuraban a ir detrás de Dumbledore, con rostros contritos y gestos atribulados. Minerva McGonagall seguía implorando entre sollozos y el director intentaba calmarla al tiempo que la sacaba del salón.

Evelyn sabía que su intención había sido contarle lo ocurrido en otro lugar. Pero había demasiado dolor en esos ojos azules, detrás de los anteojos con forma de medialuna, como para que la profesora no adivinara de qué se trataba.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraba parada, como clavada en el suelo, los ojos color verde llenos de lágrimas de la mujer cayeron sobre ella como un imán.

- Tú – dijo entre hipos, con expresión atormentada. – Tú… te lo dijo a ti, ¿verdad? ¿Te lo mostró a ti?

- Minerva, ven conmigo. La señorita Bright no tiene nada que ver con lo ocurrido.

Como impelida por una fuerza sobrenatural, la mujer se zafó de las manos que la sostenía y, acercándose hasta ella, la tomó por los brazos y la sacudió.

- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HICISTE NADA?!

Evelyn se dejó zarandear, incapaz de pensar ni hacer nada. Sentía que las lágrimas que había derramado durante la noche acurrucada contra Mathew, regresaban a sus ojos y el espanto de su pesadilla la cubría una vez más.

- Lo siento – murmuró.

- ¡LO SIENTES! – gritó la enfurecida mujer, zarandeándola aún más, como si quisiera quebrarla.

Dumbledore se las arregló, junto con el profesor Damon, para separarlas y sacaron a McGonagall del salón.

Evelyn se quedó allí parada, sintiendo el apretón en sus brazos y las miradas de todos clavadas en su rostro.

"_Eve… no fue tu culpa"_

Levantó los ojos y por primera vez en años, su vista atravesó el salón para clavarse en la verde mirada de su mejor amigo. Mathew estaba de pie, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. Preocupado. Consternado. Enojado.

Podía leer en su expresión todas las emociones que estaban cruzando por su alma. Y lo único que deseó hacer fue correr hasta él, enterrar su rostro en su pecho y llorar hasta que ya no le quedaran más lagrimas.

- ¿Tu papi estuvo de fiesta anoche, Bright? – la cascada voz de Narcissa Black le llegó, haciéndola sacudirse del deseo abrumador que la acababa de asaltar. Apretando los labios, giró sobre sus talones y salió del salón.

"_¡Evelyn!..."_

Para cuando llegó a las escaleras y comenzó a subir los escalones de a dos, un río de lágrimas caía por sus mejillas.



_**Época Actual**_

Minerva McGonagall sorbió su té, pensativa, y paseó su mirada por el cuarto.

Había pasado incontables horas sentada en ese sillón, escuchando la silenciosa quietud de la casa. A través de los años, ese lugar había sido como un refugio en donde alejarse de la escuela, los alumnos, los otros profesores, su familia. Pero sobre todo, era un lugar en donde había escondido su soledad.

Y ahora esa quietud, que pareció llegar de la mano de la muerte, había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por otra quietud distinta. Igual de silenciosa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero con aire de esperanza.

Dejando la taza sobre la mesa contigua, apoyó la cabeza contra el amplio respaldar del sillón y cerró los ojos. Podía escuchar el suave tintineo de ollas que llegaba desde la cocina y los intermitentes golpes de un martillo desde el jardín trasero. Por un momento se permitió vagar por otro tiempo, cuando Timothy se empecinó en construir con sus propias manos el juego de comedor que usarían cuando estuvieran casados.

Sonrió al recordar el empeño que había puesto en serruchar, encolar, martillar y lijar, siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro muggle. Las interminables bromas de sus compañeros de la brigada de aurores. La resolución con que les decía que se acordaría de ellos cuando estuviera desayunando con su esposa, sentado en esas sillas. Nadie había terminado el trabajo cuando él falleció, quedando una silla a medio hacer y la mesa con una pata de menos.

Con el paso del tiempo, el recuerdo del hombre que había amado había dejado de dolerle de manera punzante y había pasado a ser como un viejo y cálido cobertor que jamás se cansaba de usar. Todavía lo extrañaba, pero al menos ya no lo lloraba.

Un repentino crepitar de llamas hizo que abriera los ojos y se encontró con la cabeza de Bill Weasley flotando entre llamas de color amarillo.

- ¡Profesora! ¿Está el profesor Dumbledore? – la ansiedad en la voz del muchacho hizo que se irguiera, tensa.

- No. ¿Qué ocurre, señor Weasley? ¿Pasó algo?

Bill recorrió el cuarto con la vista.

- ¿Están aquí?

La profesora de Transformaciones negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

- No, están en la parte de atrás de la casa con Remus Lupin. ¿Ocurrió algo?

Vio la duda en su ex alumno antes de que asintiera en silencio.

- Por favor, si el profesor Dumbledore viene por aquí sin haberse contactado conmigo o mi padre, dígale que _tengo_ que decirle algo.

Minerva apretó los labios, comprendiendo la cautela del joven. No podían confiar que la red flu no estuviera intervenida y ningún miembro de la Orden la usaba, a menos que no tuviera otra alternativa.

- Creo que podría encontrarlo en su oficina… general – dijo, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Bill asintió y, mirando una vez más hacia la puerta que daba al comedor de la casa, pregunto:

- ¿Cómo están?

La mujer sonrió con algo de tristeza.

- Mejorando. Lento, pero creo que podrán lograrlo – apretó las manos en su regazo y clavó los ojos en el mismo lugar que Bill. – Espero que lo logren.

El joven apretó los labios y asintió.

- Supongo que es lo que todos esperamos. Debo irme – agregó – Debo hablar con mi padre.

La profesora asintió y la cabeza de Bill desapareció de las llamas, dejándola llena de preguntas sin respuestas.



_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

_**Hace 26 años**_

Mathew subió las escaleras con pasos largos, esperando tener suerte esta vez. Había recorrido casi todo el castillo y no lograba encontrarla.

Luego de que Evelyn saliera casi corriendo del comedor, se había obligado a sí mismo a no saltar sobre la mesa de Gryffindor y correr detrás de ella. Por lo regular, cuando Voldemort la privilegiaba con algún fragmento de sus correrías de tortura y asesinato, la joven se volvía algo intratable.

Se encerraba en sí misma y entraba en una suerte de irritable melancolía. Pero no le duraba mucho. Invariablemente, la ira aparecía y se pasaba horas en el salón Multipropósitos, pateando bolsas de boxeo o practicando cualquiera de las muy variadas artes del combate cuerpo a cuerpo que dominaba tan bien.

Sin embargo, hoy había sido diferente. Estaba seguro que si Narcissa Black no le hubiera hablado en el gran salón, ella habría corrido hasta él y lo habría abrazado. Pudo leerlo en sus ojos a la distancia. El dolor descarnado y la espantosa desesperación que había en esa mirada lo habían golpeado con tanta fuerza que lo dejó helado. Pensó en hablar con ella en clase, pero no estaba allí. Trató de encontrarla usando la Legeremancia, pero no le respondió.

Una hora después, Dumbledore lo había sacado de Aritmancia y le había pedido que la encontrara por él. El director debía llevar a la profesora McGonagall a su casa y encargarse de averiguar lo que sabían en el ministerio sobre la muerte de uno de sus mejores aurores. Pero estaba tremendamente preocupado por Eve. Él también había visto lo mismo que Mathew.

Así es que allí estaba, buscando en uno de los últimos lugares que le quedaban por chequear en el castillo. Si no la encontraba en la torre sur, bajaría para ver si no estaba con Hagrid en su cabaña. Quizás había ido con él al Bosque Prohibido.

Llegando al tope de la escalera, recorrió el largo corredor del ala sur y abrió la puerta de un empellón. Un golpe de viento helado y húmedo, plagado de copos de nieve, lo envolvió. Cerró la capa alrededor de su cuerpo y, dejando que el viento golpeara la puerta a su espalda, paseó su mirada por la blanca terraza cubierta de nieve. Vacía.

Estaba por irse cuando vio un bulto en la unión más alejada de la almena y la pared del castillo. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un par de pasos. Maldiciendo en voz baja, corrió hasta el lugar y patinó al tratar de detenerse. Inclinándose, miró a la joven que estaba allí sentada.

Evelyn estaba cubierta de nieve, inmóvil. No parecía verlo. Tenía las manos y los labios azules, el cabello totalmente empapado y cubierto de nieve. Sus ojos color del sol estaban fijos en un punto de la terraza y en ninguna parte.

- ¡Eve! Diablos… diablos… - el muchacho le sacudió cuanta nieve pudo de encima, se quitó la capa y trató de ponérsela, pero ella no se movió. – Eve, levántate. Debemos entrar.

La empujó levemente hacia delante y le colocó la capa por encima de los hombros. Tomó sus manos y el hielo que sintió le congeló hasta el alma. Debía sacarla de allí y llevarla a la enfermería. Ni siquiera podía imaginar el tiempo que llevaba allí y el grado de hipotermia que tenía.

– ¡Levántate te digo! – le ordenó, asustado.

"_Déjame en paz, Mathew"_

La cansada voz que resonó en su mente de cierta forma lo tranquilizó. Lo escuchaba. Al menos, lo escuchaba. Esa era una buena noticia. La mala noticia era que esta vez parecía que había optado por la depresión en lugar de la ira.

Desde que le confesó que era la Cazadora, había temido que ese abismo negro sobre el que siempre parecía estar haciendo equilibrio se la tragara. Todo el tiempo tenía miedo que ella se rindiera y se dejara caer. Mathew sabía que la línea que separaba a Evelyn de la oscuridad era muy delgada. Sabía que una parte de ella deseaba atravesarla y olvidarse de todo. Dejarse llevar y cerrar su mente a todo el horror de muerte y dolor que plagaban su vida. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que la mantenía entera todavía. Qué era lo que evitaba que cayera en ese abismo que cada vez parecía estar más cerca de engullírsela.

Y con espanto se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera, ese día, la línea se estaba desdibujando.

Debía sacarla de ese oscuro lugar en donde su mente atormentada y su alma castigada la estaban arrastrando. Deseó que Dumbledore estuviese allí. Él sabría qué hacer. Pero no estaba, así es que tendría que confiar en lo mucho que conocía a esa joven. Y en que la fuerza de todo lo que sentía por ella le serviría para sacudirla de ese estado.

Hurgó en su mente y se dijo que su mejor aliado era la ira. Eso era algo que podía hacer. Podía enfurecerla.

- No voy a dejarte en paz. Quiero que te pares en este momento y vengas adentro conmigo. No voy a congelarme el trasero aquí afuera sólo porque tú has decidido tener pena por ti misma.

- Pues nadie te ha pedido que estés aquí, así es que puedes entrar y dejarme en paz – replicó la joven con voz cortante.

Estaba funcionando. Un aleteo de ira había asomado a su opaca mirada, pero se había desvanecido casi enseguida, por lo que, tomándola con fuerza por los brazos, la puso de pie de un tirón.

- Jamás pensé que te diría esto, pero la autocompasión no te sienta, Eve. Así es que por qué no dejas este personaje de lado y te dedicas a cosas más productivas que sentir lástima por lo que el destino te deparó.

El destello de ira retornó y la joven clavó sus ojos en él.

- ¿Más productivas? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Aritmancia? ¿Estudio de las runas? ¿Qué demonios es lo que te hace pensar que nada de eso va a servirte si él te atrapa? ¿Qué te hace pensar que hay una maldita cosa que podamos hacer? ¿Acaso piensas que porque me has acompañado a unas cuantas noches de patrulla sabes cómo es? - Zafándose de sus manos, lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder y chocar contra la almena cercana. - ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo es! ¿Acaso piensas que serás un auror y ganarás esta guerra? ¿Qué tú, o yo, o Dumbledore alcanzamos para detener a ese hijo de puta? ¡NO ALCANZAMOS, ME ESCUCHAS! ¡NADA ALCANZARÁ! ¡NADA!

Dejando de lado el personaje que intentaba enfurecerla, Mathew dio un paso adelante y la miró lívido de ira.

- ¿Y sólo por eso voy a rendirme? ¿Por qué es difícil? Yo soy un Gryffindor, Evelyn. Nosotros no nos rendimos. No cejamos. Y no nos acobardamos sólo porque lo que vemos no nos gusta. Nos quedamos y peleamos hasta el final.

Una mueca horrible apareció en el rostro de la joven frente a él.

- Peleamos hasta el final – repitió, sarcástica. - ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de cuál será el final! ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo será? ¿Quieres que te detalle lo que vi? ¿Lo que sentí? Porque no sólo lo veo, Mathew. Ese lazo que él creo entre nosotros cuando yo tenía cinco años también le permite hacerme sentir lo que él siente. ¿Quieres que te describa el placer inmenso que me embarga al contemplar las torturas, sólo porque él siente placer? – Mathew reprimió el instintivo deseo de dar un paso atrás. La Evelyn que tenía delante en ese momento era alguien a quien no había enfrentado nunca. Era como un animal herido y asustado, y era la Cazadora. Todo en uno. Era aterrador. – ¿Quieres saber de cuántas formas diferentes él va a torturarte cuando llegue a ti? ¿Quieres que te muestre cuáles son las mejores maneras de quebrar la mente y el alma de una persona, antes de que te suplique que la mates? ¿Quieres que te detalle lo que se siente cuando cortas una cabeza, aún la de un demonio? No, tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad? Porque una cosa es ser un Gryffindor que no se rinde, que no ceja y que pelea hasta el final. ¡Y otra muy distinta es SER YO!

El discurso de la joven lo había dejado casi sin palabras, pero se obligó a responder.

- ¿Y de eso se trata todo? ¿De que eres la Cazadora, estás conectada con Voldemort, y al final tú estarás allí, sola, ante él? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí, intentado morir por hipotermia, y te has rehusado a aceptar que conjuremos el lazo? ¿Porque eres la elegida y crees que debes enfrentar todo sola?

Evelyn apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos con saña, sin siquiera percibirlo.

- ¡Estoy aquí porque lo vi! Cuando McGongall me gritó, lo vi. Vi cuál sería el final… y yo… - algo pareció quebrarse en ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus heladas mejillas, – yo no puedo… no puedo hacerlo. Lo vi y sé que no podré hacerlo – lo miró suplicante mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía. – Te vi. Eras tú y no Timothy Candle. Y lo supe. Yo… no podré hacerlo, Mathew. No podré…

Todo el enojo que lo había embargado un momento antes desapareció. Dando un paso adelante, Mathew extendió los brazos para abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó, retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared. Había dolor y furia por igual en su voz, emanando de su cuerpo, destellando en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, Mathew? ¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Por qué demonios no sales de mi mente, de mi alma…, de mi vida? ¿Por qué sigues aquí, obligándome a seguir adelante? – ya sin rastro de ira, su rostro demudado le suplicó junto con sus palabras. - ¿Por qué no me dejas ir, Mathew? Por favor, déjame ir. Deja que me rinda.

Sintiendo un nudo en el pecho, el muchacho la abrazó con fuerza.

- No puedo – su voz sonó estrangulada. – Yo… yo no podría hacer algo así, Eve. No puedo dejarte ir. No puedo.

Evelyn temblaba de tal manera que parecía que iba a quebrarse, mientras sus manos se cerraban en la espalda de su túnica y se aferraban a la tela con tanta fuerza que parecía que iban a desgarrarla.

Mathew la apretó contra sí y luchó por encontrar algo que decirle. La sostuvo y la contuvo mientras enterraba su rostro en el espeso pelo negro de la muchacha y lloraba con ella. Y por ella.

- Por favor, Mathew – gimió la voz de Evelyn contra su pecho. – Ya no lo soporto. Por favor.

- No puedo – repitió él, con la voz ahogada. – Quédate conmigo, Eve.

- Por favor – suplicó de nuevo.

- No puedo – murmuró.

- ¿Por qué? – la cabeza de la joven se meneó de un lado al otro contra su pecho. - ¿Qué es lo que he aportado a tu vida? ¡Nada! Sólo noches de cuentos de horror y muchas horas de matanza de vampiros.

- Eso no es cierto – susurró el muchacho. Tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, levantó su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo. – Tú has hecho de mi vida algo grandioso y yo… - de repente, las palabras se escaparon de su mente y lo único de lo que fue consciente fue que ella estaba a apenas unos centímetros de él. Que su boca, ya no tan azul, se hallaba a un suspiro de distancia y que sus hermosos ojos color dorado eran hipnóticos. Y el juicio pareció nublársele y todo lo que importó, en ese segundo, fue el abrumador deseo de besarla. Tal vez si la besaba ella dejaría de llorar. Dejaría de pensar que no valía nada. Y él dejaría de preguntarse qué se sentía al besar a Evelyn Bright.

Evelyn lo miró, con los ojos llenos de dolor.

- ¿Tú qué? ¿Tú eres un Gryffindor y no te rindes? ¿Es eso lo que hace que sigas empeñándote conmigo? ¿O es que…?

Sin previo aviso, Mathew se inclinó sobre ella y aplastó sus labios contra su boca, cortando sus palabras. No fue un buen beso. De hecho, fue un beso de dientes que se chocan y labios apretados. Pero ni siquiera lo había planeado, así es que mucho menos había pensado en cómo hacerlo bien. Tan sólo había reaccionado a todas esas emociones que parecían salir de ambos y estrellarse entre sí.

Evelyn se quedó paralizada en un primer momento. Abrió los ojos como platos y apretó sus manos de manera compulsiva en la espalda de Mathew. Pero un segundo después, cerró los ojos y se relajó. El beso sabía a lágrimas, nieve y jadeos encerrados.

Ella se estremecía con cada roce y gemía entrecortadamente. Y con cada estremecimiento, él perdía un poco más el control.

Hasta que en un segundo fue como si un dique se hubiera roto. Y lo que comenzó como un beso de labios cerrados se transformó en jadeos y lenguas torpes, manos que se enterraban en el pelo y pies que trastabillaban hasta que la espada de Evelyn se golpeó contra la pared y el cuerpo de Mathew se apretó contra ella.

Ninguno de los dos tenía mucha idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero el anhelo tan largamente reprimido y la necesidad de encontrar algún alivio a la tensión que crecía dentro de cada uno, sobrepasaban cualquier juicio evaluativo. Se besaron entre choques de nariz y gemidos ahogados. Entre dientes que se rozaban e intentos fallidos de respirar. Los ojos cerrados y las manos vagabundas. Puro instinto y deseo.

Una parte de la mente de Mathew le gritaba que dejara de embestir contra la joven, pero su cuerpo parecía comandarse solo, y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus manos bajaron por la espalda de Evelyn y llegaron a la cintura, presionando el suave y firme cuerpo de la chica contra su cuerpo duro y excitado.

En ese instante, los dedos de Evelyn se enredaron en su pelo y, elevándose sobre la punta de los pies, pareció intentar desaparecer el inexistente espacio que había entre ellos. Mathew podía sentir los pechos de la chica aplastados contra él, aún a través de las capas de ropa. La mente comenzó a darle vueltas y los oídos a zumbarle. Y una vez más, la voz de la razón le dijo que debía detenerse. Que esa no era la forma. Que esa chica era su mejor amiga. Y que era la persona más importante en su vida.

"¡Por todos los cielos, prácticamente la estás violando contra esta pared!", le gritó su conciencia. Esta vez, el grito logró su objetivo.

Tomándola por los brazos, Mathew se separó de ella, con el cuerpo temblándole por el deseo punzante. Respirando agitado, como si hubiera estado entrenando por horas, trató de aferrarse a la última brizna de cordura que le quedaba, antes de dejarse llevar del todo y comenzar algo que luego lamentaría.

Por largos segundos se miraron en silencio, tratando de recuperar el aliento y procesar que lo que acababa de suceder, realmente acababa de suceder.

Evelyn pestañeó, confundida y asombrada. En un momento estaba gritándole, al siguiente estaba suplicándole que se alejara de ella y un instante después lo estaba besando como si él fuera la última bebida fresca del desierto. Él iba a pensar que estaba loca. Y probablemente, tendría razón.

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!", repitió para sus adentros, mientras sentía que el color subía a su rostro, avergonzada de su comportamiento errático.

Mathew respiró hondo, intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo, y aflojó la presión de sus dedos en los brazos de la chica. Había planeado ese momento por tanto tiempo que no podía creer que todos sus planes hubieran desaparecido de su mente y se hubiera comportado como un patán insensible.

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!", se insultó mentalmente, mientras se ponía rojo al recordar la manera en que había apretado la joven contra su erección.

- Lo siento – murmuraron los dos a la vez.

Idénticas expresiones de dolor se cruzaron por sus rostros al escuchar la disculpa en los labios del otro. Y se miraron por un largo momento antes de que Mathew agachara la cabeza y apoyara su frente contra la de la joven, suspirando. Sus manos bajaron hasta las muñecas de Evelyn y se quedaron allí, como si no se decidiera a tomarle las manos.

- ¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

Otro silencio. Y finalmente, la voz de Evelyn llegó pequeña y tenue.

- Lamento haberte gritado.

El muchacho sonrió, aliviado.

- Olvídalo. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

La chica asintió apenas, sin levantar la vista ni separar su frente de la de él.

- ¿Qué lamentas tú? – preguntó, luego de un par de segundos, mientras giraba sus manos hacia arriba y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

Incapaz de enfrentar su mirada, Mathew cerró los ojos.

- Lamento lo que ocurrió.

La cabeza de Evelyn se enderezó como un resorte y sus ojos se clavaron en él, llenos de mortificación.

- ¿Tú no… querías… besarme?

- ¡No! – exclamó Mathew al darse cuenta que había entendido mal, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en ella para que pudiera leer en ellos lo que sentía. – Yo quería besarte. En realidad, he querido besarte hace meses. Es sólo que… no pensé que sería así.

Evelyn le soltó las manos y lo miró dolida mientras intentaba apartarse.

- ¿Tan malo fue?

Frustrado, Mathew respiró hondo y, tomándole las manos de nuevo, la retuvo entre su cuerpo y la pared. La joven agachó la cabeza, evitando mirarlo.

- Fue fabuloso – dijo categórico, - pero no era así como creí que ocurriría – acunándole el rostro con las dos manos la obligó a levantar la vista. – Prácticamente, te ataqué. Y lo lamento. No sé qué decirte como disculpa – le acarició la quijada con delicadeza. – Por favor, dime que no estás enfadada.

Un atisbo de sonrisa asomó en los labios de Evelyn.

- Podríamos echarle la culpa a las hormonas.

Sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, Mathew le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviado. Había temido haber arruinado todo. Aparentemente, la cazadora podía sobrevivir a un muchacho excitado y lleno de tensión sexual largamente acumulada.

- Pero sólo de mi falta de delicadeza.

La sonrisa de Evelyn se hizo un poco más pronunciada por un segundo y luego, suspirando, dejó caer la cabeza contra la mojada piedra de la pared en la que aún estaba apoyada.

Lo miró con profunda preocupación en sus ojos ámbar.

- Esto va a ser complicado – dijo.

Mathew le devolvió la mirada mientras volvía a apretar sus manos, como si temiera que ella fuera a desaparecer si la soltaba.

- ¿Pero va a ser, verdad?

Sonaba patético. Lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo. La frase de Evelyn le había sonado a condena y la sola idea de haber tenido un atisbo del paraíso, para luego ser expulsado de una patada al llegar a la puerta, lo aterraba.

Sin embargo, los ojos color dorado de Evelyn se fijaron, calmos, en los suyos, y su sonrisa finalmente apareció, dándole un sí sin palabras a la pregunta que él debió haberle hecho y no había formulado realmente.

Dejando salir el aire que estaba conteniendo, Mathew soltó una de sus manos y le acarició el rostro con ternura, maravillado de poder hacerlo sin preocuparse de que ella se alejara o lo rechazara.

- ¿Te molestaría si discutimos cómo manejaremos las complicaciones adentro? Hace un frío de los mil demonios aquí afuera, tú ya estás suficientemente helada y yo no quiero pasarme toda la semana estornudando.

Un brillo divertido destelló en los ojos de la joven, quien se asombró del radical cambio que el beso de Mathew había ejercido sobre su humor sombrío de un momento antes. De repente, el mundo no le parecía un lugar tan terrible.

- No creo que eso vaya a ser especialmente conveniente – dijo con suavidad.

- No, yo tampoco – respondió él, rozándole apenas los labios antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y caminar con ella hacia la puerta.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Hace 26 años**_

- Supe que hubo un incidente hoy en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Evelyn y Mathew se miraron desde sus posiciones y, por una fracción de segundo, las espadas que esgrimían se congelaron en el aire al escuchar la pregunta que el profesor Dumbledore había hecho.

- Yo no lo llamaría incidente – dijo Evelyn, evitando una estocada con un giro y golpeando a Mathew en la pierna para tratar de desestabilizarlo.

El muchacho no sólo era bueno en esgrima. También era sumamente ágil. Dio un salto, evitó el golpe y se lanzó hacia delante, atacándola con energía.

- ¿Y cómo llamarías el tildar de inútil al profesor Damon delante de tus compañeros, Evelyn? – los ojos brillantes de Dumbledore no se apartaron de los libros que estaba hojeando en la mesa cercana.

- ¡Yo no lo llamé inútil! – exclamó enfadada la joven, distrayéndose momentáneamente, lo que Mathew aprovechó para acorralarla contra la pared.

- Sí lo hiciste – dijo sonriendo, mientras mantenía las espadas por encima de la cabeza de la chica.

- No lo hice – repitió ella, haciéndole una zancadilla, con lo que ambos cayeron al suelo. Rodaron hasta que ella quedó sobre él. – Le dije que me parecía que afirmar que se podía vencer a un vampiro usando solamente magia era algo peligroso.

Mathew la miró desde su posición en el suelo. Evelyn estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con las espadas cruzadas entre ambos con fuerza.

- ¿Te rindes? – preguntó, sonriente.

El muchacho hizo fuerza con los brazos y, levantando una pierna, la lanzó por sobre su cabeza, hacia atrás.

- Jamás – declaró, poniéndose de pie de un salto y preparándose para seguir la pelea. – Y a mi entender, si le dices a tu profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que debe volver a revisar si cree que con unos cuantos hechizos vencerá a los vampiros, le estás diciendo que es un inútil.

- Me inclino a coincidir con el señor Whitherspoon – Dumbledore cerró el libro que estaba mirando y levantó los ojos.

- ¡Oh, está bien! – se adelantó y lanzó una estocada que Mathew se las arregló para detener - El tipo es un inútil. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que los hechizos aturdidores son la mejor arma contra un vampiro? ¿Y qué estupidez es esa de que uno puede usar su varita para estacar un vampiro, en caso de que los hechizos aturdidores no funcionen? Una varita es madera flexible, no es una estaca.

- ¿Eso fue lo que dijo? – Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

- Sí, eso fue lo que dijo – el ruido de las espadas chocando llenaban el salón de prácticas. – Al comienzo le pregunté, con mucho tacto, si no era cierto que los vampiros eran muy rápidos – dio un salto y se trepó al alféizar del la ventana - por lo que los hechizos no los alcanzaban – con un giro pasó sobre Mathew y cayó a su espalda, dando rápidamente la vuelta para atacarlo - Y él me miró con condescendencia y me dijo: "Dado que yo soy el único que se ha enfrentado a un vampiro aquí, tendrá que confiar en mi criterio, señorita Bright".

"_Idiota",_ escuchó la voz de Mathew en su cabeza.

"_Peor. Inútil",_ le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Ya veo – dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Se quedó callado por un momento, mientras la danza de espadas y pasos de esgrima se sucedía ante sus ojos. Los miró batallar sonriendo. Eran buenos. Los dos.

Evelyn tenía a favor el ser una cazadora, por supuesto. Pero era la mejor cazadora que había visto. Y la única que también era una bruja. Una bruja de quien uno debía cuidarse.

Mathew no tenía los poderes de la cazadora, pero era un mago poderoso. Podía ver que su poder crecía a diario. Y era tan ágil y competente en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como lo era con una varita.

Una perfecta pareja de batalla. Y una gran pareja a secas.

Agradecía mucho a la providencia que Evelyn hubiera encontrado a Mathew en primer año. Le había dado una plaza en Hogwarts no sólo porque era una bruja, sino porque era una cazadora y necesitaba protección, amén de un lugar seguro en donde aprender a pelear y defenderse.

Pero conocía perfectamente bien la historia de esa niña que había entrado en el Gran Salón para la ceremonia de selección, con ojos asustados y brillantes. Sabía que sería difícil. Y esa noche se preguntó cuánto de todo ese pasado lleno de dolor y maltratos sería una barrera. Gracias a Mathew, el pasado parecía haberse quedado allí: en el pasado.

Esa amistad era algo que Albus Dumbledore fomentaba y apreciaba profundamente. Había salvado a esa joven de caer en la oscuridad. Él lo sabía y por eso había permitido que Mathew fuese parte del gran secreto de la cazadora. Aún cuando eso derivó en que tuviera que permitirle también ser parte de sus entrenamientos y patrullas.

Sabía que en algún momento del año su relación pasó de amistad a noviazgo, pero eso no había afectado en nada su desempeño. Ni en las aulas, ni en los entrenamientos, ni en las rondas de cacería.

Y si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, había sido para mejor.

Ese día, varios meses antes, cuando vio el rostro de la joven en el salón comedor, mientras Minerva McGonagall la zarandeaba, temió que eso que parece ser parte de toda cazadora se la estuviera engullendo. Por eso le pidió ayuda a Mathew. Algo le decía que él podría mantenerla a flote. Por fortuna, no se equivocó.

Esa parte faltante en el rompecabezas que era su protegida de alguna manera se había completado. Y ahora parecía más fuerte. Curiosamente, más humana en su completitud.

- Creo que es suficiente por esta noche – dijo calmadamente. – Me gustaría que hablemos sobre algo.

El entrechocar de espadas siguió unos momentos más hasta que ambos contrincantes se detuvieron, mirándose con fijeza.

A veces tenía toda la impresión de que podían charlar en esos silencios. Era una lástima que él fuese tan respetuoso con la Legeremancia y ellos fuesen tan buenos en Oclumancia. Nunca lo averiguaría a menos que se los preguntara, y no estaba seguro de que fueran a decirle la verdad si formulaba esa pregunta.

- Esta tarde me ha llegado un mensaje un tanto preocupante desde el Consejo de Vigilantes.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Evelyn dejó su espada sobre la mesa y tomó un vaso con agua.

- Me temo que no son buenas noticias – Dumbledore se respaldó y miró a los dos jóvenes. Evelyn se sentó en una silla frente a él y Mathew junto a ella, en la mesa. – Hace un par de meses comenzaron a circular rumores alarmantes que afirmaban que Voldemort estaba tratando de contactar un nuevo aliado.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Mathew, secándose el sudor con una toalla mientras balanceaba un pie.

- Angelus.

- ¿Angelus? – Evelyn frunció el ceño, tamborileando en el apoyabrazos de la silla, preocupada – Creí que estaba en Rusia o China.

- Lo estaba – afirmó Dumbledore con su habitual parsimonia. – Pero según los reportes que han estado llegando, está aquí, en Inglaterra. Aparentemente, para unirse a Voldemort. Y ha venido acompañado por sus amigos.

- Mierda – Mathew miró con rapidez hacia Dumbledore. – Lo siento, señor. Se me escapó.

Dumbledore hizo un gesto con su mano, como desestimando el tema.

- Hasta tanto no estemos totalmente seguros de esto, quiero que tengan mucho cuidado. De ahora en más, yo iré a las patrullas contigo y no quiero que te descuides. Ninguno de los dos – agregó, mirando a los dos adolescentes. – Sé que siempre son cuidadosos, pero es de Angelus de quien estamos hablando aquí y no quiero que tomen riesgos innecesarios.

El hombre se puso de pie y se acercó a la enorme biblioteca que cubría las paredes del salón de entrenamiento. Había construido ese lugar en el momento en que supo que Evelyn iría a Hogwarts. Estaba seguro de que ella terminaría siendo la elegida y preparó un lugar especial para entrenarla.

- Además, el hecho de que Voldemort haya convocado a Angelus deja abierta una posibilidad desagradable.

- Que sepa que soy la cazadora – dijo Evelyn quedamente.

- Sí – el director se dio la vuelta y miró a sus alumnos con una sonrisa triste. – Es algo que pensamos que no ocurría. Hasta ahora hemos creído que la conexión que él creó contigo cuando tenías cinco años sólo la estaba utilizando para mostrarte cosas que, a su juicio, te formarían en su escuela. Pero ahora deberíamos preguntarnos si no está mirando en tu mente también. – Regresó junto a la mesa y contempló la aterrada expresión de la joven ante sus palabras. - ¿Qué tal está tu Oclumancia?

- Está bien – dijo ella, automáticamente. Levantó los ojos hasta él y repitió con firmeza. – De veras, está bien. No puedo asegurarlo de manera rotunda, pero si de manera razonable. Es decir, si él hubiera entrado en mi mente y hubiera visto que soy la cazadora, ¿no tendría que saber también que Mathew es mi amigo?

- Eve, es posible que para él yo no sea nadie significativo.

- Si él sabe quién eres para mí, entonces créeme, eres alguien significativo.

- Me inclino a coincidir con Evelyn en ese punto – dijo Dumbledore. – Si nos remitimos a los hechos pasados, Voldemort siempre ha tratado de debilitar sus defensas golpeando donde sabe que le dolerá más. Y en este momento, creo que usted representa el mejor de los golpes, señor Whitherspoon. Yo lo elegiría como blanco si fuera él, – hizo una pausa y luego agregó: – por eso mismo, estoy casi seguro que no lo sabe. Tom nunca ha sido particularmente paciente. Y si supiera que existe alguien en tu vida que consideras tu mejor amigo, ya habría actuado al respecto.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio por un momento, pensando en las ramificaciones que este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos traerían aparejadas.

- Será mejor que prestes atención a tu Oclumancia con renovado esfuerzo a partir de ahora.

Evelyn asintió, pensativa.

- Lo haré.

- Por lo pronto, será mejor ir a descansar – dijo el profesor, sonriéndoles con simpatía. – Buena práctica. Me alegra saber que las espadas no representan un gran problema para ninguno de los dos. Recuerden leer esos libros sobre los demonios Ashtkan.

Mathew se puso de pie y tiró sus hombros hacia atrás, intentando estirar los músculos.

- Considerando que prefieren el clima seco y caliente, no creo que vayamos a toparnos con ninguno por el momento.

- Uno nunca sabe, señor Whitherspoon. Los demonios son bastante flexibles a veces en sus tolerancias climáticas.

Evelyn tomó su túnica y se la colocó mientras caminaba detrás de Mathew, que ya se abrochaba la suya.

- Buenas noches, profesor.

- Buenas noches, señor – dijo Mathew.

- Buenas noches a ambos. Que descansen – respondió el director. – ¡Ah, me olvidaba! Evelyn, – la llamó cuando llegaban a la puerta – los elfos de la cocina estaban muy irritados esta tarde.

La joven se ruborizó apenas.

- Los elfos son demasiado sensibles con ciertos temas, señor. Es decir, no es que vayan a ser castigados ni nada por el estilo sólo por permitirme hacer una que otra cosita, ¿verdad?

- Evelyn, debes comprender que no está en la naturaleza de los elfos aceptar ese tipo de razonamientos. – Al ver que la chica iba a protestar, levantó una mano. – Hablaré con ellos para que se tranquilicen, pero sería bueno si lograras encontrar otra alternativa.

- Gracias, señor. Yo… intentaré ocuparme en otra cosa.

- Buenas noches – repitió Dumbledore.

- Buenas noches – dijo Evelyn, quedo.

- Cualquiera diría que ya deberían haber aceptado el tema. Hace años que venimos con la misma cantinela – murmuró Mathew por lo bajo.

Abrió la puerta para permitirle pasar y, saludando al hombre con un gesto de su cabeza, salió detrás de ella.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y, tomándola de la mano, emprendieron el regreso por el largo y oscuro corredor del cuarto piso.

- Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

- ¿Aparte de ducharme? Pondré los pies en alto y terminaré mi ensayo sobre los vampiros.

- ¡Vamos, Eve! Es temprano. Apenas son las diez. ¿No quieres que vayamos por algo de comer a la cocina y luego subamos hasta la torre norte? La noche está despejada y no hay luna. Las estrellas deben verse fabulosas.

- ¡Ja! Y ahora vas a decirme que quieres mirar las estrellas sin que la luna te moleste.

- Bueno… no. No eran las estrellas lo que tenía en mente – sonrió de lado y, tirando de ella, la arrinconó contra la estatua de un brujo manco del siglo III. – Pero de repente tengo una tremenda necesidad de ver qué tal luces bajo esa luz en particular. Además, no te he besado desde esta mañana.

- ¡Con razón me parecía que hacía una eternidad! – dijo la joven, cruzando los brazos en el cuello del muchacho y levantándose en puntas de pie. - ¿Y qué rayos haces hablando tanto?

Evelyn opinaba que habían mejorado mucho desde aquel primer beso. Seguían siendo igual de electrizantes, todavía las rodillas parecían no sostenerla cada vez que sentía el roce de su lengua, y cada vez le era más difícil no ceder a sus impulsos de dejarse llevar. Pero ahora ya no chocaban dientes ni narices.

Sí, Mathew era definitivamente bueno besando. También era increíblemente bueno acariciando. Y si su boca la dejaba sin aliento, sus manos vagabundas hacían que todo pensamiento coherente se evaporara de su mente.

Mathew abandonó sus labios y trazó un sendero de besos húmedos por su mandíbula.

- Vamos, di que sí – besó el sensible punto por debajo de su oreja, haciendo que se le doblaran un poco las rodillas. – Puedes hacer ese ensayo en cualquier otro momento. En un abrir – otro beso – y cerrar – otro más – de ojos.

Evelyn sonrió mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello ya alborotado de Mathew y ladeaba la cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso.

- No creo que los elfos quieran darnos nada en la cocina.

- Eso es porque estuviste molestándolos de nuevo – sonrió contra el pulso que latía en el cuello.

- Yo no los molesté – jadeó al sentir su lengua. – Sólo… sólo lavé algunos platos.

- Sabes que odian que laves los platos – apartó un poco la túnica y besó la clavícula. Había algo tóxico en el olor de Evelyn luego de un entrenamiento. Algo que definitivamente despertaba al ser primitivo que habitaba en su interior.

- Necesitaba… pensar – respondió ella.

- Piensas demasiado.

Levantó el rostro y atrapó su boca de nuevo. La apretó aún más contra la pared y ella pudo sentir cuán excitado estaba cuando le apretó el trasero con las manos y la atrajo hacia él. Lenta y cadenciosamente la besó a conciencia, deslizando su lengua en el interior húmedo y cálido de su boca.

Ambos se debatían entre la razón y el olvido de dejarse llevar por lo que sus cuerpos parecían exigir a gritos, cuando el ruido de pasos que se acercaban hizo que se congelaran. Mathew respiró hondo, intentando dominar su cuerpo, mientras Evelyn escuchaba atenta, con el corazón latiéndole a miles de pulsaciones por minuto y el cuerpo doliéndole por la frustración.

"_Suena como si fueran las botas de Black"_, dijo Evelyn.

"_Maldita sea."_

Mathew se asomó apenas por detrás de la estatua y espió el largo corredor. Cuatro sombras se acercaban hacia ellos.

"_Son James y sus amigos"_ la miró a los ojos y pensó con rapidez. _"Tal vez si nos quedamos quietos, pasen de largo y no nos vean"._

Evelyn se limitó a levantar una ceja. Mathew asintió y, sacando su varita, apuntó a la puerta que estaba justo junto a ellos.

- _Alohomora_ – susurró.

Ambos se metieron en el vacío salón y Mathew volvió a cerrar el cuarto por dentro, escuchando con atención los movimientos del pasillo.

"_¿Y si nos descubrieron?"_

"_Dudo mucho que nos hayan escuchado"_

"_Mathew, estoy segura de que Lupin puede olernos"_, agradeció que estuviera oscuro porque cuando hablaba de olor, no se refería solamente a que ambos habían transpirado entrenando.

"_No lo creo. Está resfriado"_

"_Gracias a Dios por eso"_

Los pasos se acercaron y, para alarma de ambos, se detuvieron frente a la puerta del aula.

- Aquí es – dijo la calma voz de Lupin. – No creo que Filch venga por aquí. Siempre está cerrado.

"_Debemos escondernos"_

"_¿Y qué tal si no nos escondemos y dejamos que se enteren? Esta es una excelente oportunidad para destapar la olla, por así decirlo"_

La mirada de Evelyn le dijo que era una mala idea. Suspirando, la tomó de la mano y, abriendo un armario del sector más oscuro del viejo salón, la metió dentro, entró detrás de ella y cerró a su espalda, justo en el momento en que la puerta del aula se abría.

"_¿No podías elegir un sitio más pequeño que este?"_

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho al sentir el trasero de la chica apretado contra él.

"_Pues yo pienso que está perfecto"_

"_Eso es porque no eres tú el que tiene clavada una varita en las costillas"_

"_¿Y quién dijo que eso es mi varita?"_

"_Pues si eso tan pequeño y finito no es tu varita, estoy decepcionada"_

Hubo un corto silencio.

"_Es mi varita"_

"_Agradezco al cielo por eso"_

Del otro lado de la puerta de madera, la voz del primo de Mathew se escuchó con claridad.

- Hablaremos aquí. No hay nadie cerca y el único prefecto cuya ronda pasa por este pasillo no va a denunciarnos.

"_Recuérdame que mañana le sugiera al profesor Damon que Lupin ya no patrulle por aquí"._

"_Eve, no seas aguafiestas. Los chicos sólo quiere divertirse"_

- Te digo algo, Lunático. Al principio, cuando supe que te habían nombrado prefecto, pensé que habías caído realmente bajo. – Un par de golpes secos indicaron que Sirius Black acababa de sentarse y colocar sus botas sobre un pupitre. – Sin embargo, ahora pienso que es lo mejor que podía haber ocurrido.

- ¿Lo mejor para quién?

- Para mí, claro. ¿Acaso hay alguien más que importe? – hubo un silencio revelador y agregó: – Está bien. También ha sido bueno para Jimmy. Ahora puede intentar acechar a Evans cuando sale del baño de las chicas envuelta en un toallón sin temor a que lo castiguen.

- No me llames Jimmy, Canuto. Y para tu información, yo no acecho a Evans cuando sale del baño para verla envuelta en un toallón – hubo una pausa mínima. - Usa una maldita bata hasta los pies.

Evelyn levantó una ceja y Mathew tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no atragantarse con la risa. Su primo era de lo peor cuando estaba con sus amigos.

Tan arrogante como brillante, le gustaba llamar la atención, hacer alarde de lo bueno que era volando y lo increíble que era como mago. Pero en el fondo, Mathew lo conocía bien. Era un buen tipo, alguien en quien confiar y que se transformaría en un gran hombre. Una vez que él le diera un escarmiento y le bajara los humos, claro.

- ¿Por qué no vamos al grano, chicos? No vi a tu primo en el salón común cuando salimos y seguro que debe andar por aquí, haciendo rondas.

- Tranquilo, Colagusano. Tengo la plena seguridad de que sus desapariciones nocturnas deben ser por alguna novia que tiene escondida. Dudo mucho que tenga la mente en hacer rondas.

- Tal vez sólo está estudiando. Últimamente siempre está en la biblioteca, preparándose para los EXTASIS del año próximo – la reflexiva voz de Lupin fue seguida por la risotada de Black.

- ¡En una de esas, su novia secreta es la señorita Rogers!

Evelyn no necesitó ver el gesto de espantado asco en el rostro de Mathew para saber que acababa de hacerlo, provocándole un ataque de risa que él se apresuró a sofocar colocándole una mano sobre la boca.

"_Luego no te quejes si abren esa puerta y nos encuentran"_

- ¡Hey, él no se fijaría en ese esperpento! – había diversión en la indignada voz de James Potter. – No es porque sea mi primo, pero estoy seguro de dos cosas. La primera, _**tiene**_ una novia escondida por allí. Se niega a darme un nombre, pero tarde o temprano voy a averiguarlo. Y la segunda, debe ser la bruja más sexy y brillante de todo el colegio porque tal vez sea Potter de segundo apellido, pero es Potter al fin y al cabo. Y nosotros los Potter no salimos con cualquiera.

"_¿Así que soy la bruja más sexy y brillante de todo el colegio?"_

"_Bueno… sin duda eres la más brillante, pero en lo que se refiere a sexy… pues no he probado el resto de las brujas de Hogwarts, así es que no podría afirmarlo"_

Un codo se clavó en sus costillas.

"_Pues tendrás que quedarte así, Whitherspoon, porque si descubro que andas por allí probando…"_

Mathew se inclinó y besó el cuello de la chica.

"_Ni se me ocurriría"_

Del otro lado de la puerta, la voz de James interrumpió de nuevo.

- Bien, no tenemos toda la noche, así es que vayamos al punto de esta reunión. El mapa.

Todo rastro de diversión desapareció del rostro de Mathew y Evelyn intentó girar la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

"_Mathew, ¿no estará hablando de lo que creo que está hablando, verdad?"_

"_Pues…"_

La voz de James le respondió por él.

- Lunático, ¿algún avance?

- No. Hasta ahora logro que se vea el dibujo y que luego desaparezca, pero no consigo ver las personas que están en cada sitio. Sigo buscando. ¿Qué tal vamos con el trazado?

- Terminado – dijo James. – Le pedí a Mathew ayuda y me sugirió un par de modificaciones en el hechizo con las que hemos logrado un trazado completo.

"_¡Mathew!"_

El enojo en los ojos de Evelyn hacía juego con la furia que manaba de su cuerpo. Mathew agradeció lo reducido del armario, que impedía que ella se moviera demasiado.

"_Sólo lo ayudé con un par de detalles, eso es todo. No te preocupes, los sitios importantes no están allí"_

Evelyn abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo en voz alta, pero Mathew se apresuró a apretarla contra él en señal de advertencia.

"_Creo que deberíamos discutir esto más tarde, si no te molesta. Además, tengo un plan brillante para que ellos no consigan hacer que ese mapa funcione"_

Con el ceño fruncido, la joven sacudió la cabeza.

"_¿Qué plan?"_

La voz de los cuatro intrigantes llegó desde el cuarto contiguo.

-… pero estoy seguro de que en poco tiempo podría descifrarlo si pudiera tener acceso a ese libro de la Sección Prohibida que me falta. ¿Le preguntaste a tu primo si no podía darnos una mano con eso?

- Sí, pero me dijo que no estaba allí. Aparentemente, alguien se lo ha llevado y todavía no lo ha devuelto.

- ¿Le pediste al más firme candidato a Premio Anual que nos ayudara a averiguar cómo hacer para que funcione un mapa que todos sabemos que es absolutamente ilegal? – había incredulidad en la voz de Sirius Black. - ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza al caerte de la escoba el otro día? ¿O es que Evans te ha evaporado el seso? ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no ha ido directo a Dumbledore para contarle lo que estamos haciendo?

- Porque el mapa fue su idea, no la mía. Además, él no es un maldito delator.

- Tal vez dijo que el libro no estaba allí sólo para que no podamos averiguar lo que nos falta.

"_¡Vaya con Lupin! Resultó ser perspicaz"_, pensó Mathew.

"_¿Ese es tu brillante plan para sabotear el asunto del mapa?",_ Evelyn parecía molesta todavía, pero un poco menos que unos momentos antes _"¿No se te ha ocurrido que es muy probable que decidan entrar en la sección prohibida por su cuenta?"_

"_¡Por supuesto que se me ocurrió! Por eso saqué el libro y lo he dejado escondido en la sala de entrenamiento"_

- Bien, eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a averiguarlo tarde o temprano – afirmó James. – Y cuando eso ocurra… sabré por fin quién es su misteriosa novia.

- ¿Para eso quieres el mapa, Cornamenta? Viejo, necesitas buscarte una vida. Mejor aún, búscate una chica.

- Sirius, ya tengo una vida. Y ya encontré la chica. Pero los misterios me dan por el centro del hígado y Mathew nunca me había ocultado nada hasta ahora.

- Confiésalo, Cornamenta. Lo que en realidad quieres es espiarlo para despuntar tu vicio de voyeur.

- No te preocupes, Canuto. Te prometo que no voy a despuntarlo sin ti.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tal vez tu primo no esté en el salón común, pero esa estirada de Heather seguro que sí. Y como prefecto, es un auténtico dolor de trasero.

- Lunático, como de costumbre, tienes razón.

Mathew y Evelyn escucharon a los cuatro amigos ponerse de pie y acercarse a la puerta.

- En realidad, no veo cuál es el gran misterio sobre con quién se ve tu primo, James.

- ¿Ah, no? Ilumíname, Colagusano. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- Pues es sencillo. Si es la bruja más sexy y brillante de todo el colegio, entonces es Bright.

Hubo un silencio aplastante en el lugar por un momento y luego, Sirius Black estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Por Dios, Peter! ¿Qué es lo que has estado aspirando?

- ¡De veras, Colagusano! ¿Bright? Chico, me parece que no deberías andar manipulando esas hierbas que Canuto trajo del callejón Knockturn.

- Pues a mí me parece que es más que obvio. No se hablan, no se miran, no se tocan.

- Eso es porque se _detestan_, Peter – afirmó James entre risas.

- ¿Pero no la viste aquella mañana cuando sacaron a rastras a McGonagall del Gran Salón? Ella miró directo hacia Mathew y hubiera jurado que estaba por correr hacia él.

Más risotadas resonaron en el corredor mientras se alejaban.

- Colagusano, de verdad que lo tuyo es más grave que una simple volada. Tendré que poner mis hierbas bajo siete hechizos o comenzarás a decir que invitemos a Snape a ser integrante de los Merodeadores.

Sus pisadas y risas se perdieron a la distancia.

La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe y Evelyn emergió como una tromba. Se giró y miró a Mathew con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Y bien, Mathew?

Una mirada clara e inocente llenó los ojos verdes del joven.

- ¿Y bien qué? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que esos cuatro están haciendo! No soy su guardián y no puedo controlarlos.

- ¿Qué no es tu culpa? Si tú no les hubieras dado la idea, no estarían tratando de averiguarlo.

- ¡Sólo fue una charla de madrugada en el verano! ¿Cómo iba a saber que se lo tomaría en serio?

Evelyn levantó las manos, exasperada.

- ¡Porque es de tu primo James de quien estamos hablando! ¿Acaso hay alguien más trasgresor en este colegio que él y Sirius Black?

- Si no nos cuentas a nosotros dos, pues supongo que la respuesta es no.

- Nosotros no somos transgresores – aclaró ella.

- ¿Ah, no? – la ceja de Mathew se levantó, burlona. - ¿Y qué se supone que somos? Porque si mal no recuerdo, sólo debe haber un par de reglas de este colegio que no hayamos roto.

Evelyn levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

- No es lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tenemos la anuencia del director, por eso.

- No tenemos anuencia para sacar comida de la cocina, ni para volar sobre el bosque prohibido en las noches sin luna, ni tampoco tendremos la anuencia del director cuando conjuremos ese lazo mágico.

- ¿Y quien dijo que conjuraremos un lazo mágico?

Mathew frunció el ceño, molesto.

- Tú. Hace dos noches.

- Bien, puede entonces que cambie de opinión.

Mathew la miró por un momento y, apoyándose indolentemente contra un pupitre cubierto de tierra, se cruzó de brazos con ese gesto arrogante que compartía con su primo James.

- No lo harás. Pero ese no es el punto aquí.

- ¿Y cuál es el punto?

- El punto es que ellos han logrado hacer el trazado usando un hechizo que sacó el mapa de la cabeza de aquel que, supuestamente, mejor conoce cada recoveco de este castillo.

Evelyn, asombrada, dejó caer los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

- ¿Hechizaron a Dumbledore?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – hizo una pausa y sonrió divertido. – A Filch.

La comisura del labio de Evelyn se tensó mientras ella visualizaba el momento.

- ¿De veras?

Mathew asintió.

- Dejaron que los pescaran en una broma tonta y cuando los llevó a su oficina para decidir el castigo, aprovecharon para hacer el hechizo. Y debo decirlo, ese mapa es… fabuloso.

Un dejo de ansiedad se pintó en el rostro de la joven.

- ¿O sea que lo has visto?

- Sí, claro. James quería que lo ayudara a descifrar cómo hacer para que aparecieran las personas en el dibujo.

Una mirada de espanto se pintó en las pupilas doradas de la joven, por lo que se apresuró a agregar.

- ¡Pero no te preocupes! Aún si lograran que el mapa finalmente funcione, los sitios realmente importantes no están allí, porque Filch no los conoce.

- ¿Cuáles sitios importantes?"

- Ya sabes… el salón de entrenamiento, tu cuarto,…

- ¿Y qué hay de la cámara secreta?

- Eso tampoco.

Evelyn se relajó ostensiblemente.

- Sigo creyendo que deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore de esa cámara.

- Evelyn, no le haremos daño a nadie con no decirlo.

- Pues yo siento que sí. Voldemort me mostró la cámara por algo.

- ¡Pero está vacía! No había nada allí, fuera de esas ridículas columnas con forma de serpiente y esa horrible estatua de Slytherin.

Evelyn comenzó a pasearse con energía.

- El que no hayamos visto nada no indica que no exista algo. Por algo me enseñó dónde está la entrada y cómo hacer para llegar.

- Bien, pensemos con calma. ¿Cuántas personas conoces que hablen pársel? Fuera de Voldemort. Y de ti.

- Ese no es el punto. Así como decidió traspasarme esa habilidad a mí, puede decidir traspasársela a cualquier otro.

- Pues si hubiera querido traspasársela a alguien, su candidato perfecto se graduó hace un año… y no creo que haya alguien en este colegio que sea mejor que Lucius Malfoy para hacer ese trabajo sucio. Así es que a mi entender, existe una relativa seguridad de que nada ocurrirá.

Evelyn se detuvo junto a la ventana y, girando para mirarlo, se mordió el labio, preocupada.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que si logran que ese mapa funcione, será imposible que no se enteren de lo nuestro? Pettigrew ya sospecha. ¿Cómo demonios es que sospecha? ¡Creí que el listo era tu primo!

- Sí, bueno… supongo que eso demuestra que los callados son los peores.

Apartándose del pupitre, se acercó a ella y le pasó las manos por la cintura.

- Evelyn, deja de preocuparte. No van a descifrar cómo hacer que funcione el mapa.

- ¿Y si lo descifran?

Una sonrisa malévola se pintó en el rostro del muchacho.

- En ese caso, haré uso de mi autoridad de prefecto y se los confiscaré.

- Mathew, tú nunca podrás confiscarle con éxito nada a tu primo.

- Tienes razón – asintió, pensativo – En ese caso, dejaré que tú lo confisques en mi lugar.

E inclinándose, la besó.



_**Nro 12 de Grimauld Place **_

_**Época Actual**_

El cuarto casi totalmente a oscuras parecía vacío. No había adornos a la vista. El fuego de la chimenea estaba apagado. Las ventanas abiertas pero las cortinas corridas. No había luces ni sonidos.

Inmóvil, sentado en el enorme sillón que todavía tenía un dejo de olor a moho, Ron mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo desgastado. Sus brazos descansaban a sus costados, con las palmas hacia arriba y las cicatrices descubiertas.

Le gustaba esconderse ahí. Era tranquilo y callado. Nadie alrededor haciendo ruido. Nadie alrededor preguntándole ansioso si se encontraba bien. Nadie a quien mentirle diciéndole que sí.

No lo estaba. No lo había estado desde que lo liberaron de aquel horrible hechizo en el departamento de Misterios y lo que había ocurrido lo alcanzó con la fuerza de un ciclón. Vio a Luna intacta y agradeció. Vio la nariz sangrante de Neville y el corazón le dio un salto. Vio a su hermana, pálida y con la pierna en un ángulo extraño y se le encogió el alma. Y luego vio a Hermione, quieta, inconciente, con dos aurores a su lado tratando de revivirla y todo lo que había de inocente en él, murió. Toda esa eterna inocencia que siempre lo había acompañado, su optimismo, el niño que aún albergaba en un rincón de su ser, desapareció.

Porque creyó que estaba muerta. Porque recorrió el cuarto con la vista y Harry no estaba por ningún lado. Remus lloraba quedamente contra una pared, devastado. Y creyó que su mejor amigo también estaba muerto.

Dumbledore tardó diez minutos en aparecer, para aclararles que Harry estaba a salvo en Hogwarts, para lograr finalmente que Hermione abriera los ojos y dejara escapar dolorosos gemidos entrecortados.

Pero era tarde. El Ron que una vez fue, desapareció. Y por primera vez entendió lo que Harry ya sabía. Pérdidas. Reales. Tangibles. Dolorosas. Por largos minutos, que le parecieron una vida, creyó que sus dos mejores amigos se habían ido para siempre.

Ahora se preguntaba cómo era que Lupin podía vivir con esa realidad. Cómo era que Harry lo soportaba. Él creía que no podría hacerlo. No podría perder a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a sus mejores amigos. Incluso no quería imaginar lo que sería perder al imbécil de Percy en esa guerra.

Y sin embargo, sabía que era inevitable. Que habría pérdidas. Muchas. Todas dolorosas. Todas lacerantes. Y el saberlo era lo que lo mantenía desvelado por las noches, preguntándose si Harry estaba a salvo, si Hermione todavía tendría pesadillas como las que la hacían llorar en las noches que pasaron juntos en la enfermería.

Ron era conciente de que había un antes y un después en su vida determinado por el momento en que se sentó en un vagón de tren, frente a un chico de pantalones zaparrastrosos, expresión de susto y anteojos rotos.

También sabía que había otro antes y después marcado por aquella noche de Halloween en que dijo su primer hechizo útil y, noqueando un troll de las montañas que tenía la varita de Harry ensartada en la nariz, forjó el lazo inquebrantable que ahora lo unía a Hermione.

Pero Harry ya no se asustaba por enfrentarse a un mundo nuevo, sino porque su vida era un infierno de dolor y muerte. El mayor temor de Hermione ya no era que la aplazaran en todas las materias. Y para él las arañas ocupaban un puesto menor en su ranking de pesadillas.

Suspirando, levantó un poco los brazos para cambiarlos de posición. Las heridas estaban curadas, pero todavía le ardían terriblemente. Eso por no contar con las extrañas cosas que ahora parecía saber. O que veía en sueños. Lugares en los que no había estado. Personas que no había conocido. Emociones que no había vivido.

Pensó en subir a su cuarto y escribirle a Hermione. Era compulsivo y estúpido, lo sabía. Pero al menos, era una compulsión compartida. Pig nunca había volado tanto como ese verano. Las cartas entre él, Hermione y Harry parecían haberse multiplicado de manera astronómica. Aunque para ser totalmente sincero, eran él y Hermione quienes escribían a diario. Harry a veces respondía, a veces no. Al menos, parecía estar más resignado a permanecer con sus tíos en el verano. Pero había algo que no les estaba diciendo. Él lo sabía. Hermione lo sabía. Los dos pensaban que tenía que ver con esa maldita profecía. Ninguno tenía ni la menor idea de si esa suposición era correcta.

Estaba debatiéndose entre subir o no subir a escribir, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y escuchó pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Bill.

Podía distinguir el fuerte ruido de la pisada de sus botas en cualquier lado.

Extrañado, se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta. Se suponía que Bill iba a estar haciendo guardia en la casa de los Durlsey hasta la media noche. Abrió apenas una rendija y escuchó a su hermano mayor entrar a la cocina abriendo la puerta de un empujón.

Ron sabía que allí estaban su madre, su padre, Tonks, Dumbledore, Moody y Snape. Ginny dormía una siesta en el primer piso – había pasado una mala noche – y los mellizos estaban en la tienda.

Sabiendo que podía ser inútil, se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y trató de captar lo que decían allí dentro. Evidentemente, su madre debía de creer que él también dormía una siesta porque no había puesto ningún encantamiento de impasibilidad alrededor de la cocina.

- ¡Bill! ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz alarmada de su madre era perfectamente audible a través de la madera de la puerta - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Le pasó algo a Harry?

- Mortífagos. En Privet Drive – la respuesta de Bill hizo que el corazón le diera un salto.

- ¿Harry…? – la pregunta del profesor Dumbledore fue interrumpida por su hermano.

- Él está bien. Pero no he venido por eso.

- Pues no debiste venir por nada, muchacho – la voz cortante de Moody sonó áspera, como era habitual. - ¿Habían mortífagos y viniste?

- Me encontré con Kingsley y él me está cubriendo. Además, ellos no pueden tocar a Harry a menos que salga de la casa. Y me ha prometido que no saldrá de allí. El punto es que tenemos un problema. Un problema realmente grave.

Ron frunció el entrecejo. Su hermano estaba alterado. Y Bill no era de alterarse con facilidad.

- ¿Qué problema? – preguntó Dumbledore.

- Angelus.

Hubo un silencio helado en el cuarto contiguo. Tan helado como se sintió Ron.

Angelus.

La sola palabra alcanzaba para paralizarle la respiración a la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica.

- ¿An… Angelus? – el temblor en la voz de su madre era eco de lo que todos debían sentir en ese cuarto. - ¿Qué quieres decir con Angelus?

- Estaba allí. Apareció de la nada y se cargó a todos los mortífagos él sólo.

Las pisadas de Bill comenzaron a ir y venir cerca de la puerta.

- Pero… - había una evidente confusión en la voz de su padre – Angelus desapareció hace dieciséis años. Desapareció – repitió, como si con repetirlo fuese a hacerlo más real.

- ¿Dices que te ayudó a encargarte de los mortífagos?

Como siempre, la voz de Dumbledore era calmada y desprovista de asombro.

"Sorpresa, sorpresa", pensó Ron para sus adentros. "Él ya sabía algo".

- ¿Ayudarme? ¡Yo no hice nada! En un segundo estaba tratando de ver cómo iba a hacer para librarme de seis mortífagos y al siguiente allí estaba él, moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo y lanzando golpes con una precisión espantosa. ¡Ni una sola maldición lo alcanzó! Y puedo decirles que le lanzaron muchas.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que es Angelus? Podría ser cualquiera. Incluso podría no ser un vampiro.

Los pasos de su hermano se detuvieron ante el comentario de Moody.

- Recuerdo perfectamente bien a Angelus, Moody. Tal vez haya sido un niño, pero ese sujeto no es alguien a quien uno pueda olvidar. Además, lo amenacé con estacarlo con mi varita y el tipo me respondió "Si sabes quién soy entonces eres valiente, Weasley. Me recuerdas a tu padrino".

Una exclamación ahogada se escuchó. Ron no necesitaba ver a su madre para saber que estaba cubriéndose la boca con la mano y tenía los ojos desorbitados. Él tenía los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Él… te conoce?

- Creí que estaba en Estados Unidos – la voz cascada de Snape fue la única respuesta a la pregunta de su madre.

- Lo estaba – dijo Dumbledore.

Ron escuchó una silla apartarse.

- Supongo que es momento de traer a Harry aquí – dijo el director y un rayo de alegría atravesó a Ron. - ¿Cuándo llegará la señorita Granger?

- No estamos seguros – su padre se escuchaba alterado, pero contenido. – Por lo que Ron nos ha dicho, y Tonks nos ha confirmado, se rehúsa a dejar a sus padres solos. Tiene miedo de que los ataquen estando indefensos. ¿Le parece que también deberíamos traerla?

- Es hora de aclarar algunas cosas y, considerando el grado en que tanto la señorita Granger como tu hijo Ron están involucrados en todo esto, creo que es oportuno que estén presentes cuando esas aclaraciones se hagan. Tengo la impresión de que Harry va a necesitar de su ayuda una vez que se sepan algunas cosas.

- Profesor Dumbledore… - Ron frunció el ceño. ¿Era acaso pánico lo que detectaba en la voz de ese imbécil de Snape? - ¿Puedo dejar asentado que no estoy de acuerdo con esa idea?

- Por supuesto, Severus. Tu oposición queda debidamente registrada. Aún así, es hora de destapar todas las cartas y algo me dice que será más sencillo para Harry si no tiene que contar luego a sus amigos lo que va a saber pronto. Arthur, ¿podrías llevarle a la señorita Granger una carta de mi parte? Quiero asegurarle que yo en persona voy a colocar las barreras necesarias para proteger a sus padres. Pero la necesitaremos aquí.

- Claro.

- Molly, ¿cómo se encuentra tu hijo menor?

- Mal – Ron dio un respingo. Pensaba que había estado haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultarle a su madre el cómo se sentía. – Intenta engañarme con esos "estoy bien", pero sé que está durmiendo mal y esas heridas todavía le duelen. Además, no estoy muy segura de cuáles han sido los efectos que ese cerebro ha tenido en él exactamente.

- Eso tal vez les enseñe a no actuar de manera impulsiva e inmadura – replicó Snape.

- Bueno, al menos actuaron con coraje y lealtad, que es más de lo que puede decirse de muchos – retrucó su hermano mayor, con frialdad.

- Caballeros, por favor – interrumpió Dumbledore. – No es momento para trifulcas. Hay mucho que hacer y mucho que planificar.

- Pero, ¿y qué hay de Angelus?

- Tranquila, mamá. Le di instrucciones a Harry para que no dejara entrar a nadie a la casa. Mucho menos a él. Creo que podemos confiar en que hará lo que le dije.

- Uno nunca puede confiar en que Potter haga nada que se le indica.

- Pues yo pienso que es un chico bastante dócil.

El silencio que siguió a la afirmación de Tonks habría hecho reír a Ron en otras circunstancias. Sólo ella podía definir a Harry como alguien dócil. Evidentemente, nadie más en ese cuarto opinaba igual.

- Bueno, se portó muy bien el verano pasado cuando lo trajimos hasta aquí.

- Nadie está diciendo que se comporte mal, querida – la voz de su madre era cautelosa. – Es sólo que me parece que está un poco… confundido. Desorientado. Y… enojado.

- Y podemos esperar más de lo mismo en el futuro – acotó el profesor Dumbledore. – Debo irme. Hablaré con el consejo de Vigilantes y trataremos de arreglar una reunión para la semana próxima. Arthur, te mandaré la carta para la señorita Granger con Fawkes. Y también te haré saber cuándo sacaremos a Harry de la casa de sus tíos. Antes, hay algunos arreglos que deben ser hechos.

Ron escuchó varias sillas apartarse y se apresuró a regresar a la sala para no ser visto. Cerró con cuidado la puerta y esperó hasta que todo quedó en silencio. Los adultos debían estar afuera.

Respirando hondo, se pasó una mano por el pelo y frunció el ceño, preocupado.

- ¿Quién es Angelus?

La voz de Ginny lo sobresaltó.

Girando, se encontró de lleno con los ojos brillantes de su hermana, quien sentada en un sillón, lo miraba fijo, con una oreja extensible en su mano. Había una intensa decisión en ese rostro que parecía que jamás volvería a verse inocente.

- ¡Ginny! Me asustaste. ¿No estabas durmiendo?

- Yo no duermo, Ron. Creí que tú, que tampoco duermes, ya te habrías dado cuenta.

Suspirando, se acercó a su hermana y se dejó caer en el sillón donde había estado sentado antes. La miró y le sonrió de lado.

- Podríamos formar un club. Harry sería presidente, por una cuestión de antigüedad como insomne. Supongo que Hermione querrá ser la secretaria general o algo así. Y tú podrías ser la tesorera.

- ¿Y tú quién serías?

- ¿Un socio honorario?

La expresión de Ginny se suavizó un poco.

- ¿Y cuándo te ganaste esos honores?

Se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Hey! He dormido con Harry por cinco años. Me he ganado los honores con creces. Además, soy prefecto. Eso debe valer para algo.

- Entonces, dime, prefecto. ¿Quién es Angelus? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con el padrino de Bill?

Ron tomó aire y, dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldo, maldijo para sus adentros. Había cosas que quería contarle a su hermana y cosas que no. Charlar sobre Angelus caía en la última categoría. Así es que decidió dejar los detalles para más adelantes y tratar de salir del paso.

- No sé mucho sobre ninguno de los dos. Pero lo que sí sé es que Angelus es el peor demonio que ha existido y que el padrino de Bill era un primo segundo de papá.

- Eres una gran fuente de información, ¿no?

- No – se enderezó y, poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Ginny.

- A preguntarle a la mejor fuente de información que conozco – respondió, saliendo del cuarto.

Ginny se quedó allí sentada un momento.

- ¡Dile a Hermione que le envío saludos! – gritó a su hermano un momento después.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Hace 26 años**_

"_¿Cómo está Arthur?"_

"_Bien"_

Evelyn frunció el ceño y suspiró, resignada. Mathew estaba de un humor pésimo esa mañana.

Por supuesto, la culpa la tenía esa maldita revista Corazón de Bruja y el maldito artículo que había aparecido en la edición de esa semana. En grandes titulares se anunciaba que Lucius Malfoy había sido visto visitando a Tadheus Bright, lo que había lanzado una serie de especulaciones acerca de si el motivo de esas visitas no sería un interés del heredero de la fortuna Malfoy por unirse en matrimonio con la única nieta y heredera de Tadheus Bright.

De nada valió que ella le asegurara que su abuelo podía tener sus fallas, pero nunca se aliaría con una familia que, históricamente, había estado vinculada con el poder en sus formas más oscuras. Eso por no contar con el hecho de que su abuelo difícilmente iba a dejarle un galleon, lo que con seguridad desalentaría a Malfoy si en verdad esas eran sus intenciones.

Mathew igual estaba molesto. Absolutamente irritado por la situación. Y aún más irritado porque se tratara de Lucius Malfoy. Los Whitherspoon y los Malfoy eran acérrimos enemigos desde tiempos inmemoriales. De hecho, nadie recordaba con exactitud cuál fue el origen de la discordia entre ambas familias, pero a lo largo de las generaciones el rencor y el desprecio se habían acrecentado.

Por supuesto, no había ayudado demasiado a calmar a Mathew el que su primo James le hubiera preguntado a gritos, en la mitad del desayuno de esa mañana, si su padre la llevaría hasta el altar.

"_¿Qué tal le sienta la vida de casado?"_

"_Bien"_

"_¿Consiguió ese trabajo en el Ministerio?"_

"_Sí."_

Evelyn miró a Mathew, que sentado a unos doscientos metros de ella en el parque, leía la carta de su primo y mejor amigo debajo de un árbol, junto al lago.

Era un cálido día de fines de la primavera y la mayor parte del colegio estaba fuera, disfrutando del sol. Los alumnos de quinto acababan de terminar uno de los exámenes para sus OWL y habían emergido del castillo como lagartijas buscando algo de sol.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de silencio, la voz de Mathew regresó a su mente.

"_Parece que quiere decirme algo importante. Dice que me espera el primer día de las vacaciones en su casa"_

"_¿Crees que pueda ser algo grave?"_

"_Mmmm… no, no creo…", lo vio dar vuelta la hoja que estaba leyendo "Tal vez ha conseguido uno de esos pasacasettes portátiles que vimos el verano pasado en el Londres muggle. Eso sería importante. Podríamos lograr un buen elemento de distracción si pudiéramos hacer que funcionen con altavoces en lugar de audífonos"_

Evelyn sonrió. Mathew y su primo Arthur compartían una fascinación desmedida por los inventos muggles. Pero mientras Arthur sólo sentía curiosidad por la manera en que los muggles lograban dar solución a las cosas sin magia, Mathew lo veía como recursos que podían ser útiles en la lucha contra Voldemort y su gente.

"_Me parece que estás pidiendo demasiado, Mathew"_

"_Tengo plena fe en los muggles. Parecen muy capaces de hacer todo tipo de cosas. Por ejemplo, esos autos que aprendimos a manejar Arthur y yo el verano pasado. Son muy útiles para pasar desapercibidos en el mundo muggle y llegar rápido a algún sitio"_

"_¡Dios! ¿Esta fascinación por lo muggle es una característica que se limita a la rama Whitherspoon de tu familia o los Potter también lo comparten?"_

"_Ni los Potter ni los Whitherspoon. Recuerda que Arthur y yo somos primos segundos por el lado de mi abuela paterna. Es una característica Wesley."_

Un griterío que llegaba desde un sector alejado del parque captó la atención de ambos. Evelyn giró la cabeza y vio a la distancia a un chico, que reconoció como Severus Snape colgando boca abajo y a otro chico, que indiscutiblemente era James Potter, blandiendo su varita frente al humillado muchacho de quinto año.

"_¡Maldita sea!"_

Antes de que Evelyn reaccionara Mathew, que estaba mucho más cerca que ella, ya se encontraba a mitad de camino hacia su primo, con la varita firmemente aferrada y una expresión bastante atemorizante en el rostro.

"_¡Mathew! No hagas nada drástico"_

"_James se ha estado buscando una paliza desde hace mucho."_

"_Pero… no lo castigues tú. Sería mejor si lo hago yo"_

"_No, Eve. Es mi primo y es un Gryffindor. No debería comportarse así"_

"_Mathew…"_

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó tan rápido como pudo. Una chica pelirroja de Gryffindor discutía con James pero justo cuando Mathew llegaba hasta ellos, se marchó enfadada.

Severus, a quien James había bajado mientras discutía con la pelirroja, estaba de nuevo en el aire, boca arriba y con los calzoncillos a la vista.

- ¡James! ¡Bájalo! – Tronó Mathew – Ahora.

Había mucha rabia en la voz del muchacho y su primo lo miró con una mezcla de sorna y asombro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes una idea mejor que esta?

Mathew levantó tu varita y la sostuvo a la vista de su primo.

- Dije que lo bajes, James. Y hablo en serio.

- ¡Vamos, Whitherspoon! ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Que se le ensucie el pelo? ¡Porque no creo que eso sea posible! – intervino Sirius Black. - ¡Nada podría estar más sucio que ese pelo! Excepto sus calzoncillos, claro.

James frunció el ceño y, bajando su varita, hizo que Severus se estrellara contra el suelo, quedando algo atontado. Sin darle importancia al golpeado muchacho, se giró y miró a Mathew de frente.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¡Sólo se trata de Quejicus!

- ¿Que qué ocurre conmigo? ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo, James?! ¿Por qué demonios insistes en comportarte como un imbécil?

Los dos adolescentes estaban a muy poca distancia, y aunque Mathew era considerablemente más alto que su primo, James no era exactamente pequeño.

En el parque se hizo un silencio expectante ante la pelea que se avecinaba. Los dos Gryffindor jamás discutían. Verlos enfrentados era algo que nunca habían presenciado sus compañeros y Evelyn estaba bastante segura de que no lo habrían visto, si no fuera por la estupidez que James le había gritado esa mañana.

- ¿Yo me comporto como un imbécil? ¡Eres tú el que está defendiendo a Snape! ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto ese grasiento?

- Snape me importa un rábano. Pero detesto ver cómo te has convertido en un patán abusivo, sólo porque eres bueno con esa varita o porque eres parte del equipo que ganó la copa de Quidditch este año.

Evelyn se acercó a Snape y trató de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Estás bien, Severus?

Dos motas rojas en las mejillas del muchacho y la respiración dificultosa, le hablaron de una furia que iba más allá de lo que a simple vista parecía.

Rechazando su ayuda, se puso de pie y juntó sus cosas, apresurado.

- Estoy bien – murmuró.

- Severus… - intentó detenerlo, pero él le lanzó una mirada fría y tormentosa.

- Dije que estoy bien.

Girando, se alejó hacia el castillo, encorvado y evitando mirar a ninguno de los alumnos que dividían su atención entre el muchacho que se retiraba y los dos jóvenes cuya discusión subía de volumen a pasos agigantados.

-… que es mejor ser un patán a ser un defensor de esas ratas de los Slytherin – escuchó que James le gritaba a Mathew - ¡Todos deberían desaparecer! Empezando por ella – la apuntó con su varita y Sirius Black lo secundó.

- Sí. Creo que es hora de hacer algo de limpieza.

Remus Lupin se puso de pie con una expresión de cautela en el rostro, hurgando en su túnica para buscar su varita, mientras que Peter Pettigrew contemplaba la escena con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

Evelyn sabía que Potter estaba blufeando, por lo que se mantuvo quieta. Mathew, por otro lado, no reaccionó de manera tan estática.

Dando un paso al frente, se colocó entre su primo y ella y dirigió su varita hacia James.

- Baja esa maldita varita ahora mismo, James. No me obligues a lanzarte un maleficio.

"_¡Mathew! ¿Qué haces?",_ dijo alarmada.

El asombro en los ojos de Potter era tan grande que por un momento Evelyn pensó que le daría un ataque.

- ¿La estás defendiendo?

- Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, James. Bájala. Tú también, Black. Y Gryffindor tiene cinco puntos menos por cada uno.

Los dos muchachos lo miraron absolutamente azorados, bajando sus varitas sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué demonios te picó, Whitherspoon?

- ¡Es la maldita hija del Innombrable! – exclamó James, incrédulo. - ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? – Desvió sus ojos hacia la bruja. – Henrikson debió acabar con ella el mes pasado.

Evelyn se estremeció al recordar al alumno de séptimo año de Hufflepuff que el mes anterior, enloquecido porque Voldemort había asesinado a su padre, la atacó por la espalda con el maleficio Cruciatus.

Las alarmas que el colegio tenía contra el uso de Magia Negra se habían disparado al instante, pero aún así Dumbledore tardó casi diez minutos en llegar hasta donde ella y su atacante estaban. Por fortuna, llegó antes que Mathew. Por desgracia, eso no evitó que sufriera casi diez minutos de la peor de las torturas.

Con creciente alarma vio que Mathew, al escuchar el comentario de su primo, apretaba su varita hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Y no necesitó de la Legeremancia para saber que lo que iba a suceder levantaría un revuelo que no necesitaban.

"_Mathew. No."_

El muchacho se quedó parado, mirando a su primo directo a los ojos por un segundo.

"_Merece que le patee el trasero, Eve"_

"_No necesito que me defiendas de un par de petulantes de quinto año. Y no permitiré que pelees con tu primo por mí"_

Mathew se quedó quieto, midiéndose con su primo con la mirada, por un segundo. Finalmente, bajó su varita.

- ¿Sabes qué? Ser un bravucón no te hace alguien interesante. Sólo te convierte un estúpido con varita. Por si no lo has notado, hay una guerra allá afuera en donde la estupidez no es una opción. – Apoyó el dedo índice en el pecho de Potter con fuerza, remarcando sus palabras. – Pero en lo que a mí concierne, la estupidez no sólo es poco útil. Es despreciable.

Y girando sobre sus talones, se alejó rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid, dando grandes zancadas que hablaban a las claras de su enfado.

Evelyn dejó salir el aire y lo siguió con la mirada por un momento, antes de regresar su atención hacia Potter y sus amigos. Sabía que el muchacho tenía a su novio como una especie de ídolo y que, por lo tanto, no entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por un segundo se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si supiera la verdad.

James apretaba la varita con fuerza, lívido por la furia de lo que acababa de suceder. Y aparentemente, decidió descargarla en ella.

- ¿Qué mierda miras, Bright?

Evelyn le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, con una mezcla de desprecio y lástima.

- Sabes, Potter, cuando tenía diez años, Voldemort me mostró cómo torturaba a un muggle hasta la muerte – los cuatro muchachos que tenía frente a ella, y todos los estudiantes que estaban cerca, la miraron con un mutismo aterrado.

Nadie pronunciaba jamás el nombre de Voldemort. Y aunque ella evitaba nombrarlo para no provocar más revuelo del que ya la rodeaba, ese cuarteto la tenía hasta la coronilla con su estupidez.

- Eligió a un mago nacido de muggles y lo torturó a él, a su esposa y a su hijo de dos años hasta que se aburrió. Entonces, los mató – continuó con voz calmada y neutra, como cada vez que repetía en voz alta alguna de las horribles escenas que se había visto obligada a presenciar a través del lazo que la unía a Voldemort.

Se escucharon un par de gemidos ahogados, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

- Recuerdo que le pregunté qué le había hecho ese hombre para merecer toda esa tortura, o la muerte. – La bruja clavó sus ojos en los de James. - ¿Sabes lo que respondió, Potter?

Tras un segundo, el muchacho logró encontrar su voz y replicó, espantado:

- ¿Cómo mierda se supone que voy a saberlo? ¡Yo no charlo con ese hijo de puta del Innombrable!

Evelyn sonrió en una mueca triste.

- Se rió y dijo: "Existe. ¿Acaso hace falta alguna otra razón?"

Un silencio aplastante envolvió al mago. Evelyn se acercó un paso hacia él y lo miró fijo.

- ¿No es extraño cómo podemos llegar a parecernos a aquellos que más despreciamos? – hizo el amague de alejarse, pero se giró de nuevo - Por cierto, el hijo de puta tiene nombre. Y ni siquiera es el suyo. Se lo inventó cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

Sin esperar respuesta, se alejó hacia el castillo, dispuesta a dar un rodeo para ir a buscar a Mathew.

A su espalda, podía escucharse el zumbido de una mosca.



_**Residencia Granger**_

_**Londres**_

_**En la actualidad**_

Hermione se mordió el labio y enroscó un mechón de su cabello en el dedo con aire distraído.

La carta de Ron había llegado una hora después que la de Harry y ambas le preocupaban sobremanera. Mortífagos atacando a Harry y su tía. Y peor aún: Angelus. El Terror de Europa.

Por supuesto que había leído sobre él. Figuraba en casi todos los libros acerca de los grandes eventos mágicos de los últimos dos siglos. Y si la mitad de lo que había leído era cierto, entonces las cosas en verdad se pondrían feas.

La carta de Ron, por otro lado, agregaba más motivos a su preocupación.

No quería irse de allí. Sus padres estarían desprotegidos y aunque ella fuera menor de edad, y no se hubiera graduado, era mejor una bruja a medio formar que nada. No importaba que Tonks le hubiera dicho que la Orden del Fénix los protegería día y noche. La Orden ya tenía muchas cosas en sus manos y, después de todo, eran sus padres. Era ella quien debía protegerlos.

Era ella quien los había puesto en riesgo.

- ¡Hermione! La cena está servida.

Dejando las cartas sobre su cama, Hermione se levantó con brusquedad, provocando una punzada de dolor en sus costillas.

Respiró hondo y esperó un momento a que el dolor cediera. Cuando mermó, se dirigió a su baúl y sacó una de las botellas que madame Pomfrey le había dado antes de salir del colegio.

Bebió la poción y apretó la botella en la mano, pensativa.

Se preguntó, al igual que Ron, qué sería eso que Dumbledore quería contarle a Harry para lo cual los necesitaba a ellos allí.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Ahora bajo, mamá! – respondió.

Guardando la botella en el baúl, se dirigió con lentitud hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

Fuera lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo, no tenía el menor deseo de volver al número 12 de Grimauld Place. El sitio se le antojaba asfixiante. Por mucho que quisiera ver a Ron, Ginny y Harry, la sola idea de dormir en esa casa lúgubre y oscura le hacía pensar en eternas noches de pesadillas. Coincidía con Ron en que era una desgracia que la Orden no hubiera encontrado otro sitio para su cuartel general.

A través de las cartas de Ginny, sabía que el pelirrojo muchacho no estaba bien. Y que la casa no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor.

Bajando las escaleras, se mordió el labio, preocupada. Si Ron estaba así, ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que Harry sentiría cuando lo llevaran a la casa de su fallecido padrino.



_**Un cementerio de Londres**_

_**Hace 25 años**_

_**Otoño del último año en Hogwarts para Evelyn y Mathew.**_

Apostado contra la columna de una cripta construida con muy mal gusto, Angelus contempló la escena con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa irónica en los labios. El humo del cigarrillo que se consumía entre sus labios yermos era la perfecta cortina para la función que se desarrollaba a varios metros de distancia.

Era buena. Realmente buena. De hecho, cada vez que la contemplaba en acción, le parecía que era mejor.

La secuencia de golpes y la gracia de sus movimientos eran algo hipnótico. Y excitante. Cada patada y cada salto hacían que su erección fuera mayor. Y el que esos golpes impactaran en Spike lo volvía todo aún mejor.

Nunca antes se había interesado en las cazadoras. Sin duda, todas habían sido poderosas. Pero él no tuvo interés en medirse con alguna de ellas porque ninguna había estado a su altura. Al fin y al cabo, si no habían sido capaces de llegar hasta él para retarlo, entonces no valían la pena.

Pero esta cazadora era diferente. Podía olerlo. Estaba en el aire del cementerio esa noche. Todas tenían algo oscuro en ellas, pero esta, con su atuendo completamente negro y sus movimientos exactos, tenía más que algo oscuro. Esta era la oscuridad. O al menos, podía serlo.

Dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y sintió una conocida mano deslizarse por la delantera de sus pantalones, acariciando su excitación con devoción.

- Mmmmm – ronroneó Darla en su espalda. – Me parece que hay alguien aquí que necesita un poco de atención.

Angelus sonrió de nuevo al ver a Spike estrellarse contra un árbol cabeza abajo mientras dos vampiros más atacaban a la cazadora por la espalda, evitando que los días de William El Sangriento terminaran en ese momento.

Una parte de él agradeció esa intervención. Estaba seguro de que Spike estaría fabuloso más tarde, con toda esa excitación originada en la pelea bullendo dentro de su delgado cuerpo.

El ruido de la cremallera de su pantalón acompañó el golpe seco con que uno de los vampiros fue estacado, seguido de su compañero un momento después. Ambos desaparecieron en una nube de cenizas y Spike, ya recuperado, lanzó una de sus sensuales carcajadas llenas de sarcasmo.

La helada mano de Darla liberó su dureza, comenzando a acariciarlo justo como sabía que a él le gustaba. A lo lejos, la luz de un maleficio cruzó el cementerio y se estrelló en un árbol, junto a la cazadora.

Lo joven giró su cabeza una fracción de segundo para ver de dónde provenía este nuevo ataque y Spike la golpeó con fuerza en el pecho, lanzándola al otro lado de una lápida cercana.

Ella saltó sobre sus pies, levantándose, y arremetió contra Spike, cuando una nueva andanada de haces de luz de distintos colores atravesaron lápidas y arboleda, obligando a los contrincantes a interrumpir su lucha y protegerse.

- Maldición – gruñó Angelus.

- ¿No te gusta? – susurró Darla, aumentando la presión de su mano. – Dime lo que quieres y lo haré.

En la distancia, ocho figuras encapuchadas serpenteaban por entre lápidas y arbustos, acercándose hacia la cripta detrás de la cual la cazadora se había escondido. Desde donde estaba, ya no podía verla. Pero algo le decía que ella ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Vio deslizarse a Spike lejos de los maleficios y a los mortífagos cerrar un círculo alrededor de la cripta en donde la joven estaba agazapada.

Entrecerró los ojos y esperó. Por mucho que estuviera disfrutando de la pelea entre Spike y la cazadora, el plan era tratar de atraparla. Para eso estaban esos mortífagos ahí.

Uno de los mortífagos levantó la mano, indicándole al resto que aguardara, y se acercó con cautela. Todos sabían que la joven no tenía la suficiente edad como para hacer magia, por lo que evidentemente no esperaban que usara su varita en contra de ellos.

La mano de Darla se cerró sobre sus testículos hinchados y presionó, enviando una oleada de placer por su cuerpo.

- Idiotas – murmuró el vampiro al ver tres mortífagos más acercarse al primero.

En ese momento, una figura cayó desde el árbol que se hallaba junto a la cripta, golpeando a dos de los mortígafos con fuerza. Otra figura emergió de unos arbustos cercanos y tomó por sorpresa a uno de los más rezagados.

Desconcertados por la aparición de otro contendiente, y evidentemente no preparados para enfrentar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, los mortífagos tardaron unos cuantos segundos en decidir qué hacer. Eso les costó que dos de ellos se unieran a los tres iniciales y permanecieran inmóviles en el suelo.

Comenzaron a lanzar maleficios contra la cazadora y su aliado, pero ambos eran buenos. Complacido, Angelus vio que ahora que este nuevo elemento estaba en el juego, la cazadora era aún mejor. Ambos se movían en una sincronía sobrenatural, como si supieran exactamente dónde estaban y qué estaban haciendo.

Había sido tedioso tener que soportar la espera de que comenzara un nuevo año escolar para poder verlos luchar juntos una vez más. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el muchacho debía ir con ella a la escuela, ya que durante los meses de verano que acababan de pasar, en las pocas ocasiones en que pudo ver a la cazadora en acción, estaba sola.

Hacía dos meses las clases habían comenzado una vez más, y aquí estaban de nuevo. Juntos. Magníficos. Imbatibles. Sin embargo, había algo distinto en la forma en que parecían coordinarse ahora. Sutil, pero visible. Algo había cambiado desde que los vio el mes anterior.

En todos sus años de matanzas y peleas, nunca Angelus había visto algo así. Y su excitación creció aún más. Sin poder ya contenerse, tomó la mano de la mujer que lo había convertido en vampiro y tiró de ella, estrellándola de cara contra la columna en la que estaba apoyado. Levantándole la corta falda que llevaba, le arrancó la ropa interior y de una sola embestida la penetró con fuerza.

Darla lanzó un grito de placer y movió el trasero, adaptándose al ritmo que ya conocía.

- ¿Esto es lo que quieres? – jadeó. – Dime lo que quieres.

- Quiero a la cazadora – respondió Angelus mientras la penetraba con violencia, descargando en ella toda la excitación que la escena cercana estaba provocando en él.

- ¿Quieres que la mate para ti?

Ángelus clavó sus colmillos en el blanco cuello de quien había sido su compañera y amante desde siempre. Sin responderle, siguió embistiendo mientras Darla gritaba de placer.

Detrás de ella, Angelus cerró los ojos y se imaginó cómo se sentiría hacer eso con la cazadora. La imaginó gimiendo y gritando. Meneando el trasero y respondiéndole con igual agresividad.

No, no la quería muerta.

La quería para él.



_**Un cementerio de Londres**_

_**Al mismo tiempo**_

"_¡Eve, salgamos de aquí!"_

Evelyn golpeó con fuerza a un mortífago en la rótula y escuchó el inconfundible sonido del hueso al romperse.

"_¿Tienes el traslador?"_

Mathew giró para enfrentar a un mortífago que venía por detrás, pero fue tarde y el mago lo derribó con fuerza en el césped, haciendo que un dolor agudo le atravesara el hombro.

- ¡Te tengo! – exclamó el sujeto, irguiéndose para apuntarlo con su varita.

Mathew lo aferró por la muñeca para evitar que pudiera apuntarlo y lo golpeó con el otro puño en la quijada. El mortífago se sacudió, algo aturdido, pero todavía tenía la suficiente lucidez para tratar de maldecirlo, por lo que Mathew hizo fuerza con el cuerpo y logró rodar, quedando sobre el mago encapuchado.

Irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas, lo golpeó con fuerza en la base del esternón, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Se puso de pie y lo pateó en el costado, antes de girarse para tratar de llegar hasta donde había dejado el traslador. Una vieja regadera algo oxidada.

Con cierta aprehensión, vio que uno de los mortífagos la tenía en la mano y la balanceaba en su dedo.

- ¿Buscabas esto?

La lanzó al aire y la destruyó con un maleficio. Enfurecido, Mathew corrió como un torpedo hacia el mago e impactó contra él usando su hombro. Tomado por sorpresa, el mortífago chocó contra un árbol y se desplomó, con la cabeza sangrando debido al golpe recibido.

Vio a dos mortífagos correr, huyendo, mientras que el último que quedaba allí golpeaba en ese momento a Evelyn con un maleficio, con lo que la chica salió volando y se estrelló contra la cripta cercana.

"_¡Eve! ¿Estás bien?"_

Mathew iba a acercarse cuando la vio ponerse de pie de un salto y lanzar una patada al rostro de su atacante, el cual ingenuamente se había acercado a ella para tratar de terminar su tarea.

El mortífago se desplomó y Evelyn quedó parada a su lado, magnífica y enfurecida.

"_Estoy bien",_ respondió.

En ese momento, la chica vio un nuevo haz de luz dirigirse directo hacia él, por lo que pegó un salto y, derribándolo, evitó que lo golpeara.

- Debemos irnos.

- ¿Dónde está el traslador?

- Destruido.

- ¡Maldición!

Ambos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia la pared lateral del cementerio, mientras escuchaban el inconfundible sonido de escobas acercándose.

- ¡Debemos llegar hasta el siguiente traslador! – dijo Evelyn mientras trepaba de un salto a un árbol y pasaba con facilidad de éste a la pared que separaba el cementerio de la calle.

- Tengo una idea – respondió Mathew, mientras la seguía y aterrizaba junto a ella en la acera – Sígueme.

Corrieron calle abajo hasta llegar a la entrada del cementerio, en donde se agazaparon detrás de los bien cuidados setos que franqueaban los portones.

Del otro lado de las grandes puertas de hierro forjado se veía la caseta del guardia, el cual brillaba por su ausencia.

Mathew corrió hasta el auto que estaba junto a la caseta y, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo, insertó la hoja en la cerradura.

- ¿Qué demonios haces?

- Abro el auto.

Con un clic, la cerradura cedió y Mathew abrió la puerta.

- Sube – le ordenó a Evelyn, quien optó por preguntar después y, rodeando el vehículo, se subió en el asiento del acompañante.

Mathew buscó a tientas debajo del tablero y, tomando dos cables, los entrechocó, haciendo que el auto arrancara.

- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer esto?

- En el verano – el auto partió a toda velocidad, atravesando los portones y abriéndose paso entre cuatro mortífagos que, montados en sus escobas, venían hacia ellos - Pensé que podía ser útil en caso de emergencia saber cómo tomar prestado un automóvil.

Evelyn miró hacia atrás, verificando que los mortífagos aún los perseguían.

- ¿Ahora le dicen tomar prestado?

- ¿Te importa si lo discutimos cuando hayamos perdido a esos imbéciles?

El pequeño automóvil circulaba a toda velocidad por las calles casi desiertas y mal iluminadas. Mathew había estudiado durante el verano no sólo cómo abrir y encender autos, sino también todas las posibles rutas de escape de ese cementerio. Y de todos los cementerios de Londres.

- ¡A tu izquierda! – exclamó Evelyn.

Un mortífago, montado en la escoba más rápida del mercado, se colocó casi a la altura de la ventanilla de Mathew, pero el muchacho giró el volante inesperadamente y el mago terminó estrellándose contra el portal de una casa sin luces.

- Mathew, están justo detrás de nosotros.

Los otros dos mortífagos que aún los seguían estaban pegados a la parte trasera del auto.

- Ya los vi.

Acelerando, Mathew dobló en la siguiente entrada y descendió, sin disminuir la velocidad, por una larga y empinada escalera de piedra. Los mortífagos, tomados por sorpresa, siguieron de largo. Los preciosos segundos que tardaron en girar y volver hasta la entrada de la escalera fue todo lo que Mathew necesitaba para doblar una vez más al pie de la bajada y meterse en el reducido espacio entre dos casas cercanas.

Tiró de los cables para apagar el motor y, un momento después, los dos mortífagos pasaban de largo.

- ¿Crees que los hayamos perdido? – preguntó Evelyn, agudizando el oído.

- Tal vez – respondió Mathew. – Será mejor que sigamos a pie desde aquí. El Caldero Chorreante no está lejos y Dumbledore dijo que el otro traslador sigue escondido en uno de los reservados.

Evelyn asintió y, abriendo las puertas, ambos se deslizaron entre el auto y las paredes de las casas colindantes.

Espiaron en la mal iluminada calle. A lo lejos, las oscuras figuras de los dos mortífagos se distinguían zigzagueando y deteniéndose. Aparentemente, habían decidido volver sobre sus pasos y revisar los callejones que quedaban entre las casas del lugar.

Silenciosamente, los dos adolescentes se deslizaron por las sombras hasta llegar nuevamente a la escalera que acababan de descender en auto. Treparon a la carrera y corrieron hacia el este. Ambos sabían que si lograban llegar a El Caldero Chorreante, tenían una buena oportunidad de regresar a Hogwarts en una pieza.

"_Sabes, no creo que Molly esté muy feliz de saber que ha elegido por padrino de su hijo a alguien que sabe robar autos"_

"_Lo que no sepa no podrá dañarla"_

"_Pues no la conozco bien, pero tengo toda la impresión de que hay muy pocas cosas que su esposo pueda ocultarle"_

"_¿Qué te hace pensar que Arthur lo sabe?"_

"_¿Y con quién más puedes haber estado practicando esto?"_

_Sus pasos amortiguados eran golpes sordos en el pavimento y al cobijo de la noche llegaron_ hasta su destino diez minutos después.

Entraron en el oscuro portal de una casa que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, en la acera contraria a su lugar de destino, y espiaron la actividad de la posada.

Todo parecía tranquilo, por lo que cruzaron la calle y entraron en el viejo recinto iluminado por bujías y bullente de gente que charlaba, comía y bebía.

Nadie prestó mayor atención a los dos adolescentes que, envueltos en sus capas oscuras sin insignias, se mantuvieron en la parte menos iluminada del gran salón y trataron de llegar hasta el reservado en donde Dumbledore había escondido el traslador de emergencia. Mathew mantuvo la cabeza algo inclinada hacia abajo y caminó deprisa hacia el reservado, pero la mano de Evelyn se cerró en su antebrazo y lo detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Evelyn señaló la entrada al reservado.

- Malfoy – susurró.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho. Sentado en la mesa del reservado estaba Lucius Malfoy con otros dos hombres. Si bien llevaba una capa y la capucha le tapaba las facciones casi por completo, Mathew reconocería esos mechones blancos y ese bastón con empuñadura de plata, con el que pretendía adquirir un aire digno, en cualquier lugar.

Girando, siguió a Evelyn hacia un rincón, cercano a las escaleras.

- No podemos entrar allí sin que nos vea – dijo Evelyn en voz baja.

- Necesitamos sacar el traslador. No tenemos otra forma de regresar a Hogwarts.

- ¿Y si vamos hasta la estación de trenes? Podríamos tomar el expreso y luego caminar al colegio desde Hogsmeade.

Mathew meneó la cabeza.

- El tren no sale hasta mañana por la mañana. Y tenemos una reunión con Mason a primera hora para revisar el desempeño de los prefectos, ¿recuerdas?

Evelyn se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hizo que Dumbledore nos nombrara Premio Anual? Como si no tuviéramos ya suficientes cosas en mente.

- Sabes que no tuvo opción. El premio anual es a la excelencia académica. ¿A quién más se lo habría dado? Tú y yo hemos sido los primeros de nuestra clase desde primer año.

- Sí, bueno… lo hubiera declarado desierto y listo – gruñó la joven.

- Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que Malfoy se vaya y luego entrar en el reservado a buscar el traslador.

Evelyn se asomó y vio que dos hombres más se acercaban a la mesa en donde Malfoy bebía con parsimonia.

– Bien, parece que Malfoy y sus amigos no van a irse. ¿Qué propones que hagamos entonces?

- Pues… ¡maldición! – Mathew miró hacia la puerta y vio a un hombre alto y fornido entrar en el salón. Giró hacia la pared, quedando de frente a Evelyn. – Ese es un amigo de mi padre.

Evelyn miró por encima del hombro del muchacho.

- Willoby.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Es amigo de mi abuelo también.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron mientras intentaban encontrar una solución a su problema. No podían permitir que los vieran, ni Malfoy, ni el hombre que se había apoyado en la barra y charlaba amigablemente con el cantinero.

Mathew tomó la mano de Evelyn y, tirando de ella, se dirigió resuelto hacia la escalera.

- Vamos.

- ¿Adónde?

- Arriba. Esperaremos en alguno de los cuartos del último piso. Sólo los utilizan en épocas de gran afluencia de gente y el otoño no es temporada alta. Bajaremos más tarde y tomaremos el traslador.

Evelyn lo siguió en silencio y treparon por las escaleras de extrañas formas los cuatro pisos hasta el nivel superior, en donde la iluminación era muy poca y los cuartos permanecían silenciosos.

Mathew verificó las puertas del lado derecho del corredor mientras Evelyn hacía lo mismo con las de la izquierda.

- Todas están cerradas – dijo el muchacho enfadado al llegar al final de pasillo. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos arriesgamos a hacer un poco de magia y soltar las alarmas que pueda haber?

Evelyn levantó una ceja y, cerrando su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta a su espalda, se apoyó y empujó. El ruido de astillas precedió al que hicieron las bisagras algo oxidadas al abrir la puerta.

- ¿Quién necesita magia? Soy la Cazadora, ¿recuerdas? Puedo abrir cerraduras sin usar el hechizo Alohomora.

Mathew entró detrás de ella e intentó cerrar, pero la cerradura estaba dañada.

- ¿Y qué me dices de volver a cerrar lo que abriste? ¿Puedes hacer eso sin magia, Cazadora?

Evelyn se apoyó contra una pesada cómoda y la empujó hasta que quedó atravesada delante de la puerta.

- ¿Algo más?

- Presumida.

- Envidioso.

El cuarto era amplio, iluminado por la luz de la luna menguante que entraba por sus dos ventanas, y se derramaba sobre el suelo y la prolija cama con dosel.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Evelyn, acercándose a una ventana por cuyas hojas entreabiertas llegaban los suaves acordes de una canción muggle.

- Supongo que esperaremos – respondió Mathew, sentándose en los pies de la cama.

Evelyn se apoyó en el alfeizar, dándole la espalda a la noche y los techos de las casas cercanas, y contempló a su novio.

Luego de un largo verano separados se habían reencontrado en el Expreso a Hogwarts para volver al colegio por última vez. Ambos lucían insignias de Premio Anual, ambos tuvieron que presidir la reunión en el vagón de Prefectos apenas el tren comenzó a moverse, y ambos habían tenido que simular indiferencia absoluta hacia el otro. Y si no hubiera sido porque el miedo a que algo le ocurriera debido a la relación que los unía era más fuerte que sus anhelos, habría enviado todo ese teatro al diablo y lo habría encerrado en un compartimiento hasta que llegaran a Hogwarts.

Un mes después de comenzar las clases, la poción para crear el lazo entre ellos estuvo lista y una noche fresca, la bebieron. Y dijeron el hechizo. Pero acordaron que dejarían que la consumación de su relación llegara de manera natural y con ella, la creación de ese fuerte lazo físico y mental que se suponía que la poción y el hechizo debían lograr.

De alguna manera, los dos sentían que acordar un día y una hora haría que las cosas resultaran más tensas y difíciles.

Sin embargo, Evelyn era consciente de que el momento se acercaba porque cada vez le era más difícil controlarse. Como también era consciente de que el autocontrol que Mathew ejercía sobre sus emociones y su cuerpo cuando estaban juntos, se desvanecía.

El muchacho se masajeaba el hombro distraído mientras contemplaba la pared frente a él. Casi podía escucharlo evaluando lo ocurrido, tratando de ver qué habían hecho bien y qué mal, intentando separar las decisiones correctas de las erróneas. Y de hecho, si no fuera porque ambos habían trabajado muy duro en su Oclumancia durante el último mes, estaba segura de que sabría lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

- ¿Te duele el hombro?

Mathew levantó la vista y le sonrió de lado.

- Algo. Nada grave. Ese maldito mortífago me hizo caer de costado, eso es todo. Le pediré a madame Pomfrey que me lo cure cuando regresemos.

Evelyn comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, tocando levemente la superficie de los muebles.

- Esos mortífagos me preocupan. Es la segunda vez que aparecen mientras patrullamos.

- Pues a mí me preocupa un poco más la presencia de Spike esta noche.

La chica asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

- No es un vampiro para subestimar. Después de todo, mató a mi predecesora, ¿no?

- Sí, lo sé. Pero tengo plena fe en que podrás volverlo polvo.

Evelyn suspiró y, regresando a la ventana, apoyó la frente en el fresco cristal.

- Sé que Angelus está ahí, mirando. Puedo sentirlo, Mathew.

Mathew la miró preocupado. Él creía lo mismo, pero no había querido decirlo. Si Spike andaba por allí, lo lógico sería suponer que Angelus estaba cerca. Y si había un vampiro al que jamás se le ocurriría subestimar, ese era Angelus.

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a la chica y la abrazó por la espalda.

- Pero tú eres mejor que cualquier vampiro, Eve.

- Gracias por la confianza.

- De nada – besó su pelo y sonrió. – Además, tú tienes algo que él no tiene.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- A mí, claro.

Evelyn rió, divertida, y cubrió las manos del muchacho con las suyas, apretándolas alrededor de su cintura. Mathew apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la chica y permanecieron en silencio por un rato, escuchando la música que llegaba desde un bar muggle cercano y dejando que la adrenalina y la tensión disminuyeran.

- ¿Recuerdas en febrero pasado, el día de San Valentín, cuando todos fuimos a Hogsmeade?

- Mhmm – asintió Evelyn, dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro del muchacho y cerrando los ojos.

- Había algo que me moría por hacer ese día contigo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bailar.

Evelyn ladeó su cabeza y miró el cercano rostro.

- Me hubiera encantando bailar contigo.

Mathew la hizo girar en sus brazos y, tomándola de una mano, deslizó con suavidad la otra por su cintura.

- ¿Bailarías conmigo?

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó, entre divertida y extrañada.

- Bueno, tenemos música, espacio y tiempo. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? ¡Hasta tenemos luz de luna!

Evelyn le sonrió.

- Supongo que nada.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente sobre el piso de madera lustrada, mientras la música llegaba desde la calle y las risas que subían por las escaleras apenas se escuchaban.

- En verdad sabes bailar – comentó Evelyn.

- Mi madre dice que es algo que todo caballero bien educado debe poder hacer.

- Me gusta tu madre.

- Estoy seguro de que tú le gustarías también.

Siguieron moviéndose por el cuarto hasta que la melodía terminó. Sin soltarla, Mathew esperó a que comenzara la siguiente canción y comenzó a moverse una vez más.

- Eve, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo. Es algo que creo que debes saber, pero no significa que debas hacer o decir nada al respecto.

La chica frunció el ceño.

- ¿Es algo grave?

- Me parece que sí.

Evelyn se detuvo y lo miró, preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Mathew tomó aire y, cuadrando los hombros, le apoyó la mano que había estado apresando entre sus dedos contra su pecho.

- Te amo.

Tomada absolutamente por sorpresa, la joven se quedó mirándolo estupefacta por un largo rato durante el cual él permaneció callado, esperando.

- ¿Tú… me amas?

Había un mundo de incertidumbre en su voz y Mathew, que conocía la historia de carencia de afectos de Evelyn, asintió.

- Sé que la gente dice que uno no se enamora realmente a los diecisiete años y puede que pienses que en realidad no estoy enamorado de ti, sino que estoy confundiendo amor con hormonas, pero yo "siento" que te amo. No sé si es el amor de los adultos, o si será para siempre, ni nada de todo eso. Pero para mí, es real. Y es ahora. Y si alguien me preguntara cuál es mi mayor anhelo sé que mi respuesta sería que este año termine, porque una vez que estemos fuera de Hogwarts, y yo entre en el programa de entrenamiento para Aurores, ya no tendré que simular que no te conozco o que te detesto. Porque si hay algo que realmente odio es simular que te detesto porque yo, en verdad, siento que te amo…

Evelyn colocó una mano sobre los labios de Mathew para callarlo.

- ¿Puedo decir algo?

Nervioso, Mathew sonrió.

- Pero que sea rápido.

La joven lo miró por un largo momento y luego, sonriendo, acarició la mejilla algo áspera en algunas partes debido al vello.

- Yo también siento que te amo.

El peso que Mathew sentía en su pecho pareció desvanecerse en ese instante.

- ¿Estás segura de que lo que sientes no es una revolución hormonal debido a mi arrolladora masculinidad?

Evelyn se rió y Mathew, inclinándose, cortó su risa con un beso.

La chica separó sus labios, lo invitándolo a entrar en su boca, mientras cerraba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y se apretaba contra él.

Profundizando el beso, Mathew estrechó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Evelyn y la elevó contra su pecho.

La besó a conciencia por un largo momento, explorando esa boca que lo volvía loco, hasta que Evelyn decidió que era su turno y la poca cordura que parecía estar quedándole, se evaporó.

Caminó a tropezones hacia la cama, como guiado por instinto más que siguiendo un plan intencional. Y cuando las rodillas de Evelyn chocaron contra el colchón, los dos se desplomaron en un manojo de piernas y brazos enredados.

Mathew abandonó la boca de la joven y trazó un sendero de besos húmedos por su quijada, para bajar luego por el cuello y llegar al hombro, el cual dejó al descubierto haciendo a un lado la camisa negra que Evelyn llevaba puesta.

Las manos de la chica se enterraron en su cuello y gimió, provocando que el cuerpo del muchacho se descontrolara un poco más todavía. Bajó la mano que había usado para apartar el cuello de la camisa y la deslizó por el borde de la prenda hasta el primer botón.

Evelyn gimió de nuevo al sentir el suave roce de los dedos del muchacho contra la piel que lindaba con su sostén y, obligándolo a subir la cabeza, lo besó con avidez mientras sus caderas se movían inconscientemente en un gesto de anhelo e invitación.

La mano de Mathew desabrochó la hilera de botones en un acto que él no registró, hasta que la sintió estremecerse cuando deslizó una mano por su estómago. Jadeando, se incorporó y la miró a los ojos. Sabía que si ella le pedía que se detuviera en ese momento, podría hacerlo. Pero que si seguían adelante, aún si se trataba de un solo beso húmedo más, no lograría detenerse.

Evelyn miró en los verdes ojos de Mathew y lo único que pudo captar fue su corazón latiendo y ese anhelo indescifrable en su estómago. Sabía lo que le estaba preguntando y de repente, las imágenes de la pelea de esa noche volaron por su mente como si fuera una de esas cintas muggles que una vez, dos veranos atrás, Mathew la había llevado a ver a hurtadillas.

Como un relámpago, la realidad de que su vida podía acabar en cualquier noche de patrulla la golpeó. Y se dio cuenta de que no había momentos correctos ni incorrectos, sino sólo momentos. Ese momento.

La mano de Mathew temblaba sobre su estómago y podía ver el miedo y el anhelo en la mirada cargada de veneración que se posaba en ella. Sonrió nerviosa y, tomando la mano del muchacho, la apretó entre sus dedos por un momento para luego apoyarla, con firmeza, sobre uno de sus pechos.

- Esto… va a ser complicado – susurró.

Mathew la miró y se mordió el labio. Su mano permanecía inmóvil sobre su pecho, como si no se atreviera a seguir adelante por más que era obvio que se moría por hacerlo.

- ¿Pero va a ser, verdad?

Una vez más, como había sucedido la helada mañana en que habían cruzado la línea de la amistad, Evelyn le sonrió, dándole un sí sin palabras.

Y sin decir nada, Mathew se inclinó una vez más sobre ella y la besó.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Hace 25 años**_

Evelyn respiró hondo y se encaminó hacia el Gran Salón, concentrada en tratar que las emociones de Mathew no se mezclaran con las suyas.

Lo ocurrido la noche anterior todavía le hacía temblar las rodillas.

Un momento estaba peleando con vampiros y mortífagos en el cementerio, y al siguiente estaba en esa cama, con Mathew, experimentando las más extrañas emociones de su vida.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no estaba segura de cuál era la exacta cronología. Las escenas pasaban como flashes por su mente. La necesidad que se enroscó en su estómago cuando Mathew se quitó la camisa y ella tocó la caliente piel de su pecho, la indescriptible sensación que la mano del muchacho provocó en la punta de los dedos de sus pies cuando le acarició el vientre casi con miedo, la expresión de veneración que llenó ese rostro que amaba cuando ella dejó caer su sostén y sus pechos quedaron a la vista.

Evelyn sabía que algunos la consideraban hermosa, que otros pensaban que tenía una belleza convencional y otros no soportaban verla porque creían que era la hija de Voldemort. Incluso había quienes creían que su belleza venía del infierno.

Muchas veces, ella había coincidido con estos últimos.

Hasta la noche anterior.

Porque cuando Mathew se detuvo a mirarla, ella sintió que era el ser más bello del mundo. Tal vez porque él la miraba como si lo fuera. O tal vez porque el temblor de las manos que casi no se atrevían a tocarla se lo hicieron pensar. Como fuera, atesoraría esa noche, ese momento, por siempre en su memoria.

Aunque había pasado de estar en un torbellino de sensaciones a caer en un estanque helado, sintiéndose tan invadida como nunca pensó que podía sentirse, jamás se había sentido más viva. Nada podía borrar ese instante en que sintió como si un terremoto la sacudiera por dentro, cuando pasó de un placer casi insoportable a un dolor agudo para regresar al placer. Nunca olvidaría el exacto momento en que Mathew lanzó un gruñido ronco y fue como si una ola la hubiera cubierto. El exacto instante en que el hechizo y la poción hicieron efecto, y dentro de ella ya no estaba sólo ella, sino también él.

Se habían quedado abrazados, mirándose, algo sobrecogidos por el hecho de que no acertaban a saber cómo controlar la mezcla de emociones y pensamientos. Propios y ajenos.

Era como si un dique se hubiera roto y todo estuviese revuelto.

Y no hizo falta que se dijeran nada porque todo estaba allí, entre los dos, dentro de los dos. Único, extraño, increíblemente perturbador. Como nada que hubieran experimentado antes. Y sin embargo, algo le decía que no se comparaba a lo que podían llegar a experimentar.

Dos horas después estaban de regreso en Hogwarts, sin saber bien qué debían hacer, por lo que se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo. No quería irse sola a la cama y si hubiera sido otro momento, su primer impulso habría sido contárselo. Pero ahora el origen de tantos sentimientos confusos era él, por lo que con renuencia acordaron ir cada uno a su cama y hablar por la mañana.

El problema había sido que durante la noche el torbellino de emociones no mermó, y por lo tanto, no fue mucho lo que pudieron dormir.

Había llegado tarde al desayuno, con lo que se ganó una pregunta irónica de parte de uno de los bateadores de su equipo, mientras que Mathew ya estaba allí y parecía particularmente hambriento y feliz. Es más, estaba tan feliz que la felicidad le llegó como si fuera una marea.

La mañana había pasado entre Pociones y Aritmancia y aunque el almuerzo se veía apetitoso, no pudo probar bocado. Tenía el feo presentimiento de que algo estaba mal y no podía acertar a determinar por qué.

Por su lado, Mathew se sentía culpable porque tenía la plena seguridad de que ella no había disfrutando tanto como él. Además, no parecía particularmente feliz por tener que lidiar con sus emociones y las aún más caóticas emociones de Evelyn.

Finalmente, mientras el profesor Binns hablaba de algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido repetir ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, Mathew terminó pidiéndole que controlara ese maremoto emocional porque lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero aunque lo intentó, no tuvo mucho éxito. De hecho, para la mitad de la tarde el muchacho estaba definitivamente irritado por el ir y venir de emociones que la embargaban. En un momento el recuerdo de cómo se sentía la piel desnuda de Mathew contra la suya le hacían desear levantarse y meterlo dentro del primer salón vacío que encontraba, y al siguiente la vergüenza de estar pensando en sexo en la mitad de la clase de Transformaciones hacía que quisiera esconderse y no salir nunca más. No importaba que gran parte de ese anhelo partiera de Mathew, no podía achacarle a él todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Y allí estaba, llegando tarde a la cena y tratando de decidir con qué cara lo miraría a través de las mesas.

Lo primero que notó al entrar fue que no había maestros en la mesa principal, lo que disparó sus alarmas. Lo segundo, el silencio sepulcral del gran salón, totalmente ajeno a ese lugar en cualquier momento. Algo malo estaba pasando. Podía olerlo en el aire.

Miró a través de la enorme habitación, cuyo techo encantado mostraba un cielo despejado lleno de estrellas, y vio a Mathew sentado en su lugar de siempre, con los ojos clavados en algo que parecía ser el periódico.

Como si hubiera sabido que estaba allí, el muchacho levantó los ojos y ella vio el asombro que lo embargaba.

"_Mathew, ¿qué ocurre?"_

"_Eve… Yo…"_

Extrañada, frunció el ceño.

"_¿Tú qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo?"_

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! – la despótica voz de Narcissa Black le llegó desde la mesa de Slytherin - ¡Pero si aquí está la flamante novia! – Se volvió hacia sus compañeros. - ¡Vamos, no seamos así! ¡Brindemos por ella!

Evelyn se giró hacia quien había sido su antagónica rival desde que se cruzaron por primera vez en una calle, diez años antes.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas tímida, Bright! Al fin y al cabo, si salió en El Profeta, no veo el punto de fingir ignorancia – se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y le dedicó su más dura mirada mientras blandía el periódico en el aire –. Ya todos conocemos las buenas nuevas.

Evelyn se dio cuenta que el pánico que había estado percibiendo en el aire en realidad provenía de Mathew. Y se percató de ello cuando el miedo comenzó a subir por su ser como la mala hierba.

Apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, caminó hacia la rubia adolescente y le arrebató el periódico.

Lo que vio en la primera plana la dejó sin aire. En grandes titulares podía leerse la peor noticia que había esperado ver jamás.

"El primer Bargaine luego de un Siglo".

En letras más pequeñas, la volanta aclaraba: "Luego de más de un siglo de haberse interrumpido la práctica de los Bargaine, anoche se registró en la Oficina de Asociaciones y Uniones Mágicas el matrimonio mágico de Mathew Whitherspoon, único heredero de la legendaria fortuna Whitherspoon, y Evelyn Bright, quien se sospecha que podría ser hija del Innombrable. Ambos cursan el último año del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La pregunta entonces es: ¿Cómo es que se conjuró un Bargaine en este Colegio?"

Más abajo aparecía una foto suya y una de Mathew, del año anterior, y un largo artículo que no alcanzó a leer porque todo lo que podía hacer era mirar el gran titular y sentir que su mundo acababa de venirse abajo.

"_Para conjurar un Bargain hace falta un pacto preliminar. Lo busqué. Se necesita de un pacto."_

"_Eso sólo significa que debe haber habido un pacto"_, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del capitán del equipo de Gryffindor al pensar en esta opción.

"_¿Tú sabías del pacto?"_

La pregunta salió disparada antes de que la registrara, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en las negras letras de la página frente a ella.

"_¡No!"_

Evelyn levantó los ojos y los clavó en el muchacho, que se había puesto de pie y la miraba desde el otro lado del salón. Y por primera vez en todos los años que llevaba en esa escuela, le habló delante de todo el mundo, en el Gran Salón Comedor de Hogwarts.

- ¿TÚ SABÍAS DE ESTO?

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO SABÍA! – retrucó Mathew, enfadado. - ¿Acaso crees que si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera dicho o hecho algo al respecto?

Como una ola, el pánico fue peor de lo que jamás había experimentado.

El aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo en el lugar. Casi todo el alumnado de Hogwarts estaba allí en ese momento, mirándolos. Absolutamente fascinados ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Brigth.

Los eternos rivales intelectuales. Los eternos rivales en el Quidditch. Los que jamás se hablaban. Los que se detestaban. Unidos por un lazo mágico que los transformaba en un matrimonio.

Ante los ojos de todos esos jóvenes, era más que obvio que se avecinaba la explosión del siglo. Ningún Whitherspoon se casaba con la hija del Innombrable. Particularmente, nadie concebía que ese Whitherspoon siquiera soportara estar ligado de alguna manera con la hija del Innombrable.

- Esto no puede estar pasando – susurró Evelyn.

Arrugando el papel entre los dedos, sintió que las manos le temblaban y el aire le faltaba.

Mathew trató de sacudirse esa ola de aterradora desesperación y acercarse a ella. No le importaba lo que los demás supieran o supusieran. Necesitaba abrazarla y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien. Quizás así se convencería a sí mismo que todo saldría bien.

Sabiendo cuál era su intención, la chica levantó la mano y lo miró, aterrada.

- No te atrevas.

- Al diablo – contestó, apartándose de la mesa.

Pero en ese momento, dos lechuzas entraron en el Gran Salón y mientras una se dirigió hacia él con una carta, la otra lo hizo directo hacia Evelyn, quien de manera refleja atrapó el paquete atado con un lazo negro que le lanzó.

Mathew miró su carta, lacrada con cera negra, y frunció el entrecejo al ver que no tenía remitente. La exclamación llegó un segundo después que el relámpago de dolor profundo.

- ¡Oh, por Dios!

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Evelyn mirando el contenido de una caja, que había soltado como si tuviera dentro una alimañaza y había aterrizado en la punta de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

En ese instante, su primo James irrumpió en el salón y clavó sus ojos azules llenos de espanto en él. Tenía un periódico en la mano y lo sacudió en el aire como si se tratara de algo ponzoñoso.

- Dime que esto no es cierto – exigió.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew llegaron corriendo detrás de él y se quedaron en la puerta, contemplando lo que ocurría. Un momento después, la chica que le gustaba a James, Lily Evans, entró y se quedó estática al percibir la tensión del ambiente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, cautelosa.

- ¡DIME QUE ESTE MALDITO PERIÓDICO ESTÁ MINTIENDO! – gritó James, sin prestarle atención a la muchacha.

Mathew respiró hondo. No podía lidiar con su primo en ese momento. No cuando sentía dentro suyo tanto espanto, miedo y dolor como el que Evelyn le estaba haciendo llegar. Cuando estaba tan asustado que no sabía cómo haría para darle tranquilidad a ella.

- James, ahora no – dijo áspero. Dio un par de pasos hacia la joven, que todavía tenía la vista clavada en el contenido de la caja y temblaba visiblemente, cuando vio que James sacaba su varita y la apuntaba con una expresión dura.

- ¿Fuiste tú, verdad? – exclamó, sacudiéndose por la ira.

Demasiado shockeada, Evelyn ni siquiera escuchó la acusación de James. Mathew, por otro lado, sintió que la furia lo invadía y, sin siquiera pensarlo, sacó su varita y apunto a su primo.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó. Un rayo de luz dio en la varita de su primo, que salió volando por el aire.

Evelyn entonces levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, asombrada. James, en cambio, lo miró furioso.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

Lívido de ira, Mathew apretó su varita con fuerza y miró a su primo con tanta intensidad que el muchacho dio un paso atrás, tropezando con Remus Lupin.

- Nunca más vuelvas a apuntarla con tu varita, ¿me has entendido, James? – dijo con voz tan fría que muchos se sobrecogieron. – Nunca.

James se quedó atónito y Evelyn estaba por decir algo cuando la carta que Mathew tenía aún en la mano, olvidada, comenzó a zumbar y echar humo.

El muchacho abrió los dedos, permitiendo que la carta se elevara. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Evelyn y leyó en ellos lo que él estaba pensando.

Voldemort.

- ¿Qué hay en la caja? – le preguntó con voz tensa.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el sobre se abrió y, como un estruendo, una voz resonó en el salón, lanzando un conjuro que emergió de la carta y dio de lleno en el pecho del muchacho.

Mathew salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared, desplomándose desvanecido en el suelo.

- ¡MATHEW! – gritó Evelyn.

Pero antes de que pudiera correr hacia él, James dio un salto y se apoderó del contenido de la caja que acababa de abrir. Una varita.

- ¡Maldita perra! ¡Esto es tu culpa! – gritó, enfurecido.

Lily Evans, que estaba parada a un costado de la mesa contemplando la escena, lo tomó del brazo.

- ¡Potter! ¿Qué haces? – dijo asustada.

Evelyn se acercó al joven con la velocidad del rayo y tomó la mano del chico, intentando arrebatarle la varita.

- ¡No la toques! – exclamó, alarmada.

Pero en el momento en que sus dedos rozaron la madera, sus temores se hicieron realidad.

Sintió como un torbellino los envolvía a los tres y un instante después, el traslador los había arrebatado del lugar.



_**Habitación 4015**_

_**Hotel London Brigde**_

_**Londres – Época actual**_

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce golpeó la puerta del cuarto y esperó, estrujando el mensaje que acababa de llegarle a recepción.

Contó hasta diez y volvió a golpear, un poco más fuerte esta vez.

- Sé que estás ahí. Te vi cruzar la recepción hace un momento – dijo con su acostumbrada flema británica.

Hubo una larga pausa. Un segundo. Dos. Diez. Veinte. Nada.

Levantó la mano para golpear de nuevo cuando la voz que llegó desde el interior lo detuvo.

- Está abierto.

En el cuarto apenas iluminado por las luces que llegaban del exterior, la silueta de Angel se recortaba frente a los grandes ventanales, mirando la ciudad que se preparaba para dormir.

Wesley cerró la puerta a su espalda y avanzó con cautela.

- Está oscuro aquí – dijo, tratando de recordar la disposición de los muebles para no tropezar con ningún sillón o paragüero.

- Yo veo bien – respondió Angel sin volverse.

El ex vigilante llegó junto a quien había sido su socio, su jefe, su empleado, su amigo y su enemigo a lo largo de los últimos cinco años. Parándose a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos, miró a su vez por la ventana y esperó. Sabía que aún cuando le había permitido entrar eso no era indicio de que estuviera de ánimo comunicativo.

Tras cinco minutos de silencio, apretó el pequeño papel que conservaba en su puño derecho y clavó los ojos en la lejana Torre de Londres.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?

- Fuera.

Alzando una ceja, se preparó para la contienda verbal. Angel estaba de pésimo humor, podía percibirlo a la perfección. En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría largado para dejarlo solo con su irritación, pero debía saber qué había ocurrido para que le llegara esa nota que tenía en la mano.

- ¿No se te habrá ocurrido ir a…?

- No – interrumpió, las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros tensos, como si se estuviera conteniendo –. Fui a ver a su hijo.

Wesley frunció el ceño y lo miró con aprehensión. Las facciones de Angel, por lo regular desprovistas de toda emoción, eran una máscara tirante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa mirada atormentada en sus ojos y algo se removió con inquietud en su interior.

- ¿Y cómo es?

En el silencio que siguió a su pregunta, la sirena de una ambulancia se perdió calle abajo.

- Impulsivo, arriesgado, valiente – sus labios apenas se movían. - Físicamente, igual a su padre. Pero en sus ojos… - hizo una pausa y murmuró: – pude ver a su madre.

El inglés suspiró, resignado. Ahora todo cuajaba a la perfección.

- Angel…

- Wes, había media docena de mortífagos atacándolo. No podía permitir que lo lastimaran – dijo quedo. Girando el rostro para mirarlo de frente, permitió que Wesley leyera en sus ojos todo el peso de su conciencia. – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, ¿no?

- El anunciar tu presencia de esta forma no borrará el pasado y tú lo sabes. Nada borrará lo que sucedió.

Angel volvió a clavar los ojos en la noche y se quedó allí, con las manos en los bolsillos, inmóvil.

- Lo sé.

Su voz triste flotó en el ambiente por largo rato sin que ninguno de los dos llenara el silencio. Wesley se quedó junto a él por un par de minutos y luego, sin decir nada más, apretó el hombro del vampiro y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Angel se quedó allí, parado, mirando la nada. Recordando otra noche, toda una vida atrás, cuando Angelus conoció su destino y, sin saberlo, inició el camino hacia su fin.



_**Mansión Bright**_

_**Hace 25 años**_

Evelyn sintió que aterrizaban en el duro y helado suelo que conocía perfectamente bien.

Intentó desembarazarse de Potter y Evans y ponerse de pie, sabiendo que debía hacerlo rápido, pero había quedado debajo de los dos adolescentes de la casa Gryffindor y no logró enderezarse a tiempo.

Un vampiro atrpó a James por el cuello y lo puso de pie de un tirón, mientras otro sostenía a Lily Evans. Dos vampiros más se abalanzaron sobre ella, intentando sujetarla.

Apoyando las manos por encima de sus hombros, arqueó el cuerpo y se puso de pie de un salto, pateando a uno de los vampiros en el tórax y enviándolo al otro lado de la habitación, en donde se estrelló contra uno de los sillones favoritos de su abuela haciéndolo pedazos.

El otro vampiro le lanzó un golpe que detuvo con el antebrazo derecho, mientras lo golpeaba con furia en el rostro con el puño izquierdo. La cabeza del vampiro dio un giro brusco cuando luego del puño lo golpeó el codo, pero Evelyn evitó que se alejara por la fuerza del golpe tomándolo por la cabeza, la cual crujió espantosamente cuando le dislocó el cuello.

El vampiro que sostenía a la joven de Gryffindor debió pensar que su presa no era significativa comparada con Evelyn, por lo que dejó que su compañero, que todavía sujetaba a James, se encargara también de la muchacha, y se lanzó a enfrentarse con la cazadora.

Evelyn giró en redondo, barriendo el lugar con la mirada y percatándose de que, aparte del vampiro que estaba ya de pie detrás de los despojos del sillón de su abuela y del que estaba lanzando a Lily Evans en manos de su compañero, habían otros dos entrando por la puerta que daba al hall de entrada.

Evelyn sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el techo, justo por encima del lugar en donde James forcejeaba con el vampiro.

- ¡Solaris! – exclamó, y un haz de luz emergió de la punta de su varita, creando justo por sobre las cabezas de los dos adolescentes y su captor un punto que comenzó a refulgir como un sol.

Un momento después, entre gritos espantosos por parte de los tres seres envueltos en la luz, el vampiro se desintegró en llamas.

Sin detenerse a ver el espectáculo, Evelyn se giró para tratar de evitar el golpe que uno de los vampiros le lanzó desde atrás, pegando un salto por sobre la cabeza del monstruo y cayendo justo a su espalda, la cual pateó con fuerza, quebrando costillas y vértebras.

James instintivamente se colocó delante de Lily, sujetando la varita que los había llevado hasta allí. Azorado, contemplaba la escena ante sus ojos mientras intentaba entender lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, se daba perfecta cuenta de Evelyn Bright, la hija del Innombrable, estaba luchando con vampiros. Y por la manera en que se movía y golpeaba, ella no era ni remotamente alguien normal.

Enceguecida por el dolor de saber lo que seguramente había ocurrido, y por el horror de pensar en que Mathew podría estar muriendo, su instinto de cazadora emergió como nunca antes y descargó en esos monstruos todo el odio, el dolor, la furia y el miedo que la embargaban.

Uno de los vampiros le acertó con su bota de acero en la cara, haciéndola retroceder. Antes de que se recuperara del golpe, otro vampiro la atacó desde atrás, clavándose en el costado izquierdo una afilada pata de una silla de madera. Contra lo que cabría suponer, el dolor físico pareció incrementar su fuerza.

Arrancándose el pedazo de madera del cuerpo pateó a su atacante, quien fue a estrellarse contra James y Lily, la cual salió trastabillando hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared.

El vampiro de un salto salió del círculo de luz, humeando, y se abalanzó hacia la joven. Tomándola del cuello intentó morderla, pero James blandió una enorme lámpara y se la estrelló en la cabeza, atontándolo.

Aprovechando el momento, el muchacho asió la varita que todavía tenía en la mano y se la clavó en el pecho con fuerza. El vampiro, mirando la delgada varilla que emergía de entre sus costillas flotantes, se carcajeó.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, chico? ¿Mala puntería? – de un tirón, sacó la varita y la lanzó al piso.

Enderezándose, se dirigió con aire socarrón hacia James, que se había vuelto a colocar entre Lily y su atacante, buscando con desesperación algo con qué golpearlo de manera segura. Su mente corría a toda velocidad, tratando de recordar todo lo que había aprendido sobre vampiros en los libros de la biblioteca, pero no veía nada parecido a cruces, agua bendita o una espada con qué cortarle la cabeza.

- James… - la voz de Lily estaba teñida de auténtico pánico.

- No permitiré que la lastimes, maldito – dijo James entre dientes, mientras daba un paso adelante y le lanzaba un golpe a la quijada.

El vampiro esquivó el golpe y, tomándolo por el cuello con una mano, lo acercó hasta él, mostrándole sus colmillos.

- Veamos qué tal sabe un chico de Hogwarts.

James forcejeó, aterrado, sabiendo que no había forma de que escapara. Pero en ese momento, el vampiro se quedó estático, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Un segundo después estallaba en cenizas y James se encontró parado frente a Evelyn.

- ¡Vuelvan al círculo de luz y no salgan de él! - exclamó, empujándolos a ambos hacia el punto en donde parecía que el sol entraba a raudales.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron dentro, colocó en la mano de James el pedazo de madera con que acababa de estacar al vampiro, el mismo que le había enterrado a ella en el costado.

- Apunta al corazón – dijo – Y entiérralo con fuerza.

Dicho esto, salió del círculo de luz y, colgándose de la antigua araña de cristal, estampó los dos pies contra el esternón de otro vampiro que se acercaba blandiendo una espada que había estado en la familia Bright por doce generaciones.

Se dejó caer cerca del maltrecho vampiro y, tomando la espada, la hizo girar en sus manos antes de cortarle la cabeza con un golpe certero. Dando la vuelta, saltó por sobre la mesa de café de dos siglos de antigüedad y decapitó al otro vampiro que se acercaba con los colmillos a la vista.

Con paso decidido, se acercó al vampiro al cual había roto la columna al inicio de la batalla y lo redujo a cenizas con un limpio golpe. Finalmente se paró junto el vampiro cuyo cuello había quebrado.

Lo miró por un segundo y, estirando la mano, cerró los dedos alrededor de uno de las delicadamente torneadas columnas que adornaban el viejo aparador victoriano. Tiró con fuerza, arrancando el pedazo de madera, e inclinándose lo clavó en el pecho del monstruo.

Evelyn se irguió, plantada sobre sus dos piernas levemente separadas, con la improvisada estaca en la mano izquierda y la espada en la derecha. En silencio barrió el cuarto con la mirada, iluminado por la potente fuente de luz que seguía pendiendo sobre las cabezas de James Potter y Lily Evans.

- ¿Están bien?

El muchacho, que apretaba firmemente la pata de madera en su mano derecha y mantenía su brazo izquierdo extendido en un gesto de escudo delante de Lily, pareció despertar del estado de azoro en el que ambos había caído mientras veían a Evelyn luchar contra esos seres que ambos sabían que tenían fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas.

- Esos eran… vampiros – dijo el muchacho, señalando el polvo en el suelo.

Amagó a dar un paso al frente pero Evelyn levantó la espada hacia él.

- No salgas de ese círculo de luz. Pase lo que pase, quédense allí dentro, ¿me entendieron?

La autoridad en la voz de la joven hizo que los dos adolescentes asintieran al unísono. James estaba por preguntarle algo cuando el sonoro golpe de dos manos, aplaudiendo de forma cadenciosa y pausada, resonó en el cuarto.

Evelyn avanzó un par de pasos para enfrentarse a quien caminaba lentamente hacia el cuarto desde la puerta de entrada, cuya silueta podía distinguir sin problemas.

- Bravo – dijo la voz grave, con un añejo acento irlandés reverberando en el final de la palabra – Bravo.

Más de un metro ochenta de altura enfundado en pantalones de cuero negro y un largo abrigo de igual material y color. Camisa de seda negra. Zapatos negros. El pelo algo revuelto. Los ojos oscuros. La sonrisa lasciva.

Exudaba poder, sexo, violencia y horror. Exudaba maldad, pura y concentrada. Más maldad y menos alma que ningún otro vampiro con que se hubiera enfrentado hasta entonces.

Podía sentirlo en el vello de la nuca que se le había erizado, en el hormigueo de las manos que se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de la estaca y la espada, en el interior de su estómago y en el fondo de su conciencia.

Jamás había visto a este vampiro antes, pero aún así supo que era un vampiro. Y supo qué vampiro era.

- Cazadora – dijo inclinando apenas la cabeza en un gesto de saludo burlón.

- Angelus – escupió la palabra como si fuera veneno.

Lily no pudo evitar que un gemido de horror escapara de su garganta mientras James sentía que el pánico le crecía en las entrañas.

Angelus.

Azorado, vio cómo la muchacha a la que había despreciado durante años se colocaba como escudo entre ellos y el vampiro, enfrentándolo. Por centésima vez desde que aterrizaron en ese cuarto cinco minutos antes, se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando allí.

Angelus dio un paso hacia el interior del cuarto y paseó su vista por los sectores en donde se podía ver las cenizas de sus esbirros.

- Como siempre, Cazadora, verte en acción es un auténtico… placer – levantó los ojos y los clavó en ella, haciendo que la última palabra resonara mucho más sexual que apreciativa – Aunque debo decir que no esperaba que vinieras con tanta compañía – agregó, desviando su mirada hacia James y Lily, quienes instintivamente se encogieron ante la predadora presencia del vampiro – Mejor dicho, no esperaba que vinieras con esta compañía.

- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Evelyn, intentando agudizar el oído para determinar si habían más vampiros aparte de Angelus - ¿Qué les hiciste?

La mano de Angelus hizo un elegante floreo en el aire mientras él pateaba un medallón barato, que descansaba sobre el montículo de cenizas de uno de los vampiros con quienes había llegado horas antes a esa casa.

- Están arriba, – sonrió de nuevo – descansando.

Evelyn apretó el mango de la espada con saña, clavándose en la palma de la mano las piedras incrustadas por artesanos que habían muerto hacia siglos.

- Maldito seas, Angelus – su voz era acero y fuego. – Voy a hacer que lamentes esto por toda la eternidad.

La sonrisa lasciva estaba allí de nuevo. Los ojos fijos en James, que a su pesar, se encogió.

- No es él. Se parece, pero no lo es. ¿No me digas que tu padre cedió a su furia por tu matrimonio y le envió a tu esposo ese maleficio que estaba preparando?

- Él no es mi padre – dijo la joven, con los dientes apretados.

Una ceja se alzó mientras el vampiro seguía moviéndose con parsimonia alrededor del cuarto, siempre lejos de ella.

- Porque déjame decirte que estaba realmente enojado anoche cuando le llegó la noticia de tu boda – continuó como si ella no hubiera dicho nada, levantado la mano derecha y negando con el dedo índice. – Muy mal, Cazadora. Conjurar un bargaine sin el consentimiento de tu padre.

- ¡Ese maldito no es mi padre! – exclamó, enfurecida.

Angelus la contempló por un largo momento, inmóvil, sonriente, disfrutando del temblor de odio y rabia que parecía sacudirla.

- Él tiene otra opinión sobre ese tema – dijo tranquilo. – Y supongo que en el fondo, eso es lo que importa.

- Lo que importa – dijo Evelyn, recalcando cada palabra como si la masticara – es que voy a arrancarle el corazón con mis propias manos.

- Sí, bueno, ¿qué puedo decirte? Estos problemas familiares no es algo que me interese discutir en este momento. Simplemente estoy aquí para hacerle un favorcito a Voldie. Y para verte, claro. Quería… presentarme – agregó, con su sempiterna sonrisa en el rostro inmune al tiempo. – Quería que supieras que fui yo. Y, por supuesto, quería que supieras que nada evitará nuestro destino, Cazadora. Ni tú, ni ese muchacho con quien decidiste casarte. Porque aunque reconozco que son una pareja muy… efectiva… tú y yo, Cazadora, somos el destino.

Y dicho esto, sacó un reloj de su bolsillo y desapareció con un chasquido.

Evelyn se quedó de pie en el medio del cuarto, apretando la espada y la estaca, inmóvil. Silenciosa.

Había tanta tensión en el ambiente que los otros adolescentes no se atrevían casi ni a respirar. Finalmente, James dio un paso al frente pero sin salir del círculo de luz.

- Bright – dijo, tratando de llamar su atención. - ¿Qué demonios…?

- Shhhh – dijo Evelyn, levantando una mano.

- ¿Hay más… vampiros? – preguntó Lily, intentando controlar el temblor en su voz.

Luego de un momento, Evelyn denegó con la cabeza.

- No, – se giró para mirarlos y ambos jóvenes se asombraron de la expresión atormentada de sus ojos – pero de todos modos, quédense aquí hasta que yo regrese.

Comenzó a irse pero James la retuvo.

- ¿Dónde diablos se supone que vas? ¿Qué fue todo esto? ¡Maldición, Bright, ese era… Angelus!

- Lo sé – murmuró, dejando la improvisada estaca que todavía sostenía en la mano sobre una repisa.

- Sí, bueno, pues no puedes irte así nada más – exclamó James, enfadado.

- Hay algo que debo hacer antes de que nos marchemos. Luego los llevaré de regreso a Hogwarts.

Sin más, salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia la escalera, rumbo al primer piso.

James la miró partir y, por un par de segundos, se quedó allí, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Apretó la mano alrededor de la madera que Evelyn le había entregado un momento antes y, bajando los ojos a la improvisada arma, vio la sangre de la joven aún brillando en las astillas de la punta rota. Impresionado, la soltó, dejando que rebotara por los tablones del suelo.

Las imágenes pasaban por su mente a velocidades increíbles, pero el recuerdo de su primo, desvanecido en el suelo un segundo antes de que ellos se trasladaran hasta esa casa, fue lo que terminó por quedarse delante de todas las demás y le hizo tomar la decisión.

- Nos vamos – le dijo a la muchacha que, a su lado, miraba el cuarto con atención.

- Esta es su casa – dijo Lily, como si no lo hubiera escuchado. – Mira eso – señaló una fotografía que estaba en la pared cerca de ellos. – Esa debe ser su madre. Es muy parecida a Bright, pero mayor – sus ojos se posaron en él. – Esta debe ser la casa de Tadheus Bright.

- Pues no me importa si es la casa del primer ministro, nos vamos. Ahora mismo. Debemos llegar a Hogwarts.

Lily dio un par de pasos, rodeándolo, y salió del círculo de luz para dirigirse hacia la puerta por donde Evelyn acababa de desaparecer.

- ¡Evans! – exclamó James, alcanzándola en dos zancadas y tomándola del brazo antes de que saliera del cuarto. - ¿Dónde diablos crees que vas?

Los verdes ojos de la muchacha se clavaron en él, llenos de decisión y miedo.

- Con ella – su voz, por otro lado, sonaba bastante controlada. – Pueden haber muchos más vampiros allí afuera, así es que no sé tú, pero yo prefiero estar donde ella pueda defendernos.

James la miró, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero resistiéndose a aceptar que alguien a quien había despreciado por años resultara ser alguien a quien debía respetar.

- ¿Y qué te hace pesar que ella va a defendernos?

Lily se soltó del apretón de su mano y lo miró, enfadada.

- Porque ese monstruo la llamó Cazadora. ¿Sabes lo que es una Cazadora, Potter? ¿O todas esas prácticas de Quidditch y demostraciones de testosterona adolescente, no te dejan tiempo para investigar más que lo justo y necesario para pasar un examen?

James se enderezó, tomado desprevenido. No esperaba que ella lo atacara de esa manera cuando él acababa de luchar con un vampiro para tratar de protegerla.

- Por supuesto que sé lo que es una Cazadora – dijo, molesto. – Lo que digo es que… bueno… ¿qué seguridad tenemos de que ella sea la Cazadora? ¡Maldita sea, es la hija del Innombrable!

- Dime algo, Potter, ¿estabas aquí mientras Angelus y Bright hablaban? ¿Escuchaste la parte en donde ella le gritó que el Innombrable no es su padre?

- ¿Notaste que nosotros estábamos aquí, escuchando? ¿Acaso no se te ha ocurrido que podría haber sido un… montaje?

- ¡Oh, por favor! – exclamó la chica. - ¿Y todos esos vampiros a los que mató también fueron un montaje? ¿Y qué me dices de la manera en que peleó? ¿Acaso crees que tú podrías moverte de esa manera, o siquiera soportar uno solo de todos los golpes que recibió? Eso no se aprende en los libros, Potter. Ni en las prácticas de Quidditch – apoyando las manos en las caderas, lo miró desafiante. - ¿Acaso tú, o alguien a quien tú conozcas, podría haber seguido luchando con una herida como la que debe tener en el costado? Lo dudo mucho. Pero, aún si así fuera, te diré algo. Tu primo se casó con ella. Y esa es toda la garantía que yo necesito para confiar en ella.

Y girando, lanzó su larga trenza color de fuego sobre su hombro y salió decidida por la puerta.

James se quedó allí parado por un momento. Finalmente, maldijo por lo bajo mientras buscaba con la vista la varita que los había llevado hasta allí. La encontró en un rincón oscuro. Tomándola, salió detrás de la chica.

La encontró parada en el hall de entrada, desde donde podían verse tres puertas y una escalera majestuosa de brillante barandal de madera torneada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, en un murmullo.

- Está arriba – dijo Lily y, sin esperarlo, comenzó a subir los escalones cubiertos por una gruesa alfombra.

James la alcanzó a la mitad del tramo y, deteniéndola, hizo que se girara hacia él.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica.

- Quédate detrás de mí, ¿entiendes? Si algo nos ataca, corre – agregó y, apretando la mano alrededor de la varita, siguió subiendo.

- Potter, no podemos hacer magia – dijo Lily, aunque ella también tenía su varita aferrada. – Somos menores.

- Podemos hacer magia en caso de emergencia. Estoy seguro de que el Innombrable, sus mortífagos y vampiros pueden ser considerados una emergencia – declaró James, con más convicción de la que en realidad tenía.

Llegaron hasta el rellano del primer piso y se detuvieron, escuchando. Un murmullo ahogado les llegó desde el final del largo corredor, donde una puerta abierta permitía ver la luz de velas encendidas dentro del cuarto.

Tomando aire, James se dirigió hacia el origen del murmullo. Le parecía que era la voz de Bright, pero era tan bajo que no podía asegurarlo. Y no escuchaba más voces.

Podía sentir a Lily caminando con cuidado a su espalda, pegada a él. Y la sola idea de que estaba protegiendo a Evans, que estaba con ella y podía demostrarle que no era un imbécil, hizo que cuadrara un poco más los hombros y caminara con mayor decisión.

Él era capaz de ser tan admirable como su primo. Era capaz de generar la misma confianza en sus juicios. El tipo de confianza que hiciera que la gente, sólo porque él lo afirmaba o lo apoyaba, considerara que estaba bien. Tal y como Evans acababa de decirle que ella confiaba en Bright sólo porque su primo se había casado con ella.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y se detuvieron ante la puerta abierta. James adelante, Lily mirando por encima de su hombro. Era más baja que él, por lo que había colocado una mano en su hombro para mantenerse en puntas de pie, y el sólo contacto de esos dedos hizo que una corriente eléctrica cruzara por todo el cuerpo del muchacho.

Sin embargo, la escena ante sus ojos hizo que dejara de prestarle atención a su cuerpo.

Estaban en la entrada de un dormitorio lleno de muebles grandes y viejos. Armario, tocador, cajoneras, sillones, mesas. Una gran cama con dosel y pesados cortinados de terciopelo. Y parada a los pies de ésta, Evelyn miraba las dos figuras tendidas en el colchón.

Eran una pareja mayor, vestidos como si fueran a ir a una fiesta. Incluso podían ver que la mujer, de hermosas facciones, llevaba una tiara en el pelo. Sus túnicas eran caras y finamente elaboradas. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas en sus pechos y parecían dormir.

Sólo que no estaban respirando. Eso también podían verlo.

- Mis abuelos me criaron cuando Voldemort mató a mi madre – dijo Evelyn, de repente.

No se había vuelto hacia ellos, pero era claro que sabía que estaban allí.

- Mi abuela me amaba – su voz sonaba lejana y ahogada. Como si estuviera hablando para ella misma. - Venía de noche a mi cuarto, tarde, una vez que mi abuelo se había dormido, y me arropaba. Que tus sueños sean de estrellas, me murmuraba bajito.

James estaba estático, sin atreverse a decir nada, sintiendo que la mano de Lily se apretaba en su hombro, como si quisiera evitar que él fuese a decir o hacer algo que no tenía intenciones de decir o hacer.

- Mi abuelo me odiaba – había aún más tristeza en la joven, cuya mano derecha seguía estrujando el mango de la espada que caía a lo largo de sus piernas enfundadas en las blancas medias de la escuela, una de la cuales comenzaba a teñirse de sangre. – Todos los días me decía que mi madre había muerto por mi culpa. Que si me daba un techo y comida era porque se lo había prometido a ella. Que debió matarme al nacer porque así su hija hubiera podido sobrevivir – levantó la espada y miró la hoja. – Debería haberte atravesado con la espada de nuestros ancestros, solía decirme cuando estaba enfurecido. ¿Irónico, verdad?

Caminó hacia el costado de la cama en donde el anciano Tadheus Bright estaba acostado, con su túnica negra llena de ribetes color rojo oscuro y el escudo familiar bordado en el pecho. Se quedó allí, parada, mirándolo.

James y Lily casi no se atrevían a respirar.

A pesar de la túnica y el arreglo, ambos podían ver en el costado del cuello del anciano dos marcas rojas profundas. Una perfecta mordida de vampiro.

Evelyn miró a su abuelo, a quien por tantos años había intentado complacer, cuyo cariño había mendigado inútilmente, allí tendido, inmóvil, a punto de despertar a su nueva vida en la noche y la oscuridad.

- Sé que no te interesan mis promesas, abuelo. Pero te prometo que va a pagar por esto. Que pagará por todo.

Y levantando la espada, la bajó con fuerza, asestándole un golpe certero que cercenó la cabeza del hombre limpiamente.

James, horrorizado, instintivamente envolvió a Lily con un brazo, mientras la chica ahogaba un grito de espanto y aferraba el frente de la negra túnica del muchacho con ambas manos, arrugándola.

La mano de Evelyn, que temblaba visiblemente, se extendió para apoyarse en la frente de su abuelo. Quitó la espada, evitando que la cabeza se moviera de su lugar, y luego de un momento rodeó la cama hasta donde se encontraba su abuela.

Esta vez se quedó allí por mucho más tiempo, mirándola. Acarició las manos de la anciana con dedos temblorosos e, inclinándose, besó su frente repetidas veces mientras grandes lágrimas bañaban su rostro y mojaban ese otro, inerte.

- Que tus sueños sean de estrellas, abuela – susurró, acariciando los platinados cabellos delicadamente recogidos en un moño elegante.

Levantó la espada una vez más y, cerrando los ojos, la bajó para cercenar la cabeza de la mujer que le había enseñado lo que era amar, aún cuando le brindara ese amor a escondidas de un esposo enloquecido por el dolor de sus pérdidas irreparables.

El ruido sordo que hizo la hoja crispó una vez más a Lily, cuyos verdes ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas de terror y espanto. James no decía nada, pero apresaba a la chica contra su pecho, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ver.

Evelyn se inclinó sobre su abuela, temblando visiblemente. Sacó la espada con infinito cuidado y besó la frente una vez más antes de apoyar su mejilla en el cabello platinado, llorando en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos adolescentes sabía qué hacer. Eran intrusos en una escena que no deberían haber contemplado. Y ahora no podían encontrar la manera de manejar el hecho de haberla presenciado.

Lily fue la que reaccionó primero y, separándose de James, dio un paso dentro del cuarto dispuesta a acercarse a Evelyn, pero la muchacha levantó la cabeza del pecho de su abuela en ese momento y, besando la frente helada por última vez, se enderezó y los miró.

Su rostro era una máscara de dolor controlado y odio glacial que les erizó la piel a ambos. Sin soltar la espada, se separó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo que los dos chicos retrocedieran hacia el pasillo de manera involuntaria. Había algo increíblemente poderoso y atemorizante en la figura que, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, parecía todo menos una colegiala.

- Vengan – dijo escuetamente.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta una puerta que se hallaba frente a la escalera y, abriéndola, entró en un cuarto a oscuras.

- Luminaris – dijo y las velas se encendieron.

James y Lily miraron desde la puerta este nuevo cuarto, el cual tenía una cama no muy grande, con dosel y cortinas, y muebles antiguos pero firmes. Estanterías repletas de libros y trofeos cubrían una pared mientras retrato les sonreía desde la pared, complacido.

El hombre del retrato era joven y vivaz, con hermosos ojos color oro como los de Evelyn, y el pelo castaño claro.

Evelyn se dirigió hacia el armario y, abriéndolo, miró en su interior un momento antes de girarse.

- Cámbiate de ropa – le dijo a James. – Creo que estas prendas van a servirte. Procura elegir algo que se vea muggle. Tienes cinco minutos.

Salió del cuarto e hizo una seña a Lily para que la siguiera.

- Ven conmigo, Evans. Te prestaré algo mío.

James las vio dirigirse hacia la escalera y subir al siguiente piso. Algo dubitativo, entró en el cuarto y, cerrando la puerta, se acercó al armario y miró el contenido, tratando de que su mente se concentrara en lo urgente y dejara todas esas preguntas importantes para más tarde.

- ¿Tiene mucho carácter, no crees? – dijo de pronto el muchacho del retrato.

Sobresaltado, James se giró y lo miró fijo.

- ¿Quién?

- Mi sobrina, claro – sonrió, mostrando una larga hilera de dientes blancos. – Es de familia, ¿sabes? El carácter, digo. Todos siempre hemos sido de mucho carácter. Mi padre es el peor, pero creo que Evelyn puede equiparársele sin mayores dramas. Es una lástima que mi padre sea tan obtuso con ella. Al fin y al cabo, nada de lo que ocurrió fue su culpa.

Sin saber qué decirle, el muchacho asintió y volvió a mirar la ropa que, aunque colgaba prolija, era obvio que llevaba años allí sin ser tocada.

- Yo tomaría el sweater negro que está en el segundo estante de la derecha – agregó el muchacho del retrato. – Me parece que te quedará bien.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, James sacó la prenda del armario sin decir nada. Le parecía que no iba a poder hablar nunca más en su vida.

Se colocó el abrigo sobre la camisa blanca y la corbata, mientras su mente intentaba encajar las piezas del rompecabezas sin lograr vislumbrar las formas del todo.

Los pasos que provenían de la escalera le dijo que las jóvenes estaban bajando, por lo que se apresuró a abrir la puerta del cuarto, con su túnica en una mano y la varita que no le pertenecía en la otra.

Lily era más baja que Evelyn, por lo que había doblado los pantalones que le había dado la dueña de casa para no pisarlos. Eran negros, al igual que el sweater de cuello redondo que escondía la camisa blanca y su corbata roja y oro. Su brillante cabello rojo estaba metido dentro de una gorra de lana negra y se había quitado la túnica.

Evelyn también vestía de negro. Pantalones, botas de aspecto pesado, un sweater de cuello de tortuga, un largo abrigo de lana y su cabello negro trenzado detrás de la cabeza. Se veía terriblemente pálida en contraste con su atuendo, pero la mano que sostenía la espada era firme como el mármol.

Le tendió una mochila al llegar al pasillo.

- Mete tu túnica aquí dentro. No podemos dejar que sepan que somos alumnos de Hogwarts.

James tomó la mochila y metió su túnica junto con las otras dos que ya estaban allí.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Debemos llegar al Caldero Chorreante – dijo Evelyn, entrando de nuevo en el cuarto y dirigiéndose a un arcón que se hallaba a los pies de la cama.

Abriéndolo, rebuscó en el interior por un momento antes de sacar una prenda doblada. Se puso de pie y se acercó a los dos adolescentes que permanecían en el pasillo. Le tendió la prenda a James, quien al tomarla sintió como si fuera seda o agua.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es probable que estén esperando que salgamos de aquí para atacarnos. O puede que nos esperen en la estación de trenes, o en el Caldero Chorreante. No me fío de los vampiros ni de los mortífagos, así es que debemos explotar nuestras ventajas. Ellos esperan a tres estudiantes de Hogwarts, así es que vamos a tratar de engañarlos disminuyendo nuestro número.

- Pero… somos tres – dijo Lily.

Evelyn señaló la prenda que James miraba con atención.

- Es la capa invisible de mi tío Arthur. Ustedes dos se cubrirán con ella y bajo ningún concepto permitirán que los vean. Si alguien nos ataca, diríjanse lo más rápido que puedan hasta el Caldero Chorreante y busquen, en el tercer reservado a partir de las escaleras, una escupidera que está detrás de los asientos. Es un traslador que los llevará directamente hasta Hogwarts. Si no está allí, usen la red flu para llegar a Las Tres Escobas y corran a Hogwarts.

- ¿Y qué pasará contigo? Si nos atacan, tú estás herida. Tal vez tú deberías ir debajo de la capa – sugirió Lily, a quien ese plan que sólo los involucraba a James y a ella no le gustaba demasiado.

- No se preocupen por mí. Estaré bien. En caso de que nos ataquen, cuento con que harás lo que te he dicho – agregó, mirando a James directo a los ojos.

El muchacho se percató de que no era momento para discutir. El plan no parecía tener muchas fallas, pero aún así decidió preguntar lo obvio.

- ¿Y por qué no hacemos un traslador que nos lleve directo desde aquí?

- Porque no confío en nada de esta casa. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí Angelus y es obvio que Voldemort también vino porque esa varita – señaló la delgada vara que el muchacho todavía sostenía entre los dedos – era de mi abuelo. Voldemort debió transformarla en un traslador luego de que mi abuelo fuera atrapado. Y si tuvo su varita, pudo hechizar cualquier otra cosa aquí, así es que nos vamos y no tocamos nada.

- Pero… - comenzó Lily.

- Sin peros, Evans – la interrumpió Evelyn. – Escuchen, _**debo**_ llegar a Hogwarts – agregó y la desesperación en su voz fue lo que decidió a la muchacha de la casa Gryffindor a guardarse sus objeciones.

James tomó la capa, se colocó la mochila al hombro y levantó la varita.

- ¿Te molesta si la llevo conmigo? No tengo la mía.

Evelyn negó con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras, seguida por los dos jóvenes. Una vez abajo, en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta principal entró en el cuarto de la izquierda, que obviamente era un comedor, y atravesó la habitación con rapidez y en silencio.

Abrió una puerta al final y entraron en la cocina, suavemente iluminada por velas esparcidas por paredes y mesas.

Sin detenerse, se dirigió hacia una nueva puerta en el costado de la nevera.

- _Lumos_ – dijo, encendiendo una luz en la punta de su varita, la cual mantuvo en alto para alumbrar las escaleras que descendían al sótano.

James se sentía intranquilo. Una parte de él le decía que esa era la hija del Innombrable. La cabeza de los estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin. Que si su abuelo la odiaba y la culpaba por todo lo ocurrido a su madre, por algo debía ser.

Pero la otra parte le decía que debía ir con Evelyn y confiar en que ella los guiaría a salvo de regreso a la escuela. Que acababa de salvarlos de un montón de vampiros. Que su primo se había interpuesto entre ella y su varita dos veces. Que Mathew por algo se había casado con ella.

Apretando los labios y la varita, caminó detrás de Lily, que sin tantos remilgos había aceptado que Evelyn Bright era alguien en quien podía confiar.

Llegaron a un sótano lleno de grandes estanterías que contenían viejas botellas de vino y caminaron a la luz de la varita de Evelyn hasta la pared del fondo, en donde la joven se detuvo y, golpeando una de las piedras, abrió una puerta por la que se internó.

- Si nos están esperando, no van a vernos si salimos por aquí – explicó.

Era otro largo pasadizo, bajo y húmedo, en cuyas paredes la vacilante luz de la varita formaba extrañas figuras algo tenebrosas.

Caminaron por cinco minutos y comenzaron a subir escalones de piedra, que morían en el techo. Evelyn recitó un conjuro en voz baja y, tocando una argolla de metal que estaba sobre su cabeza, el techo se desvaneció.

- Cúbranse con la capa antes de salir. Es lo suficientemente grande como para que los tape a ambos - dijo y salieron a una glorieta cubierta de enredaderas imperennes.

Una vez que los tres jóvenes estuvieron fuera, el suelo reapareció, como si jamás hubiera habido allí una abertura.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo James, mirando alrededor mientras sostenía la capa sobre sus cabezas.

El enorme jardín de la residencia Bright dormía bajo las estrellas, engañando a cualquiera con su tranquilidad.

Evelyn estaba de pie mirando la enorme casa que se hallaba a unos cien metros de distancia. Sus ventanas a oscuras y el silencio que la envolvían habrían hecho suponer a los transeúntes que era otra casa más, descansando del trajinar de lo cotidiano. Nadie habría imaginado que albergaba dos cadáveres e innumerables fantasmas de un pasado que Evelyn sabía que jamás la dejaría vivir en paz.

Levantó su varita y murmuró un conjuro que James y Lily no llegaron a entender.

De la punta emergió un fulgor tenue, como si se tratara de bruma danzando, que serpenteó entre el césped y los arbustos que conservaban su vida y color gracias a un hechizo que los mantenía cálidos.

El orgullo de su abuela. El jardín.

El hechizo llegó hasta la casa y se desparramó alrededor de las paredes, cubriéndolas lentamente, hasta que todo estuvo tapado por esa niebla blanquecina. Y de repente, la casa ardió en una gran fogata. Tejado, paredes, postigos, terrazas y galerías se quemaban con un fuego voraz que emergió de la nada. Todo envuelto en llamas que destruirían, sin remedio, dos siglos de historia.

El orgullo de su abuelo. La casa.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?– exclamó Lily, horrorizada.

Evelyn mantenía fija la vista en lo que había sido su casa hasta que llegó a Hogwarts, y conoció a Mathew y a Dumbledore, y encontró un hogar.

- No permitiré que nadie vea así a mis abuelos – afirmó. – Nadie nunca va a decir que Tadheus y Marilla Bright murieron víctimas de Angelus. Se lo debo a mi madre. Y a mi tío. Y se lo debo a ellos.

- Pero… - Lily no daba crédito a sus ojos - ¡Tus cosas están allí! En tu cuarto… todas tus cosas…

- Mis cosas están en mi hogar – respondió la joven, girándose para clavar los ojos en el lugar desde donde provenía la voz incorpórea debido a la capa. – Mis cosas están en Hogwarts.

Se volteó a mirar la casa por última vez y, apretando los labios, escondió la espada dentro de su largo abrigo y comenzó a descender los escalones de la glorieta.

- Vámonos – dijo.

En silencio, los dos jóvenes la siguieron.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**Nro 7 de Carter Street**_

_**Londres**_

_**Hacer 25 años**_

Angelus entró en la habitación apenas iluminada por un par de velas y, con una profunda sensación de satisfacción, se hundió en su sillón favorito.

Paseó la vista por las paredes algo recargadas y la enorme biblioteca llena de libros que valían una fortuna. Y sonrió.

Le gustaba ese lugar. Debía reconocer que Voldemort tenía sus utilidades. Proveer de lugares adecuados para vivir era una de ellas. Suntuoso. Oscuro. Antiguo. La Cazadora se vería fabulosa caminando hacia él por esas habitaciones. Respondiendo a su llamado tal y como lo hacían Darla y Drusilla. Mejor que ellas.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?

La voz de Spike emergió del rincón más oscuro.

Angelus distinguió sus facciones iluminadas por el eterno cigarrillo que ardía en los labios del vampiro que, en otra vida, había sido un poeta espantoso.

- Con la Cazadora.

La colilla del cigarrillo salió volando para aterrizar directo en las cenizas de una chimenea que no se encendía nunca.

- ¿La mataste?

- ¿Quién dijo que la quiero muerta? – estiró las piernas y contempló la punta de sus zapatos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Angelus se quedó callado, evaluando lo que iba a responder. Sabía que Spike estaba sediento de la sangre de esta Cazadora. Ella le había pateado el trasero demasiadas veces. Era lo suficientemente buena como para no resultar muerta en la batalla. No lograba aún ser mejor que Spike para estacarlo pero lo sería. Pronto.

- Todo – dijo finalmente. – Con ella lo quiero todo.

La ceja de Spike se levantó, intrigada. Pero, raro en él, no dijo nada. Como si estuviera pensando lo que acababa de escuchar, se quedó sentado en el asiento de la ventana, con un pie subido al almohadón y un brazo apoyado en su rodilla flexionada.

Letal. Adictivo. Como un enorme felino retozando antes de la cacería. Cuerpo de músculos y fibra que sabía moverse como si fuera una hipnótica serpiente.

- Voldemort estuvo aquí. Quería saber si ya habías regresado con su hija.

Angelus sacó un cigarrillo del paquete que estaba en una mesa junto a su sillón y lo encendió con parsimonia.

- Lo veré después – miró a Spike a través del humo que acababa de expulsar.

William El Sangriento asintió levemente y, poniéndose de pie, se estiró con un movimiento cadencioso y sensual. Tomó la larga chaqueta de cuero negro que había quitado a la penúltima cazadora luego de matarla y, colocándosela, encendió otro cigarrillo.

- ¿Cuándo vas a decirle que su hija es la Cazadora?

El irlandés se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

- Si él no lo sabe, no es mi problema.

- Pues yo me andaría con cuidado si fuera tú. No parece un tipo muy razonable – se golpeó la sien con el índice – Además, cuanto antes desaparezca esa mocosa, antes podremos largarnos de aquí. Detesto Londres en otoño.

La larga chaqueta de cuero se balanceó alrededor de sus tobillos cuando se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a encontrar algo con qué divertirse antes de comer.

- Spike.

La voz de Angelus, con ese tono que recordaba a todos que él estaba por encima de cualquiera, lo detuvo en la puerta. Girándose un poco, lo miró interrogante.

- Aléjate de la Cazadora. Ella es mía.

Había hielo en los ojos de ese vampiro que le había enseñado todo sobre el arte de ser lo mejor de lo peor. Había amenazas. Y promesas.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y salió a la fresca noche otoñal, deteniéndose en la cima de los escalones de la casa victoriana. Dio una pitada a su cigarrillo y luego lo destrozó entre los dedos.

Angelus estaba equivocado si pensaba que seguía siendo el mismo pelele que conoció un siglo antes. Él era William El Sangriento. Era Spike. Había matado a dos cazadoras. Era uno de los que había bañado Europa en sangre.

Su mentor, por otro lado, ya no parecía él. Toda esa obsesión por poseer la Cazadora. Por engendrarla… las cazadoras no podían ser convertidas en vampiros. Ninguna iba a consentir algo semejante. Esta en particular no iba a consentirlo.

Tenía el mal presentimiento de que esa fijación de Angelus con Evelyn Bright iba a traerles muchas complicaciones a todos. Y él no estaba de ánimo para complicaciones. Definitivamente, era hora de independizarse. Cortar el cordón umbilical, por así decirlo. Y la mejor manera era hacerlo de cuajo.

Sonriendo, bajó los escalones y cruzó la calle hasta el parque.

La Cazadora era de quien llegara a ella primero. Y él iba a ser ese alguien.



_**Las Tres Escobas**_

_**Al mismo tiempo**_

James se sacudió la ceniza de la ropa y miró a su alrededor. El salón de Las Tres Escobas estaba lleno y el ruido de charlas y risotadas se mezclaban con las órdenes de Madame Rosmerta a sus empleados.

Sintió una nueva llamarada y Lily emergió de las llamas crepitantes, haciéndose a un lado con rapidez y tosiendo un poco.

Un momento más y apareció Evelyn, quien se veía cada vez más pálida. Cuando salió del fuego, el brillo de las llamas hizo que se notara todo el costado derecho de su sweater empapado en sangre, al igual que la pierna del pantalón que vestía.

A lo largo del trayecto hasta El Caldero Chorreante había notado que la cojera en la chica era cada vez más pronunciada. Evans también lo había notado pero Evelyn se había negado en redondo a ir hasta la casa de Lily para ser curada cuando esta se lo propuso.

"Demasiado peligroso, Evans", había dicho. "Eres de familia muggle, ¿recuerdas? No puedo arriesgarme a exponerlos".

A su pesar, la admiró. Porque si esa herida era la mitad de horrible de lo que él se estaba imaginando, tenía que admitir que la chica tenía agallas y decisión. Cazadora o no, debía dolerle como los mil demonios.

Evelyn no se molestó en sacudirse la ceniza que la cubría. Miró alrededor, al igual que él, y luego les hizo una señal para que la siguieran hacia la parte de atrás de la taberna.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, las pequeñas cabezas reducidas abrieron sus bocas para gritar que había menores allí, pero Evelyn levantó su varita y los miró.

- Vienen conmigo – les dijo. – Y ya nos vamos.

Las pequeñas cabezas la miraron por un segundo y luego, cerrando sus bocas, volvieron a parecer simples adornos de un horrible gusto decorativo.

- Pónganse la capa – les dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir a la fría noche otoñal.

James lanzó la prenda por encima de su cabeza y la de Lily y ambos salieron detrás de Evelyn, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó, intrigado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Evelyn miraba los alrededores con atención, presionado su mano con fuerza en la improvisada venda que estaba completamente empapada en sangre.

- Callar a esas cabezas. ¡Sirius y yo hemos intentado todo tipo de hechizos con ellas!

- Dumbledore los encantó para que nos reconocieran.

- ¿Nos? – preguntó James.

Evelyn lo miró y se dio cuenta que había hablado sin pensar. Maldiciéndose para sus adentros por no estar del todo lúcida, tomó aire y el dolor casi le hace perder el aliento. Sabía que había perdido mucha sangre y que debían llegar pronto a Hogwarts. Pero sabía que no podía esperar que Voldemort la dejara ir tan fácilmente.

Había evaluado la situación y si Angelus ya había hablado con él, debía saber que ella estaba herida, shockeada, con dos adolescentes que no representarían ningún tipo de amenaza y se dirigía a Hogwarts. Y si ella fuera Voldemort, Hogsmeade sería el primer lugar desde el cual comenzaría a rastrearla para interceptar su regreso al colegio.

- Escuchen, éste es el plan – dijo, ignorando la pregunta que James le había hecho. - El camino hasta Hogwarts es largo y allí dentro todo el mundo nos ha visto. Madame Rosmerta es alguien de confianza, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de su clientela, así es que lo mejor será que nos separemos – hizo una pausa para tomar aire de nuevo y, señalando la Casa de los Gritos, prosiguió. – Me parece que lo mejor será que ustedes vayan por allá. Potter, lleva a Evans hasta el colegio y dile a Dumbledore que voy por el camino principal.

- Un momento. Ésa es la Casa de los Gritos. No pienso entrar allí – afirmó Lily, algo alterada. Los sucesos de la noche comenzaban a hacer mella en su entereza y, evidentemente, la sola idea de entrar en La Casa de los Gritos era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar – Yo iré contigo, Bright. Además, ¿por qué no vamos todos juntos? ¿Qué sentido tiene que vayamos nosotros por un lado y tú, que estás muy mal herida, sola por el otro?

- Uno que evidentemente tú no alcanzas a vislumbrar – replicó Evelyn con tono cortante. – Potter, llévala por el pasaje hasta el castillo. Ahora.

James permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos, clavando sus ojos azules en la muchacha que tenía ante él. Tenía un millón de preguntas que hacer. A ella, que seguramente no respondería. A su primo, que sólo Dios sabía si estaría vivo para responderlas.

- Podría indicarle el camino a Evans e ir contigo. Puedo colocarme la capa invisible e ir un poco apartado. No estás en condiciones de enfrentarte a mortífagos, ni vampiros.

Evelyn miró directo a donde provenía la voz del muchacho y algo se estrujó dentro de ella. Mathew tenía razón. Potter podía actuar como idiota, pero sin duda era primo de su novio. Pero no podía decirle que su temor no era que aparecieran mortífagos o vampiros.

Voldemort sólo toleraba una falla. Y luego se encargaba en persona del asunto, si es que éste revestía la importancia adecuada. La bruja sabía que ella era de la relevancia adecuada.

Y si sus temores se volvían realidad, no quería a Potter cerca.

Pero si el dolor y vacío que sentía significaban que Mathew no estaría en Hogwarts cuando ella llegara, prefería que sus temores se hiciera realidad. Y, una vez más, no quería a Potter cerca.

- En tanto lleguen rápido hasta Dumbledore, todo estará bien. Ahora, váyanse. Rápido.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto – dijo Lily, con decisión.

James miró a Evelyn por un largo momento en silencio y finalmente, tomó el brazo de la joven y tiró de ella con suavidad pero firmeza.

- Vamos, Evans.

- No – Lily intentó zafarse sin éxito. – No vamos a seguir este ridículo plan. Si nosotros podemos ir por donde sea que vamos a ir, ella vendrá con nosotros.

James suspiró.

- Evans, no me obligues a cargarte.

Y sin demasiada ceremonia, tiró de la joven con más fuerza, arrastrándola con él y arreglándoselas para sostener la capa al mismo tiempo. No había andado mucho cuando se le ocurrió una idea y, deteniéndose, se giró hacia Evelyn que había comenzado a alejarse hacia el camino principal.

- ¡Bright! – la llamó. La muchacha se giró hacia él. – ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantarías?

Evelyn hizo una mueca que no cuajó en sonrisa.

- El galope de un ciervo, Potter.

Llevándose la mano a la sien en señal de saludo, se giró y se alejó en la oscuridad.

James tomó a Lily por el brazo y se dirigió decidido hacia La Casa de los Gritos. Más tarde le preguntaría a esa chica cómo era que sabía que él era un animago.



_**Consejo General de Vigilantes**_

_**Londres**_

_**Época Actual**_

Rupert Giles se respaldó en su sillón giratorio y presionó los ojos con el índice y el pulgar. Estaba cansado. Había estado buscando información que les ayudara a prepararse contra lo que se avecinaba.

Podía recordar a la perfección la gran época oscura de los magos, cuando el Señor Oscuro amenazaba con destruir todas las comunidades. La época en que su padre perdió a su cazadora y luego la vida peleando contra el Innombrable y sus huestes.

Y recordaba también esa otra época, cuando un pequeño niño que ni siquiera podía caminar había logrado destruir al Innombrable y el mundo respiró nuevamente.

En ese momento pensó que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Debió mantener ese pensamiento en su cabeza.

Tantos años y Apocalipsis después, esto no era algo que necesitara. No necesitaba tener que enfrentarse a un Voldemort resucitado de entre sus cenizas malditas. Ya tenía bastante con los demonios y el enorme tropel de cazadoras.

La idea de Buffy había sido excelente, pero comandar y organizar a todas esas chicas que surgían sin cesar era algo agotador y, muchas veces, descontrolado. Y él odiaba el descontrol.

Un golpe seco en la puerta de la sala de reuniones hizo que se enderezara y, tomando sus anteojos, se los puso nuevamente.

- Adelante – dijo en voz alta.

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce entró en el cuarto y cerró a su espalda sin hacer ruido.

- Hola, Giles – dijo con calma.

- ¡Wesley! – exclamó sorprendido -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Wesley caminó hasta la mesa y le estrechó la mano antes de sentarse frente a él, tendiéndole una nota.

- Recibí esto en mi hotel. ¿No la enviaste tú? – preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

Giles tomó la nota y la leyó.

- No – extrañado, miró al hombre sentado del otro lado de la mesa. – No tenía idea de que estabas en Londres.

- Llegamos esta mañana – respondió Wesley.

- ¿Angel está contigo? – ahora fue el turno de Giles de fruncir el ceño.

Wesley asintió, resignado.

- Y Spike insistió en venir.

Ambos hombres se miraron por un segundo, concordando sin palabras con la misma idea.

- ¿Dónde está Buffy?

- En Grecia – respondió Giles.

Wesley asintió de nuevo.

- Entonces, si tú no enviaste esa nota a mi hotel, ¿quién fue?

El presidente del Consejo de Vigilantes se respaldó, intrigado. Y, para qué negarlo, algo asombrado. ¿Desde cuándo Wesley se veía así? Estaba totalmente seguro de que todo ese aplomo y ese peligro calmo que manaba de ese hombre no estaban allí la última vez que lo vio.

- Me gustaría saberlo.

Extendió la mano hacia el teléfono para llamar a Willow cuando un nuevo golpe resonó en la puerta, y la pelirroja cabellera de la bruja asomó por la rendija.

- Disculpa, Giles… - sus ojos se posaron en la figura que estaba sentada frente a Giles. - ¡Wesley!

Abrió la puerta del todo y entró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Wesley se puso de pie y devolvió el abrazo afectuoso de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, separándose de él.

- Me llamaron – respondió el hombre.

- La pregunta es quién lo llamó. ¿Fuiste tú? – agregó Giles.

- Creo que yo puedo responder a eso.

Los tres giraron hacia la puerta y miraron la figura del anciano parado en ella. Vestía túnica y anteojos de medialuna. Su barba y cabello eran largos. Y su expresión bondadosa no alcanzaba para atenuar la profunda preocupación que se veía en sus ojos.

- ¡Ah, sí! – dijo Willow, acercándose hacia él un paso. – Giles, este caballero dice que tiene una reunión contigo.

Giles se puso de pie con lentitud y miró al visitante asombrado.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

El anciano le sonrió, inclinando la cabeza levemente.

- Rupert. Es un placer volver a verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Apresurándose a salir de detrás de la mesa, Giles se acercó al mago que le había enseñado mucho de lo que sabía, para estrechar su mano.

- Quince años, si mi memoria no me engaña.

- No, no te engaña – Dumbledore estrechó la mano de Giles, entró en el cuarto y se acercó a Wesley y Willow, que no podían esconder el asombro que les había provocado saber quién era el visitante. – Supongo que usted es el señor Wyndham-Price.

Extendió una mano que Wesley se apresuró a tomar, recuperando algo de su aplomo.

- Profesor, es un honor conocerlo. He escuchado mucho sobre usted, señor.

- Y yo sobre usted, señor Wyndham-Price – respondió el viejo Director de Hogwarts antes de volverse hacia Willow, que no ocultaba su emoción. - ¿Y usted es la señorita Willow Rosenberg?

Willow estrechó la mano que le tendía, entusiasmada.

- Sí, sí. Yo… ¡vaya! ¿Usted es Albus Dumbledore? Esto es… ¡fantástico! Señor, he leído mucho sobre usted y la manera en que venció a Grindelwald en 1945, y su participación en la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro hasta que desapareció, gracias al pequeño Harry Potter. Sé todo lo publicado sobre su trabajo con Nicolas Flamel y también sobre sus descubrimientos en el uso de hierbas mediterráneas en pociones. He leído sus ensayos y también el manuscrito que escribió, en el cual se basó el último Gran Concilio de Magos. Sus ideas acerca de la mejor forma de mantener una armonía entre las comunidades mágicas y no mágicas me parecieron muy acertadas.

Dumbledore sonrió con amabilidad ante la avalancha de palabras que la joven mujer derramaba sobre él.

- Me parece que la mejor amiga del señor Potter es alguien con quien usted se llevaría muy bien, señorita Rosenberg.

- ¿La mejor amiga de Harry Potter? ¿El pequeño Harry Potter del que hablan los libros?

- El señor Potter ya no es pequeño. Está por cursar el sexto año en Hogwarts. La señorita Granger también está en Hogwarts y – se inclinó un poco hacia ella – ella ama los libros.

- Profesor – dijo Giles, evitando una nueva andanada de palabras por parte de Willow. - ¿Usted convocó a Wesley a una reunión aquí?

- Sí – dijo el profesor con calma. - ¿Debo entender que Angelus está en Londres, con usted? – preguntó a Wesley con amabilidad.

- Sí – dijo Wesley. – Pero él no es Angelus, es Angel. Tiene…

- … alma. Lo sé – asintió Dumbledore. – Bien, me tomé la libertad de convocar a esta reunión porque creo que es hora de que coordinemos esfuerzos, señores.

Giles le señaló una silla antes de volver a su asiento.

- ¿Voldemort ya ha logrado reunir sus fuerzas?

- No estamos seguros de cuántos mortífagos se han reportado. Se suman más todos los días – expuso Dumbledore. – Sabemos que los Dementores han acudido a su llamado, como también muchos vampiros y licántropos. La guerra es inminente y será, como mínimo, cruenta. Sin embargo, me parece que tenemos una buena oportunidad. Hay un par de cosas de este lado con las que él no cuenta.

Los tres rostros ante él lo miraron interrogantes.

- Rupert, tú me dijiste que en la última gran batalla que tu cazadora peleó contra El Primero, lograron liberar el poder de las cazadoras y ahora todas aquellas que eran potenciales, se habían transformado en elegidas.

Giles asintió.

- Willow fue quien hizo el hechizo – la joven se sonrojó, orgullosa. - Estamos buscándolas y organizándolas. Falta aún bastante por hacer, ya que son muchas. Además, comandar a tantas cazadoras es un poco complicado. Buffy es quien se ha hecho cargo, momentáneamente, de esa tarea. Con Faith. Sin embargo, estas chicas no tienen idea de Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Dumbledore asintió, pensativo.

- ¿Crees que si las ponemos bajo las órdenes de alguien que las guíe y las entrene, alguien que sepa qué es lo que hay que hacer y cómo hacerlo, podrían ser de ayuda en la batalla que se avecina?

- Son cazadoras, profesor. Usted sabe lo que una cazadora puede hacer. Al fin y al cabo, usted fue el vigilante de la cazadora más letal de la historia.

- En ese caso, voy a necesitar que traiga aquí a la señorita Summers y a la señorita…

Hizo una pausa, interrogante.

- Faith – se apresuró a decir Willow. – Su nombre es Faith.

- Faith – continuó Dumbledore, asintiendo. - Y me temo que también voy a necesitar que Angel y Spike estén presentes – miró a Wesley, quien no movió un músculo de la cara pero pensó que _**esa**_ iba a ser una reunión de mierda. – Y ahora, señores, creo que es hora de que ustedes sepan algo importante.



_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Hace 25 años**_

James se paseaba por su cuarto como un animal enjaulado, mientras Sirius Black lo miraba con algo de aprehensión y Remus Lupin con preocupación. Peter Petigrew estaba trepado en su cama, con una expresión que era mezcla de admiración porque su amigo hubiera regresado en una pieza de la aventura que acababa de contarles y suspicacia. Estaba seguro de que había algo que James no les había contado. Algo importante.

Sus otros dos amigos estaban seguros de lo mismo.

- Entonces… ¿Evans no se puso histérica ni gritó? – preguntó Sirius, más por decir algo que por saber. Le tenía muy sin cuidado Evans. De hecho, le tenía bastante antipatía.

- No – respondió James, escueto, y siguió con su ir y venir.

Antes de llegar a la enorme casa abandonada en donde él y sus amigos, una vez al mes, se divertían como animagos y hombre lobo, Lily puso en palabras lo que ambos estaban pensando. Evelyn no se había negado a ir con ellos porque pensara que podían ser atacados por mortífagos o vampiros.

"¿Te das cuenta que no envió por otro lado porque cree que El Innombrable tal vez aparezca?", le había dicho con voz temblorosa. Aunque no respondió, estuvo de acuerdo.

Sin atreverse a transformarse en un ciervo y dejar a Lily sola, la había obligado a correr a lo largo del túnel que unía la Casa de los Gritos con el parque de Hogwarts, por lo que tardaron veinte minutos en llegar al colegio. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando sus amigos, que estaban en la entrada del castillo, lo vieron llegar y se abalanzaron hacia él locos de contento y llenos de preguntas.

Haciéndolos a un lado, habían corrido hasta el salón de los profesores, gritando el nombre de Dumbledore, quien apareció con rapidez y escuchó con atención cuando le dijeron que Evelyn venía desde Hogsmeade por el camino principal, herida. Y que los había enviado por otro lado porque estaban seguros de que pensaba que el Innombrable podría aparecer.

Dumbledore los envió a la enfermería y salió del colegio junto con el profesor Damon y el profesor Barrick. Media hora después estaban de regreso, con una Bright casi desvanecida debido a la pérdida masiva de sangre, pero aún intacta.

Aparentemente, los temores de la chica no se habían vuelto realidad. Pero el revuelo en la enfermería fue mayúsculo cuando el director entró llevándola en el aire, en estado de semi inconsciencia. Madame Pomfrey echó a todo el mundo mientras se afanaba en quitarle la ropa bañada en sangre y murmuraba todo tipo de cosas con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

James y Lily, que estaban a punto de ser enviados a sus cuartos, escucharon cuando la joven le preguntaba, todo lo ansiosa que su estado le permitía, por su primo. Y el suspiro de alivio que pareció embargarla cuando madame Pomfrey le informó que estaba bien. Dormido.

Entonces, James lo supo. Al verla girar el rostro para posar la mirada en la figura de Mathew, en la cama vecina, mientras le resbalaban lágrimas por el rostro, lo supo.

Peter había tenido razón.

Y maldita sea, su primo le había mentido. De la peor manera. En el peor de los temas.

Había regresado al cuarto, luego de que él y Lily tuvieran una extensa charla con Dumbledore, en donde primero contaron todo lo ocurrido desde que él tomó la varita que estaba en la caja que le habían enviado a Evelyn. Y luego tuvieron que prometer que jamás repetirían nada de lo que habían vivido y averiguado esa noche. Estaba seguro de que el director había considerado seriamente borrarles la memoria. Por algún motivo, les dio un voto de confianza.

Y él lo honró al no contarles a sus amigos lo que realmente había ocurrido. Modificó la historia y mintió. Le dolía hacerlo, en particular a Sirius, pero no era el momento adecuado para lidiar con su amigo y su opinión sobre Evelyn Bright. Ya tenía bastante con sus propias y caóticas opiniones encontradas.

- ¿Así que esto es una capa invisible, eh? – dijo Remus Lupin, mirando la suave tela que tenía en la mano con atención. – Nunca había visto una antes. ¿Y tú? – le preguntó, levantando sus enormes ojos hacia él.

- Mathew tiene una. La heredó de su abuelo – dijo James, mirando la capa un momento.

- ¿Y dices que Bright te dio esta para que tú y Evans se cubrieran? Bien, algo podemos decir a favor de tu aventura, viejo – Sirius se inclinó contra el cabezal de su cama y encendió un cigarrillo. – Le debes a Bright tu primer encuentro cercano con Evans.

Le debía mucho más que eso y lo sabía. Pero ella y su primo le debían muchas explicaciones.

Como si la vista de la capa le hubiera dado una idea, la tomó de la mano de Lupin y se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

- ¡Hey! ¿Adonde vas, Cornamenta? – preguntó Sirius, irguiéndose

- Hay algo que tengo que olvidé mencionarle a Dumbledore – dijo escuetamente.

Cerró la puerta y se cubrió con la capa para evitar que Sirius lo siguiera. Esa era una visita que iba a hacer solo.

Salió por el portarretratos y se dirigió por los desiertos pasillos hacia la enfermería. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que podía averiguar allí, considerando que su primo y Bright debían estar dormidos, pero de todos modos, necesitaba estar allí. Y verlos. Tal vez si los miraba con la suficiente atención lograría dilucidar la historia y encajar las piezas en su lugar.

La enfermería, como el resto del colegio, estaba oscura y silenciosa. Madame Pomfrey no estaba en su oficina. Tal vez se había ido a la cama del cuarto que solía ocupar cuando tenía pacientes graves en la sala.

James había visto a su primo cuando estuvo allí. Estaba recuperando la consciencia cuando Madame Pomfrey les dijo a él y a Evans que antes de ir a la torre de la casa Gryffindor debían ir a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Deslizándose sin hacer ruido se acercó a la cortina que escondía la cama de Evelyn. Junto a esta, otra cortina escondía la cama de Mathew.

James espió por detrás del biombo blanco, esperando encontrarla dormida, pero para su asombro estaba sentada contra las mullidas almohadas. Su largo cabello negro caía como una cascada en un costado de su cabeza y lo cepillaba con una mano algo temblorosa. Parecía mucho más pequeña y vulnerable, con su pijama color claro y su rostro pálido. Casi le resultaba imposible asociar esta imagen a la de la joven que, espada en mano, se alejó de la cama en donde yacían Tadheus Bright y su esposa.

Sentado en silencio en el colchón a su lado, de frente a ella, su primo miraba el batallar de la chica con la simple tarea de desanudarse el pelo lleno de ceniza.

James se alejó hacia la cama que estaba frente a la de Evelyn y se quedó allí parado, mirándolos.

Un gesto de dolor cruzó por el rostro de la buscadora de Slytherin cuando intentó colocar su pelo en la espalda y levantar el brazo derecho para pasar el cepillo por su cabeza. La mano izquierda voló hacia su cadera derecha y un quejido ahogado partió de su garganta.

Mientras ella respiraba profundo, intentando probablemente calmar el dolor, Mathew extendió su mano.

- ¿Puedo? – dijo bajo.

James la vio parpadear y luego bajar la cabeza, como si no quisiera mirarlo. O que la mirara. Sin embargo, le entregó el cepillo y se movió hacia un costado girándose un poco, permitiendo que su primo se acomodara a su lado y comenzara a cepillarle el largo cabello con un gesto de concentración y una habilidad que le dijo muy a las claras que no era la primera vez que Mathew Whitherspoon hacía esa tarea.

Por un rato ella permaneció mirándose las manos, de espaldas a Mathew, quien parecía estar buscando desesperadamente la manera de decir algo que tenía en mente.

Finalmente, su primo dejó el cepillo en la mesa de noche, tomó aire y enderezó los hombros.

- ¿Eve? – dijo casi en un susurro.

La chica no se volvió. Se quedó allí, con las manos en el regazo, meneando una y otra vez la cabeza gacha.

- Lo siento – susurró con voz ahogada. – Perdóname, Mathew.

Mathew frunció el ceño.

- ¿Perdonarte? Eve, mírame.

La chica se giró y levantó los ojos, mientras Mathew la tomaba de las manos. James vio que tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- Sabía que haría algo horrible. Todo esto fue por mi culpa, Mathew. Yo jamás debí permitir… - bajó la vista a sus manos, una de las cuales tenía las marcas de las piedras de la empuñadura de la espada que James había visto en el escritorio de Dumbledore un rato antes.

La espada de los Bright.

- ¿Permitir qué? – había mucha angustia en la voz de su primo. - ¿Que fuéramos amigos? ¿Que te convenciera de crear el lazo? Si hay algún culpable de lo que ocurrió esta noche, ese soy yo – ahora fue Mathew quien agachó la cabeza, evitando la mirada de la chica.

James se las arregló para que la exclamación de asombro que casi se le escapa se quedara atrapada en su garganta. Apretando las manos en un puño miró a la pareja frente a él, sintiendo que el dolor de haber sido engañado lo embargaba.

Había culpa y lágrimas en el rostro de ese muchacho que había sido su ejemplo a seguir por años. Estaba sentado aún junto a ella en la cama, acariciándole el dorso de las manos con los pulgares. Y James se dio cuenta de que eso también era algo que debía haber hecho muchas veces.

- Al fin y al cabo, esto fue mi idea. Te convencí de hacerlo y luego… terminaste pasando por todo esto sola mientras yo estaba tendido aquí como un inútil – susurró antes de abrazarla y enterrar su rostro en el cuello de la chica. – Perdóname, Eve. Lo siento, lo siento.

Evelyn lo abrazó a su vez con fuerza, algo desconcertada.

- ¿Perdonarte? Perdóname tú. Yo… casi mueres hoy por ese hechizo y llevé a tu primo con Angelus. Fui yo la que te falló a ti.

Mathew se enderezó y encerró el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

- No. Tú hiciste el trabajo difícil. Lo que tuviste que hacer con tus abuelos. Trajiste a James de vuelta a salvo. Volviste aquí con vida. Tú hiciste todo lo difícil.

Y para asombro, aunque no sorpresa, de James, la besó. Aún cuando fue un beso bastante insulso desde su punto de vista, era obvio que no se trataba de un mero toque de amable agradecimiento. Había mucho en ese beso. Hasta él podía darse cuenta. Mathew besó el rostro de la chica repetidas veces y la abrazó con fuerza, enterrando nuevamente su rostro en el cabello negro, en el hueco del cuello.

Por segunda vez en un día, James Potter sintió que estaba viendo algo que no le correspondía ver. Al igual que le había ocurrido más temprano, algo dentro suyo se reveló ante ser un espectador no invitado. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, se sintió como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima.

Su primo no había sido atrapado en una jugada perversa del destino. Había muchas cosas que él no sabía, pero podía darse cuenta de que iba a tener que conocer a Evelyn Bright, porque era más que obvio que ella no era como él había supuesto durante todos esos años.

La voz ahogada y ansiosa de la chica le llegó de nuevo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- Creí que estabas muerto. Todo el tiempo que tardamos en regresar… sentía que estabas vivo, pero… tenía tanto miedo de que mi deseo de que estuvieras vivo me estuviese engañando y te hubieras ido sin mí.

Mathew se separó de ella y apoyó su frente en la de Evelyn.

- No pienso irme a ningún lado sin ti – afirmó en un murmullo. – Aunque supongo que vamos a tener que aprender a manejar todo este asunto de compartir las emociones y el poder. No estoy seguro de si me duelen mis heridas o las tuyas.

Evelyn se enderezó y lo besó con suavidad.

- Te duelen las de los dos. Por eso sabía que en realidad seguías vivo. Mis costillas me dolían tanto que casi no podía respirar.

Mathew sonrió a su vez mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

- Y aún así corriste hasta acá para traer a James y Evans de regreso. Sabes, estoy total, absoluta y completamente orgulloso de ti, Evelyn. Eres la persona más fuerte, valiente y maravillosa que he conocido. Lo supe la primera vez que te vi en ese tren. Y no me equivoqué.

Hubo un atisbo de sonrisa en ese rostro que seguía increíblemente pálido y deslizó un dedo a lo largo de la quijada de su primo con infinita delicadeza.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Mathew?

Mathew tomó la mano que estaba en su rostro y besó la palma llena de las marcas de las piedras.

- No lo sé – dijo suspirando. – No lo sé. No sé cómo es que se conjuró un Bargaine. Yo no hice ningún pacto con nadie, y dudo mucho que mi padre hubiera hecho algo así con tu abuelo. No tiene sentido. Debe haber… algún error.

- ¿Y si no lo hay? – preguntó ella, con sus enormes ojos brillando en la oscuridad del cuarto iluminado por la luz nocturna. - ¿Y si en verdad hubo un bargaine y estamos casados? Eso significa que hubo un pacto del cual no sabíamos nada. Y lo que es peor, no sabemos quién lo realizó. ¿Y si no podemos deshacerlo?

James, que pensó que esas eran preguntas excelentes, vio a su primo apretar los labios y mirarla con fijeza.

- Entonces supongo que estaremos… casados.

El tranquilo tono con que dijo esto hizo que James se diera cuenta que Mathew había pensado en esa posibilidad antes de que esto pasara. Una gran pesadumbre lo cubrió porque, finalmente, se percató de hasta qué punto él no conocía nada de su primo. Y se preguntó si este joven al que no conocía le gustaría.

Estaba furioso con él por todo lo que le había ocultado. Pero al mismo tiempo, comenzaba a entender por qué es que le había ocultado tantas cosas. Cualquiera fuese el caso, iba a llevarle un buen tiempo calmarse lo suficiente como para no golpearlo en cuanto saliera de ese hospital.

Evelyn se dejó caer en la almohada y miró el techo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Eso _realmente_ sería complicado – dijo.

Su primo se acostó a su lado y, abrazándola, le sonrió, como si esa fuera una broma privada.

- Podemos manejarlo – se giró y la arrastró con él, haciendo que su cabeza reposara en su hombro. - Ahora, cuéntame qué tal se comportó James. Y no me mientas porque voy a saberlo.

Evelyn se quedó callada un largo momento y, finalmente, dijo:

- Potter se comportó como tu primo, Mathew. Hubieras estado muy orgulloso de él.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Hace 25 años**_

El sol de media mañana entraba a raudales por las grandes ventanas, resaltando la enorme colección de extraños objetos que llenaban el cuarto.

Desde sus retratos, los antiguos directores de Hogwarts teniás cara de no estar prestando atención. Pero no engañaban a nadie. O no lo habrían hecho, si alguien los hubiera mirado.

Pero no era el caso.

Había tal tensión en el ambiente que el aire bien habría podido cortarse con un cuchillo. Mathew estaba parado frente al enorme escritorio de Albus Dumbledore, a pocos pasos de la silla en donde Evelyn se había sentado. Y estaba de un humor de perros.

El par de noches que Madame Pomfrey lo retuvo en la enfermería no había sido suficiente tiempo para soslayar todas las cosas que tuvo que enfrentar apenas le dieron el alta. Como el pelotón que lo esperaba en la sala común de Gryffindor en la mañana, formado por casi todo el equipo de Quidditch. Al parecer habían invertido todo el tiempo que él había pasado en los dominios de madame Pomfrey para divagar acerca de cómo era posible que, de repente, el capitán de su equipo hubiera terminado casado con la capitana del equipo de Slytherin.

Por supuesto que era esperable planteos referidos a temas como un cambio de capitán por lo que denominaron "conflicto de intereses". Y si no fuera porque ese idiota de McAllister decidió defender el punto insultando a Evelyn, quizás las cosas no habrían terminado con el portero del equipo con un ojo morado y el labio partido.

Tampoco ayudó a mejorar su humor el que James se hubiera puesto de pie apenas entró en el Gran Salón y se hubiera largado, sin dirigirle una sola mirada ni detenerse a hablar con él. Según parecía, su primo estaba bastante enojado. Fastidiado, decidió ignorarlo. Ya tenía bastante de qué preocuparse y prefirió esperar a estar más calmado ante de hacer frente a James y su temperamento.

A lo que sí tuvo que hacer frente fue a todas las miradas y cuchicheos que resonaron a su alrededor cuando se dirigió hacia su lugar, en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Salón. Y a Narcissa Black con su ridícula sugerencia.

"Si te cansas de la bastarda, ya sabes dónde estoy", le había dicho inclinándose hacia él para que nadie más lo escuchara.

Evelyn no estaba allí, por fortuna, porque considerando cuánto detestaba a Narcissa, no quería pensar lo que podría haber pasado.

Tras cinco minutos en ese lugar, y considerando que el desayuno le cayó como patada al hígado, optó por ir a clases y sentarse en el último banco del aula de Transformaciones. Tal vez si se quedaba allí atrás todo el día, dejarían de lanzarle comentarios mordaces o miradas de lástima. ¿Cómo demonios era que Evelyn podía haberse acostumbrado a vivir con ese mar de murmullos y comentarios a su alrededor?

Malditos idiotas. No sabían nada. No tenían idea de la vida en general, mucho menos de su vida en particular.

Barajó la posibilidad de ir hasta donde Hagrid y ofrecerse de voluntario para limpiar el sitio en donde tenía esos escorbutos explosivos que había decidido criar, o esconderse en la torre norte hasta que fuera la hora de las visitas en la enfermería. Pero McGonnagall entró en el salón de clases y le dijo, antes de comenzar, que Dumbledore lo esperaba en su despacho.

Fantástico. Justo lo que hacía falta para que esa fuera la peor mañana de la historia: el discurso del director por lo que había hecho con Evelyn.

Apretó los dientes y, guardando sus libros, se cargó la mochila al hombro. En definitiva era mejor pasar por todo lo amargo de una buena vez, se dijo. Era imposible escapar del sermón que Dumbledore iba a darles. La noche anterior se había mostrado más interesado en saber lo que había ocurrido cuando Evelyn, James y Evans habían sido trasladados, que en averiguar cómo exactamente era que se había conjurado ese bargaine.

Pero sabía por experiencia que el que Dumbledore no hablara de un tema en un momento particular no equivalía a que lo hubiera olvidado. Y por cierto que no iba a olvidarse de algo como un bargaine.

Por otro lado, tal vez Dumbledore les ayudara a dilucidar cómo era que se había conjurado ese bargaine si ellos no habían hecho pacto alguno. Sólo un hechizo y una poción.

"Y tuvimos relaciones", se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba por el largo corredor que llevaba a la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore. "No debemos olvidarnos del ingrediente fundamental"

Cuando llegó a la horrible gárgola metida en el nicho de la pared, Evelyn apareció por el pasillo lateral.

- Creí que estabas en la enfermería - dijo sorprendido.

- Sí, madame Pomfrey cree la misma cosa - respondió ella, algo cansada.

- ¿Te escapaste de la enfermería para venir directo aquí?

- El Barón Sanguinario me atrapó apenas cerré la puerta y dijo que Dumbledore quería verme.

- ¿Crees que Dumbledore nos castigue hasta el siglo que viene? – preguntó el muchacho, parándose un escalón por debajo de ella.

- No lo sé – susurró la chica mientras la escalera comenzaba a girar, ascendiendo. - ¿Y si nos expulsan? – sus ojos dorados lo miraron con alarma.

Mathew no supo qué responder y le apretó la mano antes de golpear la puerta y entrar, para encontrarse con que el director del colegio no estaba solo. En la oficina, con él, se encontraban Harold y Amelia Whitherspoon.

Sus padres habían estado con él la mañana del día anterior, en la enfermería. En ese momento no habían hablado del bargaine pero Mathew sabía que la charla llegaría y sería, por lo menos, desagradable. Lo que ni él ni Evelyn esperaron nunca fue escuchar lo que su madre acababa de confesarles.

- ¿Tú hiciste un pacto de bargaine? ¿Con su madre? – azorado, clavó los ojos en Amelia Whitherspoon, quien tomó aire antes de enderezarse y mirar a Evelyn.

- Tu madre y yo éramos muy amigas. De hecho, ella era mi mejor amiga. Yo crecí en la casa junto a la de tus abuelos – explicó. - Vinimos juntas a Hogwarts y ambas estuvimos en Gryffindor. Ella fue lo más parecido a una hermana que tuve y yo no pude negarle ayuda cuando me la pidió.

Por un momento se quedó callada, con la vista perdida en sus lejanos recuerdos tristes.

- Poco después de que nacieras, vino a verme – prosiguió. - Quería que la ayudara a protegerte. Estaba segura de que el Innombrable intentaría hacerse contigo. Que de una forma o de otra, lograría llevarte con él y criarte a su modo. Estaba segura de que… - tragó saliva y una lágrima cayó por su rostro – él la mataría. Que no podría protegerte en vida. Estaba tan asustada… Tan asustada… – repitió bajo. Entrecerró los ojos, con lo que más lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. – Así es que decidió preparar todo para protegerte con su muerte. Hizo que su padre le jurara que iba a darte un techo hasta que entraras a Hogwarts. Sabía que la sangre te protegería. Su sangre y la de tus abuelos. Y también logró que Dumbledore se comprometiera a cuidarte una vez que entraras aquí.

Mathew miró brevemente al director, cuyo semblante estaba severo pero había un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- El gran problema era lo que podía ocurrirte una vez que crecieras y no fuera tan sencillo protegerte. Y por eso recurrió a mí – hizo una pausa para tomar aire. – Ella siempre supo que serías una bruja muy poderosa. Y estaba segura de que el Innombrable también lo sabía y que querría utilizar ese poder tuyo a su favor. ¿Y si algún día el Innombrable se valía del maleficio Imperius para lograr que tu abuelo pactara un bargaine con alguno de sus mortífagos? Era una posibilidad que no podía descartar y nadie tenía que decirle a Eden de lo que él era capaz por lograr sus objetivos.

Evelyn miró a la madre de Mathew con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, imaginando a su propia madre tratando de adelantarse a los planes de Voldemort. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla pero ni siquiera la notó.

- Y usted aceptó atar a su hijo – susurró.

- ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era una… emergencia. No podía negarme. Iba… - un sollozo cortó sus palabras y, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo, prosiguió: – Yo iba a asegurarme de que ese pacto se disolviera cuando tú y Mathew fueran grandes. Eden me dio un poder por el cual yo podía representar su voluntad a la hora de disolver el acuerdo. – Hizo una pausa antes de agregar en voz queda: - Recuerdo que le dije que ese poder no era necesario, pero respondió que no iba a vivir lo suficiente para verte en tu día de graduación.

Se interrumpió y nadie pareció dispuesto a llenar el silencio por unos instantes.

- ¿Por eso siempre me preguntabas si conocía a Evelyn? ¿Si éramos amigos? – preguntó Mathew -. ¿Por eso siempre has estado tan interesada en saber si tengo novia?

Amelia Whitherspoon levantó la vista y la clavó en el joven, que parado detrás de la silla de Evelyn la miraba con dureza e incredulidad.

- Sólo intentaba saber si ese pacto representaba algún peligro inmediato para alguno de los dos.

- ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera decidido salir con otra bruja sin contártelo? – la dureza en la voz de Mathew delataba lo furioso que estaba.

- Yo iba a decírtelo. De haber estado saliendo con alguna chica, yo te lo habría dicho – había mucha angustia en los ojos enrojecidos de su madre, pero Mathew estaba más allá de la capacidad de empatía.

Su madre lo había usado y le había mentido. Y había puesto a Evelyn en peligro.

- ¡Podría haber muerto, mamá! ¡Si Evelyn hubiera tenido un novio y hubiera decidido tener relaciones con él, habría muerto! ¿Acaso no se te cruzó eso por la cabeza?

- ¡Mathew! – la severa voz de su padre resonó en el cuarto, aún cuando no la levantó demasiado. – Es tu madre. No importa cuán enfadado estés, le hablarás con respeto.

- ¿Respeto? ¿Y qué hay del respeto que merezco yo? ¿Y del respeto que merece Evelyn? ¿Cómo fue que pudiste permitir que me ocultara algo como esto?

Evelyn podía sentir las oleadas de dolor y de ira que manaban de Mathew y se sobrecogió. Nunca antes lo había visto así.

La joven estaba sorprendida, incluso se sentía culpable por haber sido el origen del embrollo, pero Mathew estaba decididamente furioso y ella no estaba acostumbrada a verlo reaccionar así.

- Tu padre no sabía nada de todo esto – acotó Amelia con energía. – Yo nunca le dije que había hecho este pacto con Eden. Nunca.

- De hecho, me enteré como todo el mundo ayer por la tarde, mientras leía la edición especial del periódico en el trabajo – dijo su padre con sequedad. – De tu amistad y el resto de las cosas que parece que has estado haciendo los últimos tres años, me enteré anoche, cuando el profesor Dumbledore nos contó.

Hubo una silenciosa batalla entre Mathew y su padre. Como si el padre del muchacho lo estuviera viendo por primera vez y no llegara a decidir si lo que veía, le agradaba. Como si Mathew estuviera diciéndole que el resultado de la evaluación no iba a cambiar quien él era.

- Hijo, sé que estás enojado, pero tienes que entender, – intercedió Amelia - Eden estaba desesperada y yo sólo intenté ayudarla. Nunca imaginé que las cosas sucederían de la forma en que resultaron.

- ¿Y cómo pensaste que funcionaría esto exactamente? – se cruzó de brazos y desvió su dura mirada hacia su madre.

- Pensé que si por desgracia Eden tenía razón yo podría lograr que ustedes dos crecieran juntos. Y cuando tuvieran edad suficiente, les explicaría lo que habíamos hecho para que tuvieran precaución. Pero tu abuelo – se giró para mirar de nuevo a Evelyn – me prohibió acercarme a ti. Puso un hechizo que evitaba que estuviera cerca de ti. Me dijo que tú no…

Se interrumpió, como si no quisiera decir lo que tenía en mente.

Evelyn le sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? ¿Que yo no merecía que usted estuviera allí? ¿Que no merecía que usted me diera cariño?

Amelia extendió una mano y la posó en el brazo de Evelyn.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Él era un buen hombre pero todo lo que le ocurrió a Eden hizo que…

- No se preocupe – la interrumpió. - Sé cómo era mi abuelo. Usted… no tiene la culpa de nada.

- Debí deshacer ese acuerdo en el momento en que Eden falleció y tu abuelo me prohibió verte. Pero… ¡tenía que mantener mi promesa! La amenaza seguía siendo real y ustedes eran apenas unos niños. Ese pacto no iba a lastimarlos. Así es que decidí esperar hasta que entraras a Hogwarts y mantenerlos a ambos vigilados. Pensé que, tal vez, ustedes ser volverían amigos y yo podría acercarme a ti y contarles todo. Pero entonces todo se volvió muy complicado. Por un lado, yo sabía que el Innombrable no se había olvidado de ti, así es que tú seguías en peligro, pero por el otro, todo indicaba que ustedes se detestaban. Y no podía contarles del pacto porque no creí que tuvieran la madurez necesaria como para soportar estar ligados… De haber sabido de su amistad se los habría dicho… les habría explicado la conveniencia de esperar a que egresaran del colegio y estuvieran mejor preparados para enfrentarse a esta guerra, antes de romper el pacto.

Evelyn sintió mucha pena por la angustia de esa mujer que había sido la mejor amiga de su madre. Tan amiga que había comprometido la vida de lo más sagrado que tenía por esa amistad. ¿Cómo podía estar molesta con ella?

- Entiendo – dijo, apretando suavemente los delgados dedos de Amelia Whitherspoon.

- Pues yo no entiendo. No entiendo cómo es posible que JAMAS me dijeras que estaba ligado a alguien de una manera tan… mortal. No entiendo cómo era que esperabas enterarte que yo salía con alguien, mucho menos que Evelyn salía con alguien, si nosotros vivimos aquí y tú estás en casa. No entiendo qué rayos era lo que estabas esperando para decirme esto.

- Tal vez lo mismo que tú estuviste esperando para contarnos que tenías con Evelyn Bright mucho más que una rivalidad académica – replicó su padre. – No sólo creaste deliberadamente la impresión de que la detestabas, sino que además te dedicaste a ponerte en riesgo saliendo con ella a hacer… –agitó una mano – patrullas, o como diablos sea que lo llamen, en las noches – agregó.

Evelyn levantó azorada los ojos hacia Dumbledore, quien le devolvió la mirada impasible. No podía creer que le hubiera contado a los Whitherspoon que ella era la Cazadora. O que su hijo la acompañaba en sus rondas.

Mathew, por otro lado, no le dio tanta importancia a ese hecho. Estaba parado, con los puños apretados a los costados del cuerpo, absolutamente enfurecido con su madre por no haberle contado lo del pacto, por haber permitido que él tomara su vida y las relaciones con las chicas de su edad de manera tan despreocupada. Peor aún, que hubiera permitido que Evelyn corriera peligro de muerte.

Había digitado su vida y la de Evelyn. Y jamás les había dicho una palabra.

– Pues mi amistad con Evelyn, o mis noches de patrulla con ella, no pusieron en peligro a nadie más que a mí. Y lo hice con total conciencia del peligro que corría. Eso es mucho más de lo que puede decirse que tú hiciste, mamá.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre el cuarto. Harold Whitherspoon apoyó una mano en el hombro de su esposa, quien estaba muy tiesa en su silla, destrozando el pequeño pañuelo que tenía en las manos. Albus Dumbledore tenía la vista clavada en el escritorio frente a él, con ese gesto de concentración que ponía cuando tenía muchas piezas fuera de lugar.

Evelyn se quedó allí sentada, intentando organizar sus emociones e ideas.

Su madre había hecho un pacto para protegerla. Había obligado a su abuelo a darle un hogar. Había logrado que Dumbledore le diera una plaza en Hogwarts.

Su madre había muerto intentando que ella tuviera una vida y todo lo que ella había estado haciendo hasta ese momento era lamentarse de la vida que tenía.

De repente, la vergüenza que sintió fue mucho mayor que la culpa o el miedo.

Las personas reunidas en ese cuarto habían llegado a peligrosos extremos con tal de que ella tuviera una oportunidad. Y ella no había sabido apreciarlo.

Compungida recordó que dos noches atrás, mientras se dejaba caer al pie de un árbol en el camino desde Hogsmeade a Hogwarts, una gran parte de ella deseó que Voldemort en verdad apareciera en ese momento y terminara con todo ese sufrimiento de una buena vez.

Como Cazadora sabía que la muerte era mucho más que algo que la rodeaba. Era algo que de cierta forma le pertenecía, pero no como un castigo sino como su salida final. Su regalo. Y hacía dos noches deseó fervientemente alcanzarlo.

Ahora se daba cuenta de cuán desagradecida y estúpida había sido. De cuanta energía había desperdiciado en intentar escapar de lo que le había tocado en suerte. De cuánta energía había invertido en tratar de evitar su destino.

Al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore tenía razón.

La vida no era como uno quería, o soñaba, o deseaba. Era como era. Y había que mirarla de frente.

Levantando la vista, clavó sus ojos dorados en los padres de Mathew.

- Mathew no quiso mentirles – dijo con voz baja. - Él nunca quiso mantener nuestra amistad en secreto. Eso fue mi idea. Yo… tenía miedo de que Voldemort le hiciera algo. Y luego… bueno, luego yo… supongo que me enamoré de él. Y él dice que se enamoró de mí. Entonces, a principios del año pasado tuvo esta idea de crear un lazo mágico entre ambos y yo, lo reconozco, pensé que era una buena idea – hablaba algo atropellada, tratando de que la entendieran.

Se puso de pie, alejándose hacia una ventana cercana, incapaz de mirar a los adultos congregados alrededor del escritorio.

– Hace un año, tuvimos un encuentro con unos vampiros. Dos de ellos arrastraron a Mathew hasta una cripta y durante diez minutos no supe si estaba vivo o muerto – tomó aire y siguió hablando. - Así es que cuando me propuso conjurar un lazo, me pareció una buena opción. Creí que sería más seguro si podía saber dónde estaba y cómo estaba, en caso de que… alguien…o algo… se lo llevara. Y por eso accedí.

Evelyn podía sentir que Mathew estaba controlando todo un mar de emociones para tratar de enfrentar la situación que tenían delante en ese momento. Y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Tomando su reciente decisión de mirar de frente lo que tenían que enfrentar, se giró y miró directo hacia el director del colegio.

- ¿Va a expulsarnos?

Dumbledore entrelazó los dedos sobre la carpeta de su escritorio.

- No. Ahora más que nunca es mejor si ambos permanecen aquí.

- ¿Acaso el comité escolar no pedirá que se nos expulse? – preguntó el muchacho con preocupación. – Más allá de si es o no necesario que nos quedemos aquí, hemos roto todas las reglas de este colegio.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación, – el director asintió – pero me parece que la explicación que tenemos preparada permitirá que ustedes se gradúen en esta escuela.

- ¿Cuál explicación? – Evelyn se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana y lo miró interesada.

- Vamos a mentir – respondió Harold Whitherspoon con simpleza. – Ayer por la noche, luego de que el profesor Dumbledore habló con ustedes, nos reunimos para tratar de hallar una solución a este… problema – se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a pasearse, tal y como Mathew lo había visto hacer cuando tenía algo complicado que resolver. – Nadie sabe acerca del pacto existente entre Eden y Amelia. Este tipo de pactos no necesitaba ser registrado en ningún organismo oficial. Sólo requería de un contrato firmado por las partes. Por lo tanto, no hay ninguna evidencia de que haya existido ningún pacto para un bargaine.

Detuvo su ir y venir y miró a los dos adolescentes.

- Si han estudiado el tema, como supongo que han hecho, sabrán que hay dos formas de conjurar un bargaine. Una es la que se usó en este caso, – Mathew y Evelyn se ruborizaron intensamente pero no acotaron nada– la otra es a través de un acuerdo entre las partes en donde no se necesitaba de hechizo ni poción.

Mathew miró a su padre interrogante.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Entonces diremos que hace tres noches, Tadheus Bright y yo conjuramos este bargaine usando el segundo de los rituales.

Un denso silencio se instaló en el cuarto, mientras los dos jóvenes contemplaban a quien era considerado uno de los magos más brillantes a la hora de enfrentar tribunales legales.

- Nadie creerá que mi abuelo pactó un bargaine con usted para _mí_ – Evelyn meneó la cabeza, escéptica. – Todo el que lo conocía sabe que me detestaba tanto como estimaba a la familia Whitherspoon.

- Pues poco importa lo que todos sepan o crean saber. Si yo digo que él y yo pactamos un bargaine, dado que Thadeus no está aquí para desmentirme, todos deberán aceptar mi versión.

- Esto nos evitaría el tener que responder acerca de cómo fue posible que los dos premios Anuales de Hogwarts se las arreglaran para volver real un pacto de bargaine – puntualizó Dumbledore, con lo que el rubor se hizo más intenso en las mejillas de los estudiantes.

El director hizo una pausa y prosiguió con bastante aspereza.

– Por supuesto, esto no implica que nosotros no sepamos cómo es que esto fue posible. Y antes de que se vayan de este cuarto, quiero que tengan claro que estoy muy decepcionado de que hayan decidido conjurar un hechizo tan poderoso y preparar una poción tan complicada a mis espaldas. Eso por no mencionar el detalle de cómo deben haber conseguido los ingredientes.

Evelyn bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Mathew, en cambio, sostuvo su mirada con los brazos cruzados, desafiante.

- Usted siempre ha dicho que debemos tener iniciativa.

- Esto es llevar la iniciativa un poco lejos, señor Whitherspoon – respondió Dumbledore, aunque había un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que delataba que, en el fondo, no podía evitar admirar al joven por enfrentarlo de esa forma.

Mathew fue a replicar, pero Evelyn extendió una mano y la apoyó en el antebrazo del muchacho. Los ojos de él se clavaron en los de ella y luego de un momento, pareció ceder ante una argumentación que ninguno de los adultos escuchó.

- En cuanto a ese lazo mental y físico, – prosiguió Dumbledore, como si no hubiera notado el intercambio entre los jóvenes – mi amigo Nicholas Flamel, que vio conjurarse varios en sus tiempos, me contó que pueden desequilibrar por largo tiempo a la pareja involucrada, ya que repentinamente se encuentran tratando de manejar pensamientos y emociones ajenos. Pero, por lo que he podido apreciar en esta reunión, ustedes dos no parecen tener problemas para mantenerlo bajo control – los miró con fijeza. - ¿Debo suponer que la Legeremancia es un arte que dominan?

Los dos adolescentes lo miraron, Evelyn con algo de culpa y Mathew con menos desafío. Finalmente, el muchacho tomó aire y se metió las manos en los bolsillos nuevamente.

- Jamás usamos la Legeremancia en nuestras clases o en los exámenes.

- Nunca – aseveró Evelyn. – No hubiéramos hecho trampa de esa forma.

Amelia los miró algo azorada.

- La Legeremancia es un arte complicado.

- ¿Y desde cuándo es que ustedes dos la utilizan? – preguntó Dumbledore, con un tono que les dejaba claro que era el director de Hogwarst y no el vigilante quien les estaba interrogando.

Evelyn suspiró, resignada.

- Desde segundo año – respondió.

- Pero fue mi idea – agregó Mathew.

- ¿Otra muestra de iniciativa, señor Whitherspoon? – inquirió Dumbledore. – No puedo decir que estoy exactamente sorprendido. ¿Y cuál era la finalidad de esta idea en particular?

- Pues… charlar, claro – respondió el joven. - Ella no quería hablarme en público.

Hubo otro de esos silencios.

- Entiendo – Dumbledore se acarició la barba y se respaldó. - ¿Comprenden que habrán medidas especiales para ambos a la hora de rendir sus exámenes, verdad?

Ambos asintieron.

- Y en cuanto a sus puestos como capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch… - prosiguió el director.

Los dos jóvenes lo miraron, sobresaltados.

- ¡No pueden echarnos de nuestros equipos! – exclamó Mathew.

- ¡Jamás hemos dejado que nuestra relación interfiera con el Quidditch! – agregó Evelyn.

Dumbledore levantó las manos.

- Lo sé. Pero… me temo que deberán enfrentarse al hecho de que sus equipos tengan dudas acerca de ese punto. Sólo quiero que lo tengan en mente, porque si ellos deciden solicitar que sean removidos de sus puestos de capitán, no hay nada que yo vaya a hacer al respecto.

Mathew miró a Evelyn y frunció el ceño.

- Supongo que hay cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos que el Quidditch.

La chica asintió, en silencio.

"_Maldición, esto en verdad será complicado",_ pensó.

"_Ni que lo digas",_ respondió Mathew.

Girándose, volvió a mirar a sus padres.

- Supongo que saben lo que ocurrió en la casa del abuelo de Evelyn.

Su madre asintió.

- En los últimos dos días El Profeta sólo parece hablar acerca del incendio y hace mucho hincapié acerca de lo extraño de la muerte de Tadheus y Marilla – dijo su padre, frunciendo el ceño. – En particular, comentan que existe el rumor de que Evelyn estuvo allí cuando sucedió.

- En este punto, no tiene sentido negar que tanto ella como el señor Potter y la señorita Evans desaparecieron del Gran Salón, arrastrados por un traslador – comentó Dumbledore.

La joven se mordió el labio y meneó la cabeza.

- Eso por no mencionar que mucha gente puede haberme visto en El Caldero Chorreante – murmuró.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa – dijo Harold, cruzándose de brazos –, sino que la gente crea que ella fue quien mató a sus abuelos.

- James y Lily pueden confirmar que ya estaban muertos cuando llegaron allí – dijo Mathew, comprendiendo lo que su padre decía.

Evelyn suspiró, cansada. Le dolía la herida, le dolía la cabeza, las emociones del muchacho creaban un caos con las suyas y, dado que no había comido nada el día anterior y se había escapado de la enfermería cuando madame Pomfrey fue a buscar su desayuno, tenía mucha hambre.

- Les agradezco la preocupación, pero créanme, nada es peor que el que la gente piense que Voldemort es mi padre – se masajeó las sienes. – En realidad, a mí me preocupa más otra cosa.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Dumbledore.

- Cómo fue que Angelus entró en la casa – respondió Evelyn. – Mi abuelo jamás lo habría invitado a entrar pero estaba allí. Y por más que he pasado toda la noche pensando, no he logrado dar con una respuesta razonable.

Dumbledore y Harold Whitherspoon asintieron con lentitud, pensativos.

- Pues yo tengo una teoría sobre eso – dijo Mathew, atrayendo las miradas de todos. – Malfoy.

Evelyn lo miró, extrañada.

- Mathew, entiendo que desconfíes de Malfoy y que no te agrade, pero ¿por qué él haría algo así?

- Porque está en su naturaleza de alimaña, por eso – declaró con energía. - ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo que la revista Corazón de Bruja viene diciendo que Malfoy estaba yendo a la casa de tus abuelos? - La chica asintió. - Pues bien pudo haber ido para negociar con él lo que, finalmente, terminamos conjurando tú y yo sin saberlo. Y cuando no lo logró, entró en la casa e hizo algo para que Angelus y sus esbirros pudieran entrar.

Todos consideraron sus palabras por un momento.

- Es posible, – dijo Dumbledore – pero a menos que consigamos testigos que ubiquen a Malfoy en la casa para el momento en el que Angelus debió entrar, me temo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Ni afirmar.

- El determinar quién dejó entrar a Angelus no te devolverá a tus abuelos, Evelyn – dijo Amelia con tristeza.

- No, – respondió la joven – pero le prometí a mi abuelo vengarlos. Y yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas, señora Whitherspoon. Angelus deseará volverse polvo para cuando acabe con él.

Las palabras de Evelyn quedaron flotando como un viento helado y cortante. Y los padres de Mathew se estremecieron a su pesar, tomando repentina consciencia de que esa chica era la Cazadora.

- Bien, si es todo, debemos ir a clases – dijo Mathew, quebrando el silencio.

- No, no es todo – su padre los miró a ambos con intensidad. - ¿Entienden que la mentira que diremos al comité escolar requiere que la pantalla que ustedes han creado a lo largo de los años, se mantenga al menos por un tiempo? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Mathew, con tono algo belicoso.

Evelyn suspiró. Cuando el muchacho estaba de ese humor podía ser realmente insoportable tratar de razonar con él.

- Sí, señor – dijo con firmeza. – Lo entendemos.

- No, no lo entendemos – metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miró a su padre de frente. - ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre seguir o no fingiendo que nos importa un comino lo que le pase al otro? Ya está hecho. Ella y yo estamos casados. ¿Cuál es el punto de seguir fingiendo?

- Porque si el comité se da cuenta de que este bargaine se conjuró de la manera en que se conjuró, entonces sí tendrán todos los elementos para exigir que los expulsen, por eso – respondió su padre, con impaciencia.

- Papá, tú acabas de decirle a Evelyn que nadie podrá desmentirte si tú afirmas que se conjuró como tú dirás que se conjuró. ¿Por qué entonces debemos preocuparnos por seguir fingiendo nada?

Su padre lo miró en silencio, como si estuviera buscando una réplica a ese argumento. Y al parecer no encontraba ninguna porque el silencio se prolongó.

- Mathew, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. Ya las hemos complicado lo suficiente – dijo Evelyn.

Los verdes ojos del muchacho se clavaron en ella, desafiantes.

- Dejemos esto claro, Evelyn Bright. El secreto se acabó - miró a sus padres. - Pueden decir lo que quieran acerca de cómo se conjuró el bargaine. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, si resulta que estoy casado con ella, entonces ella no va a ser alguien a quien evite o ignore, ni mucho menos.

Evelyn se crispó.

- Mathew…

- Y no voy a discutirlo, Evelyn. ¿Me entiendes? Se acabó. Prometí mantener nuestra amistad en secreto. Y luego prometí que mantendría nuestro noviazgo en secreto. Pero estás loca si piensas que voy a seguir con esto ahora que todo el mundo sabe qué tipo de lazo nos une – se cruzó de brazos y tensó la barbilla con obstinación -. No importa si mi padre sale y grita que fue su idea, eso no va a mantenerme a salvo de Voldemort. Y toda la finalidad de ese maldito secretismo era exactamente esa: tu miedo a que Voldemort viniera por mí. Pues ahora él vendrá por mí. No importa lo que ninguno de nosotros haga, lo hará. Tal vez no te guste pero sé que entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, así es que cuanto antes lo aceptes, más peleas vamos a ahorrarnos. Porque esta vez, no voy a ceder.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente Evelyn apretó los puños, impotente.

- Eres el tipo más arrogante y testarudo que he conocido. De veras que quererte es la cosa más complicada que he hecho en mi vida_ -_ dijo enfadada.

Mathew levantó una ceja en ese arrogante gesto que compartía con su primo James.

- Me alegro. Después de todo, quererte a ti no ha sido exactamente un paseo por el parque.

La joven se quedó allí, tratando de encontrar algo que replicarle.

- Lo discutiremos más tarde – le dijo antes de inclinar la cabeza en señal de despedida a los adultos. – Señor Whitherspoon, señora Whitherspoon, profesor.

"_No, no lo haremos_", replicó él cuando ella ya se había girado para marcharse del cuarto sin mirarlo. Pero su padre la detuvo antes de que se alejara.

- Espera – dijo, dando un paso hacia Evelyn. – Antes de que te vayas, Amelia y yo queremos agradecerte por haber traído a James de vuelta a Hogwarts a salvo.

La mujer se puso de pie y le sonrió.

- Él es como un hijo para nosotros. Y estamos muy agradecidos por lo que hiciste.

Acercándose, la abrazó con ternura. Evelyn, que no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie excepto Mathew la abrazara, se quedó congelada.

Amelia se separó de ella y le sonrió.

- Sé que estás asustada. Yo también lo estoy. Pero ahora eres parte de esta familia. Y nosotros los Whitherspoon cuidamos de los nuestros.

Evelyn, sin saber cómo reaccionar, le devolvió un remedo de sonrisa. No esperaba semejante cosa. ¡Dios, esperaba furia y rechazo, no bienvenidas a la familia!

Algo cohibida miró a Amelia y asintió en silencio. Mathew, a pesar de su enfado, besó a su madre y se despidió de su padre, dispuesto a seguirla. Pero la joven llegó a la puerta y, deteniéndose, se giró de nuevo.

- Señora Whitherspoon, ¿querrá usted hablarme mi madre? Yo… casi no la recuerdo.

Amelia sonrió y asintió.

- Cuando vengas a casa para Navidad, te mostraré todas las fotos que tengo y te contaré todas nuestras anécdotas.

Evelyn pestañeó, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Navidad?

Mathew suspiró y, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la bruja, abrió la puerta y tiró de ella para que salieran.

- Sí, Evelyn. Navidad. Ya sabes, el árbol, la cena, regalos en la chimenea… ¿No esperarías que te dejara quedarte aquí esta Navidad, verdad? - cerró la puerta y se escuchó su voz alejándose. - Porque este año tengo todo el derecho del mundo a llevarte a casa conmigo.

La respuesta de Evelyn se perdió en la distancia y los tres adultos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Finalmente, Dumbledore miró a sus dos ex alumnos y dijo, suspirando.

- ¿Entienden ahora por qué es que no pude hacer nada para evitar que él hiciera lo que ha estado haciendo?

Harold Whitherspoon se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio y miró la punta de los zapatos.

- Supongo que no puedo enfadarme sólo porque mi hijo tenga algunos rasgos familiares – clavó sus ojos verdes en su esposa. – Bien, Amelia, parece que esta será una Navidad muy interesante.

La mujer mantuvo por un momento la mirada en la puerta por la que su hijo y Evelyn habían salido, antes de sonreír en silencio.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Hace 25 años**_

La luz del atardecer llenaba la torre norte de colores dorados mientras la suave brisa fría barría inexistentes hojas de las piedras del suelo.

James cerró la puerta a su espalda y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Nunca había estado en esa especie de terraza. Demasiado alta y demasiado recóndita. Perfecta, ahora que lo pensaba.

Y, aparentemente, vacía. Sólo que él sabía que estaban allí.

La túnica negra que tenía el escudo de la casa Gryffindor bordado en el pecho se mecía sobre sus zapatos, que necesitaban una mano de betún, mientras que su pelo, tan rebelde como siempre, indicaba tantas direcciones como era posible. Apretando con fuerza bajo su brazo el paquete que había sacado de su baúl unos minutos antes, caminó con decisión hacia la izquierda. Llegó a la almena y miró con atención hacia la engañosa unión de ésta con la pared. Desde la puerta parecía que dicha unión existía. Ahora que se paraba allí, podía ver que eso no era cierto.

Bordeó el costado del muro por un estrecho pasillo que lo llevó directo hasta las paredes y techo de un cuarto que emergía del suelo y se apoyaba contra la pared, como si se tratara de un enorme escalón o un cuarto para enanos.

Sobre el techo, sentados de cara al sol poniente, con tazas de chocolate caliente apoyadas sobre sus rodillas dobladas, Mathew y Evelyn miraban hacia el patio en donde varios estudiantes descansaban de sus clases.

- ¿Qué te parece si intentamos levantar esa piedra grande que está allá? – Mathew señaló hacia un punto, en la linde del bosque.

- Pues la verdad, preferiría si practicáramos levantando a Narcissa Black y dejándola caer en la mitad del lago – dijo Evelyn, con un brillo maquiavélico en la mirada.

Mathew levantó una ceja.

- ¿Black?

- No te hagas el desentendido, Mathew Whitherspoon – le recriminó Evelyn. – Sé perfectamente bien lo que te dijo la otra mañana, cuando yo estaba en el hospital. – Mathew fue a decir algo, pero la chica levantó un dedo. – No te molestes en negarlo. ¿Estamos conectados, recuerdas? Y puedes estar seguro que si no mantiene sus sucios colmillos de víbora ponzoñosa lejos de ti, no me conformaré con hacerla levitar hasta el medio del lago. La enviaré allí de una sola patada en ese trasero caído que tiene.

Mathew la miró por un segundo y luego estalló en carcajadas.

Aprovechando la pausa en la conversación. James salió de detrás de la pared.

- Así que aquí es dónde suelen esconderse ustedes dos – dijo, contemplando el paisaje a lo lejos, frío por la brisa y dorado por el sol. - No me extraña que jamás los hayan descubierto.

Los dos jóvenes lo miraron con algo de sobresalto. Habían estado tan concentrados intentando dominar esa nueva habilidad de poder hacer magia sin varita cuando estaban los dos juntos, que no escucharon la puerta ni sus pasos.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – preguntó Mathew, intentando que su voz sonara casual.

James se giró y contempló a la pareja que había sido el centro de todo comentario en Hogwarts desde que el día anterior Harold Whitherspoon anunciara en el periódico que él había pactado ese bargaine con Tadheus Bright, un día antes de que éste falleciera.

Levantó su mano derecha, mostrándole lo que aferraba.

- Tengo mis métodos.

Evelyn miró el pergamino que el chico sostenía en la mano y luego desvió sus ojos hacia Mathew, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿No que tu brillante plan aseguraba que no iban a lograr hacer el mapa?

Mathew sonrió de lado.

- Yo sólo dije que mi plan los retrasaría, no que los detendría – estiró la mano hacia James - ¿Puedo verlo?

James pareció dudar un momento y luego se lo entregó.

Los dos jóvenes contemplaron con gran atención a Hogwarts, visto en el pergamino como una serie de líneas y pequeñas figuras que se movían.

- Este sitio no está en el dibujo – dijo Evelyn.

- Te dije que no todo estaba aquí – respondió Mathew.

- Te vi caminar en el mapa hasta la entrada de este lugar y luego desapareciste – aclaró James. – Supuse que, ya que tú me ayudaste a dibujarlo, seguro que habías olvidado agregar uno o dos lugares. Por razones obvias – agregó, mirando a Evelyn con fijeza.

- Bien, mira el lado positivo – Mathew le devolvió el mapa. – Al menos no te lo estoy confiscando.

Un silencio algo denso cayó sobre el lugar, mientras James guardaba su mapa dentro de su túnica y miraba a Mathew por un momento.

No había hablado con su primo desde que regresó a Hogwarts hacía tres noches. Por supuesto, había leído en el periódico El Profeta la declaración que su tío Harold había hecho acerca del bargaine. Y aunque sabía que podía ser cierta, algo le decía que no era verdad.

Sin embargo, lo que definitivamente era verdad era el matrimonio entre los dos Premios Anuales de Hogwarts. Eso y que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dar demasiadas explicaciones acerca de los como, cuándo y por qué.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Mathew.

James le devolvió la mirada, algo desafiante.

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Por qué me has seguido? ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme o esto es sólo una repentina necesidad de pasar tiempo conmigo?

James apretó las mandíbulas y frunció el ceño.

- No te vengo a ver a ti – dijo con dureza. Se volvió hacia su nueva prima política. – La buscaba a ella.

Evelyn le devolvió la mirada con calma muy bien fingida. Había estado temiendo ese momento. Aún cuando la opinión del resto del mundo no le importaba, sabía lo importante que era para Mathew la reacción de James.

Ya bastante malo era que Arthur todavía no le hubiera escrito.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Potter?

- Vine a devolverte esto – respondió el muchacho, tendiéndole el paquete que tenía bajo el brazo. Hizo una pausa y agregó: – Y a agradecerte que me salvaras la vida la otra noche.

Evelyn miró los brillantes ojos celestes del muchacho, quien evidentemente había hecho un gran esfuerzo para tragarse su orgullo e ir a hablarle. Al fin y al cabo, nadie olvida tantos años de desprecio de la noche a la mañana. Pero al menos, debía reconocer que lo estaba intentando.

Inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió, mientras tomaba el paquete que le tendía.

- De nada.

James se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró desatar el lazo con que había sostenido el papel. La capa invisible y el sweater negro que había sacado del armario en la casa de Tadheus Bright aparecieron a la vista.

Mathew no dijo nada. Conocía bien a su primo y sabía que se moría por hacerles un millón de preguntas, pero el orgullo hacía que se mordiera la lengua. Era mejor si lo dejaba tomar la iniciativa.

James se quedó allí un momento, en silencio, como si quisiera marcharse pero no se decidiera a irse. Hasta que finalmente el orgullo perdió y se apoyó contra el techo en el que su primo y Evelyn estaban sentados.

- Es una capa estupenda.

Mathew sonrió. Evelyn también. Sólo que por razones distintas.

- Era de mi tío – los ojos de la chica parecían dos soles extraños con la luz de esa hora. O eso sintió James cuando lo miró. – Al igual que el sweater.

- ¿Y dónde está él? – preguntó James.

- Murió – respondió Evelyn en voz queda.

James abrió los ojos algo asombrado. Sabía que su madre estaba muerta, había visto lo que pasó con sus abuelos. Y ahora, su tío. La verdad que la idea de estar emparentado con esa chica no le entusiasmaba demasiado.

- Lo siento – dijo incómodo.

Por un momento Evelyn se quedó callada, acariciando levemente la tela de la capa.

- Pasó hace mucho tiempo – levantó un hombro, como si estuviera intentando restarle importancia a la historia. – Estoy segura de que le hubiera gustado saber que su amada capa sirvió para protegerlos a ti y a Evans.

Otro silencio cayó en el lugar, a medida que el sol se iba preparando para desaparecer.

Mathew permanecía callado, esperando. Evelyn se quedó como perdida en sus recuerdos. Y James pareció decidir que ya que estaba allí, y no lo habían echado, bien podía preguntar algunas cosas más.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ella lo miró por un largo rato antes de hacer una mueca que no llegó a sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué les corté la cabeza, verdad?

James parpadeó, pero asintió.

- Bueno, supongo que fue porque Angelus los podría haber engendrado – un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar al vampiro. - Es decir, estuve pensando en eso y recuerdo haber visto las marcas en el cuello de ambos, pero… no se volvieron ceniza ni se prendieron fuego ni… nada.

Podía ver que la joven apretaba la taza con fuerza en su mano, mientras cerraba el puño apresando la capa. Mathew, por otro lado, se había quedado muy quieto, como si estuviera listo para reaccionar ante lo que fuere que pudiera suceder. Y James se preguntó si no acababa de meter la pata de manera mayúscula.

- Escucha… lo siento – se apresuró a decir. – Yo… bueno, supongo que no tengo derecho a venir e interrogarte sobre algo que pude ver que fue doloroso. No tienes por qué responder.

La presión de la mano sobre la taza disminuyó y ella tomó aire, cerrando los ojos.

- Está bien – dijo quedo. – No te disculpes. Al fin y al cabo, tuviste que verlo. Yo… supongo que esperaba que tú también me preguntaras sobre eso.

- ¿Alguien más te preguntó? – dijo extrañado, para responderse a sí mismo un segundo después. - ¡Ah! Evans.

Evelyn asintió. Se tomó un momento y, como si hubiera logrado controlar lo que fuere que estuviera intentado controlar, tomó aire y dejó la taza a un costado.

- Como ya sabes, soy la Cazadora – el muchacho asintió, sin interrumpirla. – Bien, te diré algo. Ser la cazadora puede resultar fabuloso. Tengo mejores reflejos que ningún humano. Soy extremadamente fuerte. Puedo recuperarme de heridas como la que me hizo ese vampiro con muchísima rapidez. Jamás me enfermo. Y soy muy veloz.

Se interrumpió y Mathew tomó la mano que ella había dejado a un costado de la taza, apretándosela con cuidado.

Ella lo miró un momento antes de regresar sus ojos hacia James, que esperaba expectante.

- Pero el ser la Cazadora hace que uno tenga muchas reglas que seguir. Hay mucho que estudiar. Mucho que practicar. Técnicas de combate que aprender y libros sobre demonios que leer. Hay que tener disciplina y saber que la mayor parte de esas cosas que todo adolescente, mago o muggle, considera un derecho, como divertirse o incluso tener amigos, te serán vedadas. Porque sólo hay una y no es algo que puedas elegir dejar de ser – apretó los labios y volvió a tomar aire. – Sin embargo, de todas las reglas que uno aprende, hay una que sobresale por encima de todas las demás. Y es que la misión, siempre está primero.

James frunció el ceño, algo confundido.

- ¿La misión?

- La misión – repitió Evelyn. – El ser una Cazadora es una misión, un deber, una obligación, un destino o como quieras llamarlo. Una cazadora es la Cazadora siempre. No importa el momento ni el lugar. Ni… las personas. Debes hacer lo que tienes que hacer cuando lo tienes que hacer. Matar vampiros es mi tarea. Pero evitar que un vampiro se levante como tal de su tumba es también parte de esa tarea.

James podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que la mano de Mathew estaba blanca allí donde los dedos de la joven se cerraban con fuerza, pero su primo se mantenía silencioso, aunque él estaba seguro que un apretón como ese debía estar doliéndole.

- Y por eso hiciste eso... porque iban a despertarse como vampiros – comentó el muchacho, como si estuviera constatando una idea.

Había un mundo de tristeza en esos ojos color de oro al mirarlo.

- Ellos no iban a despertarse como vampiros – murmuró con infinito dolor en su voz – Pero yo no podía saberlo en ese momento.

De repente, James se percató de todo el panorama y la miró, espantado.

- ¿Estás diciendo que les cortaste la cabeza y… no era… necesario?

La sonrisa de Evelyn podría haberlo hecho llorar.

- A veces lo más difícil de todo es simplemente tomar la decisión de hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

James no supo qué contestar. No podía siquiera imaginar lo que significaría para él tener que pararse delante de sus abuelos y, sabiendo que tal vez no era necesario, decidirse a hacer semejante cosa.

Y la enormidad de la fortaleza de esa chica lo golpeó, haciéndolo sentir un imbécil. Recordó todas las veces que la había insultado, todas las oportunidades en que había intentado, incluso, hechizarla. Por no contar aquel día, la primavera anterior, en que le dijo, delante de todo el colegio, que debería morir para limpiar esa escuela.

Y el saber que había dicho eso sólo porque Mathew había impedido que se siguiera mofando de Quejicus hizo que se sintiera más estúpido todavía.

Avergonzado de su accionar, bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla de frente.

- Lamento mucho tu pérdida, Bright - murmuró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. – Yo... ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que debiste sentir.

Se quedó allí parado, inmóvil. Y un momento después, escuchó el suave roce de alguien deslizándose hacia donde él estaba parado.

La delgada mano de Evelyn se posó en su hombro y presionó con suavidad. Cuando levantó la vista, ella le sonrió con tristeza.

- Quiero que te quedes con esto – le dijo, colocando la capa en su mano.

James frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

El suave tacto de la prenda se sentía como agua.

Había acariciado esa capa sentado en su cama, deseando tener algún día una así. Era mejor que la de Mathew, y él siempre había querido una como la de su primo.

Pero el recuerdo de su comportamiento pasado hizo que se sonrojara violentamente e intentara devolvérsela.

- No puedo aceptarla – dijo, aturdido, tendiéndosela.– Yo… he sido un imbécil contigo. Te he insultado y he dicho cosas horribles de ti, sin conocerte.

- Enfrentémoslo. Tú no me conoces y yo no te conozco, – respondió la chica, negándose a tomarla – pero ahora seremos… parientes. Y por lo que Mathew me ha notificado, tendrás que soportarme dentro de unas semanas, para Navidad – dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia Mathew, quien levantó las cejas en gesto decidido. – Digamos que este será mi primer regalo navideño para ti, Potter.

- Pero… - desesperado, se debatió entre la alegría de recibir semejante regalo y la certeza de saber que no debía aceptarlo – era de tu tío. Tú deberías tenerla.

- Es demasiado larga para mí – dijo Evelyn. – Y estoy segura de que mi tío habría estado orgulloso de que alguien valiente tuviese su capa. Por no contar conque ese alguien fuese algo… trasgresor.

James, que no podía dejar de mirar la capa en sus manos, hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la vista.

–Gracias. Esta capa es… fabulosa. Yo… no sé qué decir.

- Sólo prométeme que jamás vas a usarla para espiarme y me daré por satisfecha – dijo la chica mirándolo con fijeza.

James asintió, alelado.

- Lo prometo – dijo con solemnidad

- Bien – Evelyn sonrió apenas y se volvió hacia Mathew. – Dumbledore me está esperando.

- Te veré después – respondió el muchacho, que permanecía en el mismo sitio, contemplando el intercambio entre su primo y la chica.

Evelyn saludó a James con la cabeza y se alejó, dejando a los dos muchachos solos.

Por un largo rato se quedaron en silencio, uno mirando la capa que tenía en la mano, el otro contemplando los últimos rayos de un sol que ya casi no se veía.

Cuando la luz se volvió mortecina, James trepó al techo y se sentó en donde Evelyn había estado un momento antes.

- ¿Cómo murió su tío?

Mathew clavó sus ojos verdes en James y lo miró con calma.

- Cuando Evelyn tenía cinco años, Voldemort las secuestró a ella y su madre en la calle – comenzó. – Torturó y mató a su madre delante de ella. Y luego la mantuvo prisionera – James lo escuchaba en horrorizado silencio. – Él no es su padre pero está convencido de lo contrario. Y su plan era criarla para que fuese parte de su gran plan de dominación.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó James, ganando su curiosidad a su espanto.

- El tío de Evelyn logró encontrarla. Pero justo cuando estaba por largarse con ella, Voldemort apareció y le lanzó el maleficio Avada Kedavra – hizo una pausa y luego continuó. – Cayó muerto junto a Evelyn. Y entonces, ella vio el traslador que acababa de conjurar tirado a centímetros de sus dedos. Así es que lo tomó del brazo y asió el traslador. Aterrizó en la estancia de la casa de sus abuelos, aferrada al cadáver de su tío.

- Por eso dijo que su abuelo la odiaba – susurró el muchacho, sin poder creer semejante historia.

Mathew asintió, en silencio.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Entonces, James respiró hondo y contempló las primeras estrellas.

- Entonces… estás casado – comentó.

Mathew volvió a asentir.

- Y esa historia que tío Harry dijo al periódico, ¿es mentira?

- Sí.

James asintió repetidas veces con su cabeza, en un gesto de aceptación de los hechos. Y encogiendo las piernas, se acomodó mejor.

- Comienza por el principio, viejo. Quiero la historia completa.

Mathew sonrió.



_**Residencia Granger**_

_**Londres**_

_**En la actualidad**_

Hermione enroscó distraída un mechón de su cabello mientras leía concentrada el libro apoyado en sus rodillas. La sensual voz del cantante de U2 llegada desde su equipo de música y resonaba en el fondo de su mente, diciéndole que estaba atascada en un momento.

Había decidido invertir la mañana del domingo en releer algunos de sus viejos libros en donde se mencionaba a Angelus. El que hubiera todo un capítulo dedicado a este vampiro en su copia de "Ascenso y Caída de las Artes Tenebrosas" ya era suficientemente preocupante. Los detalles del capítulo eran definitivamente atemorizantes.

Se mordió el labio y dio vuelta la página cuando el timbre de la entrada resonó con fuerza. Miró el reloj que estaba en uno de los pocos lugares de la pared que no se encontraba cubierto con libros. Era casi medio día. Arrugó el ceño, preocupada. No esperaban a nadie a almorzar ese día.

Escuchó que su padre hablaba con alguien en la puerta y luego le llegó el inevitable llamado.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Baja, tenemos visitas!

Suspirando, marcó la página y dejó el libro sobre el acolchado antes de salir descalza del cuarto. Llevaba uno de esos vestidos que solía ponerse en los veranos, sin magas y bastante corto, cuyo algodón estaba muy desgastado debido a la cantidad de veces que lo había lavado, lo que lo volvía ideal para soportar el calor húmedo de Londres en verano.

Cuando llegó a la escalera escuchó la inconfundible voz de Arthur Weasley en la sala, saludando a su madre. Se detuvo un momento y frunció el ceño, preocupada. Tal vez estaba allí para cumplir con el encargo de Dumbledore de llevarla a Grimauld Place, tal y como decía la carta de Ron que llegó la noche anterior.

Cuadrando los hombros, comenzó a bajar los escalones, dispuesta a rebatir cualquier argumento que el padre de su mejor amigo esgrimiera para convencerla. Lo que no esperaba era que el argumento fuera su mejor amigo.

El largo cabello rojo de Ron rebotó hacia un costado cuando él giró la cabeza al escuchar sus pasos en la escalera. Y una enorme y cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verla allí parada, estática por la sorpresa de encontrarlo en el hall de entrada de su casa.

- Hola, Hermione – la saludó.

Hermione descendió los pocos escalones que le faltaba bajar con rapidez y, poniéndose en puntas de pie para poder alcanzar su cuello, lo abrazó.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó.

Ron se quedó tieso por un momento, pero sus brazos se recuperaron antes que su cerebro y se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, apretándola con cuidado contra su cuerpo.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza por un instante, sintiendo que de alguna manera, regresaba a un lugar que conocía. Un lugar en donde no tenía que ocultar quién era o lo que podía hacer. Donde no tenía que decir mentiras sobre por qué le dolía respirar o tenía pesadillas. Donde Ron era parte de sus días, como la tarea, los hechizos y las pociones.

Tras un momento, se dio cuenta que se había lanzado sobre el muchacho como si ella fuese una sedienta perdida en el desierto y él fuera el oasis largamente buscado, por lo que se apartó, avergonzada e incómoda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, intentando que su voz sonara casual, alisándose el pelo y el vestido, todo a la vez.

Ron, que estaba totalmente colorado, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de carraspear.

- Yo… convencí a mi padre de dejarme venir con él – señaló con la cabeza hacia la sala, en donde Arthur Weasley estaba intercambiando frases con sus padres. – Le dije que me necesitaba si quería lograr llevarte con él.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Esa sí que es una presunción petulante de tu parte.

- Pero fue un argumento excelente para lograr salir de esa casa por un rato – le sonrió de lado, con picardía, recuperado de su momentáneo embarazo por el abrazo. – Además, de todos modos, quería verte.

Había un mundo de calidez en los ojos color cobalto y Hermione sintió esa rara sensación que le corría por el estómago cuando él sonreía así.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Ron – dijo. Contempló las ojeras y las líneas de cansancio alrededor de la boca. – Te ves cansado.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Tú no pareces haber estado muy mal – replicó, mirando sus morenas piernas y sus pies descalzos.

Una incómoda sensación la invadió al recordar cómo estaba vestida. Y delante de quién. No es que Ron fuera alguien con quien no tuviera confianza, pero de repente tuvo la estúpida necesidad de correr escaleras arriba y ponerse algo más presentable.

El silencio que se había instalado entre los dos, mientras Ron todavía la miraba con esa calma que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, fue interrumpida por el alegre saludo del señor Weasley.

- ¡Hola, Hermione! ¿Cómo estás?

Hermione le sonrió, contenta de verle y olvidando por un momento cuál era la misión de ese hombre ese día, allí en su casa.

- Muy bien, señor Weasley. Me alegra verlo – dio un paso hacia atrás, aumentando la distancia con Ron de manera inconsciente.

- ¿Y tú cuánto has crecido, Ron? – preguntó su madre, mirando al pelirrojo muchacho con admiración. – Juraría que al menos cinco centímetros, desde que te vi en la estación de King Cross. ¿Con qué alimentan a este chico, Arthur?

- Deberás preguntarle a Molly. Esa es su área de conocimiento – dijo el señor Weasley, con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Lo haré. Me parece que a Hermione le vendría bien algo de ese ingrediente secreto de Molly – sonrió su madre.

Hermione quiso estirar una vez más su vestido, el cual no hacía nada por ocultar el peso que había perdido ese verano. Gran parte de su apetito parecía haberse esfumado una vez que le dieron el alta en la enfermería de Hogwarts luego del incidente en el ministerio. Y no había regresado hasta el momento.

- Mamá – murmuró molesta.

Su padre, viendo que se avecinaba otra de esas interminables trifulcas que habían sacudido la paz hogareña ese verano, se apresuró a intervenir.

- Arthur, Ron, tomen asiento. No teníamos idea de que vendrían hoy.

El señor Weasley dejó de mirar lo que había a su alrededor y se sentó en el sofá.

- Lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero hay algo que necesito charlar con ustedes dos y pensé que era mejor hacerlo en persona.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave? – preguntó el señor Granger, sentándose junto a su esposa en el otro sofá, frente a Arthur Weasley.

Hermione se tensó y Ron, que seguía de pie, pasó su vista desde su padre a ella, algo nervioso.

Aún cuando los padres del Hermione leían el periódico El Profeta, al cual estaban suscriptos, no sabían todo lo ocurrido en el ministerio de la Magia el ciclo lectivo anterior. De haberlo sabido, tal vez no habrían permitido que ella regresara al colegio. Por ello, la joven les había contado que sus heridas fueron producto de un accidente que ella y sus amigos provocaron al experimentar con algunos hechizos, tratando de prepararse para los exámenes de las OWLs.

- ¡No, no! Todo está bien – dijo el señor Weasley, alisando sus pantalones muggles. – Es sólo que, como ustedes saben, estos dos últimos años que les quedan a Hermione y Ron en Hogwarts son los más difíciles y decisivos. En base a su desempeño en estos dos años se decidirá su futuro laboral y, cuanto mejor lo hagan, mejores serán sus posibilidades.

Los padres de Hermione se relajaron visiblemente, pero ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y deseabas que acordáramos la manera de que Hermione y Ron puedan comenzar a preparase para este año que comienza? – preguntó la señora Granger.

- En realidad, señora Granger –dijo Ron dando un paso adelante - yo quería pedirles que le permitan venir a ayudarme a mí. Verán, no soy muy bueno con el estudio. Me cuesta un poco organizarme y… bueno, Hermione siempre ha sido la que se encargó de planificar horarios y esas cosas. Harry y yo sabemos que nunca habríamos pasado los exámenes tan bien si no fuera por su ayuda.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Ron le estaba mintiendo a su madre?

El muchacho ni siquiera la estaba mirando y tenía las orejas bastante coloradas, signo inequívoco de que mentía. Al menos para ella, que lo conocía bien. Su madre, por otro lado, seguramente estaba pensando que era un signo de vergüenza por confesar que era mal estudiante.

¡Dios! ¡Ella hubiera jurado que hasta se enorgullecía de ser mal estudiante! Le daba un buen motivo para hacerla enfurecer al menos una vez al día.

- ¿Y tú vas a empezar a estudiar ahora, Ron? – preguntó el señor Granger, impresionado. – Yo a tu edad, no hubiera tocado un libro en plenas vacaciones ni loco.

- Sí, bueno, yo… tampoco, – murmuró Ron, un poco más nervioso todavía – Pero no tengo más remedio. Debo aumentar mis créditos si quiero ingresar a la academia de aurores al egresar de Hogwarts. Y para eso, necesito que Hermione me ayude.

- ¿Y Harry también va a estudiar con ustedes este verano? – preguntó su madre, con esa mirada que indicaba que estaba preguntando mucho más de lo que su simple interrogación sugería.

Hermione se puso colorada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sugiriendo.

"_¡Genial, Ron! Dale más ideas de las que ya tiene"_, pensó, apretando los puños.

- Sí, él también vendrá – dijo Ron, con rapidez. – También quiere ser auror así es que necesita mejorar sus créditos tanto como yo.

- Ah – dijo la señora Granger, por toda respuesta, mientras los miraba con una sonrisa. – Bien, en ese caso, supongo que no hay problema de nuestra parte. Sólo falta ver si Hermione quiere sacrificar su verano para… estudiar.

Hermione apretó los labios. Ron le había tendido la peor trampa de la historia. Si decía que sí, su madre pensaría que ella se iba porque quería pasar tiempo con el muchacho. Si decía que no, quedaría como una pésima amiga ante su padre.

- Claro – dijo, tratando de no rechinar los dientes. – No es lo que tenía planeado, pero si es para ayudarlos, a ti y a Harry – remarcó –, no hay problema.

- Gracias – respondió Ron, sonriéndole, pero aún colorado.

- ¿Y cuándo han pensado ustedes dos comenzar? – preguntó, mirándolo de una manera que los adultos interpretaron como interesada, pero Ron sabía que en realidad estaba prometiéndole una segura represalia.

- Ehh… Harry llegará mañana o pasado – dijo, con toda la inocencia que pudo desplegar pintada en su rostro.

Hermione respiró hondo, entre enojada y preocupada.

- ¿Y qué hay de…? – dejó la frase en el aire, tratando de ver cómo le preguntaba sobre la vigilancia de sus padres sin usar esas palabras.

- ¿El temario? – dijo Ron, interpretando su pregunta inconclusa. – No debes preocuparte por eso. Papá habló con Dumbledore y me envió un plan de estudio… - buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo una carta que tendió a la joven. – Aquí está.

Hermione tomó la carta del director del colegio y la leyó con rapidez.

El mago le explicaba de manera concisa las medidas que iban a tomarse para proteger a sus padres y le pedía que fuera a Grimauld Place con los Weasley. No había mayores detalles, pero era más que obvio que si Dumbledore le estaba pidiendo esto no era por algo menor.

Cuando llegó a la firma del viejo maestro dobló el pergamino y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Ron. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. De alguna forma, era como si tuvieran muchas cosas para decirse pero no hiciera falta.

Ron sabía que ella iba a hacerle pagar por no dejarle opción más que acompañarlo. Hermione sabía que, aunque temía por sus padres, si iba a ocurrir algo tan grave como para que Dumbledore pidiera su presencia, habría ido con ellos sin importar la excusa que se inventaran.

- Supongo que querrán que Hermione vaya con ustedes hoy – dijo su madre al señor Weasley, rompiendo el diálogo que los dos adolescentes parecían estar manteniendo.

- Bueno… sería mucho más cómodo, pero puedo venir a buscarla en la semana.

- Por nosotros, está bien. Aunque, ya que están aquí, ¿por qué no se quedan a almorzar? Así Hermione tiene tiempo de armar su equipaje y nosotros charlamos un rato – le sonrió al señor Weasley. – Es una lástima que Molly no haya venido contigo.

- Gracias – accedió el señor Weasley. – Si no es molestia, aceptamos encantados.

- Excelente – dijo el señor Granger, poniéndose de pie. – Arthur, acompáñame. Estaba por prender el fuego para asar carne.

- Yo haré las ensaladas – agregó la señora Granger imitando a su marido. – Hermione, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a empacar?

Hermione asintió y estaba por dirigirse hacia la escalera cuando vio que Ron se había quedado allí de pie, sin saber bien si debía ir con su padre y el señor Granger, u ofrecerle ayuda para empacar.

- Ron, ven conmigo. Puedes empacar mis cosas de la escuela mientras yo me encargo de la ropa.

Las orejas de Ron volvieron a ponerse escarlatas.

- Claro.

Subieron al segundo piso en silencio, ella delante y él detrás.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su cuarto y, haciéndose a un lado, lo dejó pasar antes de cerrar y mirarlo con las manos en las caderas.

- Eso fue bajo y sucio. Puedes estar seguro de que en cuanto lleguemos a Grimauld Place yo voy a… a… - sacudió una mano, tratando de encontrar algo desagradable con qué amenazarlo, pero sin que se le ocurriera nada.

- ¿Tú vas a qué? – preguntó Ron, mirándola desde su altura, plantado en el medio del cuarto con las manos en los bolsillos. - ¿Qué harás?

- ¡Oh, no sé lo que haré! – dijo, enojada. – Pero puedes estar seguro que lo que decida será convenientemente desagradable.

Ron la miró por un segundo, parada delante de la puerta, con los brazos en jarra y echando fuego por los ojos.

- Esperaré ansioso tu decisión – dijo.

Ese brusco giro hizo que Hermione se sintiera, repentinamente, desubicada. ¿Dónde estaba el Ron que respondía a sus peleas con más pelea? ¡Diablos! Ella sabía que todo esto lo había hecho a pedido de su padre, pero… ¿acaso no veía que ella necesitaba pelear con alguien? Y, fuera de eso, ¿desde cuándo su cuarto era tan pequeño? Nunca había sido pequeño. ¡Era un cuarto grande!

- Pues yo que tú no ansiaría tanto, Ronald – dijo, dirigiéndose hacia su baúl y comenzando a tirar de él para sacarlo de debajo de la mesa en donde estaba. – Porque si debo dejar a mis padres solos – otro tirón - para "ayudarte a estudiar", – y otro - puedes estar seguro de que eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer.

De repente, unas manos enormes se posaron en sus caderas y se quedó congelada.

- Déjame a mí – dijo Ron, apartándola antes de tomar el baúl por las asas y levantarlo con facilidad -. ¿Dónde quieres que lo ponga?

Hermione se lo quedó mirando por un momento, algo alelada. Ron le devolvió la mirada interrogante, levantado una ceja.

Ella carraspeó y, señalando la cama, murmuró:

- Ponlo allí – y se giró hacia su armario.

¿Qué diablos ocurría con ella? Era… Ron. Sólo Ron.

Más alto, con el pelo más largo y los hombros más grandes. Y sí, está bien, tenía algo distinto emanando de él que la ponía un poquito nerviosa. No sabía qué era, pero de todos modos, era Ron.

Se giró con una pila de túnicas y camisas del colegio y lo vio mirando el aparato de música que reproduciendo el cd de U2. Distraído, se había levantado la manga de la camiseta y se pasaba la mano por las cicatrices de su antebrazo.

La vista de las enormes cicatrices aún muy rojas, que serpenteaban por la piel como un tatuaje candente, hizo que su enojo se desvaneciera. Se quedó con la ropa en la mano, sintiéndose una idiota. Él no estaba allí por gusto, ni por capricho. Y ella no era la única que había sufrido heridas que aún dolían, o que tenía pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir. O que temía por sus seres queridos.

Ron debió sentir que ella lo estaba mirando porque dejó de mover su mano sobre su antebrazo y, al girarse y verla contemplándolo, se puso muy colorado y se apresuró a bajar la delgada tela que le cubría los brazos.

- ¿Esto es una especie de gramófono? – preguntó, intentando distraer su atención. - ¿Como el del profesor Lupin?

Hermione dejó la ropa sobre el escritorio y se acercó al muchacho hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Puedo… verlas? – preguntó, señalando el brazo que él acababa de cubrir.

Ron la miró por un largo rato, sin decir nada. Finalmente, levantó las mangas de su camiseta y extendió sus brazos. Hermione no había visto las cicatrices antes, pues él todavía estaba vendado cuando se despidieron en la estación de trenes.

Extendió un dedo y, con cuidado, recorrió una de las marcas más grandes y rojas en el brazo derecho, con suma suavidad. La piel del muchacho pareció estremecerse cuando lo tocó.

- ¡Lo siento! – dijo, apartando la mano. - ¿Te duele?

Ron levantó los hombros, sin mirarla.

- A veces – respondió. – Ahora estoy mucho mejor.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Él contemplando sus zapatos. Ella mirándole los brazos.

Luego de un momento, Ron levantó los ojos y los clavó en su rostro, lleno de preocupación.

- ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- A veces.

Asintiendo en silencio, el muchacho se apoyó en el escritorio, cerrando las manos en el borde de la superficie de madera.

- Yo tampoco duermo muy bien. Tengo… estos sueños. No sé de quién son – dijo bajo – pero no son míos.

Hermione se mordió el labio y, apoyándose junto a él, miró su pequeña mano que descansaba junto a la enorme mano del muchacho.

- Ron… ¿crees que tengamos oportunidad de…? – se interrumpió, sin estar segura de lo que quería preguntarle.

Era como si ese algo distinto en Ron la estuviera impulsando a buscar en él algo que jamás había buscado antes.

Seguridad.

Ron siguió la vista de Hermione hasta sus manos, una junto a la otra.

- ¿De graduarnos? – murmuró.

Hermione respiró hondo antes de levantar los ojos hacia él.

- Sí – dijo. – De graduarnos.

Ron la miró por un momento y le sonrió.

- Sé que tú te graduarás con honores. En cuanto a mí… radico mis esperanzas en que logres hacer un tiempo en tu agenda para ayudarme. Ya me conoces, estudiar no es exactamente mi pasión.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Te anotaré en mi planificador de estudios – dijo. – Y de paso, me anotaré en el tuyo también.

- ¿Antes o después de vengarte por haberte obligado a venir conmigo a Grimauld Place?

- ¿Y quién dijo que esa no será mi venganza?

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. Bono cantaba en el aparato de música. Pero Hermione sólo fue consciente de que no había escuchado la risa de Ron en mucho tiempo.

Era una risa fabulosa.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_**Mansión Malfoy**_

_**Escocia**_

_**Hace 16 años**_

Evelyn escuchó, como en una bruma, el llanto del bebé. En su mente, demasiado atormentada como para pensar con coherencia, apareció fugazmente una señal de esperanza, que murió en el instante.

Debía ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black.

Si hubiera podido sonreír, lo habría hecho. La ironía era espantosa.

Ese niño no habría llegado al mundo si ella no hubiera ayudado a Narcissa en el parto. Sin su sangre, ninguno de los dos habría sobrevivido a ese parto.

La imagen del bebé recién nacido cruzó por sus recuerdos. Blanco. Furioso. Parecía un pequeño dragón echando fuego por la boca, de tan enfadado que estaba por haber nacido.

Un bebé recién nacido.

El dolor era tan grande que se encogió sobre sí misma en agonía, sobre el duro suelo de piedra.

Su cuerpo, exhausto y adolorido, parecía anestesiado de tanto dolor. Y su mente, que seguía intentando aferrarse a las últimas briznas de cordura, le gritaba que se dejara vencer. Sólo su alma, por alguna razón, se negaba a morir.

Tendida en la helada superficie húmeda de agua y sangre, recordó el consejo de Dumbledore. Aquel que le dio un día en que le gritó, siendo una tonta adolescente de quince años, que quería ser normal y no una cazadora.

"_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas. Puede volverse realidad."_

Llevaba ocho meses siendo normal. Sin fuerza extrema. Sin reflejos. Sin rapidez. Sin su lazo con Mathew. Viva, sí, pero sin ninguna de esas cosas que la habían transformado en la peor enemiga que Voldemort habría deseado tener jamás.

El muy hijo de puta lo había logrado.

Al final, consiguió lo que había intentado hacer desde que salieron de Hogwarts, nueve años antes.

Los había separado. Físicamente y mentalmente, ocho meses sola. Ocho meses sin sentir su presencia. Su voz en su alma, en sus sueños, en su mente. Ocho meses sin sentir su mano en su rostro.

Una lenta agonía de muerte que Angelus había completado a su modo las últimas tres semanas. ¿O habían sido tres vidas? No lo recordaba. El tiempo que hubiera sido, era una mezcla de escenas de todos los tipos de tortura que ella conocía. Física y mental. Hasta que tres días antes le había dado el golpe de gracia.

Y con esa sonrisa de monstruo sin alma, se llevó en sus brazos la única razón por la cual ella no había muerto ocho meses atrás.

La única razón por la cual el veneno que tan brillantemente Severus Snape había creado para matarla, no había servido.

La puerta de madera maciza se abrió de golpe y la luz que entró del exterior recortó la silueta delgada de un hombre. Tenía los ojos tan hinchados por los golpes que apenas si quedaba una rendija a través de la cual poder mirar, pero le alcanzaba para distinguir a Spike.

No le importó.

Nada le importaba.

El vampiro se acercó a ella con su andar despreocupado de quien sabe que es poderoso e inmortal. De quien no tiene que preocuparse por nada que no sea lo que él quiere.

Evelyn sabía lo que Spike quería. Y una gran parte de ella agradeció que apareciera porque por una vez, ella y ese vampiro, querían exactamente lo mismo.

Spike se paró a su lado y la miró de costado, con la ceja levantada y un gesto burlón en la boca. Estaba riéndose de ella. Saboreando por adelantado porque iba a aumentar su cuenta de cazadoras muertas a tres.

Evelyn cerró los ojos y agradeció porque finalmente, luego de más de una década luchando, todo iba a terminar.

Sin embargo, el alivio por el que oraba no llegó. Spike se quedó allí parado, sin moverse, sólo mirándola.

- Qué desastre – dijo entre dientes, con desprecio.

Otros pasos entraron en el cuarto y la voz de Severus Snape sonó susurrante y ansiosa.

- Angelus viene para acá.

Spike hizo un chasquido con la lengua, denotando enfado o fastidio.

- Llévatela – le ordenó.

- ¿Ya la… mataste? – preguntó el joven, con voz ahogada.

Spike se giró y lo miró con tanta fijeza que Snape dio un paso atrás, atemorizado.

- Yo no mato cazadoras que están prácticamente deshechas. ¿Dónde está la diversión si ella es apenas un despojo? – dijo con desprecio. – Quiero que la lleves adónde te indiqué. Ahora que se ha desembarazado de ese mocoso, se recuperará. Y cuando sea ella de nuevo, la mataré como me gusta hacerlo - se giró y la miró desde su altura .– Luchando.

Snape se apresuró a acercarse a ella, que intentó apartarse de sus manos.

- No… me… toques – murmuró.

El joven se quedó congelado un segundo, azorado. Tal vez no esperaba que estuviese despierta. O viva.

Recuperándose de la impresión, la tomó en brazos y la levantó sin mayor esfuerzo. Había perdido mucho peso en las tres semanas transcurridas desde que Angelus la había atrapado y la había llevado a esa casa.

Y mucho más peso tres días antes.

Severus la apretó contra su pecho y salió con rapidez del cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda. El retumbar de su corazón hablaba de miedo. Y su respiración agitada confirmaba que el mago temía que el vampiro al que estaba desafiando al aliarse con Spike, lo alcanzara.

La llevó hasta un pasillo oscuro y alejado y, depositándola en el suelo, la examinó con ansiedad, buscando alguna señal en ese rostro que le indicara que todavía estaba a tiempo.

- Resiste, Evelyn – dijo, apremiante –. Yo… voy a arreglar esto. Voy a sacarte de aquí. Estarás a salvo.

La joven abrió su ojo derecho todo lo que pudo y clavó su pupila dorada, que ahora estaba rodeada de sangre, en el muchacho que una vez consideró casi un amigo. El mismo que había creado la pócima que había desencadenado todo lo que había vivido los últimos ocho meses.

- Él… va a… matarte – susurró.

Severus se enderezó, alarmado.

- El señor Oscuro no sabe lo que estoy haciendo. Él cree que soy un fiel servidor.

Evelyn sintió en los dedos de las manos algo que, mientras estuvo tirada en el piso de su celda, no había notado. Un viejo hormigueo que había desaparecido el día que el complicado veneno creado por Severus entró en acción. El hormigueo de su fuerza.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta.

De alguna manera, la fuerza que había perdido, estaba aflorando. Tal vez alcanzara para hacer una última cosa.

Haciendo un esfuerzo que le resultó hercúleo, intentó ponerse de pie, pero esa fuerza que había creído percibir parecía apenas suficiente como para sostenerla. De un golpe apartó la mano que intentaba sostenerla derecha contra la pared y miró a Snape.

- No él – dijo entrecortado, tratando de obtener aire suficiente. – Mathew.

Snape frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

- Me temo que él ya no es capaz de cobrarse nada con nadie.

Algo helado le recorrió el alma.

Mathew no estaba muerto.

Ella lo sabría. Sabría algo así. Aún cuando llevaban ocho meses sin ese lazo, ella podía sentir que él todavía vivía. Sentía su furia y su desesperación. Y su increíble dolor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Snape miró el suelo,

- El Señor Oscuro… lo capturó ayer… - hizo una pausa. – No sé si todavía viva.

Evelyn sintió que el aire desaparecía y trató de tragar, pero tenía demasiadas heridas en la boca y la garganta como para que su hinchado organismo le permitiera algo tan básico.

Era mentira.

Mathew no estaba muerto.

- ¿Dónde…? – intentó enderezarse un poco más. - ¿Dónde lo… llevó?

Snape miró a los costados, impaciente.

- Aquí. Lo trajo aquí. Estaba… en uno de esos cuartos – señaló hacia el final de corredor. – Escucha, no tenemos tiempo. Debemos irnos – metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un reloj de bolsillo. - Tengo este traslador que nos llevará directo hasta el cuartel de la Orden. Dumbledore nos está esperando.

Evelyn miró hacia el final del pasillo y agudizó el oído.

No había sonido alguno desde ese lugar. Aunque sí escuchaba sonido de batalla desde el lado contrario. Desde el lugar de donde Snape la había sacado cargando unos momentos antes. Angelus y Spike.

Intentó conectarse con su esposo, pero su mente estaba demasiado llena de gritos como para poder escuchar nada más.

Mathew no estaba muerto. No podía estarlo.

Pero estaba allí.

Miró a Snape, que sostenía apretadamente en su mano izquierda la cadena del traslador y su varita en la derecha. Y decidió que si iba a morir, sería en los brazos correctos.

Cerrando los ojos, respiró profundo y se concentró, tal y como había aprendido a hacer hacia siglos, en aquella aula que Dumbledore bautizó Salón de Entrenamientos. No necesitaba fuerza para esto. Necesitaba precisión.

Contó hasta diez, abrió los ojos y lanzó el golpe directo a la garganta del mago.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron, asombrados. Y se derrumbó, al mismo tiempo que ella, sin sentido.

El corazón le latía desbocado por el esfuerzo que había representado golpearlo y, por un par de minutos, se quedó allí sentada, apoyada contra la pared, respirando entrecortadamente.

Abrió los ojos, tomó la varita y el reloj que Snape había soltado al caer, y se puso de pie apoyándose en la pared para avanzar. Sólo tenía una oportunidad y lo sabía. Sólo una más.

Se deslizó con torpeza a lo largo del corredor hasta la última puerta. Debía ser esa. Algo en su interior le decía que era allí. Se detuvo y miró la pesada madera frente a ella.

Voldemort no habría cerrado esa puerta sólo con un hechizo común. Él era inteligente. Con seguridad, habría usado un hechizo que sólo él pudiera abrir. Y para eso, necesitaba algo suyo. Debía abrirse con algo de Voldemort.

Lo bueno de llevar tantos años peleando con ese bastardo era que sabía cómo pensaba. Qué prefería. Qué haría.

Levantó la mano izquierda, que tenía tres dedos espantosamente quebrados y sangraba por las heridas infectadas, y la apoyó en la madera.

Apostaba a que cuando Voldemort usó su propia sangre para crear aquel maldito lazo con ella, cuando tenía cinco años, no pensó que eso podía volvérsele en contra.

- _Alohomora_ – murmuró.

Con un suave zumbido, la puerta desapareció, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia delante al perder el apoyo. Cayó de bruces al suelo y una vez más, el dolor recorrió su cuerpo y atravesó su mente.

Levantó la cabeza con un gran esfuerzo y trató de ver en la penumbra. Había alguien encadenado a la pared más alejada, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha.

- Mathew – murmuró.

A medias arrastrándose, tardó lo que le pareció una eternidad en llegar hasta el cuerpo de su esposo, que permanecía inmóvil.

Con una mano que temblaba tanto que parecía que iba a quebrarse, le tocó el cabello ensangrentado y, como si el contacto lo hubiera despertado, el hombre levantó la cabeza, con las pupilas llenas de espanto.

- Mathew – susurró de nuevo, con lágrimas corriendo por sus deformadas facciones.

Los ojos del hombre se enfocaron en ella por un momento y se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Eve – murmuró.

Lanzó los brazos hacia delante, como si hubiera intentado abrazarla, pero las cuerdas mágicas que lo detenían impidieron que la tocara.

- Estás viva – grandes lágrimas caían de sus ojos, que también mostraban signos de golpes – Estás viva.

Usando la varita de Snape, lo liberó de sus cuerdas y, en un gesto instintivo, él levantó una mano para tocarle el maltratado rostro, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer.

Evelyn soltó la varita, que rebotó por el suelo, tomó esa mano con la suya y la apoyó en su mejilla.

- Está bien, Mathew – susurró – Se ha ido.

La ansiosa mirada del hombre le dijo que quería creerle. Pero le aterrorizaba la idea de que no fuera verdad. Así que se abrazó a él, sintiendo que luego de una fracción de segundo de duda, la estrechaba entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que no hubo parte de su cuerpo que no gritara de dolor.

Las manos de Mathew le recorrieron la espalda y se detuvieron en su cintura, congelándose. Se separó de ella y la miró, con el rostro demudado de dolor, entendiendo sin palabras lo que había ocurrido. Evelyn, sintiendo que el alma se le partía, lloró con él.

- Lo siento – sus palabras se tiñeron de llanto. – Perdóname, Mathew. Yo… no pude…

Él volvió a abrazarla, cortando lo que iba a decir. Y por lo que pareció toda una vida, lloraron. Sentados en esa celda improvisaba en donde Voldemort lo había torturado por varias horas mientras se preguntaba si ese era el final, lloraron por la vida que nunca tuvieron, por la vida que les tocó. Por la vida que estaba a punto de terminar y lo sabían.

- Qué tierno – dijo la rasposa voz de serpiente de Voldemort a su espalda.

Evelyn se congeló y Mathew levantó la cabeza para mirar de frente al hombre que había signado todo los eventos de su vida.

Trató de enderezarse, tratando de mantener a Evelyn detrás de él. Pero la joven se giró, quedándose junto a él, con la mano derecha entrelazada entre los dedos de su mano izquierda. Pudo sentir que entre ambas manos había un objeto pero no pudo deducir qué era.

- Una escena realmente enternecedora – agregó Voldemort, entrando en el cuarto y encendiendo las luces con un giro de su varita. – Me recuerda esa escultura… ¿cómo era que se llamaba?... ¡Ah, sí! El abrazo de los amantes.

Caminó por el perímetro del cuarto mirándolos, permaneciendo algo alejado. Su costosa túnica meciéndose sobre sus zapatos. Su rostro de serpiente componiendo una mueca de superioridad. Sus ojos rojos llameando en una excitación demente.

- No sé cómo fue que escapaste de tu cuarto pero, la verdad, me alegra. Así podré terminar de una buena vez con lo que, sin duda, ha sido una piedra en mi zapato por demasiado tiempo – se detuvo y, girando, los miró de frente. – Como siempre he dicho, si quieres que algo se haga bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo.

Mathew buscó en su agotada mente algún recurso que los salvara. Y no lo encontró.

La varita que Evelyn había usado para desatarlo estaba demasiado lejos. Y aún si lo que ella había dicho era cierto, obviamente el poder que ambos habían poseído a lo largo de todos los años que habían pasado desde que conjuraron el bargaine, no había regresado como para que lograran salir de allí con vida.

Miró a su esposa y, para su asombro, había calma en esos ojos dorados. Había algo que ella sabía y quería trasmitirle, pero no lo conseguía. Pero sí podía conseguir que él confiara en lo que fuere que estuviese pensando.

Tomó aire y miró a su captor, con un odio profundo oscureciendo el verde brillante de sus ojos apagados.

- ¿Sabes que no terminamos aquí, verdad? – dijo Evelyn, irguiéndose.

Voldemort se quedó con la varita en el aire por un segundo antes de reírse de una manera escalofriante.

- Creo que los colgaré a ambos en una plaza. Ustedes dos muertos serán mi mejor arma de disuasión contra todos esos idiotas que insisten en rebelarse.

Evelyn apretó el traslador contra la mano de Mathew. Sabía que no tenían la suficiente energía para hacer ningún maleficio. O para bloquearlos. Pero no iba a permitir que Voldemort los usara.

- Te veré en el infierno, Voldemort – las palabras salieron con odio de su boca hinchada.

- Ustedes primero – respondió el hombre más temido del mundo mágico, levantando la varita.

- Por mi sangre, por tu sangre – murmuró, recitando aquel viejo hechizo que ella y Mathew crearon tanto tiempo atrás.

El hombre, a su lado, la miró a los ojos.

- … vivimos juntos, morimos juntos…

Voldemort, desconcertado, dudó.

- … lo que nos une es lo que nos mantiene – murmuró Evelyn.

- … y mantiene lo que de nosotros proviene – terminó Mathew.

Lord Voldemort frunció el ceño y sonrió desdeñoso.

- Avada Kedavra – exclamó.

Mathew cubrió a Evelyn con su cuerpo, pero la mujer logró que quedaran de costado, recibiendo ambos el rayo verde que emergió de la varita de Voldemort.

Sin un solo sonido, se desplomaron.

Una intensa satisfacción creció dentro de Voldemort. Lo había logrado.

Ahora sólo quedaba un cabo suelto por atar y el mundo sería suyo.

Pero antes se desharía de Angelus y Spike. Esos dos habían sido más una molestia que otra cosa, peleando por lo que querían hacer con la Cazadora. Sin darse cuenta de que el único que tenía el derecho a decidir el destino de Evelyn Bright siempre había sido él.

Iba a girarse para salir del cuarto, dispuesto a ordenarle a uno de sus mortífagos que llevara los cuerpos hasta abajo, cuando un sonido apagado a su espalda llamó su atención. Furioso, vio como los cuerpos desaparecían de su vista sin dejar rastro.



_**Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix**_

_**Hace 16 años**_

Dumbledore contemplaba inmóvil los dos jóvenes que habían sido lo más parecido a esos hijos que nunca tuvo. Sentía que los ojos le escocían por el dolor que le atenazaba el alma, mientras una furia ciega lo llenaba.

Habían aparecido en la sala de la casa dos horas antes, como dos muñecos rotos que hubieran caído en el suelo. Cubiertos de sangre, deformados por los golpes.

Cuando los vio, se quedó tan helado que casi ni pudo respirar.

Sintió que Alice Longbottom, quien a pesar de haber dado a luz hacía pocos días había insistido en estar allí, rompía en lágrimas, mientras su atónito marido miraba enmudecido a sus amigos en el suelo. En la periferia de su mirada registró que Arthur Weasley caía de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su mejor amigo, del padrino de su hijo mayor, aterrando ante lo que veía. Escuchó el grito de James Potter cuando comprendió que ese que estaba en el suelo y parecía muerto, era su primo.

El tiempo se detuvo para todos aquellos que se habían reunido para ayudar a Snape con Evelyn cuando la trajera de vuelta, y de repente se encontraron con el cuerpo de esa pareja que había sido la fuerza creadora de La Orden del Fénix. Las dos personas que se habían echado al hombro el peso de la resistencia en esa guerra y habían presentado batalla como ningún otro mago o bruja.

Dumbledore se había acercado a su protegida, la mujer que lo había llenado de orgullo paternal, y con cuidado le quitó un largo mechón de cabello, sucio de sangre, del rostro deformado. Y por primera vez en su vida, quiso gritar de rabia y dolor.

Había fallado.

Dos horas después, la sensación de haber fallado persistía. Sentado en esa silla dura e incómoda, contempló la pareja tendida en la enorme cama en silencio.

Sabía que debía ponerse de pie y bajar a hablar con el grupo de gente que se había reunido en la casa. Toda la Orden estaba allí. Y una sombra tan oscura como la más negra noche se cernía sobre esos magos y brujas que habían arriesgado la vida una y otra vez en la lucha contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Pero no podía.

Un cansancio de siglos le pesaba en los hombros y la sola idea de bajar para hablarles, para tratar de infundirles fuerzas, le parecía una tarea que se le antojaba imposible. Porque él sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas.

Sólo quería quedarse allí. Con ellos. No importaba que no despertaran, al menos podía estar en silencio con su pena.

Pasos apresurados se acercaron al cuarto y la puerta se abrió.

- Profesor Dumbledore – Molly Weasley, con su cabello rojo desordenado y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se acercó a él – Por favor, señor. Tiene que bajar. Severus ha llegado, y creo que James y Arthur van a matarlo si usted no hace algo.

Dumbledore levantó la cabeza y miró a los enrojecidos ojos de la mujer.

- Severus – murmuró.

Él debía saber lo que ocurrió.

Poniéndose de pie, salió con rapidez del cuarto, sintiendo que Molly cerraba la puerta y lo seguía escaleras abajo.

El griterío tumultuoso lo guió hasta la cocina, en donde Remus Lupin intentaba sostener a Arthur Weasley mientras Frank Longbottom sujetaban a James Potter. La vista de James enfurecido no era algo que Dumbledore no hubiera presenciado antes. Pero la máscara de odio descarnado de Arthur casi lo paralizó en la puerta.

- ¡James, hombre! ¡Tranquilízate! – decía Frank, sin aliento por la batalla.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que Whitherspoon decidiera ir solo a buscarla – dijo Snape, que sostenía su varita sin decidirse a quién apuntar - ¡Yo no le dije que se suicidara enfrentándose al señor Oscuro!

Sirius Black se dirigía justo en ese momento hacia Snape, que lo miró lleno de odio.

- ¡Sirius, no te atrevas! – exclamó Remus Lupin, viendo impotente lo que su amigo estaba por hacer.

- Fue él, Lunático – dijo Sirius con voz tensa. – Estoy seguro que él fue quien lo hizo.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – se defendió Snape, apuntando su varita con firmeza hacia Sirius. – Ella fue quien quiso rescatarlo y, cuando quise impedirlo, me golpeó…

- ¡Te golpeó! – gritó James. – ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Todos la vimos! ¡Casi no debe tener un hueso sano y dices que te golpeó! Voy a matarte, Snape.

Con premura, Dumbledore se adelantó, colocándose entre Snape y el resto de los ocupantes del lugar. Al verlo, Sirius se detuvo, pero no bajó la varita.

Frank Longbottom y Remus Lupin soltaron a quienes sostenían, y James se paró junto con Arthur al lado de Sirius, con las varitas en la mano y expresiones que no presagiaban nada bueno para Snape.

- Apártese, profesor – dijo Arthur entre dientes – Este infeliz no va a salir de aquí sin haber pagado lo que hizo.

- Yo no lo hice – repitió Snape, casi deletreando las palabras – Fue el Señor Oscuro.

- Ya basta – dijo Dumbledore con voz dura – Quiero que ustedes tres se calmen y bajen esas varitas. Ahora.

No habló demasiado alto. Pero la dureza de su voz hizo que los tres magos, luego de un momento de duda, bajaran sus varitas.

- Bien, tienes cinco minutos, Snape – dijo James – Y si no me convence lo que dices, no me importa si baja Dios, no habrá poder que te salve – se cruzó de brazos, en un desafiante gesto que a Dumbledore le recordó dolorosamente a Mathew – Habla.

- No vine a hablar contigo – dijo Snape, rabioso – Vine a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

- Pues te tengo malas noticias – dijo Arthur, agitado por la furia y el forcejeo con Lupin – Eres un mortífago. Mathew y Evelyn están igual que muertos allí arriba. Así es que lo que tengas que decir lo dirás delante de todos.

Sirius levantó un dedo, mirándolo a través del cabello oscuro que le caía sobre los ojos que destellaban.

– Sólo recuerda que todos estamos predispuestos a no creerte.

- Todos no – dijo Dumbledore, mirando a sus ex alumnos con un brillo amenazante en los ojos.

Todos se quedaron callados, esperando, en un silencioso reto de desafío entre el anciano mago y los miembros de la principal fuerza de oposición al régimen de Voldemort.

Finalmente, el director de Hogwarts se giró y miró a Snape con fijeza.

- Ven conmigo, Severus. Hablaremos en la sala.

Señaló hacia la puerta, mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a los hombres que se tensionaron.

Snape salió con evidente alivio del cuarto y se paseó nervioso delante de la chimenea mientras Dumbledore cerraba la puerta a su espalda y murmuraba un hechizo de impasibilidad.

- Bien, Severus. ¿Qué pasó?

Snape, que respiraba afanosamente por la ira, detuvo su paseo y se concentró en Dumbledore.

- Tal y como convenimos, convencí a Spike de que si quería llevarse a Evelyn, debía hacerlo hoy. Y como me aseguré que Angelus estuviese allí, Spike me encargó que yo la llevara hasta una casa que encontró hace una semana como guarida. Evelyn estaba realmente muy malherida, pero conciente. Intenté decirle, cuando me detuve para ver su estado, que la traería aquí, pero ella… - hizo una pausa, dudando, antes de proseguir – ella sabía que Whitherspoon estaba allí y quiso ir a rescatarlo. Quise detenerla, pero me golpeó – agregó, hablando con rapidez – aquí, en el esternón. Perdí la conciencia y cuando desperté, Lucius Malfoy me dijo que Voldemort les había lanzado a ambos el maleficio asesino y que luego habían desaparecido.

Dumbledore lo miraba fijo. Tan fijo que Snape pensó que podría leer la parte de su historia que no era cierta.

No quería decirle que había sido él quien le dijo a Evelyn sobre su esposo. Los motivos por los que había hecho eso no tenían una explicación satisfactoria para ese hombre que apreciaba a Whitherspoon tanto como él lo detestaba. Y que por más que le había dado una oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, no dudaría en destruirlo si llegaba a saber la verdad.

De todos modos, estaba seguro de que Potter y sus amigos, al igual que Weasley, creerían que mentía. Esos imbéciles lo odiaban.

- ¿Evelyn te golpeó para ir a buscar a Mathew? – preguntó Dumbledore, con voz bastante calmada.

Snape asintió.

- Parece que se llevó el traslador. No sé por qué no se defendieron de Voldemort si estaban juntos. Al fin y al cabo, ellos siempre han podido hacer magia sin sus varitas – dijo Snape – Es una de las razones por las que resultaron condenadamente difíciles de vencer cuando estaban juntos.

- Ellos ya no tenían esa habilidad porque gracias a esa poción que hiciste, el lazo que generaba todo ese poder desapareció – respondió Dumbledore – Ya suficiente era que Evelyn no hubiese muerto, tal y como debió haber sucedido. Sin embargo - agregó, pensativo - algo de ese poder debió regresar. Es la única explicación posible.

- ¿La única explicación posible a qué?

Dumbledore se sentó en una silla junto a la chimenea y miró las llamas.

- Al hecho de que Voldemort les lanzara el maleficio Avada Kedavra y no murieran.

Snape lo miró con la boca abierta y, tanteando con la mano, tomó el respaldo de la silla que estaba frente a la de Dumbledore y se dejó caer en ella.

- Eso… no es posible… ¿No están… muertos?

- No – respondió Dumbledore – Pero tampoco están vivos. Sospecho que están en una especie de coma mágico, pero no tengo idea de por qué se produjo. Ni cómo sacarlos de él.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento, antes de que Snape, que se debatía entre la alegría de saber que ella vivía y el dolor de saber cuánto de su estado actual era su culpa, tomara aire y se enderezara.

- Señor, hay otra cosa más que vine a decirle.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es sobre la profecía – se inclinó hacia delante. – Yo… lo tengo, señor.

Dumbledore se tensó en la silla y lo miró, incrédulo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir conque lo tienes?

Snape asintió.

- Cuando Angelus se enfrentó con Spike, casi se destrozaron a golpes. Era algo que todo el mundo estaba esperando. Entre la obsesión de Angelus por volver a Evelyn un vampiro y la de Spike por matarla, era obvio que iban a terminar lanzándose el uno sobre el otro como animales. Y de hecho, eso fue lo que ocurrió cuando me la llevé.

Hizo una pausa y se pasó una mano por el grasiento cabello oscuro.

- Spike llevó las de perder, pero Voldemort estaba furioso con Angelus porque en lugar de matar a Evelyn quiso enloquecerla. Hubo un gran revuelo y yo aproveché el momento.

Dumbledore lo miró con atención, sintiendo que algo de todo lo que esa tarde había muerto en él, comenzaba a renacer.

Snape sintió que estaba en el borde.

Había mentido. Tal y como había mentido cuando le dijo a Evelyn que no creía que Mathew Whitherspoon estuviese vivo.

- Cuando desperté, toda la casa estaba revolucionada.– dijo, evitando la mirada del viejo profesor – Spike se había ido, Angelus encerrado en ese cuarto y Voldemort hecho una furia porque no podía exhibir los cuerpos de Whitherspoon y Evelyn como tenía planeado… - tragó saliva al ver el destello en los ojos de Dumbledore ante ese comentario – Y aproveché. Entré donde Angelus lo tenía y… lo robé.

El director de Hogwarts, considerado el mago más grande de la actualidad, apretó las manos sobre los apoyabrazos de su silla con fuerza. Todavía podían hacer algo. Todavía había una esperanza.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Lo he ocultado – dijo Snape.

Por un largo momento, el silencio cubrió a los dos hombres, hasta que poniéndose de pie, Dumbledore miró a Snape desde su altura con ojos brillantes y fríos.

Era una imagen que muy pocos alcanzaban a ver. Y que nadie deseaba volver a contemplar.

- Llévame allí – exigió. Snape se puso de pie, pero la mano del otro hombre se levantó en señal de advertencia. – Sólo una cosa. Nadie debe saber esto, ¿me entiendes, Severus? Absolutamente nadie. Tú no quieres saber lo que va a ocurrir si me entero que se lo contaste a alguien.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta.

Snape tardó varios segundos en recuperarse de la imagen de Dumbledore haciendo algo que no esperó verlo hacer. Amenazar a alguien de muerte.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_**Nro 12 de Grimauld Place**_

_**Época Actual**_

Harry dejó el baúl en el hall de entrada y apoyó su escoba encima.

Tomó aire e intentó tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta ante la sola visión de ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos.

La cortina que escondía el retrato de la señora Black se movió apenas a su lado, como si una brisa la hubiera mecido.

La señora Weasley, que estaba bajando las escaleras, se apresuró a llegar hasta él y darle un abrazo maternal que Harry no supo cómo retribuir. Nunca se acostumbraría a ese tema de los abrazos pero no podía apartar a la señora Weasley, así es que apretó sus manos en la espalda de la mujer por un momento antes de apartarse.

- ¡Qué alegría verte, Harry querido! – murmuró la mujer, inspeccionándolo con ojo crítico. - ¿Cómo estás?

Harry sabía que estaba muy delgado, aunque esta vez el motivo era que no había tenido mucho apetito, más allá de lo magro de las raciones de su tía Petunia.

- Estoy bien – respondió en voz baja, recordando las instrucciones sobre hablar en susurros.

El grupo de aurores que lo habían acompañado en el viaje desde Privet Drive hasta Grimauld Place pasaron silenciosos hasta la cocina, atraídos por la luz y el olor a comida recién hecha.

- Los chicos están en la biblioteca. ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlos y luego bajas a comer algo? – sugirió la señora Weasley, mirándolo con cariño. – Preparé pastel de calabaza especialmente para ti. Deja allí el baúl. Bill lo subirá más tarde.

Harry intentó sonreírle, sin lograr nada mejor que una mueca amarga. Asintiendo subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso y recorrió el oscuro corredor apenas iluminado.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, la encontró entornada. Había una gran calma allí dentro y pensó que Ron y Hermione tal vez estaban en otro lugar. Decidió entonces ir hasta la habitación que el año anterior había compartido con Ron y fijarse si no estaba allí.

Estaba por alejarse hacia la escalera cuando un murmullo apagado llegó del interior del cuarto y, picado por la curiosidad, se asomó sin abrir.

Dentro de la biblioteca había varias lámparas encendidas, pero en un cuarto tan grande como ese hacían falta muchas más lámparas para iluminar cada rincón, por lo que el lugar se econtraba casi en penumbras.

En el sillón ubicado perpendicular a la puerta, justo frente a la chimenea apagada, estaban Ron y Hermione sentados. Ron tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, con los ojos cerrados. Sus brazos descansaban a los costados de su cuerpo y tenía los pies apoyados en la mesa de madera frente a él. Hermione estaba a su lado, sentada de frente a Ron, con las piernas encogidas debajo de su cuerpo y la mejilla apoyada también en el respaldar del sillón.

Harry se quedó estático.

Por alguna razón que no se preocupó en analizar, sintió la urgencia de quedarse allí y mirarlos. Como si quienes estuvieran allí dentro no fueran sus mejores amigos sino dos personas a las que de repente le intrigaba tan solo observar.

Hermione se veía distinta. Primero pensó que era por su cabello. Ya no estaba tremendamente alborotado sino que parecía caer con un poco más de orden alrededor de su rostro. Luego se dio cuenta que era por sus ojos. Hermione siempre tenía esa mirada analítica y reflexiva, pero ahora tenía otra cosa en la mirada. Algo que jamás había visto allí cuando hablaba con ella. Era esa extraña expresión que adoptaba cuando estaba leyendo un libro que le gustaba particularmente. Sólo que no había ningún libro en ese sofá.

Ron parecía asombrosamente calmado, como un enorme animal descansando. No es que Ron no fuera un tipo tranquilo. Harry sabía que si le daban a elegir, sentarse en un cómodo sillón estaba a la cabeza de sus preferencias. Pero había una gran diferencia entre el reposo de la pereza y el reposo de la fuerza. Y eso era lo que, por raro que le resultara, emanaba de su mejor amigo.

Desde la puerta podía ver las marcas en sus brazos. Se estremeció al recordar cómo aquel cerebro se había envuelto en el muchacho, marcándolo de maneras que él ni siquiera podía empezar a enumerar. Avergonzado, se dio cuenta de que no podía porque no lo sabía. Porque no había hablado con él. Ni tampoco con ella.

- Canción favorita – dijo Hermione, mirando el perfil de Ron.

El pelirrojo sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

- Una escoba y una varita – respondió y Harry se dio cuenta que la voz de su amigo también sonaba distinta.

- No la conozco. ¿Quién la canta?

- Fred y George – contestó Ron, claramente divertido. – La compusieron una noche en que tomaron un par de cervezas de manteca demás.

- Cántamela – pidió Hermione con interés.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Ni muerto – afirmó categórico y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, dijo: – Libro favorito.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero pareció cambiar de opinión y frunció el ceño.

- Esa es difícil – sonrió, mientras pensaba un momento. – La serie de Anne The Green Gables.

La ceja derecha de Ron se levantó y abrió los ojos, ladeando la cabeza sin levantarla del sofá para mirar a Hermione.

- ¿_Serie_ de libros?

- Bueno, cuenta como una sola historia, por más que esté escrita en varios libros.

- ¿Cuántos?

- Siete.

Ron sonrió de lado, divertido.

- No me digas nada. Es tu favorita porque son muchos libros.

Hermione le lanzó un golpe al hombro, haciendo que Harry se percatara que su amigo no sólo había cambiado la voz. Aún desde allí podía ver que sus hombros eran considerablemente más grandes que antes, al igual que sus antebrazos surcados por esas grandes marcas rojas y se preguntó qué demonios comía en el verano para crecer tanto.

- No, tonto – Hermione rió –. Es por la historia.

- Ya me imagino. La chica y el muchacho enamorados, que se pasan seis libros discutiendo acerca de un montón de estupideces hasta que, en el último, descubren que están totalmente enamorados el uno del otro y se casan, viviendo felices mientras comen perdices – enderezó la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos. – Apuesto a que ella tiene el cabello color castaño y es una sabelotodo. Y que por eso te gusta.

- Pues para que lo sepas, ella es pelirroja. Y el sabelotodo es él. Y descubren que están enamorados en al final del _tercer_ libro, no en el _séptimo_ – se defendió Hermine, pero no había en su voz ese tono que Harry estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cuando hablaba con Ron de cualquier tema. El tono beligerante que era origen de una pelea o respuesta a algún comentario de Ron que ameritara pelea. Un comentario como que ella era una sabelotodo, algo a lo que Hermione por lo regular reaccionaba discutiendo, no riendo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a sus dos amigos charlando así de relajados desde… bien, nunca. Jamás había visto a Ron y Hermione sentados a solas, charlando de tonterías y disfrutándolo a todas luces. Y se dio cuenta que había algo de hipnótico en esa simple escena de tranquilidad.

- Tu hechizo favorito – preguntó la chica.

- Mmmmm… - esa sonrisa ladeada que Harry casi había olvidado que Ron tenía apareció de nuevo. – Supongo que sería… wingardium levio_**sá**_ – respondió, acentuando la palabra de manera incorrecta, lo que provocó que Hermione riera.

- Es le_**vio**_sa, Ronald. No levio_**sá**_ – dijo Hermione, imitando el tono de superioridad con que lo había corregido en clase hacía ya mucho tiempo.

- Un momento que hiciera que tu vida cambiara – preguntó Ron tras una pausa.

Hermione pensó por un segundo.

- La noche de Halloween de nuestro primer año – respondió con seguridad.

- Siempre sospeché que el que le mintieras a McGonagall era un hito en tu historia.

- No es porque le haya mentido a la profesora McGonagall – dijo Hermione en voz baja. – Esa noche tú y Harry se transformaron en mis mejores amigos… Yo no había tenido jamás amigos hasta ese momento.

Ron no dijo nada. Probablemente, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decir. Harry estaba seguro de eso. Él no hubiera tenido ni la menor idea de qué responder a semejante declaración.

- ¿Cuál fue el tuyo? – preguntó Hermione luego de un momento.

Ron se quedó muy quieto por un instante. Suspirando, abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para clavar la vista en sus zapatos.

- Hubieron muchos – dijo quedo, como si estuviera tratando de elegir. – Cuando monté una escoba por primera vez, por más que me rompí una pierna al caer. Cuando conocí a Harry en el tren a Hogwarts. Cuando dije mi primer hechizo que funcionó. Cuando pasé los exámenes de primer año. Cuando sobreviví a un encuentro con miles de acromántulas. Cuando me vi en el espejo con aquella horrenda túnica de gala. Cuando ganamos la copa de Quidditch el año pasado…

Se estaba escapando por la tangente. Harry lo sabía. Sabía que Ron lo sabía. Y estaba más que seguro que no engañaba a Hermione tampoco.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Ron! Eso no vale. Las reglas del juego dicen que debes elegir uno – protestó Hermione.

- Esas reglas son estúpidas.

- Tú accediste a jugar. Ahora te lo aguantas. – Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el tono amonestador de Hermione. – Elige uno.

- Está bien – dijo Ron, cruzando los brazos y mirándola. – En el Departamento de Misterios, cuando me liberaron del hechizo y vi que Neville tenía la nariz sangrando, Ginny una pierna doblada de manera horrible, Harry no estaba por ningún lado y tú estabas… allí, tirada – Harry contuvo la respiración, al igual que Hermione. – Esos dos aurores trataban y trataban, pero nada parecía funcionar. Y el profesor Lupin lloraba… Pensé que estabas muerta, Hermione - hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. – Creí que Harry también había muerto. Pensé… creí que había perdido a mis mejores amigos mientras actuaba como un enfermo lunático, jugando con esos estúpidos cerebros…

La pequeña mano de Hermione se apoyó en el antebrazo del muchacho y los ojos de Ron se quedaron fijos en esos dedos blancos que resaltaban contra las marcas rojas de su piel.

- Cuando entró Dumbledore y te revivió… creo que recién entonces volví a respirar. Cuando supe que Harry estaba a salvo y te escuché llorar por el dolor que sentías… en ese momento...

Levantó los hombros sin terminar la frase.

Harry sintió algo horrible por dentro al escuchar lo que su mejor amigo acababa de decir. Y se volvió peor al ver las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Hermione. Había estado tan ocupado con su dolor y sus pérdidas, que no se molestó en averiguar de qué manera había afectado esa batalla a sus amigos.

De repente, se dio cuenta que esas dos personas que estaban sentadas en esa sala habían arriesgado su vida por seguirlo y apoyarlo. Habían quebrado reglas. Habían desafiado miedos. Hasta habían estado dispuestos a morir o matar. Y él se había pasado todo el año gritándoles como un imbécil. Descargando en ellos sus frustraciones y sus miedos. Maltratándolos por sus peleas. Alejándolos de su lado porque daba por seguro que estarían allí cuando a él se le ocurriera recurrir a ellos.

Al verlos ahora allí sentados, sin discutir, hablando de una forma que él nunca había hablado con ninguno de los dos, de temas de los que jamás había hablado con ninguno de los dos, Harry se percató que muchas cosas habían cambiado y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

- Escucha, yo no quería… Ya pasó. No hay por qué llorar, ¿sabes? Todos estamos bien y…- Ron se enderezó, bajando los pies de la mesa ratona y mirando a Hermione con aprehensión - ¡Maldición! No debí contártelo…

- Ron, no maldigas – le recriminó Hermione, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

Harry sonrió. Algunas otras cosas no cambiarían nunca.

- Sabes, Harry, espiar a la gente no es de buena educación. ¿Acaso tu tía no te enseñó modales?

Dando un respingo, miró hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con Ginny, que estaba al pie del tramo de la escalera que iba al segundo piso, mirándolo con una expresión burlona en el rostro.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo, enfadado por haber sido atrapado espiando.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Señalarte tu falta de educación? – dijo la pelirroja, acercándose a él.

- Asustarme – aclaró el muchacho. - ¿Acaso tu madre no te dijo que no se debía asustar a la gente?

- No seas quejica, arruina tu imagen – al llegar a su lado, le sonrió. – Hola, Harry. Me alegra que ya hayas llegado. ¿Qué tal estuvo esta vez el viaje?

Los ojos color chocolate de Ginny lo miraron con detenimiento, surcados por ojeras que hablaban de muchas noches de insomnio. Aún así, algo en esa chica parada frente a él hizo que tuviera la repentina urgencia de alisarse el pelo.

- Helado, como la última vez – respondió, pasándose una mano por su alborotada cabellera. - ¿Qué tal tu verano?

- ¿Acaso mi bronceado no responde a tu pregunta? – preguntó Ginny, extendiendo sus brazos desnudos.

Harry la miró, frunciendo el ceño. La muchacha estaba tan blanca como la nieve, exactamente igual que en pleno invierno. Pero no quería ofenderla diciéndole algo así, ya que sabía que la gente pelirroja no solía broncearse por mucho sol que tomara. ¿Tomaría sol en bikini?

De repente, la imagen de Ginny en bikini lleno su cabeza. Seguramente le quedaría bien porque ahora que la miraba, parecía más alta. Y mucho más… desarrollada.

Enrojeciendo, apartó la mirada de la camiseta que se tensaba en la parte delantera.

- Bueno… - trató de encontrar algo que decir cuando la puerta a su lado se abrió del todo, apareciendo Hermione del otro lado.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó, acercándose a él y abrazándolo con fuerza. - ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? Comenzábamos a preocuparnos porque tardaban. Y con esto de que Angelus está aquí…

- Los vampiros no vuelan, Hermione – le recordó Ron.

- Pero saltan.

- Hola, Hermione – dijo Harry, sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo detrás de la masa de cabello castaño en el que su rostro estaba enterrado.

Se separó de ella y miró a su mejor amigo, que le sonreía contento.

- Me alegra verte, viejo – lo saludó Ron, apretándole el hombro afablemente.

- Y a mí me alegra verlos a ustedes – respondió Harry, siguiendo a sus amigos que se dirigían hacia el sofá nuevamente. – Aunque no puedo decir que me enloquece la idea de pasar el resto del verano en esta casa.

- Bienvenido al club – dijo Ginny, entrando después de él y dejándose caer en un sillón enorme. – Pero alégrate. Mamá parece pensar que si nos hace trabajar de la madrugada hasta le medianoche no lo notaremos.

- No te quejes, Ginny. Al menos a ti no te han tocado esos espantosos armarios del último piso – dijo Ron, volviendo a su postura de pies sobre la mesa baja de café, junto a Hermione. – Tardamos dos días en limpiar el último de todos esos doxies.

- Claro, porque fregar suelos de madera es más liviano, ¿verdad? – retrucó Ginny. – Los únicos sin derecho a quejarse son ustedes dos, que lo único que han hecho es sacar vestidos y sombreros. Todo porque mamá cree que todavía no deberían realizar trabajos pesados.

- Eso te pasa por sólo quebrarte una pierna – sonrió Ron. – La próxima vez métete con algo un poco más complicado y mamá te dejará que leas todo el verano.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua. Hermione meneó la cabeza, sonriendo, y Ron miró a Harry.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, viejo? ¿Así que un vampiro, eh?

Harry permaneció parado, con las manos en los bolsillos, junto a la chimenea.

- Sí… Lo mío es la emoción – dijo con ironía.

- Bill estaba frenético cuando llegó la otra noche luego de que apareciera Angelus – dijo Ron.

- Pues tendrías que haberlo visto en el momento – replicó Harry. – Creí que patearía la puerta de la casa de mis tíos para que pudiéramos entrar.

- No lo culpo – Ron se estremeció – Angelus…

- ¿Qué sabes de él?

- No demasiado. Sólo lo que a veces escuché que Bill y Charlie comentaban – Ron hizo una pausa y luego dijo, pensativo: – Una vez Bill le contó a Percy que una noche su padrino lo había llevado a un partido de Quidditch de los Cannon cuando tenía uno siete años y que, a la salida, apareció un tipo de la nada y se paró delante de ellos, sonriendo de una manera escalofriante.

Ginny dobló las piernas arriba del sillón y Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Era Ángelus? – preguntó Hermione, abrazándose las rodillas.

Ron levantó las cejas y los hombros.

- Eso dijo Bill. Que su padrino lo colocó detrás de él y conjuró un hechizo que hizo que una potente luz como la del sol apareciera sobre ellos. Y el tipo se fue.

- Él mencionó al padrino de Bill – dijo Harry.

Fijó la vista en el puño que había apoyado sobre la repisa, sin decidirse a comentarles que mencionó a su madre también. Ese comentario lo había estado carcomiendo por dentro.

- ¿Quién es el padrino de Bill? – preguntó Hermione.

- Un primo segundo de papá – respondió Ginny. – Fue auror durante la gran guerra. Por lo que Bill cuenta, un auror impresionante.

- Charlie afirma que él y su esposa eran el peor grano en el trasero que el Innombrable tenía. Peores aún que Dumbledore.

- Si eran tan impresionantes, ¿dónde están? – dijo Harry.

- No sabría decirte, viejo – Ron levantó un hombro. – Nadie habla nunca de ellos. Las únicas veces que escuché nombrarlos fue cuando Bill y Charlie nos contaron unas cuantas historias, una noche que se quedaron a cuidarnos porque mamá y papá tenían una cena. Pero ellos eran pequeños cuando desaparecieron. Sus recuerdos se limitaban a anécdotas sobre reuniones familiares, partidos de Quidditch… esas cosas.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó Hermione, intrigada.

- Mathew Whitherspoon.

- Mathew Whitherspoon… - murmuró Hermione. – Ese nombre me suena…

- ¿No dijiste que era primo de tu padre? – preguntó Harry.

- Creo que eran primos bastante lejanos. Si no entendí mal, su abuela paterna y el abuelo paterno de mi padre eran hermanos – respondió Ron.

- ¿Era un Weasley?

- En tercer grado o algo así.

Hermione se golpeó la frente con un dedo, repitiendo el nombre para sí, y de repente abrió los ojos y se puso de pie.

- Sí, debe estar allí – exclamó, saliendo del cuarto con prisa.

- ¿Adónde fue? – preguntó Ginny.

- Supongo que a buscar algún libro – replicó Harry.

- Para Hermione, la respuesta a todas las incógnitas de la vida siempre están en un libro – agregó Ron.

- De seguro que no están en una revista de los Cannon – retrucó Ginny.

- Déjame en paz, Ginny. Ya bastante malo es que Hermione insista en que estudie en mis ratos libres.

- No me pareció que estuvieran estudiando esta tarde – señaló Ginny.

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron y abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero la cerró con decisión, molesto. Ginny le sonrió con suficiencia y se repantigó contra los almohadones, como si su misión del día hubiera sido cumplida.

Hermione entró de nuevo cargando su gastada copia de Historia de Hogwarts. Con aspecto concentrado se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y lo abrió, buscando en sus páginas con rapidez.

Harry, Ron y Ginny la miraron por un momento, luego intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y sonrieron, resignados.

- Aquí está – exclamó triunfante Hermione. – Sabía que lo había leído aquí.

- ¿El padrino de Bill sale en Historia de Hogwarts? – preguntó Ron, interesado. – ¡Vaya! Tal vez deba leer este libro.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero decidió ignorarlo y comenzó a leer.

- "Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Bright fueron dos de los estudiantes más brillantes de la historia del colegio. Siendo de la misma promoción, ambos eran los capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch de sus casas: Whitherspoon del equipo de Gryffindor y Bright del equipo de Slytherin. También fueron prefectos y Premio Anual. Pero ameritaron una mención en este libro porque fueron la primera y única pareja de alumnos del colegio que conjuraron un bargaine cuando todavía no habían egresado."

- ¿Conjuraron un bargaine cuando todavía estaban en la escuela? – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué es un bargaine? – preguntó Harry.

Sin prestar atención a su pregunta, Hermione terminó de leer el párrafo.

- "Merece mencionarse también que figuran en el libro de Records del Quidditch por haber sido el único par de buscadores en la historia del deporte en atrapar una snitch al mismo tiempo"

- ¿Atrapar una snitch al mismo tiempo? – agregó Ron, acercándose a Hermione para mirar la página él también.

- Eso dice aquí – respondió Hermione. – Pero no da más detalles.

- ¿Estás segura? – Ron tomó el libro de las manos de la chica y lo miró, interesado. - ¿Cómo rayos haces para atrapar una snitch al mismo tiempo?

- Ron, olvídate de la bendita snitch. La pregunta real es cómo diablos hicieron para conjurar un bargaine en el colegio – exclamo Ginny, con el ceño fruncido.

- Aunque… el bargaine podría ser la explicación a atrapar la snitch al mismo tiempo – dijo Ron, pensativo.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber Harry. - ¿Qué es un bargaine?

- Pero, ¿acaso los bargaines no son ilegales? – preguntó Hermione. – Leí en un libro de derecho mágico que era una práctica que se declaró ilegal.

Ron la miró con expresión de azoro.

- ¿Para qué demonios leíste un libro sobre derecho mágico? ¡No tenemos esa materia!

- ¡Es cultura general, Ron! – replicó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Vivimos en una sociedad regida por reglas que debemos conocer.

- Yo conozco las reglas básicas y cotidianas – se defendió Ron. – No necesito leer un tratado de derecho para saber que robar o matar es un delito que te envía a Azkabán.

- Pero no sabías que los bargaines eran ilegales. ¿O sí? – lo retó Hermione.

- Los bargaines no son ilegales – retrucó Ron con tono de suficiencia. – Levantaron la prohibición hace no sé cuántos años.

- El libro que leí no decía que hubieran levantado la prohibición.

- Tal vez era demasiado viejo.

- Tal vez tú estás equivocado.

- ¿Qué es un bargaine y por qué están prohibidos? – volvió a preguntar Harry.

- Yo no estoy equivocado. En este momento podría conjurar un bargaine y sería perfectamente legal – dijo Ron, demasiado concentrado en ganar esta discusión como para escuchar a su amigo.

- Sin embargo, seguiría siendo algo deleznable – intervino Ginny, cruzándose de brazos. – Y la verdad, ¿cuán genial era el padrino de Bill si conjuró un bargaine con la capitana del equipo de Slytherin?

Harry golpeó el puño sobre la repisa de la chimenea, haciendo que todos saltaran.

- ¿Alguno puede decirme qué demonios es un bargaine? – exclamó, enfadado porque nadie le prestaba atención.

Los otros tres lo miraron, algo sobresaltados.

- ¡Hey, no grites! – exclamó Ginny. – Te escuchamos perfectamente.

- Pues no se nota – respondió Harry.

- Un bargaine es un pacto – le explicó Ron. – Lo idearon en la antigüedad para concertar matrimonios arreglados.

- ¿Servía para arreglar matrimonios? – preguntó Harry.

- En realidad, equivalía a un matrimonio – aclaró Ron. – No sé mucho del tema, pero por lo que escuché los prohibieron porque no necesitaban del consentimiento de los involucrados. Con que sus padres pactaran, se volvía un hecho. Y tú te levantabas una mañana cualquiera casado con una bruja a quien no habías visto en tu vida.

- De hecho – puntualizó Hermione – lo común era que el trato lo hicieran el padre de la bruja y el mago que quería desposarla. Era la bruja – recalcó – la que despertaba un día casada con un mago a quien no conocía.

- O peor aún – agregó Ginny –, un mago al que desearía no haber conocido jamás.

- ¿Y por qué este bargaine podría ser la razón por la cual atraparon una snitch al mismo tiempo? – preguntó Harry.

- Porque un bargaine no sólo conjura un matrimonio, sino que crea un lazo físico y mental entre los cónyuges – explicó Ron. – Pueden saber lo que el otro piensa o siente, como si tuvieran una conexión de Legeremancia abierta todo el tiempo. Incluso tengo entendido que pueden llegar a hacer magia sin necesidad de varitas, si el lazo es lo suficientemente fuerte y dominan bien sus poderes combinados.

Hermione lo miró claramente asombrada. Ron le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué?

La chica meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo aprendiste todo eso?

Ron levantó los hombros.

- Me lo contó mi tío Bilius. Creo que tenía la idea de que convencería a algún mago para que le dejara conjurar un bargaine con su hija.

- El tío Bilius tenía todo tipo de ideas algo raras – dijo Ginny. – Era la oveja negra de la familia, por así decirlo.

Los cuatro adolescentes se quedaron un momento en silencio. Ron leyó el índice del libro y pasó las páginas hasta encontrar la que estaba buscando.

Recorrió con el dedo el listado impreso con caracteres negros y se detuvo casi al final. Leyó por un momento y levantó los ojos, clavándolos en Harry.

- Era pariente tuyo también – dijo, asombrado.

- ¿Quién? ¿Tu tío Bilius? – preguntó Harry, confundido.

- ¡No! El padrino de Bill.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Harry se acercó y miró la página que Ron tenía delante.

- Allí lo dice – Ron le señaló con el dedo el nombre en el listado. – Mathew Whitherspoon Potter.

- El que se apellide Potter no lo hace pariente de Harry – opinó Ginny, reflexiva.

Harry se sentó junto Ron y, tomando el libro, comenzó a pasar hojas con rapidez.

- ¿No hay fotos en este libro? – preguntó.

- No – respondió Hermione - ¿Para qué quieres una foto?

- Tengo un álbum en donde hay fotos de mis padres… de su boda – dijo Harry. – Tal vez si hubiera aquí una foto de este Mathew Whitherspoon podría fijarme si está en las de mis padres.

- No hay fotos en ese libro – Hermione se mordió el labio. - ¿Qué me dicen de ustedes? ¿No tienen fotos del padrino de Bill?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca he visto una foto de ellos. Y eso que tenemos muchos álbumes en La Madriguera.

Harry miró la nada, pensando. Entonces recordó el verano anterior, cuando estuvo en esa casa con Sirius.

- ¿Los Whitherspoon eran una familia de sangre pura? – preguntó.

Ron levantó las cejas, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tengo entendido que sí. ¿Por qué?

- El año pasado Sirius me dijo que de una forma o de otra, todas las familias de magos de sangre pura estaban emparentados. Tu madre era prima segunda de él – Harry se puso de pie, dejando el libro en la mesa de café. – Hay un cuadro con un árbol genealógico en la sala, abajo. Tal vez aparezca allí.

Salió por la puerta y, luego de un momento, Ron se puso de pie y lo siguió. Las dos chicas se miraron y, encogiéndose de hombros, se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras detrás de los dos muchachos.

Los cuatro entraron en la sala y contemplaron con atención el viejo cuadro, repleto de nombres que se conectaban.

Allí estaban todas las generaciones de Black, conectados con muchas familias que se entremezclaban en orden descendente.

- No veo a los Potter aquí – dijo Hermione.

- Ni a los Whitherspoon – agregó Ron.

Harry frunció el ceño, defraudado.

- ¿Y por qué es importante si es o no tu pariente, Harry? – preguntó Ginny.

- Porque tal vez eso significa que tengo más parientes, además de mi tía Petunia – dijo el muchacho, dirigiéndose a un sillón y dejándose caer en él. – Alguien en el mundo mágico con quien tengo un lazo – musitó.

Los tres chicos lo miraron y entendieron.

Ron se metió las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de encontrar algo que decir pero fracasando estrepitosamente. Miró a Hermione pidiéndole que dijese algo. Ella se mordió el labio y rebuscó en su mente palabras apropiadas. Ambos se habían preguntado con cuál Harry deberían enfrentarse cuando éste llegara a la casa. No sabían si sería el Harry furioso, el Harry rebelde o el Harry autocompasivo. Habían rogado para que no fuese este último, porque era el más difícil de manejar.

La mirada de ambos dijo lo mismo. No estaban de suerte.

Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de que Hermione se inventara algo que decir porque Ginny dio un paso al frente con decisión, plantándose delante de Harry.

- Pues eso es muy desagradecido de tu parte, Harry. ¿Y nosotros qué somos?

Harry levantó la vista, algo sorprendido por el tono duro de la chica.

- Pues… mis amigos.

- ¿Tus amigos? ¿Sólo eso? – replicó con el ceño fruncido. – Déjame decirte algo Harry Potter. Será mejor que mis padres no te escuchen decir que sólo somos unos amigos para ti porque va a causarles mucho dolor saber que alguien a quien literalmente consideran un hijo, no les corresponde de igual manera – lo apuntó con el dedo. – Para que el mensaje te quede claro, y entre de una buena vez en esa cabeza dura que tienes, nosotros no somos sólo tus amigos. Tú eres parte de esta familia. Y si mi madre llega a escucharte decir algo tan ingrato como lo que acabas de decir, te aseguro que vas a probar en carne propia mi mejor versión del hechizo mocomurciélagos. ¿Estamos claros, Potter?

Los ojos de Harry estaban abiertos como platos, al igual que los de Ron. Hermione, por otro lado, se mordía los labios para no reír a carcajadas. Ginny era realmente impresionante en eso de patearle la autocompasión a Harry. Le encargaría la tarea de ahora en adelante.

- Ehh… sí. Clarísimos – respondió el chico.

- Bien – Ginny asintió. – Ahora será mejor ir a probar ese pastel de calabaza antes de que Bill se lo coma todo. ¿Vienes, Hermione?

Y girando sobre sus talones, se digirió a la puerta con paso firme.

- Claro – dijo Hermione, reprimiendo todavía las ganas de reír y saliendo detrás de ella.

Ron miró a Harry y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Será mejor que vayamos, Harry. Mamá y Ginny cocinaron esos pasteles especialmente para ti y no parece buena idea ofenderlas esta noche.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó junto a su amigo, con expresión preocupaba.

- ¿Crees que dijo en serio lo de lanzarme un hechizo mocomuerciélago?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Con ella nunca se sabe – cerró la puerta a su espalda y enfiló hacia la cocina. – Pero te diré lo que sí sé. Ginny tiene razón. Tú eres parte de esta familia.

Abrió la puerta y el bullicio de la cocina les dio de lleno.

El cuarto estaba repleto de gente. Había tres aurores de la Orden charlando con Lupin, que se veía tremendamente cansado. Tonks trataba de recoger los pedazos de algo de porcelana que, sin duda, acababa de romper, mientras la señora Weasley intentaba que no destruyera nada más con el mango de la escoba.

Fred y George estaban haciendo explotar en ese momento un extraño artilugio que llenó a Charlie de una sustancia pegajosa. Bill estalló en carcajadas y Ginny, que estaba sirviendo a Hermione una porción del pastel de calabazas, pegó un grito de enojo cuando parte de la sustancia le bañó el brazo derecho.

- Aunque, para serte sincero, no sé si esa es una buena o una mala noticia – dijo Ron, entrando en el cuarto.

Harry miró el caótico espectáculo y sonrió.

- Es una noticia excelente – murmuró para sus adentros.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_**Nro 12 de Grimauld Place**_

_**Época actual**_

Harry pasó la última hoja con un gesto de fastidio.

Nada.

Había leído todos los libros que Hermione se llevó "prestados" de la sala Multipropósitos para leer durante el verano, y aunque en todos se mencionaba a Angelus con una descripción más o menos detallada de su vida y obra, en ninguno se hablaba de aquellos contra los cuales había luchado cuando se había aliado con Voldemort hacia el final de la Gran Guerra. Nada sobre sus enemigos. Nada sobre qué pasó con él.

Por lo que decían, desapareció un año antes que Voldemort. Sin dejar rastros. Sin razones. Como por arte de magia.

Enfadado, lanzó el libro sobre la mesa con un golpe seco y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo gastado del sillón algo enmohecido.

Ginny levantó la vista de la carta que estaba escribiendo en el escritorio cercano y lo miró, extrañada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No hay una sola maldita cosa en todos estos libros que sirva de ayuda – respondió Harry con un gruñido.

- ¿No dice nada sobre Angelus? – Ginny se acercó a él y, sentándose a su lado, tomó el libro que el muchacho acababa de lanzar. – Pensé que Hermione dijo que había todo un capítulo sobre él aquí.

- Lo hay. Pero no menciona nada acerca de aquellos contra los que combatió.

Ginny apretó los labios y contempló la tapa del libro por un momento.

- ¿Acaso no mencionan a sus enemigos en todas estas páginas?

- No a los aurores – respondió Harry, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con el ceño fruncido el hogar apagado.

- ¿Los aurores? – los ojos de Ginny se clavaron en él, interrogantes. - ¿Por qué buscas a los aurores? Angelus no se molestaba en luchar con nadie, mucho menos con aurores. Al menos eso dice la historia.

- Pero estuvo del lado de Voldemort. ¡Debió luchar contra aurores!

- Por lo que leí en Crónicas de la Gran Época Oscura, los únicos aurores con los que peleó fueron Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Bright. Ya sabes, el primo de tu padre y su esposa.

- Sí, yo también lo leí – refunfuñó el muchacho.

No era sobre el primo de su padre y su esposa sobre quienes buscaba información. Era sobre su madre.

El que Angelus se refiriera a ella de manera tan personal, como si la conociera muy bien, le molestaba de tal manera que no era capaz de verbalizar el extraño temor que eso le generaba.

No se lo había contado a nadie todavía. Y parecía ser que Bill no lo había mencionado, porque ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Ginny, ni ninguno de los Weasley restantes habían dicho una sola palabra al respecto.

Pero el no mencionarlo no lo desaparecía.

Y él tenía que saber.

Llevaba los últimos tres días buscando como loco y con cada libro que no le decía algo útil, más enfadado se sentía.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto, Harry? Podría apostar que has leído más libros desde que llegaste aquí que en los últimos seis años. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

La pregunta de Ginny lo tomó desprevenido. Estaba sumergido en sus cavilaciones y la voz plena de suspicacia hizo que se enderezara en el sillón y buscara en su mente una excusa buena y creíble. Pero en ese momento los gritos ensordecedores de la señora Black llenaron toda la casa.

"_¡MALDITA SUCIEDAD! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A VENIR A ESTA CASA! ¡MONSTRUO DELEZNABLE! ¡TÚ PERSEGUISTE A MI HIJO! ¡PERSEGUISTE A MI ESPOSO! ¡FUERA, FUERA, FUERAAAAA!!!"_

Asombrados por la batahola, los dos adolescentes se dirigieron con rapidez hacia la puerta, en donde se encontraron con Ron y Hermione que venían del ático.

En su limpieza de los pisos superiores habían dado con un par de baúles llenos de libros que la señora Weasley no había detectado aún. No todos eran de magia negra pero estaban seguros de que los adultos los confiscarían si se enteraban de su existencia y, por lo tanto, se turnaban para leerlos sin bajarlos hasta sus cuartos o la biblioteca.

Hermione estaba convencida de que algunos de esos libros serían de utilidad en las próximas reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore o en la próxima batalla. Ginny apoyó la idea, Harry pensó que toda ayuda era buena y, asombrosamente, Ron estuvo dispuesto a leer libros en sus ratos libres.

Esa tarde era el turno de Ron pero Hermione había decidido ayudarlo. Dijo que no confiaba en que realmente leyera.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – preguntó Ron, que tenía el pelo alborotado y las largas mangas de su remera arremangadas. - ¿Quién ha venido?

- No lo sé – dijo Ginny, apresurándose hacia a la escalera. – No hemos escuchado gritar a la señora Black desde hace dos semanas, cuando Tonks hizo ruido al entrar y vio al profesor Lupin.

Harry y Hermione ahorraron comentarios y bajaron detrás de Ginny, seguidos de Ron. Al llegar a la mitad del tramo de la escalera que bajaba al vestíbulo, Harry se detuvo junto a Ginny, Hermione detrás de él y Ron un escalón más arriba que Hermione. Había mucha gente en la entrada, frente al retrato descubierto de la señora Black.

El señor Weasley y Bill se afanaban intentando correr nuevamente las cortinas. La señora Weasley parecía sentirse terriblemente mortificada, Charlie enfurecido y Lupin cansado.

De espaldas a los cuatro adolescentes, con el rostro apenas ladeado hacia el retrato, había un hombre vestido de negro, cuyo cabello castaño casi le tapaba el cuello de la camisa. Junto a él, con el ceño fruncido, estaba la mujer más hermosa que Harry había visto. Llevaba largo cabello negro suelto, tan oscuro como su capa, el cual brilló bajo la luz de las bujías cuando la desconocida mujer giró el rostro hacia Lupin.

- ¿Por qué rayos tienen este retrato aquí?

- Porque tiene un hechizo de permanencia y no pudimos descolgarlo – dijo Lupin, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Y TÚ! – le gritó en ese momento la señora Black. - ¡TÚ, QUE DESAFIASTE AL SEÑOR OSCURO! ¿CÓMO OSAS ENSUCIAR LA CASA DE MIS PADRES CON TU INMUNDA PRESENCIA? ¡NO ERES BIENVENIDA! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ Y LLÉVATE A TU MALDITO Y SUCIO ESPOSO CONTIGO! ¡COCHAMBRES DEL INFIERNO! ¡BASURA DELEZNABLE! ¡FUERA! - bramó, enfurecida.

Hermione, involuntariamente, dio un respingo, chocando contra Ron que la atrapó por los hombros en un acto reflejo. Un segundo después la soltó, poniéndose escarlata al darse cuenta de que sus manos apretaban esos hombros apenas cubiertos por la fina tira de la musculosa que la chica llevaba ese día.

Todos habían escuchado gritar antes a la señora Black. Ninguno había presenciado semejante odio. Ni siquiera cuando le gritaba a Sirius debido al profesor Lupin.

Sin embargo, la destinataria de los gritos se giró y dio un paso hacia el retrato, mirándolo con fijeza, en silencio.

- ¡ASQUEROSAS RATAS PUTREFACTAS! ¡DETESTABLES SERES INFERIORES! ¡MONSTRUOS MUTANTES! ¡QUIERO…!

- Cállate – dijo la pareja recién llegada al unísono, sin levantar la voz.

Y para asombro de todos los presentes, se calló. Parecía que iba a salirse del lienzo y que el rostro iba a estallar salpicándolos a todos con pintura. Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada en una apretada línea.

- Si vuelves a insultar a mi esposo, vas a lamentarlo – afirmó la mujer con calma.

- ¿Tú esposo? – el retrató escupió las palabras. - ¡Ese infeliz persiguió a mi hijo! ¡Hizo que lo mataran!

- Tú hijo murió porque no tenía lo que un mortífago necesitaba. Lo mismo de lo que carecía tu esposo. Aquello que le sobraba a Sirius – retrucó el hombre en el mismo tono calmado de la mujer. – Pelotas.

La señora Weasley estaba tan hipnotizada por el intercambio que se estaba produciendo que no se percató de que alguien acababa de decir una grosería delante de sus hijos.

- A Sirius lo único que le sobraba era deshonra y suciedad – dijo, mirando a Lupin de reojo con odio.

- Hay opiniones – replicó el hombre –, pero coincido con mi esposa. Si vuelvo a escucharte insultar a cualquiera de los presentes, vas a lamentarlo.

- ¿Y qué harán? – Por primera vez desde que ocupaban esa casa como Cuartel General, vieron el desagradable rostro de la madre de Sirius sonreír con un gesto desdeñoso –. No pueden quitarme de esta pared.

- Pero hay muchas otras cosas que podemos hacerle a un retrato con un hechizo de permanencia – dijo la mujer.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Podríamos prenderte fuego y dejarte chamuscada en esa pared por siempre – respondió el hombre.

- O rasgarte en miles de pedazos – agregó la mujer.

- O construir una pared delante de esta y dejarte aquí atrapada – sugirió el recién llegado.

- O todo eso junto – terminó la bruja.

Hubo un silencio tenso y, finalmente, el receloso rostro de la señora Black pasó sus ojos de uno al otro.

- No pueden hacer eso.

- Pruébanos – invitó la mujer, dando un paso adelante –. Pero mientras te decides a hacerlo, mantén tu boca cerrada.

Y tomando las cortinas que Bill y Arthur Weasley todavía sostenían, las cerró sin ningún esfuerzo aparente.

- Maldita imbécil – masculló, girándose –. No cabe duda de que captaron su esencia en esa pintura.

En ese momento, sus ojos cayeron sobre Harry y pareció congelarse en el lugar en donde estaba. Su inmovilidad hizo que el hombre finalmente girara y los cuatro adolescentes se congelaron a su vez.

Harry pensó que debía ser una especie de broma.

Allí, parado a diez escalones de distancia, estaba la versión adulta y sin anteojos de James Potter.



_**Consejo de Vigilantes**_

_**Época actual**_

- Y esto es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora – concluyó Buffy, sorbiendo su café sentada en el borde del escritorio de Giles, con balanceando un pie rítmicamente.

- La verdad, no es mucho – dijo Giles, preocupado.

- Peor, es patético – la ronca voz de Faith sonó llena de sorna y hastío. – En verdad, Giles, ¿por qué no dejamos que Robin y Kennedy las entrenen? Esas novatas me van a sacar de quicio un día de estos. ¡Una lloraba por su uña rota esta mañana!

- Tener la fuerza de la cazadora no las transforma en cazadoras - replicó Giles con calma. – Siguen siendo niñas asustadas, Faith. Y necesitan mucha guía y enseñanza antes de salir a enfrentarse con lo que se viene.

- Sí, bueno, me parece fantástico – replicó Faith –, pero será mejor que uses a otra como maestra o terminaré arrancándoles yo las uñas por quejicas.

Buffy la miró con severidad pero la morena cazadora no se dio por aludida. Estaba harta de todas esas niñas. Necesitaba algo de acción verdadera o explotaría.

- Mañana parto para Bruselas – Buffy tomó el abrecartas y jugó con él. – Quiero ver qué tal le está yendo a Xander allá.

- En realidad, Xander llegará de Bruselas en una hora – dijo Giles.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Buffy, extrañada. – Pensé que el cronograma era que buscáramos todas las cazadoras allí congregadas y las ambientáramos durante un mes.

- Hubo un cambio de planes – respondió Giles y, quitándose los anteojos, los limpió.

Buffy frunció el seño. Ese gesto de Giles indicaba nerviosismo o inseguridad. Cualquiera fuese el caso esta vez, no le gustaba.

- Verán, les pedí que vinieran porque ha ocurrido algo que creo que va a necesitar de toda nuestra atención.

- ¿Otro Apocalipsis? – preguntó Faith, subiendo los pies al escritorio y mirando a Giles con interés.

- No exactamente – Giles se puso los anteojos y, estirándose sobre la superficie llena de papeles, bajó los pies de la chica de un empujón.

La puerta se abrió y Willow entró cargando un par de libros enormes. Su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa al ver a su amiga.

- ¡Buffy! ¡Llegaste! No sabes cuánto quería verte – dejó los libros sobre una mesa y se acercó a abrazar a la rubia joven. - ¿Leíste mi mail? Te lo envié hace dos días. ¡Nunca adivinarás quién estuvo aquí esta semana!

Buffy sonrió, divertida al ver que Willow estaba contenta y entusiasmada como cuando tenían tarea extra para hacer en el colegio.

- Me doy por vencida.

- ¡Albus Dumbledore! ¿Te imaginas?

Las cejas de Buffy se levantaron en un amable gesto de ignorancia, mientras Faith fruncía las suyas.

- ¿Albus quién? – preguntó, mirando a Giles.

- Dumbledore – respondió el jefe del consejo de vigilantes. – De eso es de lo que quería hablarles.

- ¿Quién es Dumbledore? – preguntó Buffy.

- Un mago.

La voz de Wesley quedó en el ambiente, flotando desde la puerta abierta por donde había entrado un segundo antes.

Buffy se giró para mirarlo, asombrada.

- ¿Wesley? ¿Qué haces aquí? – su expresión se petrificó al ver quiénes estaban entrando detrás del hombre.

Buffy contempló a los dos vampiros a los que había amado en su vida y ellos parecieron no enterarse de la existencia de nadie más en la habitación excepto ella.

Como si no hubiera notado el clima que se había instalado en el cuarto, Wesley se aproximó a la gran mesa de reuniones y apoyó el bolso que llevaba.

- ¿Pudiste encontrar los archivos? – preguntó Giles, rodeando su escritorio y acercándose a la mesa.

- Sí – respondió Wesley, mirando al resto de los ocupantes del cuarto y tomando aire.

Sabía que esa reunión iba a apestar. Odiaba tener siempre la razón.

Faith decidió que su eterna postura de restarle importancia a todo era la mejor política.

- Hola, grandote – dijo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose para darle a Angel un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

Como sacudido, Angel la miró por un segundo y le sonrió de lado.

- Hola, Faith. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien… ya sabes, haciendo de ejemplo para un montón de niñas exploradoras.

La muchacha miró a Spike con un poco menos del odio de siempre. Al fin y al cabo, el tipo había ardido literalmente para salvarlos. Sin embargo, el vampiro dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo mientras levantaba su ceja izquierda.

- Sí, lo sé. Estás excitada de sólo verme – dijo, con esa voz pastosa de criptas recubiertas con terciopelo.

Faith bufó, meneó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, subiendo los pies sobre la tabla de madera.

- ¿Qué…? – Buffy, que se había puesto de pie sin darse cuenta, los miraba a ambos con incredulidad. - ¿No habrán venido de vuelta para…?

- Estamos aquí por otro asunto – se apresuró a aclarar Angel. – Uno realmente complicado, Buffy.

- Sí, tranquilízate pequeña. No hemos venido a arruinarte tus amores monstruos – agregó Spike con acidez, lanzando el cigarrillo al suelo y dando grandes zancadas hacia la mesa, en donde procedió a sentarse en una silla opuesta a la de Faith e imitar su postura de pies levantados.

- ¿Qué asunto?

- ¿Qué sabes acerca de la Gran Guerra Oscura del mundo mágico? – preguntó Wesley.

Buffy esgrimió su segundo gesto de ignorancia de la noche y Faith levantó una mano, pensativa.

- Ahora que lo dices, esa guerra me suena. Mi primer vigilante la mencionó una vez. Intentó que leyera un libro sobre la cazadora que llevaba la antorcha en ese momento. Dijo que ella era genial, aunque parece que se topó con un loco llamado Vol-algo.

- Voldemort – dijo Angel, sentándose al igual que Giles, Willow y Wesley.

Buffy permaneció de pie por un momento y terminó apartando la silla junto a Willow.

- ¿Cuándo fue esa guerra?

- Comenzó hace como cuarenta años y se creyó que había terminado hace quince – explicó Giles. – Un mago muy poderoso llamado Voldemort decidió limpiar la comunidad mágica de aquellos magos que habían nacido de padres no magos.

- Los famosos sangresucia – dijo Spike – como nuestra pequeña bruja pelirroja – agregó, mirando a Willow.

- ¡Hey! Yo no tengo la sangre sucia – se defendió Willow, ofendida.

- Sí para este tipo de gente – aclaró Giles. – En la comunidad mágica, están aquellos que pertenecen a familias de magos que tienen generaciones de magos en su árbol genealógico, llamadas familias de sangre pura. Y aquellos que sin ningún antecedente de mago o bruja en la familia, tienen un hijo mago o bruja, como Willow.

- Lo "puro" de la sangre no determina cuán poderoso será un mago – acotó Wesley. – Sin ir más lejos, el mismo Voldemort nació de un padre muggle y una bruja.

- ¿Un qué? – preguntó Faith.

- Un muggle – aclaró Willow. – En la comunidad mágica, a aquellas personas que no tienen poder mágico alguno se los llama muggles. Las personas comunes y corrientes que no saben nada acerca de todo este otro mundo.

Buffy levantó las cejas y la miró, interrogante.

- Lo aprendí cuando estuve en el concilio de brujas, luego de mi… bueno, ya sabes – dijo Willow.

- ¡Vaya! Espero que exista un diccionario para entender todos estos términos nuevos – se burló Faith. - ¿Es que acaso la lengua inglesa no les venía bien y decidieron inventarse unas cuantas palabras?

- No estamos aquí para discutir acerca de términos, sino de realidades – intervino Giles. – Como les decía, Voldemort comenzó una guerra tratando de imponer la supremacía de los magos de sangre pura, y básicamente se dedicó a perseguir y asesinar sistemáticamente a todos aquellos magos nacidos de muggles. Y sus familias.

- Tenía gran cantidad de seguidores, magos adeptos a la magia negra, que no tenían problemas en torturar y asesinar – agregó Wesley. – Él los bautizó Mortífagos y los marcaba con un tatuaje que servía para convocarlos a reuniones. Pero no eran el único tipo de seguidor conque contaba.

- Hombres lobo, veelas, dementores, gigantes, banshees… – enumeró Giles, haciendo una pausa al final.

- Y vampiros – finalizó Wesley.

Willow le sonrió a Buffy con su típica mueca de disculpa por algo que no era su culpa, pero Buffy no se percató porque tenía su fruncido ceño clavado en los dos vampiros en la punta opuesta de la mesa. Angel miraba sus manos entrelazadas sobre la pulida superficie. Spike tenía ese gesto concentrado de disgusto.

- ¿Amigo de ustedes?

- Yo no tuve nada que ver con ese imbécil de Voldie – dijo Spike. Hizo una pausa y agregó, señalando a Angel con el pulgar. – Aquí el Capitán América es el que pensó que sería buena idea hacer alianzas nuevas.

- Y a ti hubo que traerte encadenado, ¿verdad? – replicó Angel con acidez.

- Bueno, todos venían. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Aburrirme solo en Praga?

- No parecía que necesitaras de nuestra presencia para divertirte en Praga.

- ¿Y porque te sentías ignorado decidiste lanzarte de cabeza en el delirio de ese enfermo?

- ¿Podríamos concentrarnos en el problema que tenemos ahora? – preguntó Wesley con sequedad.

Ambos vampiros se quedaron mirando con fijeza por un par de segundos hasta que desviaron la vista simultáneamente hacia Buffy, cuyos ojos brillaban como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo que no esperaba ver.

Faith quebró el silencio que se había instalado en el cuarto, enderezándose en su silla.

- Dijiste que este tipo había desaparecido hace quince años. ¿A qué viene ahora esta lección de historia?

- Hace quince años Voldemort intentó deshacerse de un niño que representaba una amenaza para él. Pero algo falló y en lugar de matar al niño, el maleficio rebotó en él y lo redujo a una especie de estado de energía no material – respondió Giles.

- Como una especie de espíritu errante que vagó por años, intentando encontrar la forma de volverse corpóreo y recuperar su poder – agregó Willow.

- Déjame adivinar – dijo Buffy. – Encontró la forma.

Giles asintió.

- El niño que intentó matar ahora es un adolescente que, por lo que sabemos, también es poderoso. Su nombre es Harry Potter y, por lo que él ha contado, Voldemort conjuró un hechizo hace un año usando la sangre de este joven – miró a todos con fijeza. - Ha regresado. Y ahora está reuniendo sus vasallos, preparándose para retomar la guerra justo donde la dejó.

- ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros con esto? Estamos hablando de magos, no de monstruos. Las cazadoras no matan seres humanos – indicó Buffy –, y aún si así fuera, estamos en desventaja. Recuerdo que no pude vencer a Willow porque mi fuerza o mis reflejos no sirvieron de nada contra su magia.

- Mucho me temo que en este caso, cosas tan sutiles como la naturaleza de los enemigos de una cazadora deberán ser dejados de lado – dijo Giles. – Tal y como ocurrió en aquel momento.

Buffy clavó sus ojos en su antiguo vigilante.

- ¿Estás diciendo que en la guerra anterior la cazadora… mató a humanos? – pasó su vista incrédula desde Giles a Wesley. - ¿Qué tipo de cazadora mata humanos?

- La mejor – dijo Angel, levantando la vista y devolviéndole a Buffy la mirada.

Spike levantó su ceja y encendió su cigarrillo.

- Aunque me duele decirlo, estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de patata. Sin desmerecer a las presentes, claro, pero esta cazadora… - apretó los labios y meneó la cabeza. – Pelear con ella era como danzar en el fuego bajo una lluvia de sangre.

- Qué poético – replicó Faith, sarcástica.

- No era tan buena si la mataron – dijo Buffy, molesta.

- Nadie ha dicho que esté muerta – intercedió Giles.



_**Nro 12 de Grimauld Place**_

_**Al mismo tiempo**_

La mesa rebosaba de comida y bebida, mientras todos los reunidos a su alrededor hablaban animadamente.

Los padres de Ron parecían más felices de lo que Harry nunca los había visto. Bill estaba exultante y Charlie también, siendo evidente que el cariño y la admiración que los visitantes les provocaban eran enormes. Los mellizos, por primera vez, miraban más de lo que decían. Lupin se había excusado apenas terminó de comer y se fue a su cuarto. Faltaba un día para la luna llena y parecía que cada movimiento le costaba horrores.

Ginny escuchaba con atención, contagiada por la algarabía general. Hermione permanecía silenciosa y expectante, escuchando las anécdotas que se sucedían una detrás de la otra. Ron parecía que iba a explotar si no lograba preguntar sobre cómo habían logrado atrapar una snitch al mismo tiempo. Y Harry intentaba que la energía que parecía emanar de ese hombre y esa mujer dejara de sacudirlo.

Por supuesto, entendía que el parecido con su padre se debía a que era su primo. "_Mi madre y el padre de James eran hermanos. Soy Potter por parte de madre_", le había dicho cuando el padre de Ron los presentó, mientras se contenía a todas luces para no abrazarlo.

La mujer, Evelyn, no se contuvo. Lo abrazó. Harry comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente cuál era el asunto de las mujeres con los abrazos. ¿Acaso no les bastaba con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza? Sin embargo, no estuvo tan mal. Cuando lo abrazó, sintió como si estuviera en un extraño lugar seguro.

Había muchas nubes en los ojos de los recién llegados. Tormentas extrañas que no podía descifrar pero que lo fascinaron. Él hubiera jurado que jamás en su vida había visto ojos como los de ella. Parecían dos enormes Galleons reluciendo bajo el sol del callejón Diagon. Sin embargo, había visto ojos como los de él. Si no fuera porque todo el mundo afirmaba que eran como los de su madre, habría dado por sentado que en realidad heredó los ojos de Mathew Whitherspoon.

Era fascinante y doloroso a la vez escucharlos hablar. Sus padres estaban en gran parte de todos esos recuerdos que se estaban desgranando entre una taza de té y un pastel de calabaza. Y él quería saber pero escuchar esas historias volvía a sus padres terriblemente reales y le enfurecía el saber que esas personas que sonaban tan maravillosas, no estaban allí con él.

Entonces, mientras los recuerdos se sucedían uno detrás del otro, se dio cuenta de que, fuera de Sirius y Lupin, probablemente este hombre fue quien mejor conoció a su padre. Y si daba crédito a lo que habían leído en ese libro, debió de conocer a Angelus. Tal vez supiera qué relación había entre Angelus y su madre.

- Harry, el profesor Dumbledore me ha contado que juegas en el equipo de Gryffindor – Mathew lo miraba con ese dejo de ansiedad en el fondo de las pupilas que lo ponía algo nervioso.

Tomado por sorpresa por el comentario, Harry parpadeó un par de veces y se enderezó un poco más en su silla.

- Ehh… sí. Soy buscador, como mi padre.

Mathew sonrió, asintiendo.

- James jamás me perdonó que no lo dejara jugar como buscador mientras estuve en el equipo. Siempre me decía que era demasiado buen buscador para desperdiciar su talento como cazador.

- No sabía que había sido cazador – dijo Harry.

- Era un cazador temible – dijo Evelyn, poniéndose de pie para ayudar a Molly a levantar platos. – Fuerte, veloz y excelente volador. Tenía una puntería increíble y, hay que reconocerlo, no tenía demasiados escrúpulos cuando se trataba de jugar Quidditch.

Arthur sonrió, divertido.

- Todavía recuerdo cuando te tiró de la escoba desde veinte metros de altura para evitar que agarraras la snitch, en la final de… ¿cuál año fue?

- Quinto año nuestro, cuarto de él – respondió Mathew, pasándole a su esposa una fuente vacía. – Y yo también lo recuerdo. Por un momento pensé que iba a tener que retar a mi primo a duelo por haber matado a mi novia.

- Yo no era tu novia en quinto año – afirmó Evelyn

- Pero yo sabía que era una cuestión de tiempo, así es que para el caso, daba lo mismo – replicó Mathew.

– Mathew, una caída libre de veinte metros difícilmente me habría matado y tú lo sabías – continuó la mujer, levantando la torre de platos y fuentes para llevarlos al fregadero.

- Pero él no. E igual te tiró.

Hermione frunció el ceño, horrorizada.

- ¿La empujó desde veinte metros de altura? Eso suena a una medida extrema.

- El Quidditch es un deporte extremo, Hermione – dijo Ron, con ese tono de paciencia llegando al límite que adoptaba cada vez que hablaba del tema con la chica. – Si juegas, sabes que tarde o temprano te caerás de la escoba desde bastante altura.

- ¿Y sólo porque sea algo que sepas debe ser algo que aceptes tan alegremente? – preguntó la chica, irritada –. No es para tomarlo a la ligera, Ron. Las caídas pueden matarte.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Dices todo esto porque jamás has querido montarte en una escoba y volar como la gente.

- Me gustaría que definieras qué es "volar como la gente". Además, montar escobas no es un requisito para egresar del colegio y mientras pueda mantener mis pies sobre la tierra, prefiero quedarme aquí abajo. Espera a caerte desde veinte metros y tal vez ya no quieras volver a subirte a una escoba de nuevo.

- Yo me he caído muchas veces – intervino Charlie – y desde bastante altura. Si sabes caer, no es tan malo como parece.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te caíste cerca del estanque durante aquel verano? – Bill señaló a su hermano con el pedazo de tarta de calabaza que acababa de tomar. – Los peores diez segundos de mi vida. Los que pensé que estabas muerto entre las ramas de ese árbol y yo tenía que explicárselo a mamá.

- Tal vez todavía tengas que explicármelo, Bill – dijo su madre con una fingida seriedad en su rostro, tomando la varita para comenzar a limpiar.

- Yo me caí una vez desde cuarenta metros, cuando jugábamos un partido en tercer año, y sigo volando – acotó Harry, recordando cuando los dementores invadieron el campo de juego.

Evelyn lo miró con alarma y Mathew se tensó, pero sus reacciones pasaron desapercibidas para la mayoría.

- Eso fue porque el profesor Dumbledore evitó que te golpearas con fuerza contra el suelo – le recordó Hermione.

Evelyn, que estaba parada detrás de Harry junto a la mesada de la cocina, se relajó visiblemente y miró a Mathew, aliviada.

- Me alegra saber que su velocidad en estas circunstancias aumentó.

Su marido le sonrió.

- Supongo que Dumbledore tiene claro que Harry no es como tú. Hay una alta probabilidad de que él no sobreviva a esa caída. Tú, por otro lado… veinte metros no eran gran cosa.

- ¡Me rompí tres costillas y un brazo! – respondió la mujer, indignada.

- Que sanaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Madame Pomfrey siempre ha sabido prepara una poción crece huesos fabulosa – declaró el hombre, sorbiendo su té.

- ¿Cómo se hace para caer desde esa altura y romperse sólo tres costillas y un brazo? – preguntó Ginny, quien se había puesto de pie junto con Hermione para ayudar. – Veinte metros son mucho más que costillas rotas.

- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – respondió Mathew luego de un momento de silencio en el que todos los adultos intercambiaron miradas. – Y dime, Ginny, ¿tú también estás en Gryffindor?

Harry pensó que esa había sido una manera muy poco sutil de no responder a la pregunta de Ginny y cambiar de tema.

- Todos en esta mesa son Gryffindors, tío Matt – dijo Charlie. – Excepto, claro, tía Eve.

- Es cierto. Eres una infiltrada del enemigo, ¿sabes? - agregó Bill, sonriéndole a la aludida.

Evelyn, que en ese momento estaba recibiendo algunos vasos y fuentes de Fred, sonrió mientras se disponía a rodear la mesa para llevar todo el fregadero. Pero al llegar a la punta, en donde estaba sentado Ron, se abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró Mundungus Fletcher de improviso.

El destartalado hombrecito se quedó petrificado, con la mirada clavada en la mujer frente a él. Y antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de decir o hacer nada, pegó un grito de espanto y retrocedió.

- ¡La hija del Innombrable! – exclamó, trastabillando mientras buscaba frenéticamente entre su ropa su varita. - ¡La hija del Innombrable! ¡Arthur, es la hija del Innombrable!

- ¡Mundungus, no! – exclamó el señor Weasley, poniéndose de pie.

Una pandemonium estalló en el cuarto en ese momento.

El hombre, que no escuchó lo que el padre de Ron dijo, había logrado finalmente sacar su varita de entre los pliegues de su capa y la apuntó hacia donde estaba Evelyn. Pero antes de que pudiera decir el hechizo que estuviera pensando, fuentes y platos se estrellaron contra el suelo y sintió un apretón de hierro en su muñeca que lo obligó a soltar la varita con una exclamación de dolor.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó la bruja que, soltando su muñeca, lo tomó por el frente de su ropa y lo levantó contra la pared, manteniéndolo allí inmovilizado.

- ¡Suéltelo! – exclamó Harry a su espalda.

Azorada, giró el rostro y vio que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban de pie del otro lado de la mesa, con las varitas en alto y apuntando hacia ella.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ron! ¡Bajen esas varitas inmediatamente! – exclamó el señor Weasley molesto. - ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Ninguno de los cuatro adolescentes pareció dispuesto a hacerle caso al padre de Ron. Harry apuntó hacia Mathew, que se había puesto de pie para acercase a su esposa pero ahora lo miraba desde su altura con tranquilidad.

- ¿Quién demonios eres y qué hace la hija de Voldemort contigo? – preguntó con voz helada.

- Soy Mathew Whitherspoon y soy el primo hermano de James – dijo el hombre con calma.

- ¡Ron! ¡No seas idiota, hombre! – exclamó Bill, que se había puesto de pie, al igual que Charlie. – Bajen esas varitas.

- ¡Él dijo que es la hija del Innombrable! – respondió Ron sin apartar sus ojos de la pareja.

Mathew, alzando la ceja derecha, levantó la mano y la extendió con la palma hacia arriba.

- ¡_Accio, varitas_! – exclamó.

Las cuatro varitas que los chicos sostenían salieron volando hacia él sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo, tomados por sorpresa ya que éste no había usado varita alguna para conjurar el hechizo.

Tomando las varitas con cuidado, las dejó sobre la mesa y devolvió la vista hacia Harry.

- Mi esposa no es la hija de Voldemort. Aunque, por supuesto, todos saben que eso es algo que él jamás ha dejado de afirmar. Ahora, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y discutimos esto con calma?

Hubo un silencio tenso. Arthur dio un paso hacia Evelyn y habló con tono conciliador.

- Evelyn, él es Mundungus Fletcher. Es un miembro de la Orden. Suéltalo.

Evelyn se alejó de Mundungus un paso, haciendo que el hombre cayera de improviso al suelo. Sacudiendo un poco sus dedos, hizo que la varita del mago se elevara hasta su mano y se la tendió.

- No vuelvas a apuntarme con una varita. Me pone nerviosa – le dijo antes de acercarse a su esposo y mirar a Harry con una mezcla de miedo y dolor –. Harry, entiendo que no esperabas escuchar algo como lo que él dijo, pero la verdad es que Voldemort no es mi padre.

- ¿Y por qué lo dijo entonces? – preguntó Harry sin moverse de su lugar, con los puños apretados.

Ron estaba parado a su lado, con expresión de cautela pero transmitiendo decisión. Hermione estaba entre Ron y Ginny y mantenía un silencio analítico.

- Porque por mucho tiempo Voldemort lo creyó. Y se encargó de que todo el mundo lo creyera también. Escuchen, entiendo que después de lo que pasó en junio pasado estén algo nerviosos pero, ¿por qué no se sientan? Una vez que hablemos de esto verán que no es lo que piensan – respondió Evelyn, señalando las sillas a los cuatro adolescentes.

- Estoy perfectamente bien aquí, gracias – replicó Harry, cortante –, pero me gustaría que me aclararan algunas cosas. Porque, para ser sincero, estoy algo cansado de que todo el tiempo surjan todo tipo de… novedades – agitó la mano en el aire, impaciente -, como parientes o profecías.

Mundungus Fletcher se acercó a una silla vacía junto a Fred que, al igual que sus hermanos mayores, se había vuelto a sentar muy lentamente.

- ¿No eres la hija del Innombrable? – preguntó el hombrecito. - ¿Y acaso no estaban muertos ustedes dos? Yo vi las noticias cuando el Innombrable los mató. Salió en El Profeta y todo.

Mathew lo miró con tanta irritación que Fletcher se puso de pie con rapidez, como si en lugar de una silla hubiera encontrado un cactus.

- Eh… bien, veo que esta es una reunión familiar… Es decir, dado que ustedes dos son primos – señaló a Arthur y Mathew – y que tú eres el primo de su padre – señaló a Harry. – Entonces… será mejor que vaya a ver si encuentro… algo que estaba… buscando.

Medio tropezando salió del cuarto a toda velocidad y un segundo después escucharon la puerta de calle cerrarse.

Arthur fue a ver si efectivamente se había ido, regresando un minuto después.

- Me parece que lo mejor será que les expliquemos a los chicos la historia – dijo el padre de Ron, sentándose en su lugar.

Evelyn tomó asiento y su esposo la imitó. Con un gesto de su mano, Mathew hizo que las varitas que un momento antes había invocado volaran hasta sus dueños.

- Harry, por favor, siéntate – pidió.

Hermione miró a los adultos y luego, con lentitud, se sentó en su silla. Ginny la siguió un momento después, en parte porque se daba cuenta que la reacción de todos ellos había sido algo exagerada, pero también porque sabía que si sus padres confiaban en esas personas, ella debía quedarse tranquila.

Ron debió llegar a la misma conclusión pero se quedó de pie junto a Harry, aunque mucho más relajado que un momento antes. Harry no se relajó en absoluto y miraba a la pareja frente a él con los ojos brillantes pero de todos modos, se sentó. Muy tieso y mucho más tenso todavía.

Recién entonces, Ron se sentó junto a él y miró a todo el mundo con honda preocupación en sus ojos color cobalto.

Los cuatro adolescentes aferraban sus varitas con fuerza pero exceptuando a Harry, que la apoyó en la mesa frente a él, los otros tres las mantuvieron sobre sus regazos.

Durante cinco minutos nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Harry miraba a Evelyn y Mathew. Estos lo miraban a él. Y el resto los miraba a los tres.

Ron hacía girar su varita en su regazo con nerviosismo hasta que la mano de Hermione se cerró sobre su antebrazo, en un silencioso pedido de que se quedara quieto. Sobresaltado al sentir los dedos fríos de la chica, Ron la miró de reojo y se quedó inmóvil, dejando salir el aire cuando la mano de Hermione volvió al regazo de la chica. Ginny, que los miraba de reojo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Los cuatro hermanos Weasley mayores esperaban con expectación. Ninguno de ellos conocía la historia completa. La posibilidad que ahora se les ofrecía les parecía única.

Molly y Arthur Weasley se sentaron uno junto al otro. A todas luces, la madre de Ron no estaba nada contenta con lo que estaba por ocurrir. Sin embargo, parecía que no iba a protestar por la charla que estaba por desarrollarse.

Finalmente, tomando aire, Evelyn cerró los ojos un segundo.

- Creo que no tengo que contarte quién es Voldemort ni cuál ha sido su historia de los últimos años – comenzó a decir, clavando sus ojos dorados en el muchacho.

- No – respondió Harry escuetamente.

Evelyn asintió lentamente, como si estuviera ordenando sus ideas. O debatiéndolas.

- Bien… entonces, te contaré mi historia con Voldemort y entenderás por qué razón la gente ha pensado siempre que él es mi padre.

Apoyó las dos manos extendidas sobre la mesa y las contempló un instante.

- Voldemort decidió que quería tener un hijo con una bruja de sangre pura – comenzó Evelyn – y yo tuve la suerte de que eligiera a mi madre, Eden Bright.

Hizo una pausa y luego continuó.

- La familia de mi madre era muy antigua y respetada. Mi abuelo era un jurista muy conocido y, aunque no lo obsesionaba, le enorgullecía ser parte de generaciones de magos de sangre pura – una mueca desdeñosa se pintó en su rostro al decir esto último. – Voldemort debió pensar que mi madre era exactamente la bruja que necesitaba para tener un hijo de sangre pura y concibió un ridículo plan por el cual iba a intentar conseguir a mi madre a través de un mortífago, hijo de otra reconocida familia de magos de sangre pura.

"Primero esparció el rumor de que estaba buscando por esposa a una bruja de sangre pura. Y luego envió a este mortífago, quien intentó convencer a mi abuelo de conjurar un bargaine como forma de proteger a mi madre de que Voldemort la eligiera. Pero llegado el momento, sería Voldemort y no este mortífago quien firmaría el pacto y tendría a mi madre."

"Por supuesto, no contó con que mi madre se enamoraría del mortífago. Mucho menos que su amor fuera correspondido. Cuando Voldemort se enteró, secuestró a mi madre y mató al traidor luego de asegurarse de que había sufrido la adecuada tortura".

- Evelyn – interrumpió Molly, nerviosa. - ¿Es necesario que cuentes esa parte?

Los ojos color dorado de la bruja se clavaron en los de la madre de Ron y algo debió ver en la expresión de la señora Weasley porque suavizó un poco su mirada.

- Lo siento, Molly. En lo personal, no me gusta ninguna de las partes y las he vivido todas – había un dejo de dureza en la voz de la mujer, pero cuando volvió los ojos hacia Harry ya no estaba esa expresión algo distante que tenía un momento antes –. Como te decía, secuestró a mi madre y, por decirlo de manera elegante, no permitió que el pequeño detalle de que ella se resistiera a que la tocara fuera un impedimento para intentar embarazarla.

Hablaba con una calma que le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina a todo el mundo. Como si estuviera contando un cuento de hadas o algo así.

Harry la miraba con el puño cerrado, imaginándose sin ningún problema lo que le relataban. Había enfrentado mucho espanto en su corta vida debido a Voldemort. No esperó encontrar a alguien que pudiera superarlo en esa categoría.

Hermione estaba muy pálida y sus labios habían perdido el color.

- ¿Él la… violó? – preguntó en un susurro espantado.

Evelyn asintió, mirándola por un segundo y suavizando su expresión al ver el espanto en el rostro de Ginny y Hermione.

- O sea que Mundungus tiene razón – dijo Ron en voz queda – Eres… la hija de…

- No, no lo soy – lo interrumpió Evelyn. – Mi madre ya estaba embarazada cuando esto ocurrió, del mortífago enviado a convencer a mi abuelo, así es que aún cuando no es Voldemort, no puedo decir que esté orgullosa de mi padre en absoluto – tomó aire y siguió. - Mi abuelo y Dumbledore lograron rescatar a mi madre y para cuando creyeron que todo iba a ser una horrible historia familiar, se enteraron que estaba embarazada.

A pesar de la actitud distante, era bastante obvio que le causaba mucho dolor contar esa historia. Y Harry sintió que algo se revolvía dentro de él al comenzar a vislumbrar lo que debió ser nacer bajo semejante panorama.

- Mi madre sabía que estaba embarazada antes de que Voldemort la secuestrara – continuó Evelyn –. Por eso sé que no es mi padre. Porque antes de que la matara, ella me contó la historia.

- ¿Voldemort la mató? – preguntó Harry.

Evelyn asintió.

- A pesar de que debió ser tremendamente doloroso enterarse de la verdad acerca de mi padre, mi madre me amó y me protegió. Era una bruja poderosa y se aseguró que Voldemort no pudiera acercarse a mí con facilidad. Pero cuando yo tenía cinco años logró que cayera en una trampa y nos secuestró a ambas. Nos mantuvo prisioneras por un par días. Quiso asegurarse de que mi madre pagara muy caro el haberlo desafiado - miró a Molly y pareció cambiar de idea acerca de lo que estaba por decir –. Finalmente, la mató. Y yo logré escapar gracias a mi tío, hermano de mi madre. Él me rescató, aunque no sobrevivió para celebrar el éxito de su intento.

- ¿Es necesario detallar todo esto? – preguntó nuevamente la señora Weasley.

Mathew la miró con dureza.

- Molly, si mal no recuerdo hace tres meses ellos cuatro terminaron peleando con mortífagos en el Ministerio. Y por lo que entiendo, llegaron a esa situación por varias razones, pero creo que la principal fue la ignorancia. En mi experiencia, la ignorancia mata, Molly. No proteges a nadie por no contarles cuán despiadado puede ser ese hijo de puta.

- ¡Mathew! ¡Cuida tu lengua delante de mis hijos! –, exclamó la señora Weasley, escandalizada –. Y si me permites, son mis hijos. Es mi deber decidir lo que es conveniente para ellos.

- Tus hijos pelean una guerra que no se sobrevive a menos que puedas adelantarte al enemigo. Y lamento decirte que el enemigo viene detrás de ellos – retrucó Mathew.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Mathew – dijo el padre de Ron algo tenso. – Prefiero que sepan a que tengamos que enfrentar lo que ocurrió al final del pasado año escolar.

La señora Weasley fue a protestar pero cambió de opinión y apretó los labios con firmeza.

Evelyn la miró por un momento, como si estuvieran debatiendo algo, y luego continuó.

- Hubieron cuatro factores claves por los cuales la gente creyó esta mentira sobre quién era mi padre. El primero fue, obviamente, que luego de que mi madre fuera rescatada de su primer secuestro, los sanadores del hospital San Mungo determinaran que había sido violada y estaba embarazada. El segundo, que mi abuelo me odiara de la forma en que lo hacía.

- ¿Él no sabía la verdad? – preguntó Ginny, que estaba muy tiesa en su silla.

- Sí, la sabía. Pero yo era un recuerdo constante de cómo la vida de su perfecta familia se vino abajo por la demencia de Voldemort – respondió Evelyn, con una mueca de tristeza. – El tercero era el lazo que el mismo Voldemort creó conmigo justo antes de matar a mi madre.

- ¿Lazo? – Harry dio un respingo.

- Un lazo creado con su sangre, por el cual acostumbraba mostrarme todas sus aventuras mientras fui niña y adolescente – vio que la señora Weasley iba a protestar y levantó la mano. – No voy a detallar lo que me mostró, Molly, no te preocupes – se volvió hacia los cuatro adolescentes. – Solía mostrarme estas cosas en sueños, que era cuando le resultaba más sencillo quebrar mis defensas. Eran tan espantosas que por lo general despertaba gritando, bañada en sudor frío y vomitando. Puedo asegurarles que eso no me ayudó mucho en Hogwarts. La gente pensaba que sin duda esto era una prueba de que yo era una especie de extensión de Voldemort.

Ron miró a Harry de reojo y éste se negó a mirarlo. Ambos pensaron lo mismo, pero se quedaron callados.

- ¿Y el cuarto factor? – preguntó Harry.

Evelyn miró a Matthew por un segundo y el hombre asintió de manera casi imperceptible. Ella apretó los labios y se volvió hacia el muchacho.

- ¿Han estudiado a los vampiros en su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? – preguntó a los cuatro adolescentes.

Estos se miraron unos a otros, al igual que Fred y George.

- Ese tema nos toca este año – dijo Hermione – pero leímos algunos libros, cuando nos preparábamos para… - Ron la pateó por debajo de la mesa al darse cuenta que iba a mencionar las reuniones del ED –, para los exámenes de las MHB.

- Sólo hemos leído algunas pocas cosas – dijo Ginny.

- Sobre su mundo y algunas características – agregó Ron, con las orejas poniéndosele coloradas.

- Sí – aseveró Harry. – Sólo algunas cosas acerca de que son rápidos y se matan con estacas… y eso de la cazadora – terminó.

Matthew pareció complacido y Evelyn asintió.

- Bien, en ese caso, no tengo que explicarles qué es una cazadora – dijo la mujer.

Los cuatro adolescentes asintieron.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el cuarto factor? – preguntó Fred, algo perdido.

- Tiene que ver porque el cuarto factor hizo que las diferencias entre el resto de las brujas del colegio y yo fueran muy notorias. Y me permitió graduarme como auror en sólo un año – respondió Evelyn –. El cuarto factor es que yo soy una Cazadora.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_**Londres**_

_**Un cementerio de los suburbios**_

_**Época actual**_

Los tacos de las botas nuevas de Buffy se enterraban con cada paso en la grava y si hubiera sido cualquier otra noche, habría estado molesta porque el cuero seguro se arruinaría por el pasto húmedo y el barro de la reciente lluvia. Pero en ese momento, lo último que le preocupaba eran sus botas.

El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras caminaba junto a Angel en el desierto cementerio, como muchas veces había caminado hacía años.

Desde la reunión en donde se enteró de todo ese asunto de Voldemort, dos días antes, había leído cuanto había para leer acerca de la Gran Guerra del mundo mágico y la cazadora de ese momento. Y lo que leyó, la intrigó como nunca nada antes.

Bruja. Cazadora. Presunta hija de un enfermo poderoso y oscuro que casi destruye la comunidad mágica. Esposa.

Desde su crianza en un colegio de magia y hechicería, pasando por el extraño ritual que le dio más poder al contraer matrimonio con un mago poderoso, hasta la creación y organización de un escuadrón de magos y brujas dedicados a combatir a Voldemort y sus ejércitos.

Había muchos detalles, pero aún así no lograba visualizar a esta mujer que era como ella pero era diferente. Desde que fuera la única cazadora bruja de la historia, a que hubiera usado su fuerza y poder para combatir a demonios y humanos por igual, un millón de cosas la hacían distinta.

Sonaba perfecta y poderosa. Pero si otra cazadora fue llamada, eso significaba que en algún momento había muerto en la batalla. Y no había registro de cómo la habían vencido. De hecho, no había gran cosa acerca de ella en su último año. Su vigilante nunca contó lo que le había pasado en ese período de tiempo. Giles tenía razón: los vigilantes tendían a no especificar el final de sus cazadoras.

Tenía un millón de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Cómo funcionaba ese hechizo por el cual se había casado y había adquirido más poder aún del que ya tenía? ¿Por qué su vigilante dejó de escribir? ¿Cómo era posible que ni ella ni su esposo hubieran muerto?

Spike había aparecido en donde ella se había instalado a investigar la tarde anterior y le había contado su parte de la historia. Con frases cortas y directas. Con algo de culpa por su accionar, pero con esa actitud de "era un vampiro, ¿qué más podía hacer?" que usaba como disculpa.

La vio, deseó matarla, lo intentó por varios años hasta que se dio cuenta que ella era mejor que él. Entonces su instinto de preservación superó a su ego, por lo que dejó de luchar con ella directamente y se dedicó a buscar una mejor forma de matarla que no fuera a golpe limpio. Destino, superioridad, fuerza, oportunidad. Muchos factores pero, al final, el mismo resultado.

Cuando terminó con lo que le correspondía a él, le preguntó por la parte de la historia que involucraba a Angel.

- Eso tendrá que contártelo él, amor – respondió.

Encendió su cigarrillo, la desmenuzó con la mirada por un largo momento y luego se fue. Había fuego en los ojos del vampiro, tan ardiente que sintió que su propio interior estallaba en llamas. Pero él se fue sin decir nada más y ella no estaba segura de querer que hablara.

Había un montón de cosas sin resolver entre ellos dos. Cosas que quería saber. Sobre lo ocurrido cuando ella se fue de la caverna debajo del colegio. Sobre su retorno al mundo de los vivos. Sobre su alma. Sobre su amor.

Pero no era el momento. Tenía algo más complicado con qué lidiar.

Angel.

Se había pasado toda la noche ideando la mejor manera de acorralarlo para que le contara lo que quería saber. Inútil ejercicio, ya que él se había aparecido media hora antes y le había pedido que fuera con él.

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte – había dicho para luego sumirse en un mutismo lacerante que la estaba lastimando.

Caminaba junto a ella rumbo a un objetivo que sólo él conocía.

El sitio estaba quieto, con ese silencio que Buffy conocía tan bien. El silencio en el que había pasado noches enteras, con el que danzaba y se acunaba. El silencio de los muertos en reposo y los no vivos intentando despertar.

Llegaron hasta un mausoleo que se erigía en una zona elevada, rodeado de árboles que lo cubrían con su sombra impenetrable.

- Sube – le pidió Angel, indicándole el techo de la cripta.

Buffy lo miró extrañada, pero aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecía y trepó sin mayores problemas, seguida de él.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Angel extendió su mano para señalarle un claro que se hallaba a unos cincuenta metros.

- Observar.

En el lugar, iluminado apenas por la segunda noche de luna llena, había por lo menos unas diez figuras reunidas. Un susurró apagado de muchas voces repitiendo algo que no llegaba a entender llegó flotando en el aire. Algunos llevaban capas con capucha. Otros vestían de manera normal. Todos estaban en una ronda apretada, los encapuchados de un lado y los de atuendo normal del otro, alrededor de algo que no se alcanzaba a ver desde donde ellos estaban.

- ¿Vampiros?

- Y mortífagos – dijo Angel, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué hacen?

- Un ritual de identificación. ¿Recuerdas que la otra noche Wesley dijo que Voldemort estaba reuniendo a su gente? Para poder acercarte a él, debes probar que eres quien dices ser.

Buffy asintió y fijó la vista, intentando enfocarla mejor.

- ¿Quieres que los capturemos?

- No – respondió Angel. – Quiero que observes lo que va a pasar.

Intrigada, la joven se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

Los individuos a lo lejos seguían en el mismo sitio. La letanía continuaba y ellos no se movían. Una luz comenzó a surgir del interior del círculo, como un globo brillante que se elevó hasta cierta altura para luego separarse en diez esferas menores que se acercaron a los diez integrantes del círculo.

- Ahí – dijo Angel, con una expresión en los ojos que ella no le había visto jamás.

En ese momento, dos figuras aparecieron de la nada junto al grupo. Eran un hombre y una mujer vestidos de negro. La mujer estaba parada detrás de los sujetos de la parte derecha y el hombre detrás de los encapuchados.

En un segundo, el sitio se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

Aunque molesta por la emoción que advertía en el vampiro, Buffy instantáneamente comprendió el origen de la expectación de Angel.

Hipnotizada contempló a la pareja recién llegada desplegar una perfecta coreografía de golpes y agilidad. Ella luchaba contra los que vestían ropa normal y él contra los que llevaban capas. La misma fuerza, la misma gracia, la misma precisión.

Los encapuchados esgrimían algo delgado en sus manos, como una vara o algo parecido, desde donde emergieron verdes rayos luminosos que se dirigieron directo hacia el hombre. Pero levantando su mano, el sujeto debió crear algún tipo de escudo porque las luces rebotaron y dos de ellas dieron de lleno en quienes las originaron. Ambos cayeron en el suelo, ignorados por sus tres compañeros, quienes en ese momento intentaban defenderse de los golpes que el sujeto les lanzaba.

- Magos. No son nada sin sus varitas – dijo Angel con un dejo de desprecio en su voz. Luego señaló con la cabeza hacia donde estaba luchando la mujer –. Esos son los vampiros.

Buffy no necesitaba de la aclaración para darse cuenta de esto. Tres vampiros habían estallado en cenizas y los otros dos no parecían tener gran futuro.

Uno de ellos golpeó a la cazadora – Buffy no tenía duda alguna de que era una cazadora – en el pecho con fuerza, lanzándola contra una lápida cercana. Pero de un salto la mujer se puso de pie y corrió hacia él, que se acercaba seguido por su compañero. Al llegar a ellos, en lugar de golpearlos dio un salto pasando por encima de sus cabezas y aterrizó a sus espaldas.

Pateó con fuerza al vampiro que venía detrás y apoyándose sobre una mano hizo una media luna en el aire, estacó al vampiro caído al apoyar la segunda mano con la estaca en su pecho y, una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo, estacó al segundo.

En ese momento, Buffy se percató de que los magos estaban todos caídos y el acompañante de la mujer se acercaba a ella. Colocó una mano en la mejilla de la cazadora, aparentemente diciéndole algo. Luego besó su frente y, girándose, se acercó de nuevo a los magos caídos, levantándoles a todos el brazo izquierdo para mirarles el interior del antebrazo.

Entre los dos los arrastraron hasta una enorme maceta de cemento y un delgado hilo serpenteante surgió de la mano del hombre y envolvió a los cinco individuos, apretándolos contra la piedra.

El mago se inclinó para verificar las cuerdas y la mujer se giró violentamente y clavó sus ojos en donde ellos estaban. Buffy notó que Angel se tensaba, como si estuviera devolviéndole la mirada. Pero en el instante en el que el hombre se puso de pie, ella volvió a darles la espalda. Un segundo después, los dos tocaron la maceta y todos habían desaparecido.

Azorada, Buffy se dio cuenta de que todo había ocurrido en no más de cinco minutos.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – dijo, con la vista clavada en el lugar donde un segundo antes había una maceta con cinco personas inconscientes atadas a ella -. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Angel permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos antes de hablar.

- Pensé que la mejor manera de que supieras era viéndolo por ti misma – a la luz de la luna, su rostro se veía tenso –. La primera vez que la vi pelear fue una noche como esta, en este mismo cementerio, hace algo así como veinticinco años.

- ¿Esa era Evelyn Bright? – preguntó Buffy, asombrada.

- Y su esposo, Whitherspoon – afirmó Angel.

– Pero… Giles dijo que habían pasado los últimos quince años en un coma mágico. ¡Y se movían como si jamás hubieran estado postrados en una cama!

- Los comas mágicos no funcionan como los comas normales. Y las cazadoras no funcionan como la gente normal tampoco ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando Faith despertó?

Buffy frunció el ceño y asintió.

- Además, ellos siempre han sido así cuando pelean – continuó Angel –. Observarlos era… hipnótico. Lo sé bien. Lo hice por años.

Había llegado el momento de preguntar y Buffy se lanzó de cabeza, ansiosa por saber, temerosa de averiguar.

- ¿Y te tomó diez años de observación descubrir cómo matarla?

Sus palabras quedaron flotando por encima de los árboles cercanos. Angel bajó su cabeza y pareció considerar lo que iba a decir por un largo momento. Finalmente, levantó la vista y ella pudo ver todo el crudo remordimiento que destellaba desde sus ojos como si fueran dagas.

- Yo nunca quise matarla, Buffy – dijo quedo –. Yo la quería para mí. Como jamás deseé algo o alguien antes… ni después.



_**Nro 12 de Grimauld Place**_

_**En ese momento**_

Harry trepó los escalones hasta el último piso intentando no hacer ruido.

Había terminado de armar su baúl y la verdad era que una gran parte de él estaba feliz de irse de esa casa. Era la casa de Sirius, pero si la había odiado mientras él vivía, ahora simplemente no la soportaba.

Agradecía a quienquiera que le había dado a Mathew la espectacular idea de proponer un cambio de lugar para el cuartel. No conocía la casa de los Whitherspoon, pero seguro que no podía ser peor que este lúgubre y oscuro caserón.

Además, el mudarse a la casa de Mathew le permitiría conocer mejor a esta pareja que, por alguna extraña razón, lo hacían sentir como si sus padres hubieran vuelto de la tumba para ayudarlo con todo ese asunto de la profecía, la guerra y Voldemort.

Estaba seguro de que Evelyn podría ayudarlo. Era la persona más parecida a él que había encontrado, al menos en lo que a estar ligada a Voldemort refería. Por no contar con la obsesión de ese enfermo en acabar con su vida.

Así es que cuando esa mañana la madre de Ron les dijo que se había decidido aceptar el ofrecimiento de los Whitherspoon y trasladar el cuartel general de la Orden a su casa, todo el mundo estuvo contento y emprendió con entusiasmo la tarea de empacar sus cosas. Partirían en la mañana temprano y debían dejar todo listo esa misma noche.

Por supuesto, Hermione pensaba que había que llevarse algunos de los libros que habían encontrado y se suponía que iban a esconderlos en sus baúles. Por ello era que estaba subiendo al último piso. Para buscar su parte del cargamento.

La escalera desembocaba en un largo pasillo en donde había tres puertas. La última era en donde solían leer los libros a escondidas. Las primeras dos tenían viejos baúles, ropa, muebles y cosas que ya no tendrían que molestarse en desempolvar y desinfectar. Al pasar junto a una de ellas, que estaba abierta, lo alcanzó ese pegajoso olor a moho que parecía flotar por toda la casa como si fuera la famosa bruma londinense.

- Olvídalo, Hermione. No dejaré aquí parte de mis cosas sólo para que tú puedas llevarte todos esos libros apestosos.

La voz de Ron llegó fuerte y clara desde el último cuarto, haciendo que se detuviera en el marco de la puerta abierta y observara con curiosidad a sus dos amigos.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y miró a Hermione desde toda su estirada altura, que era considerable. Mucho más impresionante dado que el techo del altillo era bastante bajo y el espacio muy reducido.

La chica bufó, enfadada. Estaba parada frente a él, con lo que Ginny llamaba los "baúles ilegales" abiertos detrás suyo y varios libros que había seleccionado apilados a sus pies.

Harry suspiró, resignado. Desde que llegó a la casa sus dos amigos habían vuelto a su dinámica de peleas explosivas por cosas triviales, que generalmente lo involucraban de una forma u otra. No había vuelto a verlos charlar tan relajados y tranquilos como cuando los espió en la biblioteca, la noche que llegó, y comenzaba a preguntarse si esa calma sólo la reservaban para cuando estaban sin él.

Como fuera, esas peleas lo hacían sentir extrañamente en un lugar conocido y, si tenía que ser sincero, agradecía toda familiaridad que le fuera permitida. Ya tenía bastante con la maldita profecía y la muerte de Sirius y sus extraños parientes nuevos.

- ¡Ron, baja la voz! ¡Pueden oírte!– arguyó Hermione, impaciente –. Necesitamos estos libros. Hay muchas cosas útiles en ellos y tú sabes que ahora más que nunca nuestras prioridades pasan por aprender a defendernos.

- Tengo bastante claras mis prioridades, muchas gracias. Y no veo el motivo por el cual deba dejar atrás mi ropa, mi escoba y mis útiles escolares sólo porque tú quieres que llene mi baúl con estos armatostes. Pensé que habías dicho un par, no una docena.

- ¡Sólo quiero que hagas espacio para unos cuantos! Si dejaras algunas de esas benditas revistas de Quidditch tendrías espacio para lo que te pido.

- No pienso dejar ninguna revista en esta casa – dijo Ron, con el tono de voz un poco más alto –. Son mías. Son parte de mis prioridades. Y vendrán conmigo.

- ¡El Quidditch es totalmente irrelevante! ¡No será ese estúpido juego lo que te salve la vida en esta guerra! – retrucó Hermione, totalmente enfadada.

- ¡Pero será lo que salve mi cordura! – gritó Ron, con el rostro brillante –. Entre ese maldito de Voldemort, las clases, las tareas y tú andando todo el tiempo cerca, enloqueceré antes de que termine el año.

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta por un segundo y Harry levantó una ceja, entre divertido y extrañado. Y no sólo porque su amigo hubiese dicho el nombre de Voldemort sin tartamudear. ¿Ron acababa de decirle a Hermione que su cercanía lo volvía loco?

- Vaya, no tenía idea de que mi presencia era tan desquiciante – dijo la chica, con tono ofendido pero los ojos sospechosamente brillantes –. Bien, no te preocupes. Mañana mismo regresaré con mis padres y te dejaré en paz.

Y girando sobre sus talones, salió a toda velocidad apenas dando tiempo a Harry de hacerse a un lado para evitar que lo atropellara.

- ¡Hermione, espera! – exclamó Ron -. ¡Yo no quise…! – se interrumpió al ver que la chica ya estaba en la escalera -. ¡Maldición!

En un estallido de frustración, Ron pateó un canasto viejo del cual salieron varios trapos y objetos de forma extraña que se desparramaron por el suelo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry entró del todo en el cuarto y miró a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué? – le espetó el pelirrojo individuo, cuyas orejas ardían y tenía el pelo bastante alborotado.

- Sabes, no es por señalar lo obvio, pero hace dos noches dijiste que le pedirías a Bill que llevara de vuelta las revistas a La Madriguera porque en tu baúl se estaban deteriorando.

- ¿Y qué? – Ron estaba de ese talante intratable que cada vez lo asaltaba más seguido –. No por eso voy a llenar mi baúl con… esto.

- Son útiles – Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando la pila de volúmenes que habían leído y los que todavía faltaba leer –. Ron, tú sabes que yo no soy ningún entusiasta de la lectura, pero Hermione tiene razón.

Ron se pasó una mano por el largo pelo, alborotándolo aún más, y respiró hondo.

- Lo sé.

Su aceptación sorprendió a Harry, que lo miró intrigado.

- Si lo sabes… ¿por qué le gritaste todas esas cosas, entonces? – preguntó.

- No lo sé – se veía bastante miserable allí parado, mirando el desparramo de cosas en el suelo –. Es sólo que… a veces me vuelve loco – confesó –. Se supone que estamos de vacaciones. Que deberíamos estar divirtiéndonos, preocupándonos por elegir entre jugar Quidditch o ajedrez. Y ella lo único que quiere hacer es estudiar, leer, investigar…

Agachándose, tomó diez libros perfectamente apilados y los alzó.

- Se supone que tenemos quince años, viejo. Leer esto para prepararnos para esta maldita guerra no debería ser una prioridad… - hizo una pausa y meneó la cabeza -. Supongo que a veces me doy cuenta y me da bronca.

Una ola de culpa cayó sobre Harry. Pocas veces se detenía a pensar que así como él no tenía una adolescencia normal, Ron y Hermione habían perdido también la suya. Sólo que ellos no tenían ninguna profecía acerca de un destino siniestro pendiendo sobre su cabeza. Ellos simplemente habían aceptado vivir así porque eran sus amigos.

- Lo lamento, Ron – murmuró, sin saber qué más decir.

Ron frunció el ceño.

- No es tu culpa, viejo. No veo por qué deberías lamentarlo – suspirando, miró los libros que tenía en las manos –. Supongo que será mejor tratar de acomodar esto en mi baúl. Elije cuantos quieras. Hermione quiere llevarlos todos.

Con esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Eh… Ron – lo llamó Harry antes de que éste saliera -. Creo que Hermoine iba llorando.

Ron se detuvo pero no se giró. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

Harry se sentó en un desvencijado escritorio y miró los viejos libros por un rato. Pero por más que le dio vueltas al asunto, no llegó a discernir si Ron se daba cuenta de por qué le gritaba a Hermione como lo hacía o era aún más denso que él y no lo había descifrado aún.



_**Cementerio**_

Buffy escuchaba en silencio, apoyada contra un árbol y con la vista clavada en el vampiro que se hallaba a diez pasos de distancia física, pero a millones de kilómetros de distancia emocional.

- Nunca antes me habían interesado las cazadoras – la voz de Angel le llegaba como pequeños estiletes que se clavaban en su alma –. Primero vine a Londres por curiosidad. Aburrimiento. Lo de siempre. Voldemort me ofrecía matanza y tortura y yo pensé que sería divertido. Pero entonces apareció ella y me obsesioné. Sabía que las cazadoras no podían ser engendradas… pero debía intentarlo.

Algo en el interior de Buffy se enroscó como una hiedra venenosa. Quería saber pero sentía que lo que Angel estaba por contarle cambiaría para siempre su forma de ver a ese vampiro.

- Por diez años la aceché e hice todo lo posible por lastimarla. Por golpearla donde le doliera.

- Mataste a sus abuelos – musitó Buffy, recordando lo que había leído.

Angel asintió.

- Esa noche ella pensó que yo me había ido pero estaba afuera, observándola. Subió al piso de arriba y les cortó la cabeza – los ojos del vampiro estaban clavados en las lápidas lejanas –. Sé que no estaba segura de que yo los hubiera engendrado pero igual lo hizo. Mutiló sus cuerpos con la espada de su abuelo y luego prendió fuego a la casa.

- Leí eso en el diario de su vigilante – acotó Buffy.

- Pensé que ellos eran sus puntos débiles – continuó Angel – pero su único punto débil era Whitherspoon. Para cuando me di cuenta, él era su mayor fortaleza. El bargaine que conjuraron los transformó en algo mucho más letal y preciso de lo que acabas de ver. Llegar hasta ella era, virtualmente, imposible. Voldemort lo sabía. Y yo también.

Hizo una pausa mientras destrozaba entre sus dedos una delgada rama, ausente en sus recuerdos, consciente de que debía ser esa noche. Y debía ser con toda la verdad.

- Finalmente, Voldemort encontró la manera. Él quería destruirlos a los dos y yo pensé que si Whitherspoon moría, yo finalmente lograría aplastar su fortaleza – los pedazos de madera cayeron de su mano y se esparcieron por el prolijo césped –. Casi lo logré.

- ¿Cuál fue el plan de Voldemort?

- Le encargó a su experto en pociones que preparara un veneno especial. Debía ser una poción que alguien bebiera y no le provocara daño, pero cuando esa persona tocara a aquella para quien el veneno estaba destinada, la poción se activaría y la otra persona moriría.

A pesar de sí misma, Buffy tuvo que admirar lo brillante de la idea.

- ¿Le dieron a beber la poción a ella?

- No. Todos pensamos que era el plan pero Voldemort se la dio a beber a él – dijo Angel –. La idea era que la cazadora moriría en cuanto lo tocara. Sólo que no murió.

- Cayeron en ese coma mágico – murmuró Buffy.

Angel negó con la cabeza.

- No, eso fue después. Lo que pasó fue que ella perdió toda su fuerza y su gran poder. Se volvió una persona común y corriente. Sin fuerza, sin velocidad, sin magia.

- ¿La poción no funcionó porque era una cazadora?

Por un momento que a Buffy le pareció eterno, el vampiro no respondió. Angel apretó las manos, con el recuerdo del pasado cruzando su ment, hundiendo sus uñas en las palmas con saña.

- El que fuese una cazadora era un factor que el mago que diseñó la poción tuvo en cuenta. Lo que nadie tuvo en cuenta fue que, para cuando logramos que él bebiera esa poción y la tocara, ella estaba embarazada.

Los ojos de Buffy se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Em… barazada?

Suspirando, Angel finalmente se giró y la miró de frente.

- Su bebé era lo suficientemente poderoso como para evitar que ella muriera pero no pudo evitar que perdiera todo su poder. Y entonces…

- Tú llegaste a ella – completó la frase como si la hubiera escuchado en su mente.

- La protegieron de todas las formas que se pueden enumerar, pero finalmente, cuando estaba casi al término de su embarazado, un espía que teníamos dentro de su grupo logró atraerla hasta nosotros y la capturé – Angel tenía la mandíbula tensa y los ojos llenos de más remordimiento del que jamás Buffy había visto en ellos.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

Otra pausa. Eterna y lacerante.

- Tú no quieres saber lo que le hice.

- ¿Fue como con Drusilla?

- No – respondió el vampiro. Hizo una pausa y agregó: – ¿Recuerdas hace años, cuando me dijiste que sabías todo lo que yo había hecho porque te lo había hecho a ti?

Buffy asintió, sin decir nada. Recordaba esa madrugada de Navidad. En aquel momento, él no había respondido a su afirmación y ella había dado por sentado que su silencio implicaba que lo que creía, era cierto. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que podía haber estado muy equivocada.

- Podría decirse que, en comparación, contigo fui indiferente. Podría decirse que me pasé doscientos años estudiando cómo provocar dolor, cómo enloquecer a alguien. Y ella fue mi graduación.

No quería saber. Estaba segura de que no quería saber. Pero la cazadora en ella comprendía que iba a cruzarse con Evelyn Bright y si no sabía toda la verdad, tal vez toda esa resistencia que estaban organizando se iría al diablo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? No quiero excusas, Angel. Quiero detalles.

El vampiro pareció dispuesto a negarse pero, viendo la decisión en su mirada, se rindió.

- La torturé – dijo quedo -. Usé todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de dos siglos para quebrar su mente a la vez que su cuerpo. Fuego, hierro, golpes… Jugué con su mente e incluso… - se interrumpió de nuevo.

Buffy podía ver en el lenguaje del cuerpo del vampiro todo lo que esta confesión le estaba costando y por un segundo quiso gritar que se callara, porque si a él le costaba, debió ser peor que cualquier otra cosa. Pero debía saber.

- ¿Incluso qué?

- Su vientre era enorme – dijo Angel, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de la joven –. Ella apretaba los dientes e intentaba cubrirse el vientre. Pero yo veía que se le ponía duro y cuadrado, como si tuviera contracciones. Y aún así, no me importó. Yo igual… por veintidós días… no me importó.

Buffy se enderezó, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho y las manos apretadas en los costados.

- ¡Maldita sea, Angel! ¿Qué fue lo que no te importó hacerle?

- La violé – confesó finalmente.

Buffy podía sentir que el corazón le dolía al imaginar la escena. En silencio lo vio agachar la cabeza, como si no pudiera soportar el peso del juicio que su confesión acarrearía inevitablemente.

- No tenías alma – murmuró, tanto para él como para ella misma. Como si buscara una excusa que disculpara al vampiro que era ahora por el vampiro que fue –. Hace cinco años también hiciste cosas horribles, porque no tenías alma.

De repente, esa manía de Buffy por tratar de disculparlo pareció enfurecerlo. Porque una parte de él quería que lo castigaran por los crímenes que cometió. El tener un alma ahora no perdonaba todo lo que había hecho antes.

Buffy debía entenderlo. De eso se trataba esta charla. De que ella supiera y entendiera.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – exclamó enfadado -. Sé que piensas que sabes cómo era yo antes porque te enfrentaste a mí hace años… pero la verdad es que no tienes idea de lo que le hice. No fue sólo una violación, fueron varias. La torturé de todas las maneras que te puedas imaginar, provocándole todo el dolor que le pudiera causar. Yo, sin alma, soy un ser despiadado, Buffy. Pero la versión de mi mismo, sin alma y obsesionado, es algo que ni siquiera puedes comenzar a tratar de imaginar – marcó la palabra y la miró con fijeza –. Hice cosas que ni siquiera le deseo a mis peores enemigos. Y se las hice todas a ella…. La traté como si fuera la cazadora, pero en ese momento no lo era. Sólo era una mujer débil, con un embarazo de casi nueve meses a cuestas, que se retorcía de dolor y gritaba cada vez que yo le quebraba huesos de la mano en un pedazo más pequeño que la vez anterior.

Buffy levantó una mano, intentando detener la catarata de palabras furiosas que él derramaba sobre ella.

- Cállate – pidió.

- Yo estaba allí cuando comenzó el trabajo de parto – continuó Angel, sin piedad, como si no le estuviera hablando a ella –. Dolores que en su cuerpo lleno de moretones, lastimaduras y huesos quebrados debieron multiplicarse por millones. Me quedé allí parado, mirándola, sin ayudarla. Esperando. No llamé a nadie porque no quería que nadie más que yo estuviera allí cuando su bebé naciera. Ese bebé que había salvado su vida y probablemente la razón por la que todavía seguía resistiendo.

- Angel, cállate – volvió a pedir Buffy, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Ella no tenía fuerzas para ese parto pero igual siguió adelante. Tuvo a su bebé en el helado suelo, mojado de agua, orín y sangre mientras yo le detallaba todo lo que haría con él. Y apenas nació, corté el cordón umbilical y lo levanté del suelo. No dejé que lo viera. Pero antes de llevármelo le aseguré que sería el mejor desayuno de todos.

Las lágrimas caían en el rostro de Buffy. Las historias de vampiros nunca la habían afectado pero no pudo evitar llorar. Porque esa era una historia de cazadoras. Y ella entendía lo que debió sentir esa mujer a quien no conocía.

- La siguiente vez que la vi, supe que lo había logrado. Estaba tendida en las piedras del piso. No lloraba. No hablaba. No emitió sonido alguno cuando la golpeé – la despiadada lejanía en la voz de Angel hablaba de tormentos internos –. Ella iba a ser mía. Y si Spike no hubiera querido secuestrarla para matarla, sé que lo habría sido.

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire mientras el arrebato de ira del vampiro se diluía entre las hojas del árbol frente a él. Como si el haber confesado su crimen lo hubiera liberado de una carga demasiado pesada y ahora se enfrentara a la sentencia que llegaría de la boca de la primera mujer a la que amó en su vida.

Buffy navegó por el huracán de pensamientos y emociones que lo que acababa de escuchar le provocaba, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y el dolor del vampiro la asfixiaba.

- ¿Mataste a su hijo? – preguntó, con una voz ajena que no reconoció como propia.

Los hombros de Angel se levantaron y volvieron a caer, mientras él metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Y su respuesta monosilábica fue tan baja que casi no la escuchó.

- No.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_**Nº 12 de Grimauld Place**_

_**Época actual**_

- La verdad es que no le veo sentido a enviarlos a Azkaban pero supongo que no hay otra opción mejor – dijo Arthur Weasley, contemplando a su primo a través de la mesa.

- ¿No la hay? – preguntó éste, sin apartar los ojos de su esposa.

Media hora antes, Mathew y Evelyn habían llegado y les habían contado acerca de su exitosa cacería de mortífagos y vampiros en el cementerio, esa noche.

- No – respondió Arthur con firmeza, estremeciéndose al darse cuenta lo que Mathew estaba pensando. – Son personas, Matt. No puedes ir y simplemente… matarlos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que ellos, porque tú eres una persona, no van a intentar borrarte sin pestañear ante la primera oportunidad? – los ojos color verde brillante de Mathew se clavaron en el cabeza de la familia Weasley. – Me asombra que a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, sin mencionar las cosas ocurridas, todavía tengas una visión tan utópica de esta guerra, Arthur.

El señor Weasley le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear. Amaba profundamente a Mathew. Había sido lo más parecido a un hermano que había tenido. Lo admiraba como a nadie más pero en momentos como ese hacía que la sangre se le congelara en las venas. Porque por más que podía comprender perfectamente que había un abismo de distancia entre sus vidas y vivencias, la sola idea de tenerlo como enemigo le paralizaba el aliento.

- No me importa lo que ellos piensen o hagan. En tanto esté en mi mano, no seré como ellos – replicó, tenso.

Mathew lo miró por un momento antes de sonreírle, con tristeza.

- Me alegra saberlo, Arthur. Me tranquiliza pensar que al menos uno de nosotros permanecerá entero, a pesar de todo – y girando su rostro, volvió a clavar los ojos en su mujer.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el cuarto. Molly se restregó las manos algo nerviosa, mientras Evelyn permanecía silenciosa y pensativa, con los brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en la nada.

No había dicho gran cosa desde que llegó y era más que obvio para todos lo presentes que entre ella y su esposo, se estaba librando algún tipo de batalla a puertas cerradas.

- ¿Alguien quiere té? - Molly se puso de pie sin esperar respuesta.

- ¿A qué hora dijo el profesor Dumbledore que vendría? – preguntó Bill, que estaba parado junto a la chimenea con Charlie.

- No lo dijo – respondió su padre, relajándose un poco en la silla –. Supongo que en cuanto haya entregado a los mortífagos y haya hablado con el ministro.

Molly colocó tazas y tetera sobre la mesa y estaba por preguntar quién quería beber un poco de la infusión, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Levantó la vista con una sonrisa de bienvenida, pensando que era Dumbledore, pero su sonrisa se evaporó cuando sus ojos se toparon con el tenso rostro de Severus Snape.

Dio un involuntario paso atrás y miró a su esposo, que estaba tan quieto como ella, para luego regresar al hombre en la puerta de la cocina.

En ese momento, Evelyn había levantado la vista y sus ojos color oro estaban perforando a Severus, que paralizado en la puerta no apartaba la mirada del rostro de la bruja.

- Evelyn - susurró el profesor de Pociones.

Mathew se giró muy lentamente y se puso de pie, con la mandíbula tan tensa y encajada que parecía tallada en granito. Y por primera vez desde que entraron en Hogwarts muchos años antes, Bill y Charlie vieron que Snape, por un segundo, pareció encogerse ante la figura del padrino del mayor de los Weasley. Los dos hermanos, que no sabían el rol que Snape había jugado dieciséis años antes, contemplaron hipnotizados cómo el ambiente se congelaba como un bloque de hielo.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Mathew entre dientes, con los puños apretados a los costados del cuerpo, marcando cada palabra de su pregunta.

- He venido a hablar con Dumbledore – a pesar de su lenguaje corporal, Snape se las arregló para que su tono fuera el de siempre –. Me dijo que estaría aquí a esta hora.

Una mueca absolutamente desagradable se pintó en rostro de Mathew, haciendo que Snape empalideciera aunque mantuvo su postura erguida.

- ¡Ah! Cierto. Ahora eres parte de la Orden – había un sarcasmo gélido en la voz del mago –. Uno de los nuestros. Alguien… invaluable, por lo que sé.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, Whitherspoon, pero han pasado dieciséis años desde la última vez que nos vimos – replicó, con acidez –. Y aunque entiendo que has estado dormido todo este tiempo, también entiendo que te han contado que ahora tengo un puesto en esta Orden y que me lo he ganado con creces.

- Un puesto en la Orden – repitió Mathew –. Parece que ahora cualquiera puede entrar. Basta con gritar que quieres cruzarte de bando para que tus servicios sean aceptados, sin importar lo que hayas hecho antes.

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer – retrucó Snape, con dos motas rojas apareciendo en su rostro –. Y por cierto que no recuerdo que tú fueras exactamente misericordioso con aquellos que no se encontraban de tu lado del camino.

- Pero al menos no fui tan imbécil como para pensar que sólo por un único acto de intento de redención sería recibido con confianza y brazos abiertos – la voz de Mathew había perdido todo vestigio de sarcasmo y era dura como el granito -. No llego a comprender del todo por qué nadie te ha hecho volar por el aire aún.

- Porque es uno de nosotros y lo necesitamos – replicó Dumbledore con firmeza, entrando en la habitación en ese momento.

Mathew no apartó los ojos del maestro de Pociones.

- Yo no necesito al tipo que hizo la poción que permitió que Angelus capturara Evelyn.

- No sabía que iban a usarla contra ella – dijo Snape, con un dejo de remordimiento en la voz –. De haberlo sabido, jamás la habría terminado.

- La terminaste porque iban a usarla contra mí – replicó Mathew, con un tono tan frío que Molly dio un respingo –. Creíste que yo moriría pero terminó resultando que casi matas a Evelyn – la tensión que manaba de su cuerpo era casi palpable –. Dime algo, Severus, ¿decidiste cambiarte de bando cuando te enteraste para quién habías estado preparando esa poción? ¿O fue después, mientras contemplabas impasible lo que Angelus le hizo?

Snape trató de enfrentar la mirada de Mathew pero, luego de un par de segundos, sus ojos volaron de nuevo hacia Evelyn. Como impulsado por un resorte, Mathew se paró en su línea de visión, destellando furia.

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra mirarla – dijo entre dientes -. ¿Acaso piensas que lo que fuere que hiciste al final te redime? ¿Qué por tu patético intento de ayuda a último hora voy a olvidarme de que fue tu poción lo que causó todo?

- Mathew, tranquilízate, por favor – pidió Arthur, temiendo lo que podía llegar a suceder.

Una carcajada cruda y helada resonó en el cuarto.

- Estoy calmado, Arthur – replicó el mago –. De hecho, estoy muy calmado.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire por un largo momento y Charlie pensó que en realidad hubiera preferido que el padrino de su hermano mayor realmente estuviera alterado, porque esa calma espantosa le estaba erizando los pelos de la nuca.

- Severus tiene mi confianza y un lugar en la Orden. Durante todos estos años ha trabajado junto con nosotros para evitar que Voldemort regrese al poder – dijo el profesor Dumbledore con firmeza –. Él se ha arriesgado muchas veces y merece que se le respete. Sé que entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, Mathew, por más que no te guste como suena.

Nadie se atrevió siquiera a respirar mientras Mathew parecía decidir si le daba la razón a Dumbledore o seguía su instinto.

- Mathew – dijo Evelyn, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué? – replicó el hombre, algo bruscamente, sin girarse a mirarla - ¿Vas a defender el punto de Dumbledore? Porque si es eso, ahorra tu saliva, cariño. No me interesa escucharlo.

- Hay una guerra ahí afuera, Mathew. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Y la venganza…

-… no es algo que necesitemos porque la misión siempre está primero. Lo sé – finalizó el hombre por ella, volteándose para enfrentar la mirada color oro de su esposa –. Y aún así, no me convences, Evelyn. Porque yo no soy la cazadora. Y porque lo que hizo no fue porque estuviera de uno u otro bando, sino por razones absolutamente personales y egoístas – hizo una pausa y agregó, volviéndose una vez más hacia Severus Snape –. Sin embargo, alguien debe tomar el riesgo de traernos la información que necesitamos y tú pareces ser el más indicado para correrlo. Por lo tanto, las cosas serán así, Snape. Si te acercas a mi esposa, te mataré. Si la miras, te mataré. Si siquiera piensas en ella, y créeme que sabré si lo haces, te mataré – dio un paso hacia el mago y lo miró desde su altura –. Y mantente alejado de Harry. ¿He sido claro?

Snape ni siquiera pestañeó.

- Bien – continuó Mathew, quien evidentemente estaba furioso y su calma era aún peor que cualquier signo de violencia –. Me complace que estemos de acuerdo sobre ese punto – se volvió hacia su primo –. Vendré mañana a primera hora para llevarlos a mi casa. Ahora creo que necesito algo de aire.

Y sin esperar la respuesta de nadie, salió de la cocina y se perdió por el pasillo. Un segundo después, la puerta de entrada era azotada con fuerza y la señora Black gritaba desde su cuadro.

Sin prestar atención a los alaridos que inundaban la casa, los siete adultos que quedaban en la cocina permanecieron como atrapados en la burbuja de energía y tensión que Mathew había dejado detrás de él.

Finalmente, Evelyn tomó su capa y miró a Dumbledore.

- ¿Los mortífagos están bajo custodia?

El anciano pareció sacudirse.

- Sí. Hablé con el ministro y aunque no es lo que uno hubiera deseado, la vigilancia de Azkabán está bastante bien organizada.

Evelyn asintió y, colocándose la capa sobre los hombros, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Molly estaba segura que los cuatro adolescentes que estaban arreglando baúles en el piso superior estaban cerca de la puerta, atentos a lo que fuere que había causado los gritos que resonaban por toda la casa.

- Habla con él, Evelyn – dijo Dumbledore, preocupado, haciendo que la mujer se detuviera antes de salir del cuarto –. No necesitamos una guerra interna en este momento.

Una mueca que no llegó a sonrisa apareció en las hermosas facciones de la bruja.

- No es Mathew quien debería preocuparle – respondió ella –. Al fin y al cabo, él es el más razonable de los dos.

Snape hizo el ademán de acercarse a ella, pero pareció pensarlo mejor.

- Evelyn – dijo con voz que denotaba tensión –. Yo… lamento profundamente lo ocurrido. Y te agradezco que creas en mí.

Evelyn lo miró por un segundo como si fuera una rata a la cual le gustaría aplastar, para luego acercarse a Snape hasta que únicamente los separó la distancia de un suspiro.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando me sacaste de aquella celda, Severus?

Las facciones del mago se veían extremadamente tirantes.

- Dijiste que Voldemort lo había matado. Dijiste que mi esposo estaba muerto – dijo Evelyn –. Insistes en que querías ayudarme pero yo recuerdo tus palabras. Me habrías sacado de allí y habrías dejado que Voldemort lo torturara hasta la muerte.

- Tú eras más importante para la Orden que él – se defendió Snape –. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Nadie mejor que tú entiende lo que significa tener que hacer algo, aún si no es sencillo.

Los labios de la mujer se torcieron en una mueca horrible, mientras su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro, en señal de negación.

- Ya veo – dijo quedo – Bien, en ese caso, y sólo para que no haya malos entendidos entre nosotros dos, no creo en ti, Severus. Yo no soy Dumbledore. No soy magnánima ni tengo tanta consideración con los traidores. Simplemente, no logro confiar en ellos. Sin embargo, en nombre de la posible deuda que tengo contigo, te diré que puedes quedarte tranquilo. Mathew no va a tocarte – sonrió de manera espantosa –. De hecho, se limitará a esperar que Voldemort se entere que eres un espía y dejará que él se haga cargo del trabajo sucio.

Se quedó parada mirándolo, como si se estuviera asegurando de que él lo había entendido todo perfectamente bien. Aparentemente satisfecha, se alejó hacia la puerta y agregó, justo antes de salir.

- Por cierto, ambos sabemos que él es mejor que tú en pociones. Así es que en tu lugar, yo no volvería a beber tranquilamente nada que no haya preparado por mí misma.

Dos segundos después, los alaridos de la señora Black se cortaron repentinamente. En el sepulcral silencio de la cocina, el suave clic que hizo la puerta de calle al cerrarse resonó perfectamente claro.



_**Residencia Whitherspoon**_

_**Dos horas después**_

Evelyn entró en su casa y, sin encender luz alguna, subió por las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Había caminado por dos horas buscando a Mathew y no lo había encontrado. Él la había estado bloqueando deliberadamente para evitar que lo hallara y eso la enfurecía.

¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan obtuso? ¿Por qué no dejaba las cosas como estaban?

Esa noche, en el cementerio, cuando se acercó a ella y le besó la frente, algo se retorció en su estómago. Era la primera vez desde que despertaron que él la tocaba. Y el dolor que sentía era tan profundo y lacerante que la dejaba casi sin aliento.

El hombre que ella amaba, aquel con el que había crecido, que había sido su compañero, su amigo, su esposo y su amante, estaba perdido en algún lugar que ella no alcanzaba a encontrar. Un lugar al que no podía llegar. Un lugar donde no podía seguirlo.

Y estaba cansada. Porque por muy herido que él estuviera, por muy atormentado que se sintiera, ella casi no tenía ya suficientes cabos de donde sostener su cordura e integridad. Caminar, respirar, comer, luchar… todo era tan mecánico que podría haberlo hecho aún sin conciencia, sin alma o sin corazón. Siempre y cuando él estuviera con ella y completara las partes faltantes, podía hacer lo que fuera. Pero por primera vez desde que se conocieron, él no estaba allí para eso.

Con el silencio que caracterizaba pasó de largo la habitación que había ocupado los últimos meses antes de caer en coma. El cuarto al que se mudó cuando se enteraron que Mathew era el portador de un veneno que la mataría sólo con que la tocara.

Como movida por un resorte que no pudo controlar se dirigió hacia el cuarto que se encontraba al final de pasillo y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. La luz de la luna llena bañaba de plata la enorme cama en el centro de la habitación, que estaba intacta. Tal y como había quedado el espantoso día en que ella se volvió una persona normal y dejó de sentir en su piel el toque de la mano de su esposo y en su mente la voz del hombre que amaba.

Su capa le rozaba los tobillos mientras se dirigía al centro del cuarto y se paraba frente a la cama, viendo imágenes que se sucedían como una vieja película, escuchando charlas casi olvidadas y risas que no resonaban en esas paredes desde hacía casi dos décadas.

- ¿Él estaba en el cementerio, verdad?

La voz de Mathew salió de la oscuridad, sobresaltándola.

Se giró, haciendo volar la capa a su alrededor, y lo vio sentado en su sillón favorito, junto a la ventana. La luz de la luna relucía en su cabello castaño y sumía en sombras su rostro, excepto por los puntos luminosos que eran sus ojos.

Una sombra peligrosa, como un animal herido agazapado en su guarida. Y el tema que había estado flotando entre ellos desde que regresaron con los mortífagos finalmente verbalizado en el más calmo de los tonos de voz. Ese que ella sabía que presagiaba tormentas que harían correr a aquellos que fueran inteligentes.

- Sí – respondió quedo.

Evelyn no tenía miedo. De hecho, esperaba la tormenta que se avecinaba. Había demasiada ausencia de emociones en su interior como para no intentar aferrarse a la posibilidad de que él la sacudiera. Porque sólo él tenía el poder de hacerla sentir y el poder de que no sintiera absolutamente nada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – el enfado apenas controlaba se colaba por las palabras y volaba hasta ella como una bruma.

- ¿Qué habrías hecho si te lo hubiera dicho? ¿Matarlo? – preguntó, retándolo. Estaba allí, al alcance de la mano. Si podía sacudirlo, él la sacudiría. Y sentiría. Sólo tenía que derrumbar sus murallas.

- ¿Me habrías dejado hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo, la misión está primero y él ahora es parte de la misión. Probablemente no tengo el maldito derecho a matarlo por lo que te hizo – el sarcasmo era más que patente y Evelyn se encogió levemente.

Conocía todas las versiones de Mathew. Esta era la peor.

- Supongo que no se te ha ocurrido que en realidad no te lo dije porque si hay alguien aquí con derecho a matarlo, esa soy yo – replicó, enfadada -. ¿O es que acaso tu deseo de venganza pasa por encima de mis vivencias?

Mathew se puso de pie y la contempló desde donde estaba, sin moverse.

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me cuentas tus vivencias y vemos qué pasa?

- No.

Su negativa rotunda pareció romper la delgada cuerda que lo mantenía quieto y en aparente calma. En dos pasos estuvo a su lado y, tomándola por los antebrazos, la sacudió con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué demonios no me cuentas lo que pasó?

- ¿Para qué? – replicó ella, comenzando a enfurecerse a su vez -. ¿Acaso eso hará que dejes de evitarme como a la peste? ¿Acaso el saber qué fue exactamente lo que Angelus hizo conmigo hará que dejes actuar como si la idea de tocarte fuera repulsiva?

Su reproche quedó suspendido en el aire mientras Mathew la miraba, desconcertado. Como si el dique se hubiera roto, todas las lacerantes emociones que llenaban su alma emergieron de repente y sin aviso.

– ¡Maldito seas! ¿Acaso te das cuenta de que esta noche ha sido la primera vez desde que despertamos que te has acercado a mí y me has dado un beso? ¿Sabes cómo me haces sentir? ¡No importa lo que Angelus me haya hecho, no es peor de lo que tú me haces ahora! – gritó, enfurecida.

- ¿Y tú te has preguntado cómo me siento yo? – exclamó él, apretando las manos en sus brazos con fuerza –. Ya no sé si quieres que esté cerca o lejos. No sé si mi presencia te atormenta o te lastima. No sé lo que sientes o lo que pasa por tu mente, porque me has dejado fuera. Porque te niegas a contarme la verdad.

- ¡Tú conoces la verdad! ¡Lo que quieres son los malditos detalles! Y jamás voy a contártelos, ¿me entiendes? ¡Jamás! – con un empujón se zafó de sus manos y lo alejó de ella -. Si ahora no soportas tocarme, ¿qué pasará cuando te cuente lo que quieres saber?

El hombre la contempló entre las sombras, con el rostro demudado de dolor y desesperación. Parecía como si toda la furia que sentía momentos antes se hubiera evaporado y ahora quedara su descarnada angustia.

- Eve, no es que no soporte tocarte – susurró –. Yo… no sé qué hacer. No sé qué hacer – repitió, pasándose una mano por el largo cabello castaño –. Temo que si me acerco me rechazarás. Te deseo tanto que creo que si llegara a siquiera acariciar tu rostro no podría contenerme… y no puedo olvidar que la primera semana, luego de despertar, extendí mi mano para tocar tu cabello y tú retrocediste.

Como una ráfaga el recuerdo pasó por la mente de Evelyn y cerró los ojos. Recordaba ese día. Había sido una reacción instintiva, pero no por lo que Angelus le había hecho, sino porque todavía había internalizado la idea de que el efecto de la poción había desaparecido y el que él la tocara no representaba una muerte segura.

Tomando aire, abrió los ojos y los clavó en los de su esposo.

- Lo de ese día fue un acto reflejo, resabio de todos los meses que pasamos evitando tocarnos por temor a que la poción me matara – murmuró –. Nada de lo que tú puedas hacer va a lastimarme. Ni hará que te tenga miedo, o sienta rechazo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Mathew con la voz estrangulada -. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

- Porque te amo – respondió Evelyn con sencillez.

Hubo una pausa tensa en la que él pareció evaluar hasta qué punto lo que ella decía era suficiente. Evelyn ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba, temerosa de que la frágil esperanza de que su relación se salvara se desvaneciera.

Mathew se quedo callado por largo rato, con los ojos fijos en la mujer parada frente a él. Escucharle decir que lo amaba, a pesar del tiempo, de los horrores, de los errores, le encogió el corazón. Había estado tan consumido en su dolor y su desesperación que se había enceguecido a lo que ella podía estar sintiendo o pasando.

Dando un paso hacia ella extendió su mano y, tomando una de las delgadas y blancas manos de su esposa, la apretó con suavidad.

- Lo siento – murmuró. Se acercó un poco más y, apoyando su frente en la de ella, cerró los ojos –. Por favor, perdóname, Eve. Yo… lo siento. Lo siento.

- Yo también – respondió la bruja.

Soltando su mano, la envolvió en sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Evelyn se aferró a él con fuerza, apretando sus manos en su espalda, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento y se quedara como en todos sus sueños, sola y vacía.

Permanecieron abrazados por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que él es enderezó, separándose apenas lo suficiente como para que su rostro quedara a milímetros del de ella.

La miró a los ojos, intentando encontrar alguna certeza que le permitiera seguir adelante dejando a un lado sus miedos. Ella percibió la lucha entre lo que deseaba y lo que temía, por lo que elevándose un poco, apoyó sus labios sobre los del hombre. Él se quedó muy quieto, casi paralizado por la posibilidad de hacer algo que la asustara.

Fue el beso más casto que habían compartido jamás. Y el más significativo.

Evelyn se separó y lo miró a los ojos, que brillaban interrogantes. Sus manos subieron hasta el cuello del hombre y acariciaron su nuca.

- Todavía estoy aquí, Mathew. No iré a ningún lado.

Como si esa hubiera sido la prueba que él estaba esperando superar, se inclinó y cubrió su boca con ternura, intentando controlar el increíble deseo de hundirse en ella. Pero Evelyn abrió los labios invitándolo a ahondar el beso, y en el momento en que su lengua recorrió la sedosa calidez del interior de esa boca que amaba, gran parte de su autocontrol pareció desvanecerse.

Apoyó una mano en la base del cuello femenino mientras con la otra rodeaba su cintura y la apresaba contra su cuerpo tenso y excitado. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Evelyn y Mathew, percibiéndolo, se apartó apenas y la miró, ansioso.

La mujer frente a él respiraba entrecortadamente a través de los labios húmedos y sus ojos relucían con fuerza con algo parecido al enfado o la decepción.

Él la miró por un momento y recorrió con delicadeza el contorno de su mandíbula.

- ¿Prometes decirme si quieres que me detenga?

- Sólo si tú prometes no detenerte a menos que yo te lo pida – replicó ella.

Una sonrisa sensual apareció en el rostro del mago.

- Tienes mi palabra.

Sin embargo, y para frustración de Evelyn, él no volvió a besarla. No recorrió su cuello con besos ardientes. Ni siquiera se movió. Se quedo allí parado, mirándola.

Con el dedo índice y el pulgar recorrió el contorno de su cara con veneración, como si estuviera aprendiéndose de memoria las formas. Como si no conociera su rostro al detalle. Sus ojos seguían el recorrido de su mano, en una especie de viaje de reconocimiento que la estaba haciendo temblar de la anticipación.

Mathew siempre había sido un amante considerado. Excitante, inventivo, original, generoso. Pero ella llevaba toda una vida sin sentir sus manos sobre su piel y la necesidad de que la tocara se veía intensificada por este toque sutil y reverente de sus manos y sus ojos.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te hice el amor? – preguntó de repente, con la voz ronca y contenida.

Evelyn sonrió.

- Estábamos un poco apurados – dijo, recordando la torpeza de aquella primera vez en la habitación del cuarto piso de El Caldero Chorreante.

- Lo hice todo mal – dijo él, descendiendo su mano por el costado de su cuello y deslizándola hacia el frente de su capa –. Había imaginado tantas veces cómo sería hacerte el amor que todas mis fantasías se agolparon y fui el típico adolescente apresurado.

- No es así como yo lo recuerdo – susurró, estremeciéndose cuando los dedos del hombre rozaron el collar de su capa y la desabrocharon.

La capa cayó al suelo amontonándose a sus pies, olvidada, mientras Mathew seguía con su exploración y sus dedos bajaban por el borde de la camisa negra hasta el primer botón y lo desbrochaba.

- Ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo de verte – deslizó los dedos más abajo y atacó el botón siguiente –. Había imaginado que te quitaría la ropa muy despacio y me permitiría observarte desnuda. Y terminamos medio vestidos sobre el acolchado revuelto.

Evelyn sonrió pero su comentario fue reemplazado por el jadeo que el roce de la mano de Mathew le arrancó al acariciar el contorno de su sostén antes de seguir bajando y desabrochar el resto de los botones.

- Estaba pensando que en ese momento teníamos dieciséis años – continuó el hombre, subiendo sus manos y deslizando la camisa por los hombros color marfil de la cazadora –, y han pasado dieciséis años desde la última vez que te hice el amor –. Recorrió la línea de los tirantes del sostén hasta la espalda y se detuvo en el broche –. Así es que podría decirse que hay una cierta simetría entre ese momento y este.

Con habilidad soltó el broche y el peso de los senos de Evelyn cayó junto con la prenda, para ser sostenido un momento después por las dos manos del hombre, que la acarició con veneración.

- Sólo que esta vez he aprendido algunas cosas – agregó Mathew –. Esta vez, voy a permitirme observarte.

Con suavidad le acarició los senos, sin rozar sus pezones ya endurecidos por el deseo. Subió sus manos hasta sus hombros de nuevo y luego, con la punta de los dedos, volvió a descender hasta su estómago, rozando apenas el borde de sus pechos y delineando sus costillas, para finalmente detenerse en los botones de sus pantalones negros.

Evelyn gimió frustrada pero él se inclinó y besó su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente que descendió por el valle de sus senos rumbo a su estómago, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el costado de sus caderas, bajando sus pantalones con un gesto fluido a lo largo de sus piernas.

Con suavidad la ayudó a desembarazarse de los pantalones y los zapatos, y se quedó hincado ante ella, contemplándola con avidez y admiración.

La bruja enterró sus manos en el cabello del hombre, deslizando sus dedos a lo largo de los sedosos mechones de pelo. Lo amaba por muchas razones, pero esta era la principal de todas. Lo amaba porque Mathew Whitherspoon siempre parecía gritar cuánto amor sentía por ella con tan solo mirarla.

El mago se puso de pie con lentitud y, sin apartar los ojos de ella, se desembarazó de su camisa y sus pantalones. Pateó los zapatos a un rincón del cuarto y se quedó de pie, delante de ella, con tan solo sus boxers negros y el brillo intenso de su mirada, cargada de deseo puro y primitivo.

Por un largo momento, Evelyn le devolvió la mirada hasta que finalmente, extendiendo una mano, la deslizó por los definidos músculos del pecho masculino, marcados por cicatrices que hablaban de innumerables batallas.

Podía sentir el trepidar del corazón de Mathew contra sus dedos.

- Dime algo, Mathew. En tus fantasías adolescentes, ¿por cuánto tiempo te dedicabas únicamente a observarme?

Un jadeo salió de la garganta masculina cuando su mano descendió aún más y se posó en el elástico de la ropa interior de algodón.

- Exactamente… diez minutos – murmuró con voz ronca.

- Mhm – se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios entreabiertos sobre la cicatriz con forma de estrella que una flecha le había dejado cuando era un auror recién graduado –. Eso parece demasiado tiempo.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios masculinos mientras sus manos apresaban su cabeza y levantaban su rostro para acercarlo a sus labios.

- Era un adolescente – le rozó los labios –. Y como dije recién, he aprendido algunas cosas desde entonces.

Cerró la distancia hasta su boca trémula y hundió su lengua en una lenta caricia que hizo que un gemido emergiera de lo profundo de la garganta femenina.

La besó lenta y profundamente, recorriendo la húmeda cueva de su boca a conciencia, conteniéndose cuando ella respondió a su beso con igual intensidad, temeroso de hacerla sentir presionada.

Frustrada, Evelyn deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y apretó sus pezones endurecidos contra el torso fuerte y cálido de Mathew, haciendo que un gemido surgiera de él.

Las manos del hombre temblaron en su intento de controlarse, pero finalmente perdió la batalla y cerrándolas en su trasero la apretó contra su erección.

Sus labios se volvieron más exigentes y abandonaron su boca para bajar de nuevo hasta el sensitivo punto detrás de una de sus orejas, mientras sus manos parecían estar en todas partes a la vez. Sin previo aviso, la tomó por debajo de los brazos, elevándola, y en un acto casi reflejo las piernas femeninas rodearon su cintura.

Evelyn enterró sus dedos una vez más en el cabello del hombre y lo besó con avidez, mientras él se dirigía a ciegas hacia la cama y se dejaba caer en ella, aplastándola con su peso y hundiéndose en su boca mientras su cuerpo parecía envolverla por completo.

Ella bajó sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de él y enganchó los dedos en su ropa interior, deslizándola hacia abajo todo lo que pudo, para terminar de arrastrarla hasta los tobillos masculinos con los pies.

Mathew cubrió uno de sus pezones con la boca y se entretuvo besándolo y lavándolo, mientras una de sus manos masajeaba el otro seno y la otra se deslizaba por la ropa interior húmeda de Evelyn.

Una exclamación ahogada acompañó el momento en que uno de los dedos de su esposo se deslizó a lo largo de su humedad. Enterró las uñas en su espalda y, subiendo las manos hasta su cabello, tiró de su cabeza para besarlo.

Movió las caderas rítmica e involuntariamente contra ese dedo que entraba y salía de su interior con el mismo patrón que la lengua de Mathew se introducía en su boca.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tensionarse y el fuego en su estómago se enroscó en su interior con fuerza, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran más erráticas. Pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el climax, la mano de Mathew desapareció para deshacerse de su ropa interior.

Abrió los ojos, dispuesta a gritar de frustración, pero él se acomodó entre sus piernas y suave pero firmemente la penetró, en un movimiento largo y controlado, mientras sus ojos se mantenían clavados en los suyos.

Evelyn jadeó. Su cuerpo tardó unos momentos en acomodarse a la vieja y conocida sensación de estar completa e invadida a la vez. Su corazón latía a millas por hora y podía ver en el rostro amado de su esposo cuánto él estaba tratando de controlarse, de darle tiempo.

Levantando una mano, recorrió la mandíbula áspera por la barba apenas crecida, siguió por la línea del cuello, notó la tensión de los músculos de sus hombros y su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero.

Mathew comenzó a moverse lentamente, como si temiera lastimarla, pero ella necesitaba mucho más que eso, por lo que apretó sus manos en el trasero del hombre, mientras levantaba las piernas y las enredaba en la parte de atrás de las piernas masculinas.

Mathew, que había estado luchando por conservar las últimas briznas de autocontrol, perdió la batalla y comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez, incapaz de pensar más allá de lo que los gemidos de Evelyn le hacían sentir.

El cuerpo femenino se tensó a su alrededor, aprisionándolo al mismo tiempo que una serie de temblorosos espasmos lo recorrían y ella arqueaba su espalda, lanzando un grito ahogado.

En algún lugar del limbo en el que se encontraba escuchó la exclamación de Mathew cuando, en una última embestida, alcanzó el orgasmo estremeciéndose, por un largo momento antes de desplomarse sobre ella.

Evelyn lo envolvió con brazos y piernas, apresándolo con fuerza y tratando de normalizar los latidos de su corazón. Ella había tenido razón. Nada de lo que Mathew hiciera iba a asustarla jamás.

Luego de un momento, él se elevó sobre sus codos y la miró con más amor en los ojos del que ella creía merecer. Por largo rato, no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó allí, mirándola. Finalmente, se inclinó y la besó con infinita ternura antes de apartarse y acostarse a su lado.

La atrajo a su lado y besó repetidamente su cabello, abrazándola con fuerza.

- ¿Estás bien?

Evelyn sonrió en la oscuridad.

- Creo que nunca he estado mejor – deslizó su brazo por encima del estómago de Mathew y se apretó contra él –. Aunque parece que una vez más terminamos sobre el acolchado revuelto.

- Es triste comprobar que a los cuarenta y dos años no he sido más paciente y controlado que a los dieciséis – dijo Mathew, con un dejo de frustración.

La mujer deslizó su pie a lo largo de la pierna de su marido, intentando no reírse.

- Bueno, puedes verle el lado positivo – dijo, besándole la mandíbula –. Al menos no tenemos que llegar a Hogwarts a tiempo para una reunión con el profesor Damon.

Mathew sonrió.

- En realidad, el lado positivo es que esta vez al menos llegué a desnudarte – se inclinó y la besó largamente, antes de apartarse y mirarla a los ojos -. ¿Tú también piensas que eso de los 10 minutos era una reverenda estupidez, verdad?

Después de muchos años, una carcajada resonó en la habitación.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_**Residencia Whitherspoon**_

_**Tres días después**_

Ron se detuvo en la puerta de la biblioteca y paseó la vista por el iluminado recinto.

Harry estaba con Mathew, mirando álbumes de fotos en donde seguramente estarían sus padres. Aún cuando le hubiera gustado quedarse y escuchar anécdotas de la época en la que su padre tenía pelo, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos tranquilos y había decidido bajar hasta allí y curiosear un rato en ese sitio. Era la primera vez que una biblioteca le gustaba. Tal vez era porque aunque había muchos libros, también había muchas otras cosas. Como un rincón acondicionado para el cuidado de escobas. Y, claro, esa cosa que estaba en la mesa que se hallaba bajo la ventana más lejana.

El aparato, formado de varias partes cuyos nombres no recordaba en ese momento, le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Miró hacia el corredor de la planta baja, cerciorándose de que no había nadie cerca, y se acercó al artefacto que Mathew le había dicho que se llamaba computadora.

Se inclinó un poco y vio su reflejo en la oscura pantalla plana de la caja cuadrada que estaba sobre la mesa. Había otra caja, rectangular, en un compartimiento debajo de los cajones. Y una placa llena de botones con letras junto con otra cosa que alguien le dijo que se llama ratón. Se volvió a preguntar por qué rayos le habían puesto semejante nombre. No se parecía a ningún ratón que él conociera. Además, la palabra le hacía acordar a Scabbers y, por consiguiente, a Pettigrew, por lo tanto, el ratón le desagradaba de entrada. El resto del aparato era algo que tenía que analizar.

Extendió un dedo y golpeó suavemente su reflejo en la pantalla.

- Está apagada.

Sobresaltado, se giró para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Hermione fijos en él. Su dueña estaba acurrucada en un enorme sillón de grandes orejeras, con un libro sobre sus piernas encogidas.

- Yo… lo sé - respondió, incómodo, notando que sus orejas se ponía coloradas por haber sido pescado demostrando su ignorancia ante un objeto muggle.

- Si no la enciendes, no podrás ver de qué se trata - agregó la joven.

- No me interesa ver de qué se trata - la velocidad con la que salió su respuesta fue igual a la que tardó la ceja de Hermione en levantarse, incrédula -. En realidad, me preguntaba por qué Mathew tiene tantas cosas muggles.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez porque es inteligente - respondió.

Ron la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- La señora Whitherspoon nos dijo a Ginny y a mí que su esposo opina que saber usar cosas muggles le da una gran ventaja sobre los mortífagos - al acentuarse el ceño de extrañeza de Ron, suspiró -. Piensa, Ron. Si los mortífagos desprecian a los muggles, es más que obvio que no se van a molestar en aprender acerca de lo que utilizan para reemplazar la magia. Y por lo tanto, si uno sabe usar estas cosas tiene la ventaja que conlleva la ignorancia.

- Nunca lo habría visto de ese modo - dijo Ron lentamente, comprendiendo.

Hermione asintió en silencio y, como si diera por terminada su parte de la charla, regresó sus ojos al libro sobre su regazo.

Ron sintió que algo se le retorcía en el pecho. ¿Por qué demonios no lograban hablar como gente civilizada? Extrañaba terriblemente los días previos a la llegada de Harry, cuando bromeaba con ella, o charlaba de cosas que formaban parte de su mundo no mágico, o simplemente se quedaban sentados juntos, en silencio.

Aún cuando Ron estaba feliz por la llegada de su amigo, no era idiota. Era consciente de que la tensión que Harry causaba en ellos provocaba todas esas peleas hirientes, en las que terminaba diciendo algo que no quería decir. Tal y como había ocurrido hacía tres noches, en Grimauld Place. Sabía que tenía que disculparse por lo que le había dicho. El problema era que no tenía ni le menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Nunca se le había dado bien eso de disculparse.

Suspirando, se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba, y su mirada cayó de nuevo en el aparato sobre el escritorio, a su lado.

- Supongo que entonces yo debería aprender a usarlo - dijo, repentinamente inspirado.

Los ojos de Hermione volvieron a levantarse hacia él, confundida.

- ¿Aprender a usar qué?

- Esto - señaló hacia la computadora -. ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme?

Cruzó los dedos mentalmente para que ella no le sugiriera que se lo pidiera a Harry. A su entender, pedirle a Hermione que le enseñara algo equivalía a elogiarla.

- Sí, claro - respondió Hermione luego de un momento en el cual lo miró con extrañeza. Se puso de pie, dejando el libro sobre una mesa junto al sillón, y se acercó hasta donde él estaba parado -. Siéntate.

Ron acercó una silla y se sentó junto a la joven, que algo tensa se lanzó a explicarle su primera lección.

- Bien, esto está compuesto por varias partes. Esa caja rectangular de allí abajo es el lugar en donde están todos los componentes que realizan el trabajo. Una computadora necesita que tú le digas lo que necesitas que haga. Que le des órdenes. Dentro de esa caja, que se llama CPU, se realizan los procesos. Esto - señaló hacia el pedazo plano lleno de teclas con letras - es un teclado. Y esto otro, un ratón. Con ellos puedes darle las órdenes a la computadora, ya sea de forma escrita o apretando este botón de aquí, en el ratón - deslizó un dedo sobre el ratón y Ron se quedó mirando hipnotizado el pequeño pedazo de plástico que había acariciado -. Esta pantalla, que se llama monitor, es donde puedes ver el resultado que arroje el proceso que hayas pedido, como así también puedes ver lo que vas ordenando a medida que emites la orden. ¿Entiendes hasta aquí?

Ron levantó las cejas al darse cuenta que ella estaba hablando aún más rápido de lo normal.

- Sí.

- Bien. En ese caso, lo primero es encenderla. Para eso tienes que presionar este botón que se encuentra aquí, en la CPU, de esta manera - Hermione se inclinó un poco y apretó un botón alargado de la caja rectangular junto a sus piernas -. Y ahora debemos esperar a que se encienda. Puedes ver lo que va haciendo aquí en el monitor, pero eso sí, debes recordar que por lo regular tarda bastante en…

- ¿Hermione?

La joven lo miró, con la oración a medio acabar colgando entre su mente y sus labios.

- Si no tuvieras que estar aquí, encerrada en esta casa, ¿qué estarías haciendo?

Hermione se lo quedó mirando confundida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Estarías de vacaciones en algún lugar? - preguntó Ron -. ¿Comprando libros? ¿Ropa? ¿Útiles para el colegio? ¿Tejiendo? Si no fuera por esta guerra, ¿qué estarías haciendo?

Como si no hubiera llegado a entender lo que él le preguntaba, se le quedó mirando por un largo momento. Finalmente, Ron estaba por decirle que lo olvidara cuando Hermione pareció encontrar su voz.

- Estaría en el cine.

Ron sintió un alivio ridículo por el hecho de que ella le hubiera respondido como en los días previos a la llegada de Harry. Apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia delante, y la miró con atención.

- ¿Qué es un cine?

- Es un lugar en donde pasan películas - respondió Hermione -. Las películas son como…

- Sé lo que es una película - la interrumpió Ron -. Harry me habló de ellas.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, pues… eso estaría haciendo - hizo una pausa -. Estoy segura de que te encantaría algunas de las que están proyectando. Y a Harry también, claro -. Ron sonrió y Hermione apretó las manos sobre su regazo -. ¿Tú qué estarías haciendo?

- Nadando en el estanque que está detrás de la Madriguera - replicó el muchacho sin vacilación -. El agua siempre está helada pero es el mejor lugar del mundo. Le estaría riñendo a Ginny porque su bañador es muy pequeño y habría derribado a Harry para ver si el agua logra achatarle ese pelo de la coronilla. Y te habría escondido encima del sauce que está en la margen izquierda el libro que seguro habrías llevado, para ver si así te metías al agua.

Hermione sonrió, imaginándose la escena.

- Parece un verano divertido.

- El tuyo no está tan mal.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Ron se enderezó y la miró directo a los ojos, con algo que Hermione identificó como arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

- Sobre lo de la otra noche, en Grimauld Place - dijo el muchacho con voz queda -, yo… lo siento. No tenía derecho a descargar mi enfado contigo. Tú no tienes la culpa de que tenga esas pesadillas, ni de que tenga que aprender a usar esto - señaló la computadora con un dedo - para tener una ventaja sobre los mortífagos, en lugar de estar nadando en el estanque detrás de la Madriguera. No es verdad que me vuelvas loco… - hizo una pausa y agachó los ojos -. Bueno, sí es verdad. Me vuelves loco la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no de la forma en que di a entender la otra noche. No es que no te soporte ni nada por el estilo, es solamente que muchas veces, cuando se trata de Harry, o de los estudios, o de los libros, o de mi costumbre de maldecir, tú… me vuelves loco - levantó su mirada miserable para clavarla en el rostro de la muchacha.

- Me parece justo - dijo Hermione, luego de una pausa durante la cual los tic tacs del reloj cercano retumbaron en las paredes cubiertas de libros.

Ron frunció el ceño, confundido.

- ¿Justo?

- Sí - afirmó la chica -. Al fin y al cabo, tú me vuelves loca a mí la mayor parte del tiempo. Me parece que si yo hago lo mismo contigo, entonces hay una especie de… equilibrio.

Un brillo extraño brilló en las profundidades azules de los ojos del muchacho.

- ¿Yo te vuelvo loca?

- ¡Oh, no es que no te soporte ni nada por el estilo! - replicó Hermione, con un destello travieso en la mirada -. Pero muchas veces, cuando se trata de Harry, o de los estudios, o de los libros, o de tu mala costumbre de maldecir, tú… me vuelves loca.

Una sonrisa lenta se formó en el rostro cada vez menos aniñado del adolescente frente a ella.

- Ya veo - dijo quedo -. En ese caso, tienes razón. Es bastante justo.

- Sí, lo es.

Se quedaron callados por un largo rato, sin moverse, sin apartar la mirada. Un entendimiento silencioso se estableció entre ellos, como si cada uno estuviera haciendo un pacto consigo mismo.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás?

La voz de Ginny resonó en el pasillo cercano. Ron no se movió. Hermione tampoco. Por un largo segundo, ninguno de los dos demostró el menor signo de delatar su presencia hasta que, finalmente, Hermione sonrió.

- Estamos aquí, Ginny - dijo en voz bien alta, sin apartar los ojos de Ron.

Ron le sonrió en respuesta.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué hacen? - la joven pelirroja entró en el cuarto y los miró suspicaz -. ¿No estarán discutiendo de nuevo, verdad?

- Hermione me está enseñando a usar una computadora - le dijo su hermano, respaldándose en su silla -. ¿Quieres aprender?

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron, interesados.

- ¡Claro! - tomando una silla, la arrastró hasta donde estaban su amiga y Ron -. Hazte a un lado, Ron. Déjame lugar. ¿Con qué comenzamos?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, pensativa.

- Creo que bien podríamos comenzar viendo una película - sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los azules pozos que destellaban tras unas pestañas color de fuego.

- ¿Qué es una película? - preguntó Ginny, intrigada.

Sonriendo, Ron se puso de pie y apartó su silla, dejando un espacio entre Hermione y él.

- Una película es una excelente forma de divertirse en el verano - dijo el muchacho.

Después de todo, eso de disculparse no se le daba tan mal.



Harry pasó las hojas gruesas lentamente, deteniéndose en cada fotografía. Había pasado la última hora tratando de descubrir la historia de sus padres a través de la enorme cantidad de fotografías que Mathew tenía guardadas.

Él y Evelyn habían tenido que salir, pero Harry se había quedado en el estudio de Mathew, en el ático. Era un sitio acogedor, con dos escritorios, lámparas, estantes llenos de libros, una alfombra mullida, tres sillones y, para su asombro, una computadora con acceso a Internet.

Su nuevo pariente lo desconcertaba. Aparentemente, era un mago más que competente. Y sin embargo, llevaba un teléfono móvil. "Es más efectivo que una lechuza. Y más rápido, aunque todavía estoy averiguando todas sus potencialidades", había afirmado cuando descubrió su mirada atónita ante la vista del teléfono última generación cargando sus baterías sobre una repisa.

Había montones de cosas muggles en esa casa. El sótano se dividía entre una especie de salón de entrenamiento, con colchonetas, espadas, bolsas de boxeo, todo tipo de armas blancas, arcos, flechas, ballestas, hachas y unos muñecos extraños de madera; y un laboratorio que era mezcla del aula de pociones y esos sitios que a veces había visto en las series televisivas sobre médicos forenses.

En el garaje, una moto estaba estacionada entre un armario con varias escobas de primera calidad, aunque ninguna tan buena como la suya, y la enorme camioneta todo terreno en la que habían ido a buscarlos a todos hacía tres días.

Había hablado mucho con sus nuevos parientes desde que llegó a la casa. Mathew era una fuente inagotable de anécdotas acerca de James Potter. Evelyn, por otro lado, parecía ser un pozo de sabiduría sobre Voldemort, aún cuando no había dicho mucho sobre ese maldito en todo ese tiempo. Pero podía verlo en su expresión. Reconocía la mirada de la mujer porque contemplaba la misma expresión en el espejo cuando se lavaba la cara por las mañanas.

Quería saber. Y por eso había pedido ver fotos. Las fotos tal vez lograrían revelarle algo que las personas no estaban diciendo. Y surgiera algún dato entre una anécdota y otra.

Vio fotos de los abuelos Potter y de los padres de Mathew, y se dio cuenta de que su pelo lo había heredado de su bisabuelo paterno.

Fotos de la primera Navidad que Evelyn pasó con Mathew en su casa, cuando todavía estaban en el último año en Hogwarts. James estaba allí, con una expresión desafiante en el rostro, mirando de reojo a su nueva prima política, que parecía estar tremendamente incómoda sentada junto a Mathew y su madre.

"Evelyn no sabía todavía lo que significaba festejar una Navidad", había dicho Mathew. "Y James no estaba del todo convencido de que le gustara su presencia a la hora de abrir los regalos", agregó.

Fotos de su fiesta de egresados, relajados en apariencia, pero con algunas sombras en sus ojos brillantes. Ambos parecían tener más de un secreto detrás de sus expresiones. Harry pensó que él podía entender eso.

En muchas fotos estaban ambos con James, Lily, el profesor Lupin y Sirius, en esa casa, festejando, sonriendo o trabajando. En otras, estaban Arthur y Molly, con un Bill muy pequeño y sonriente, brindando en una mesa rebosante. En muchas más, también aparecían Charlie y Percy con su hermano mayor. Y en otras, reconoció a los padres de Neville.

Imágenes de momentos que no parecían reales, con gente que ya no estaba.

Harry se detuvo en las fotos del casamiento de sus padres. Había visto varias en el álbum que Hagrid había armado para él, pero en ninguna de ellas aparecían Mathew y Evelyn. Por lo que Mathew le había explicado, ninguno de sus parientes y amigos conservaban fotos en donde aparecieran ambos, por una cuestión de seguridad.

"Es más difícil que te reconozcan si no te han visto antes", dijo.

Había una foto en particular que le llamó la atención a Harry. Era de la fiesta de boda de sus padres. Estaban ellos dos y los Whitherspoon, sonrientes ante la cámara al inicio, posando Mathew junto a Lily, Evelyn en la otra punta, junto a James. Luego de un momento, la mano de Mathew voló hacia su primo, golpeándolo en el hombro con fuerza, a lo que James respondió lanzándole un golpe al pecho para luego acercarse a abrazarlo con fuerza. Lily se giró hacia Evelyn y la abrazó a su vez, con lágrimas en los ojos. Era obvio que había un gran cariño entre las dos parejas. Pero lo que intrigó a Harry fue la enorme evidencia del vientre abultado de la bruja de cabello color alabastro.

Harry permaneció sentado un largo rato con la mirada perdida en las figuras que se movían una y otra vez, como si se tratara de una película que se proyectaba en un bucle sin fin.

Evelyn estaba embarazada en esa foto. ¿Dónde estaba su bebé? ¿Y por qué había tanta tristeza en los ojos del primo de su padre y su esposa? Los gestos juguetones y las sonrisas no llegaban a enmascarar tanta desesperación como la que se leía en esas pupilas. Hasta él podía verlo.

De repente se dio cuenta de que así como había aparecido Sirius en un momento, y los Whitherspoon después, tal vez habrían muchos más parientes suyos por allí. O gente con la que tenía algún tipo de conexión. Gente que aparecería eventualmente para dar vuelta su mundo patas arriba nuevamente, sin previo aviso.

La necesidad de saber creció en su interior y pareció apoderarse de él. Estaba harto de las apariciones inesperadas. Estaba harto de vivir en tinieblas con respecto a su familia, su pasado, su historia. Estaba harto que cada nuevo descubrimiento conllevara, irremediablemente, un dolor agudo por pérdidas que no sabía que había tenido. O peor aún, por pérdidas que parecía destinado a sufrir.

Cerró el álbum de fotos con decisión, se levantó del sillón en donde había estado sentado la última media hora, desde que Mathew tuvo que marcharse, y se dirigió a la escalera.

Necesitaba uno de los libros que tenía oculto en su baúl. Y también necesitaba a Hermione.



_**Un cementerio de Londres**_

_**Al mismo tiempo**_

Buffy se puso de pie de un salto, ignorando el dolor lacerante de su hombro derecho.

Las cosas no marchaban nada bien. Se suponía que esa noche encontrarían en ese cementerio varios vampiros con quienes las nuevas cazadoras podrían practicar. Pero en lugar de los monstruos de siempre se habían topado con una veintena de sujetos que, parapetados detrás de unas cuantas lápidas, les lanzaban maleficios.

Tres cazadoras habían caído como fulminadas, otras dos parecían estar malheridas y Faith había recibido un rayo luminoso en el pecho que la había dejado aturdida, aunque se las había arreglado para esconderse detrás de un árbol, cerca de donde ella se hallaba en ese momento.

Buffy espió por el costado de la lápida que la protegía y trató de distinguir las oscuras figuras que se movían con rapidez, agrupándose.

Mortífagos. ¿Por qué demonios nadie les había dicho que allí habría mortífagos? Ni ella, ni Faith, ni mucho menos el resto de las novatas, estaban preparadas para luchar contra magia. Y los vampiros habían aprovechado la presencia de sus aliados para matar a dos de las cazadoras nuevas y arrastrarlas con ellos, dispuestos a darse un buen festín.

El sonido de pasos vacilantes la hizo girarse y vio a Faith, que no parecía haberse recuperado aún del golpe y se desplomó junto a ella, tras la lápida.

- Esto no se ve bien, B - dijo la joven, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Buffy frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar. No había previsto tener que enfrentarse con magos tan pronto. De seguro no lo había prevista para esa noche.

- Debemos salir de aquí - dijo, preocupada -. Hay que sacar a las nuevas y llevarlas a un lugar seguro.

De repente, un grito agudo hizo que se levantara instintivamente y corriera a tratar de ayudar a una niña de catorce años que había llegado desde Dublín una semana antes.

Un vampiro la había tomado con fuerza del cuello y se las había arreglado para lanzarla contra un árbol e inmovilizarla. No necesitaba de más luz para saber que estaba dispuesto a morderla. No había avanzado más de diez pasos cuando un rayo luminoso la alcanzó en el hombro, haciéndola volar y estrellarse contra la lápida detrás de la cual Faith todavía estaba tendida.

Asustada, contempló cómo sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de manera descontrolada, haciéndole imposible ponerse en pie. Era como si sus extremidades estuvieran bailando una danza enloquecida que no podía detener, causándole un dolor atroz con cada pequeño intento de que sus piernas le obedecieran.

Un terror extraño atenazó sus entrañas al darse cuenta de que estaba ante la misma situación que tuvo que enfrentar cuando Willow pasó por su período oscuro. No importaba si era la mejor cazadora, no le serviría de nada contra la magia. Y los vampiros terminarían merendándose a todo ese grupo de novatas asustadas, incapaces aún de confiar en sus habilidades y fuerza.

Se escuchó un chasquido junto al árbol en donde la adolescente de Dublin gritaba, aterrada, y una figura oscura se materializó junto a ella. El vampiro casi no tuvo tiempo de levantar la cabeza cuando una estaca se enterró en su espalda con precisión y estalló en cenizas.

La figura tomó a la adolescente de un brazo y la colocó detrás del tronco, donde rebotaron dos haces luminosos.

- ¿Estás bien? - la voz femenina llegó hasta Buffy, quien no se había percatado de que un rayo luminoso se dirigía directo hacia ella.

Apoyó una mano en la lápida que estaba a su lado, intentando ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas enloquecidas parecía que iban a quebrarse de tanto moverse.

Otro chasquido sonó y delante suyo apareció una segunda persona vestida de negro.

- _Protego_ - exclamó, levantando una mano.

El rayo rebotó y se perdió entre las tumbas.

La figura se giró y Buffy se encontró contemplando dos ojos de un extraño color verde, que la miraron con fijeza.

- _Finite incantatem_ - exclamó, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Inmediatamente, la danza cesó, pero el cuerpo le dolía de tal manera que no pudo evitar desplomarse en el césped, temblorosa.

- Busca a las nuevas y asegúrate de que ningún vampiro se acerque a ellas - el tono de su voz denotaba que no estaba acostumbrado a ser desobedecido.

Buffy lo miró, azorada, mientras desaparecía en el aire para volver a materializarse en el medio del grupo de mortífagos que se hallaban tras las columnas de una cripta gigantesca.

- ¡Buffy! - la voz de Giles sonó urgente a su lado -. ¿Puedes moverte?

Asombrada, miró a su antiguo vigilante.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó, tratando de que sus miembros le respondieran sin mucho éxito.

- Nos enteramos que habría mucho más que algunos vampiros aquí - respondió el hombre, tomándola por la cintura y levantándola para arrastrarla hacia el lugar en donde las jóvenes cazadoras estaban reunidas alrededor de Willow.

Wesley, que se veía tremendamente serio y preocupado, ayudó a Faith a apoyarse contra un tronco de árbol.

- ¿Cuántas faltan? - preguntó Giles, enderezándose y mirando hacia el campo de batalla cercano con aprehensión.

Buffy intentó ignorar el dolor que le quemaba todo el costado izquierdo de la cintura hacia arriba, donde el maleficio le había golpeado.

- Vi que mataron a dos - respondió concentrándose -. No sé si faltan más.

Willow se adelantó y miró en la misma dirección que Giles y Wesley.

- Faltan tres más - dijo con angustia en los ojos - Deben estar por allí.

Un ruido sordo se oyó cuando Faith intentó levantarse.

- Debemos ir por ellas - dijo la joven, sin aliento -. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera puedo moverme - exclamó entre dientes, furiosa.

- Pues será mejor que las dos se queden aquí - ordenó Giles -. Willow, ¿puedes crear algún campo alrededor mío y de Wesley? Necesitamos pasar por entre ellos sin que su magia nos toque.

Los ojos de Willow estaban fijos en la batalla cercana a ellos.

- No lo sé - murmuró -. Allí hay mucho poder, Giles. Yo… no sé si mi magia es suficiente para protegerlos.

- Inténtalo - dijo Wesley, haciendo la cabeza a un lado para esquivar un rayo que, perdido en su trayectoria, iba directo hacia él.

Willow contempló la secuencia de golpes, saltos, estacadas y lanzamiento de maleficios ante sus ojos. Nunca en su vida había visto algo así.

Media hora antes había conocido a Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Bright en la oficina de Giles. Había percibido el poder en ambos. Oscuro, enorme, casi asfixiante. Los envolvía y se abría paso a su alrededor, como una inexpugnable barrera que los protegía y los aislaba. Vio las tormentas en los ojos de él y la fría calma en los de ella. Jamás había conocido a dos seres más impactantes. Pero verlos en plena pelea era escalofriante.

Una extraña combinación de poder físico y magia. Desaparecían un momento para caer del aire al siguiente. Lo que en un momento era una vara se transformaba en el siguiente en una espada que podían blandir con la misma facilidad con que ella hacía girar entre sus dedos su lapicera favorita.

Por lo que sabía, había quince mortífagos y diez vampiros al inicio de esa reunión. En ese momento, diez mortífagos estaban en pie y los vampiros eran historia.

Desde donde estaban, Willow no alcanzaba a ver quiénes eran aliados y quiénes enemigos, pero se dio cuenta de que, aunque su magia no era tan poderosa como para soportar a tantos mortífagos, la cazadora y su esposo los estaban entreteniendo lo suficiente como para que Giles y Wesley pudiera avanzar sin demasiados problemas.

Cerrando los ojos, Willow se concentró y tomó una mano de Giles y otra de Wesley, murmurando un antiguo encantamiento. Había mucho disturbio en el delicado equilibro de la magia que unía todo ser vivo y lo conectaba con el resto del universo, pero despejó su mente y se aferró a su centro, tal y como había aprendido.

Tras unos segundos, algo emergió de la tierra a sus pies y los envolvió a los tres, como si se tratara de una burbuja gigantesca.

- No es mucho - dijo -. La energía a nuestro alrededor está muy revuelta y no sé cuánto podrá sostenerse. Iré con ustedes, tal vez así se mantenga por más tiempo.

- Adelante - dijo Giles.

Los tres avanzaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la zona de lápidas cercanas a la cripta en donde la mayor parte de los vampiros habían estado. Al acercarse alcanzaron a ver dos cuerpos tendidos en el pasto. Las jóvenes que habían sido arrastradas hasta allí yacían sin vida, inmóviles. No había rastro de las otras tres.

- No podremos hacer demasiado si permanecemos los tres juntos - dijo Wesley -. Ustedes dos vayan hacia la izquierda y yo iré por la derecha.

- Pero, ¡no tendrás protección! - Willow pegó un salto cuando un maleficio rebotó contra su escudo, perdiéndose en el aire.

- Estaré bien - respondió Wesley.

Miró a Giles y asintió a algo que el jefe del Consejo de vigilantes le transmitió con la mirada. Entonces, soltó la mano de Willow y corrió hacia una lápida cercana, lanzándose detrás de ella justo antes de que un rayo lo golpeara.

- Vamos - urgió Giles, tirando de Willow con decisión.

Willow estaba asustada. Mucho más asustada de lo que había estado nunca en una batalla con vampiros. Tal vez era porque había visto a Buffy caer casi desvanecida junto a una Faith que prácticamente no podía hablar del dolor. No conocía mayor fortaleza que la de ellas dos. El que ese grupo de magos las hubieran inmovilizado de dolor hacía que todo aquello que le brindaba seguridad en la batalla, desapareciera.

Otro rayo rebotó contra ellos y pudo sentir que su escudo se debilitaba.

- Allá - dijo Giles, señalando un bulto encogido detrás de un banco de piedra.

Corrieron hacia donde la muchacha de ojos desorbitados y mirada perdida permanecía inmóvil. Giles extendió la mano para tomarla por el brazo y hacer que se levantara, pero la joven estaba helada y dura como el mármol de las estatuas que la batalla estaba reduciendo a escombros.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Willow.

- Debe estar hechizada - Giles frunció el ceño y se inclinó para verla con detenimiento -. Parece un témpano -. Murmuró unas palabras por lo bajo, apoyando su mano sobre la frente de la adolescente, pero nada sucedió.

Mientras tanto, Willow desvió la vista hacia donde los rayos ya no relucían tanto.

Evelyn caminaba en ese momento cautelosamente mirando a dos mortífagos que giraban a su alrededor lentamente. Su rostro iba de uno a otro, mientras esgrimía en su mano derecha una espada.

Mathew, que acababa de desaparecer en el aire junto a una tumba cuyo ángel había perdido la cabeza y las alas en la refriega, se materializó detrás de un mortífago que estaba por lanzar un maleficio hacia Welsey. Le pateó con fuerza la rodilla, que debió quebrarse porque su dueño se desplomó con un alarido.

Al escuchar el grito, uno de los mortífagos cercanos a Evelyn pareció dudar. Sin duda, evaluando la posibilidad de desaparecer, pero en lo que tardó en decidirse la mujer lanzó un maleficio al otro mortífago cercano a ella mientras su esposo golpeaba en el centro de la espalda con el codo al que había dudado, haciendo que quedara desparramado en el suelo en una pose algo extraña.

Se escucharon una serie de estallidos como de burbuja y varias figuras desaparecieron, cayendo sobre el campo santo un silencio ominoso. Durante un largo momento nadie se movió, esperando. Finalmente, pareció que no había más mortífagos por allí y Evelyn se inclinó sobre los que tenía cerca, atándolos con fuerza, mientras Mathew hacía lo mismo con los que se hallaban cerca suyo.

- Bueno, creo que ganamos - dijo Willow. Agitó su mano murmurando una frase y el escudo desapareció.

- ¡Mathew! - exclamó Giles, llamando al mago que se encontraba a unos veinte metros.

El hombre se acercó a ellos con paso seguro, escaneando con los ojos el perímetro, alerta.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó, mirando a la petrificada muchacha.

- Está como congelada - dijo Giles -. Es demasiado para alguien como yo.

Mathew asintió en silencio y extendió su mano hacia la figura inerte.

- _Finite incantatem_ - dijo.

La chica se estremeció, pestañeó, y al ver la oscura figura erguida ante ella, gritó.

Mathew hizo girar sus ojos, impaciente, e inclinándose hacia ella le tapó la boca con la mano.

- Escucha, no tengo tiempo para un ataque de nervios. Sé que estás asustada y lo entiendo, pero no es momento para gritos. Si no puedes contenerte, te hechizaré de nuevo y te cargaré petrificada. ¿Me has entendido?

El pánico de la joven era doloroso pero asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- ¡Por todos los diablos, Mathew, deja de asustarla! Ya está bastante aterrorizada - una Evelyn enfadada estaba a dos pasos de ellos.

Mathew levantó una ceja y miró a su esposa, mientras se enderezaba y soltaba a la chica.

- El señor Giles está aquí y se encargará de ti - le dijo, a modo de disculpa. Luego se volvió hacia su esposa - ¿Estás bien?

- Mejor que tu hombro - respondió ella.

- Sobreviviré - el hombre miró a Giles -. ¿Cómo están tus cazadoras?

- Parece que aturdidas. No sé qué secuelas pueden tener esos maleficios con que las alcanzaron.

- Ninguna permanente - le aseguró Evelyn -. De todos modos, Dumbledore me dijo que enviaría a una sanadora bruja al Consejo, por las dudas.

Wesley se acercó cargando a una chica.

- Tiene el tobillo roto - explicó al llegar hasta ellos.

Giles asintió.

- Aún nos falta encontrar una más.

- Ya la encontré yo - respondió Wesley y meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, Giles se pasó la mano por el pelo. Por un momento se quedó en silencio, sopesando las pérdidas de la noche. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde Buffy había logrado ponerse en pie y trataba de calmar a las jóvenes que la rodeaban, hablando todas a la vez, asustadas.

- Creo que será mejor que lleve estos sujetos con Dumbledore - afirmó Mathew, indicando con la cabeza hacia los hombres que, atados, estaban diseminados por las tumbas y senderos cercanos -. Luego tengo algo que hacer, así es que te veré en casa en una hora, más o menos.

Evelyn clavó sus ojos dorados en los de su esposo, frunciendo el cejo.

"_¿Algo que hacer?"_

"_Un asunto pendiente"_ replicó el mago.

"_Deberías dejar que te atendieran el hombro"_, dijo la bruja, aún cuando sabía que él se negaría.

"_Cuando regrese a casa"._

Mathew le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear, transmitiéndole su decisión sin palabras.

- Yo iré contigo, Rupert - dijo Evelyn finalmente, girándose hacia Giles -. Es hora de que tus cazadoras y yo tengamos una charla - hizo una pausa y volvió la vista hacia su marido -. No tardes, Mathew. Te estaré esperando.

Había una promesa velada en esa frase. Y una advertencia que el hombre no dejó de notar, pero sin hacer comentarios asintió con un gesto controlado y se alejó.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_**Un callejón de Londres**_

_**Época actual**_

Angel paseó su mirada por todo el lugar, alerta. Podía comprender la conveniencia de no ser visto en su hotel en compañía de nadie de la Orden, pero igual odiaba esos callejones oscuros, húmedos y que seguro olían como el infierno. Por fortuna, esto último no era algo que debiera preocuparle.

Miró por encima de su hombro antes de internarse en el callejón sigilosamente. Su abrigo negro ocultaba su espada favorita y su paso tranquilo hubiera logrado que cualquier idiota lo considerara una presa fácil. Su oído agudizado intentó captar la más mínima señal que delatara la presencia de quien debía reunirse con él allí. Quería entregarle la información que había reunido acerca de Voldemort y sus chicos malos y largarse.

El suave sonido de una burbuja que estalla resonó apenas un segundo antes de que la figura se materializara frente a él. No tuvo tiempo ni de pestañear cuando un puñetazo tremendo se enterró en su estómago, doblándolo en dos. Si no hubiera sido porque no tenía aire en los pulmones, se habría quedando boqueando como un pez.

Actuando por instinto, se arrodilló y lanzó un golpe al costado de su atacante, esperando alcanzarle justo encima de la cintura, pero el tipo tenía la ventaja del elemento sorpresa. Evidentemente, esperaba que hiciera algo así, porque levantó su rodilla para evitar que su mano llegara a destino mientras le acertaba de lleno en la quijada, haciendo que la violencia del impacto lo lanzara hacia atrás.

Angel dio un giro, apoyó una mano y, pegando un salto, se puso de pie. Cerró la mano alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba escondida debajo del largo abrigo y se preparó para defenderse.

- Angelus.

El vampiro sacudió la cabeza y fijó la vista en la oscura forma masculina parada frente a él. Conocía esa voz. La había escuchado retumbar en su conciencia por años.

Su cuerpo se tensionó y sus sentidos se alertaron y afinaron, como siempre que estaba en presencia de una amenaza que su radar le avisaba que no debía subestimarse. Pero su mente se quedó estática al tiempo que el hombre frente a él dio un paso adelante. Extendió el brazo derecho, separándolo de su cuerpo, y la luz de un auto que doblaba por la calle cercana iluminó su rostro pétreo tanto como la espada que acababa de conjurar.

Entonces el vampiro supo que su oído no lo había engañado.

- Whitherspoon – murmuró.



_**Consejo de Vigilantes**_

_**Londres**_

_**En ese mismo momento**_

Buffy observó, con algo de aprehensión, a la pequeña mujer con túnica que pasaba su varita por su cuerpo, con el ceño fruncido y ojos preocupados. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno. Al fin y al cabo, parecía que lo que fuere que le había dado a Faith, había surtido efecto.

La morena cazadora parecía estar totalmente recuperada y golpeteaba impaciente con su bota negra en el piso de madera, esperando a que ella, Buffy y Evelyn Bright quedaran a solas. Buffy podía darse cuenta que tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle, pero que había decidido no interrumpir a la bruja sanadora mientras trabajaba. Al fin y al cabo, aunque era una mujer menuda de unos sesenta y cinco años, tenía mucho carácter, tal y como Faith había constatado al intentar moverse cuando le había ordenado que se quedara quieta.

Dejando su varita, la sanadora tomó un frasco que llevaba en su maletín y se lo tendió con una cuchara a Buffy.

- Tendrás que tomar esto cada cuatro horas. Ocho dosis. Tus terminales nerviosas y músculos están algo deteriorados por la fuerza con que intentaste oponerte al maleficio, pero siendo una cazadora, estarás bien pronto.

Buffy asintió y miró la botella con suspicacia. Pero de todos modos, tragó la dosis indicada sin rechistar y dejó la botella en la mesa, junto al sillón en donde estaba recostada mientras la revisaban.

- Bien, ahora tú – dijo la mujer, girándose hacia Evelyn, que apoyada contra una mesa junto a la pared, contemplaba silenciosa el procedimiento.

- Estoy bien.

- Seré yo quien determine lo bien que estás, jovencita – y con gesto decidido, se acercó a la bruja, mirándola con severidad.

- Phoebe, casi ni me rozaron. No tengo nada que un…

- Buen baño caliente no pueda curar – la sanadora terminó la frase por ella, con tono sarcástico -. ¡Ja! He escuchado esa excusa muchas veces antes, Evelyn Bright. Y sospecho que ese individuo que se llama a sí mismo tu marido, aunque nunca ha tenido la decencia de llevarte hasta el altar, tampoco necesitará de mis servicios.

- El que no me haya llevado al altar no ha evitado que fuese mi marido – era obvio que se trataba de una vieja discusión entre ambas –. Por lo demás, tan solo lo golpearon en el hombro. Yo puedo encargarme.

- Supongo que no puedo culparte – sonrió la mujer, meneando la cabeza y comenzando a guardar sus cosas en el maletín –. Si yo tuviera a Mathew Whitherspoon por esposo, y unos cuantos años menos, tampoco dejaría que una sanadora le pusiera las manos encima.

Evelyn sonrió, divertida, levantando una ceja.

- ¿Acaso debería comenzar a preocuparme por la posibilidad de dejarte a solas con él, Phoebe?

- No lo creo. Ese muchacho nunca ha mirado a ninguna otra mujer en su vida – cerró el maletín con un golpe seco y se giró hacia Buffy, que contemplaba la escena en silencio junto a Faith –. Ustedes dos, permanezcan en cama hasta mañana. Aún siendo cazadoras, esos maleficios fueron algo nuevo para ambas y necesitan reposo. Vendré mañana a ver qué tal se encuentran.

Giró sobre sus talones y miró a Evelyn con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Me llamarás si me necesitan?

La bruja asintió.

- Sin demora.

- Bien. Dale mis saludos a Mathew.

Y sin decir más, desapareció del salón.

Un silencio expectante se instaló en el cuarto mientras las tres mujeres se contemplaban, tratando de encontrar algo con qué abrir la artillería.

Faith fue quien, impaciente, rompió la quietud con su voz ronca y socarrona.

- Entonces… tú eres "la" cazadora – levantó las dos manos y simuló encerrar entre comillas el título –. Una cazadora bruja. Déjame decirte que eso parece ser una gran ventaja.

Evelyn encogió un hombro.

- No voy a negarlo. La magia siempre ha sido un recurso estupendo cuando tienes que vértelas con magos además de monstruos.

- Bien por ti, entonces – replico Faith – pero discúlpame si no doy saltos de alegría al enterarme. Yo no uso magia y comprenderás que estar en semejante desventaja no me hace particularmente feliz.

- No veo la razón por la cual deban seguir en desventaja – la voz de Evelyn era tranquila –. Si algo he aprendido es que hay muy pocas cosas que una cazadora no pueda hacer, si se propone hacerlo.

- ¿O sea que ahora estás aquí para regalarnos con tu sabiduría de cazadora con experiencia? – Faith le sonrió con su mejor expresión de mujer que está a la vuelta de las cosas –. Escucha, si vas a explicarnos cómo hacer para resucitar después de años, déjame decirte que tanto B como yo tenemos experiencia en ese campo.

Los ojos Buffy y los de Evelyn se cruzaron. Buffy no estaba segura de qué sentir en presencia de esta mujer. La cazadora que había tenido un esposo y un hijo. La mujer que había obsesionado a Angelus hasta límites que ella no podría haber sospechado que eran posibles. Alguien a quien Angel había confesado haber deseado más que a nada ni a nadie en toda su vida y eso la incluía a ella.

- En realidad, Faith, estoy aquí porque gracias a su brillante idea, hay muchas cazadoras dando vueltas por allí. Pero tal y como vieron esta noche, hace falta mucho más que el simple hecho de poseer el poder de una cazadora si van a pelear en esta guerra – los ojos color oro de Evelyn se clavaron en la desafiante expresión de la joven morena –. Así es que creí que sería buena idea que dejáramos en claro dos cosas.

- ¿Sólo dos? – preguntó Faith.

Ignorando la pregunta mordaz, Evelyn miró a Buffy.

- ¿Cuánto saben acerca de Voldemort y la guerra que se libró hace años?

- Giles y Wesley nos han contado todo lo que ellos sabían – respondió Buffy, con calma –. Sabemos que el objetivo de ese tipo es establecer la supremacía de magos de sangre pura y que hace un culto de aquello de que el fin justifica los medios. He leído el diario de tu vigilante, así es que tengo bastante claro cómo se fue desarrollando la lucha contra este tipo – masajeó distraída su rodilla derecha -. También sabemos que tiene una especie de armada formada por todo tipo de monstruos desagradables. Demonios, vampiros, magos y otros con los que no me he familiarizado todavía.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué los vampiros se unieron a los magos – dijo Faith, pensativa –. Por lo que sé, no son exactamente seres sociables. Y muchos menos socializan con los magos.

- Habían muchas razones en ese momento – respondió Evelyn encogiéndose de hombros –. Algunos se unieron porque les pareció divertido. Otros porque tienen que servir a alguien y un monstruo les pareció tan bueno como cualquier otro. Y supongo que a algunos otros simplemente les daba lo mismo dónde conseguir comida y los mortífagos podían proveerlos de gran cantidad de cadáveres.

- No parece la conducta normal de los vampiros – adujo Faith.

- Nada era normal en aquella época. Tendrías que haber visto cuando aparecieron monstruos Ashtkan. Mi esposo siempre decía que no teníamos que preocuparnos por ellos porque prefieren el clima tropical y una noche terminó lleno de una baba inmunda, que le llevó cuatro baños quitarse completamente.

- ¿Monstruos Ashtkan? – preguntó Faith.

Durante un momento, la bruja se la quedó mirando en silencio. Finalmente, hizo una mueca de resignación y meneó la cabeza.

- Olvídalo. Lo importante aquí es que todos debemos tener en claro que en esta guerra, en el otro bando están los enemigos naturales de las cazadoras. Eso significa que las cazadoras serán un blanco de ese ejército y aunque con entrenamiento podrán combatir a los monstruos comunes, ellos seguramente no serán los únicos que vendrán detrás de ellas, de ustedes y de todos los que estemos involucrados. Habrá mortífagos que estarán deseosos de demostrar su poder y lealtad eliminándolas.

- No podemos defendernos de la magia – dijo Buffy, poniendo en palabras lo que Faith enmascaraba detrás de su sarcasmo –. Una vez tuve que vérmelas con una bruja poderosa y si Giles no hubiera aparecido, no sé qué habría pasado.

- Sí pueden – afirmó la bruja –. Todas las cazadoras poseen un gran poder sólo que simplemente se ha canalizado a través de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Yo creo que es posible que algo de ese poder sea utilizado para conjurar hechizos básicos de defensa.

-¿Estás hablando de hacer magia? – preguntó Buffy, pensativa.

- No para atacar, pero sí para permitirles llegar hasta un mago y encargarse de él.

- ¿Y a qué te refieres exactamente cuando dices "encargarnos de él"? – inquirió Faith, tensa.

- Me refiero a que la primera cosa en la que quería que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo será el entrenamiento que tanto ustedes como las nuevas cazadoras van a tener que recibir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con entrenamiento?

- Por un lado, magia – respondió con simpleza –. Deberán aprender a utilizar el poder en ustedes para conjurar hechizos protectores. Y por el otro, un cambio en las reglas. Deberán aprender a manejar la idea de que en esta guerra en particular, los mortífagos no son humanos indefensos a quienes no podemos tocar. Son enfermos poderosos que no dudarán en eliminar, con el mayor dolor posible, a cuanta cazadora se les cruce en el camino. Créanme, estuve allí. Sé de lo que hablo.

Ni Buffy ni Faith se atrevieron a discutir el punto. Habían peleado las suficientes guerras para reconocer a un soldado de jerarquía. Evelyn Bright era, sin dudas, uno de muy alto rango. Sabía cosas que ellas no, había visto cosas que ellas no y tenía poderes que ellas no.

- Hablaré con Xander y nos sentaremos a organizar el entrenamiento – murmuró Buffy –. Supongo que también será beneficioso contar con Willow para que nos enseñe acerca de la magia.

- No se preocupen por el tema de aprender magia – dijo Evelyn – La Orden está llena de magos y brujas muy competentes que nos darán una mano.

- ¿La Orden? – preguntó Faith.

- La Orden del Phoenix – respondió Evelyn -. Voldemort tiene su ejército. Nosotros el nuestro.

Faith asintió y Buffy se enderezó.

- ¿Y cuál es la segunda cosa sobre la que querías que quedáramos claras?

- Angelus.

La palabra salió de la boca de la bruja y quedó flotando entre las tres, amenazante. Los ojos color oro de Evelyn fueron de Buffy a Faith con fijeza, turbulentos en el fondo, calmados en apariencia.

- Angel tiene alma ahora – dijo Faith con firmeza –. Y Angelus está encerrado debajo de ella. Entiendo que tal vez ustedes dos tengan alguna cuenta pendiente pero espero que no vayas a estacarlo. Lo que sea que haya pasado hace años, Angel no es responsable y es un elemento muy valioso en la lucha contra el mal.

Evelyn levantó una mano, cortando cualquier otro argumento que la joven estuviera por exponer.

- El que ahora tenga alma no lo redime de absolutamente nada de lo que pasó hace años – dijo con voz helada –. Iba a preguntarte cuánto sabías acerca de lo que ocurrió, pero ya tengo la respuesta – se volvió hacia Buffy –. La pregunta entonces es cuánto sabes tú.

La rubia cazadora la miró sin pestañear, incapaz de mentirle, incapaz de responderle en voz alta. Por un largo momento, nadie dijo nada.

- Ya veo – murmuró Evelyn, con al rostro algo tirante –. Giles me dijo que tú y Angel tuvieron una… relación sentimental que nunca se ha cortado, por así decirlo.

- Angel fue mi novio – respondió Buffy con calma –. Luego decidimos separarnos y hemos permanecido así desde entonces.

- B es una diosa a la hora de enamorarse – se mofó Faith –. Tiene especial debilidad por los vampiros con alma.

Buffy la miró con enojo, pero decidió no contestarle.

Evelyn asintió lentamente y se irguió, plantándose sobre sus dos piernas con firmeza. Era bastante más alta que las otras dos mujeres y, dado que ambas estaban sentadas, la altura se hizo mucho más evidente.

- Bien, quiero dejar las cosas claras, porque prefiero evitar reclamos en el futuro – dijo con voz tajante –. Por lo que sé, ambas tienen una relación con Angelus.

- Angel – aclaró Faith, pero Evelyn prosiguió como si no la hubiera escuchado.

- Una porque aparentemente lo amó o lo ama, y la otra porque es su amiga. En lo que a mí respecta, dejando de lado a Voldemort, no existe otro ser, vivo o muerto, que odie más de lo que odio a Angelus. Con alma o sin ella, podría destrozarlo de a poco y disfrutar cada momento – Faith fue a interrumpirla, pero Evelyn levantó una mano, evitando que hablara -. Sin embargo, no lo haré. Necesitamos alguien dentro de la organización de Voldermort, pero es más que seguro que cualquier que cumpla con ese rol sea descubierto. Y Voldemort podría haberle enseñado a Angelus lo que la palabra despiadado significa, así es que prefiero que sea él y no otro. Por lo tanto, espero que las dos comprendan que no cuentan conmigo en absoluto en lo que a Angelus refiere. Si lo atrapan, dejaré que lo maten – sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza mientras las taladraba con la mirada –. Y si en algún momento su muerte redunda en nuestro beneficio, la mano no va a temblarme.

Los ojos de Buffy se posaban enormes en Evelyn, quien la contemplaba desafiante.

Faith las miró a ambas. Esa noche, en el cementerio, le había parecido que esta mujer y su esposo eran algo así como una aplastante fuerza de la naturaleza. Se preguntó qué habría hecho Angelus para lograr que semejante fuerza se concentrara en destruirlo e inmediatamente supo que era mejor no preguntar.

- ¿Qué hay de Spike? – preguntó entonces, intentando romper la tensión reinante.

- Spike siempre fue un vampiro actuando como un vampiro – respondió Evelyn –. Si ahora tiene alma, ni me molesta ni me deja de molestar. Además, nos pateamos el trasero las suficientes veces como para haber aprendido a respetarlo.

- ¿Y Angel no actuó como vampiro? – Buffy se escuchó preguntar antes de darse cuenta que iba a hablar.

Evelyn la miró con expresión indescifrable.

- No lo sé, Buffy. ¿Tú qué crees?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida y consideró qué responderle por un momento. Una parte de ella deseaba clamar por piedad. Deseaba intentar convencer a esa mujer de que el monstruo que la trató de una manera que aún le hacía poner los pelos de punta, ya no existía. Pero la otra sabía que pedir semejante cosa era pedir demasiado.

- Hace varios años, Angel perdió su alma y abrió una puerta a una dimensión demoníaca – dijo finalmente –. Willow consiguió restaurar su alma, pero ya era tarde. Había que cerrar la puerta. Con su sangre. Así es que le clavé una espada y lo envié a padecer siglos de tortura.

Evelyn asintió con lentitud, comprendiendo.

- Un año después, él regresó. Al comienzo era como un animal salvaje, gruñendo y cazando. Y me costaba mucho esfuerzo separar su imagen de la del monstruo que nos había atormentado hasta que lo envié a ese universo paralelo, aún cuando sabía que era Angel, con alma, y no Angelus - luego de un momento, agregó –. Es por eso que me pregunto cómo piensas hacer esto. No me malentiendas. He leído lo suficiente de ti como para darme cuenta que eres más que competente, pero de todos modos… esto me parece… demasiado.

La bruja pensó por un segundo antes de dirigirse hasta el perchero en donde descansaba su capa.

- Lo bueno del mundo de los magos son todos esos fabulosos artefactos mágicos que nos hacen la vida más sencilla, como por ejemplo, los pensaderos – dijo –. Hermosas vasijas talladas en piedra donde puedes colocar tus memorias para luego mirarlas desde afuera, sin que te afecten.

- ¿Borraste tu memoria? – preguntó Faith.

- No, sólo he colocado algunos recuerdos en otro lugar que no sea mi cabeza. Y hasta tanto no los restituya en mi mente, sé lo que sucedió pero las emociones… no son tan fuertes – se quedó mirando el vacío por un instante y, finalmente, tomó su capa y se la colocó sobre los hombros -. Debo irme – dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta –. Será mejor que sigan el consejo de Phoebe. Mañana nos reuniremos para organizar el entrenamiento.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Buffy, poniéndose de pie y tambaleándose por el dolor de sus articulaciones.

Evelyn la miró desde la puerta, interrogante.

- Angel me contó algo que debes saber – agregó Buffy –. Es acerca de… tu hijo.

La bruja se tensó del otro lado del cuarto y la miró con tormentas en los ojos.

- Sé todo lo que tengo que saber acerca de mi hijo – replicó con un tono que bajó la temperatura del cuarto a niveles de hipotermia.

- ¡Pero Angel me dijo que él no lo había matado! – replicó Buffy.

Una urgente necesidad de hacerle saber la verdad, de que de alguna manera la imagen de Angel se recompusiera mínimamente ante esa mujer, la hizo elevar la voz y tratar de retenerla. Tratar de que ella entendiera. De que supiera.

Evelyn se quedó allí un largo momento, mirándola. Parecía como si estuviera buceando en su interior y Buffy tuvo la impresión de que podía leerle el alma.

- Ya lo sé – dijo finalmente –. Pero si no lo hubiera sabido, esto no habría modificado en absoluto lo que acabo de decirte. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Silenciosamente, Buffy asintió. Y entonces Evelyn desapareció.



Mathew Whitherspoon era la última persona que Angel esperaba encontrarse en ese callejón. Pensándolo con cuidado, era la penúltima. Evelyn Bright estaba a la cabeza.

- ¿Has venido a tratar de matarme? – preguntó, intentando que su cerebro funcionara a la velocidad adecuada.

Un gesto desdeñoso apareció en las facciones del mago, que en una aparente actitud relajada, giraba junto con él en un círculo de pasos silenciosos y medidos. Las espadas relucían cada tanto, la del vampiro alzada, la del mago pegada a su pierna.

Angel había visto a Mathew luchar con una espada antes y siempre supo que no era una buena idea medirse con él usando esa arma en particular. Sin embargo, ahora la idea era simplemente pésima.

- Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? – preguntó el mago mientras caminaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima - Que te libre de tu miserable existencia de campeón del bien, condenado a no sentir felicidad verdadera para no perder su alma maldita.

El vampiro lo miró sin evidenciar que no esperaba que él supiera algo así.

– Me alegra entonces decir que no he venido a eso esta noche – la voz calmada sonaba a extrañas tormentas que el vampiro sabía que podían ser feroces –. Además, no soy yo quien tiene derecho a liberarte de tu atormentada existencia de vampiro con alma – agregó –. Mi esposa ha declarado que si alguien va a torturarte hasta la muerte, esa será ella.

Angel se lo quedó mirando por un momento. La cadencia al moverse hacía pensar en un perfecto reposo, pero él recordaba muy bien que ese reposo era engañoso. Había visto pelear a ese hombre desde que era un adolescente jugando a la cacería de vampiros y si dejaba de lado a las cazadoras, no había humano más peligroso que este sujeto que se hallaba a diez pasos de distancia.

- ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Has venido a golpearme un poco para acallar tu ego de macho que intenta ser comprensivo con su mujer? – replicó Angel, recuperando su aplomo, pero manteniéndose alerta.

Podía ver el odio destilando por los ojos de ese hombre que siempre había logrado sacar lo peor de él. Algo molesto se percató de que esa era una habilidad que todos los años transcurridos no habían logrado eliminar. Todavía sentía el impulso de descuartizarlo con solo tenerlo enfrente.

- He venido a decirte lo que tienes que hacer – había cierta diversión en la voz del mago –. Los golpes fueron por placer.

- ¿Decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

- Ya he decidido cómo vas a lograr que Voldemort acepte, al menos, encontrarse contigo.

- ¿Tú lo has decidido? ¿Y se supone que yo voy a obedecerte?

Algo dentro de Angel lo reprendió por buscar pelea. Se suponía que ahora estaban del mismo lado, que deberían intentar trabajar juntos. Se suponía que debía hacerle caso a su conciencia y ser prudente. Y era más que conciente de que si había alguien allí con derecho a odiar y descuartizar, ese era el que tenía un corazón que latía y necesitaba respirar para vivir.

- Estás de mi lado del campo ahora, Angelus – replicó Mathew –. Y por si antes no lo tenías claro, las órdenes en este ejército las doy yo.

Al diablo con la conciencia, la prudencia y toda esa porquería. Todavía quería patear a este tipo.

- Pues es extraño porque yo siempre tuve la impresión de que no eras más que una especie de consolador de carne y hueso de la cazadora.

- Mejor la cazadora que Voldemort. ¿O acaso puede hacer algo con esa lengua de serpiente que realmente valga el esfuerzo?

- Al menos yo no me detengo a intercambiar comentarios estúpidos con alguien a quien debería estar destrozando.

Con algo de satisfacción vio que su comentario había dado en el blanco. Mathew se detuvo y la espada en su mano se levantó levemente.

- No, supongo que tú no haces esas cosas – dijo tras un momento, con suavidad -. Por supuesto, no espero que comprendas mi accionar. Jamás has amado a alguien tanto como para que sus deseos estén por encima de tus instintos. Al fin y al cabo, no importa si ahora tienes alma porque lo que en verdad cuenta es la humanidad y en ese departamento, tú siempre has apestado. En especial cuando eras humano.

Un silencio helado cayó sobre el callejón, mientras las palabras del mago quedaban suspendidas entre ellos. Angel apretó la empuñadura de su espada con saña, recordando una mañana de navidad, hacía algunos años, cuando escuchó algo parecido a eso salir de su propia boca.

Mathew Whitherspoon tenía razón. El demonio en él no era más que un triste reflejo del hombre que había sido.

Ambos se miraron por un largo momento, deteniendo ese andar en círculos que habían mantenido hasta ese instante. Angel bajó su espada, apoyando la punta en el suelo, como quien propone una tregua. Un segundo después, Mathew lo imitó.

– Supongo que sabrás que en junio pasado hubo un encuentro entre mortífagos y aurores en el Ministerio. Varios mortífagos fueron capturados en la batalla y enviados a Azkabán.

Angel asintió. No consideró conveniente decirle que sabía que en la batalla estuvieron Harry y sus amigos de Hogwarts. Algo le decía que no era buena idea mencionar al muchacho en presencia del mago.

- Sí, lo sabía.

- Estamos convencidos de que se está gestando un plan para una fuga. Y hemos pensando que, ya que esa fuga va a producirse tarde o temprano, más nos vale usarla en nuestro beneficio. Quiero que esta noche tú y Spike ayuden a algunos mortífagos a escapar de Azkabán y hagan que los lleven con Voldemort.

El vampiro siguió mirando al mago, cuyos ojos verdes brillaban con fuerza y odio. Un odio tan profundo que Angel tuvo que reconocer, para sus adentros, que admiraba el control que ese hombre estaba ejerciendo. Si él hubiera estado en su lugar, hacía rato que le habría arrancado las entrañas.

- ¿A cuántos mortífagos debemos sacar de allí?

- Sólo a uno – respondió Mathew –. Lucius Malfoy.

El ceño de Angel se frunció, sorprendido.

- ¿Quieres que libere a Malfoy?

- Quiero que hagas que Malfoy te lleve, agradecido, con Voldemort. Quiero informes detallado de lo que Voldemort dice, hace, come, bebe o lame. Quiero que te metas en su círculo, que escuches, que opines y que luego vengas hasta mí con detalles – respondió Mathew –. Y entiendo que para lograr eso, Malfoy es nuestra mejor opción.

- ¿Y por qué no te llevo a ti como ofrenda de paz? – preguntó Angel –. Si hablamos de Voldemort, no hay mejor opción que tú o E…

- Ni siquiera te atrevas a nombrarla – la advertencia salió del mago como un latigazo y Angel percibió que el aire se congelaba a su alrededor –. El único motivo por el cual todavía caminas, Angelus, es que se ha determinado que eres un peón útil en este juego. Pero aún así, un peón. Y como sabrás, los peones son prescindibles. Hasta te diría que a veces, son despreciables. Así que no tientes a tu suerte porque lo único que me detiene de convertirte en polvo es que prefiero que Voldemort se dé cuenta de por qué has regresado y te dé su tratamiento especial.

Tras un tenso silencio, Angel dio un paso adelante, con lo que la espada de Mathew se levantó automáticamente.

- Escucha – comenzó, levantando su mano en señal de calma –. Sé que probablemente no te interesa escuchar esto de mí y que, en definitiva, no cambia nada pero en verdad lamento lo que…

- Tienes razón, no me interesa – volvió a interrumpirlo, con la mandíbula encajada –. Los planos de Azkabán los tiene tu amigo Wesley. Te haré saber cómo es que vas a enviarnos tus informes.

Y sin más, se giró y comenzó a alejarse. Como si Angel no fuera más que un lacayo despreciable. Tal vez era el aire altivo, tal vez el hecho de que en verdad era un buen plan, o el que la cara todavía le ardía por el golpe que le había propinado, pero la verdad, Angel se sintió furioso.

Él no era un peón. Era un campeón. Peleaba del lado de los buenos. Era respetado por los poderes superiores. ¡Era temido, maldita sea! Ese mago del demonio no iba a irse sin más.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esas son tus fabulosas indicaciones? – dijo con desprecio.

Mathew se detuvo y lo miró de lado por un segundo.

- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, hay una sola cosa más que me falta agregar.

Su espada salió volando a toda velocidad y se clavó en el costado de Angel, justo por debajo de sus costillas.

Con un gemido sorprendido, el vampiro se dobló, tomando la espada y mirando al hombre parado a escasos pasos de él.

Mathew sacó su varita y apuntó hacia él.

- ¡Accio, espada! – dijo y la espada emergió del cuerpo de Angel y voló hasta su mano.

Lo miró con una ceja levantada por un instante y sonrió con malicia.

- Creo que la herida es un perfecto toque para completar tu disfraz – girando, se perdió en las sombras.



_**Residencia Whitherspoon**_

_**12.45 am**_

- Quiero que quede claro que esto no me parece bien – dijo Hermione desde su sitio contra la pared. Tenía los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y una intensa preocupación pintada en el rostro –. No veo el punto a no poder esperar, Harry. El que Ginny malgaste su advertencia por hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts debido a este hechizo en particular es un desperdicio que luego probablemente podemos lamentar.

- Tal vez no ves el punto porque durante toda la vida has sabido con absoluta exactitud de dónde vienes – respondió Harry con aspereza.

- ¿Quieren dejar de discutir? – acotó Ginny tajante –. Este parece un hechizo simple pero no lo es. Y si voy a ganarme una amonestación, al menos quiero sea por algo en lo que tuve éxito.

Ron, parado junto a su hermana, se debatía entre el entendimiento de lo que Harry quería y la certeza de que Hermione tenía razón. Iba a ser toda una suerte que todos llegaran a la mayoría de edad sin haber recibido una advertencia por el uso de magia siendo menores. Era muy probable que Ginny no debiera desperdiciar su advertencia en esto.

Pero cuando Harry les había planteado lo que quería hacer, él no pudo dejar de entender sus razones.

- Necesito saber si hay más parientes míos por allí, esperando a que vuelva a perder a alguien para aparecer de repente – había dicho, mientras les exponía su plan –. Quiero saber de dónde rayos vengo. No sé nada de mi familia. No sé cómo se llamaban mis abuelos, ni mis bisabuelos. No sé si tengo primos segundos, o terceros. Si hay más tíos como Mathew y Evelyn dando vueltas por ahí – sus ojos brillaban con fuerza al mirarlos y tratar de hacerles entender –. Ni siquiera sé gran cosa de la familia de mi madre. Mi tía no sólo no habla de mi madre, tampoco habla de mis abuelos o del resto de sus parientes. Para ella únicamente existe la familia Dursley. Y francamente, estoy harto de las sorpresas.

Ni él ni Ginny habían podido poner demasiados reparos al pedido de Harry. Y aunque Ron sabía que Hermione también comprendía, ella había pensado en el futuro e intentó que esperaran hasta que llegaran al colegio.

Pero Harry quería hacerlo esa noche. Tenía todo allí.

- Sólo necesito que me ayudes para no cometer un error – le había dicho a Hermione.

- Harry, no puedes hacer un hechizo. ¿Cómo esperas justificarlo? Te expulsarán de la escuela – respondió ella.

Pero el muchacho parecía estar obsesionado y Ron se dio cuenta de que no habría forma de convencerlo de no conjurar un hechizo que le valdría la expulsión de Hogwarts. Así que se ofreció a hacerlo él.

Harry no quiso porque no le parecía bien que Ron recibiera una advertencia por algo que sólo le concernía a él. También rechazó la idea de pedírselo a alguno de los adultos porque nadie hablaba acerca de él y sus parientes hasta que era absolutamente necesario. Y los mellizos estaban de viaje. Daba lo mismo esperar a regresar a Hogwarts que esperarlos para pedirles el favor.

Testarudo, insistió en hacerlo él. Los tres discutieron acerca de quién podía ayudarles hasta que finalmente Ginny había resuelto hacerlo ella. Y no admitió réplicas de nadie.

Con el carácter que la caracterizaba, había desestimado todos los argumentos de Hermione y levantado una ceja ante las protestas de Ron y Harry. Allí estaban ahora los cuatro, parados alrededor de la mesa de la biblioteca, en el silencio de la noche.

Hermione bufó ostensiblemente antes de enderezarse y, acercándose a Ginny, tomó el libro que Harry había traído consigo y leyó con atención.

- ¿Me estoy olvidando de algo? – preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño concentrada.

Hermione dejó el libro sobre la mesa y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

- No.

- Bien, hagámoslo entonces.

Tomó el pergamino y, colocándolo extendido frente a ella, Ginny acercó un recipiente con tinta. Luego, tomó un cuchillo afilado y extendió su mano hacia Harry.

- Tu mano – pidió quedo.

Harry la observó mientras la chica tomaba el cuchillo y colocaba la punta en la palma expuesta. Sin embargo, no hizo corte alguno sino que se quedó allí un momento, sosteniéndole la mano con delicadeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – preguntó el muchacho.

- No – algunos mechones del color del fuego se desprendieron de las trenzas que se había hecho esa tarde para ayudar a Evelyn con la limpieza de la casa –. Es sólo que…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry, al ver que ella no terminaba su frase.

- Me parece que esta mano ya tiene demasiadas cicatrices – respondió, pasando su pulgar por la frase que había quedado grabada en la piel del muchacho, debido a la horrible pluma de Dolores Umbridge.

- Ah – sonrió, tranquilizador –. Ginny, esta vez no será por una pluma o un hechizo.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero… seré yo quien te la haga.

- Y es por eso que estoy seguro de que no va a molestarme verla en el futuro - replicó mientras sus ojos se clavaban, cálidos, en ella.

Ginny le sonrió con una mueca y con infinito cuidado cortó la piel a lo largo de la línea de la vida, haciendo que la sangre manara. Con delicadeza sostuvo la mano para que goteara sobre la tinta y luego de un momento, sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo y lo colocó alrededor de la herida.

- ¿Te dolió? – preguntó, preocupada.

- Sobreviviré – dijo Harry, dejando la mano un segundo suspendido cuando ella lo soltó.

Ginny tomó aire y, levantando el recipiente en donde la tinta y la sangre se habían mezclado, leyó el hechizo del libro y volcó un poco de tinta sobre el pergamino.

Durante un momento nada pareció suceder, pero entonces una serie de líneas comenzaron a dibujarse lentamente en la superficie del papel, como si se tratara de raíces que se bifurcaban y se expandían.

Hacia arriba y hacia abajo, rectángulos con nombres se intercalaban como hojas de una enredadera, unidos por trazos que se curvaban.

Los cuatro adolescentes miraron con atención mientras cuadro a cuadro, el árbol genealógico de Harry se desplegaba antes sus ojos. Nombres, fechas, uniones.

- Aquí está el abuelo – dijo Ginny, señalando el nombre de su abuelo paterno, el cual pendía a la misma altura que el de su hermana, quien se unía al nombre de Allan Whitherspoon para que luego descendiera de ellos Harold Whitherspoon, quien se unía a Amelia Potter. A la misma altura que ésta se encontraba su hermano, Nicholas Potter y su esposa, Clara McBride. Un lugar por debajo de las dos parejas, los nombres de Mathew Whitherspoon y James Potter se dibujaron al mismo tiempo que aparecían Evelyn Bright y Lily Evans.

Y fue en ese momento en el que los cuatro pares de ojos se quedaron fijos en el papel. Ginny lanzó una exclamación ahogada mientras Ron miraba primero a su hermana y luego a Hermione.

- Algo salió mal – dijo el muchacho, entre sorprendido y espantado –. Esto… debe haber algún error en el hechizo.

Hermione permaneció quieta y muda.

- Debo haberme equivocado – murmuró Ginny, mirando asustada a Harry –. Hice algo mal.

- No creo… que te equivocaras – susurró Hermione, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas de entendimiento.

Con el rostro desencajado, Harry se quedó mirando el pergamino por un largo momento. Finalmente, las piezas cayeron en su lugar y todo encajó a la perfección.

La luz de la vela hacía brillar levemente la tinta que todavía no se secaba, mientras la extraña enredadera de su historia familiar le gritaba desde el papel que James Potter y Lily Evans no tuvieron hijos, pero justo debajo de Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Bright podía leerse perfectamente un nombre.

Su nombre.

Harry James Potter.

Enfurecido, tomó el recipiente con tinta y lo estrelló contra la pared, antes de salir casi corriendo del cuarto.

Un segundo después, los tres adolescentes lo siguieron, mientras la llama de la vela iluminaba el pergamino olvidado sobre la mesa.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_**Cementerio Paragon**_

_**Londres**_

_**6.45 a.m.**_

- Hermione, deja de apretarme tanto. No podré controlar esta escoba si me partes por la mitad.

Los brazos de Hermione se aflojaron apenas alrededor de la cintura de Ron.

- Odio volar – la voz de la joven llegó desde la espalda del muchacho, haciéndolo sonreír - ¿Puedes verlo?

- Creo que sí.

Ron se inclinó un poco hacia delante, provocando que Hermione quedara casi acostada sobre su espalda, y descendieron sobre el césped bien cuidado del cementerio.

Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, Hermione dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo. Se irguió y esperó a que Ron desmontara a su vez de la escoba.

El día ya estaba apareciendo en el horizonte, pero el cementerio lleno de árboles permanecía considerablemente oscuro, por lo que instintivamente se acercó al muchacho. Había algo increíblemente tranquilizador en el impresionante tamaño de Ron.

- ¿Dónde lo viste?

- Allá – Ron señaló a varios metros –. Estaba junto a aquellas lápidas hace un momento.

El sitio parecía desierto ahora. Hermione arrugó el ceño, preocupada, pero sacó su varita y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde Ron acababa de indicar. El muchacho apretó la escoba en su mano izquierda y aferró la varita con la derecha.

Llegaron junto a las dos lápidas que se erguían, solitarias, en el claro y se quedaron allí parados, mirándolas. Eran de piedra y estaban bien cuidadas. La fecha era de quince años antes.

En la de la izquierda, dentro de un marco tallado con enredaderas, podía verse con claridad el nombre de James Potter. En la de la derecha, dentro del mismo marco, estaban grabadas las palabras Lily Potter. En ambas lápidas podía leerse que fueron amados amigos, valientes personas, invaluables seres humanos. Padres devotos.

- Encontré la factura de compra de las tumbas y lápidas entre las cosas de Sirius. Dumbledore me las envió cuando se leyó el testamento y supieron que yo era su heredero.

Hermione lanzó una exclamación ahogada y giró, al mismo tiempo que Ron, hacia el árbol que estaba a unos diez pasos de las lápidas. Su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor del brazo del muchacho, mientras ambos levantaban sus varitas. Sentado con la espalda pegada al tronco estaba Harry. Tenía las piernas flexionadas, los brazos apoyados laxos sobre las rodillas y una profunda tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

- También había un contrato para que cuidaran sus tumbas – agregó Harry –. Sirius quería que estuvieran limpias y tuvieran flores.

Una vez que su corazón dejó de latir a tanta velocidad, Hermione soltó el brazo de Ron y se sentó junto a Harry, en el bien cuidado césped.

- Harry, no debiste salir de la casa. Es peligroso.

El muchacho sonrió de lado, sin mirarla, con los ojos aún clavados en las tumbas que ahora estaban detrás de Ron.

- Entonces, ¿por qué salieron ustedes?

- Porque estás loco si piensas que vamos a dejarte deambular solo por allí – acotó Ron, acercándose a su vez y dejando su escoba junto a la de Harry, apoyada en el costado del árbol.

- Si tú te vas, iremos contigo – afirmó Hermione.

Harry sintió que dentro de su pecho algo le estrujaba los pulmones y no lo dejaba respirar. Cuando se escabulló de la casa una hora antes sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Ron y Hermione lo siguieran. Porque eran sus amigos. Porque siempre estaban allí. Porque desde que los conoció, habían caminado directo al infierno con él más de una vez sin dudarlo. Y de entre todas las cosas caóticas de su vida, de entre todas las mentiras, todos los misterios, su amistad era la única roca verdadera en el río turbulento en el que sentía que su existencia se había transformado.

Lo único realmente valioso. Suyo. Lo que jamás había desaparecido.

Pero ahora había un secreto entre ellos y Harry estaba seguro de que, cuando les contara acerca de la profecía, sus amigos se alejarían de él. Era por eso que no les había dicho nada aún. Y era por eso que se los diría ahora. Porque había llorado a unos padres que no eran sus padres. Había llorado a su padrino. Pero no estaba dispuesto a llorar a sus mejores amigos.

- Saben, esa profecía que Voldemort quiso robar… la realizó la profesora Trelawney – dijo, arrancando algunos brotes de césped.

Hermione y Ron se miraron un segundo antes de mirar a Harry.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el pelirrojo, sentándose a un costado de sus amigos.

- Porque la hizo delante del profesor Dumbledore – sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el césped que seguía arrancando con suavidad – y la noche de la batalla en el Ministerio, cuando regresé a Hogwarts… él me la enseñó.

- Creí que el envase en donde estaba contenida se había roto – dijo Hermione, tratando de no sonar tan sorprendida como se sentía.

- Pero los recuerdos de Dumbledore no se rompieron – explicó Harry –. Él me mostró su memoria en su pensadero.

Por un largo momento ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Harry intentó ordenar sus ideas, encontrar la mejor manera de decirles que él era un asesino potencial. Ron decidió que el suspenso lo estaba matando.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo la profesora Trelawney?

- Más o menos dijo que a finales del séptimo mes nacería el único que puede vencer a Voldermort, hijo de quienes escaparon tres veces de él. Y que uno de los dos debería morir porque no pueden existir juntos – incapaz de mirar a sus amigos, pero sin poder ahora detenerse, tomó aire y siguió – Dumbledore dijo que no sabían a quién se refería la profecía al principio. Que podía ser yo o… Neville. Pero la profesora Trelawney también dijo que Voldemort marcaría al… afortunado… como su igual. Supongo que mi cicatriz me señala como el gran ganador.

Un grillo cantó cerca de ellos y Harry podría haber escuchado el tic-tac de su reloj pulsera si hubiera tenido uno.

- Y esa profecía… ¿no traía ningún instructivo extra por casualidad? – preguntó Ron –. Algo como la manera más efectiva de que mandes a ese maldito al infierno.

- Ron, no maldigas – dijo Hermione automáticamente.

- Lo único que dijo fue que yo tengo algo que Voldemort no tiene.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la chica, ansiosa.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Todo eso acerca de que el amor era lo que los diferenciaba le parecía algo bastante infantil y no creía que fuera la respuesta a la pregunta de Hermione.

- Pues por una vez que hacía una verdadera profecía, por lo menos debió hacerla como la gente – protestó Ron.

- ¿Acaso hay algo como una profecía como la gente? – el tono de voz despectivo de Hermione delataba su desprecio por el arte de la adivinación.

- Harry y yo escribimos unas cuantas acerca de nuestro futuro que puedo asegurarte que sonaban fantásticas – sonrió Ron –. Completas y detalladas. Y sacamos notas excelentes por ellas.

- ¡Por favor! Sólo alguien como la profesora Trelawney podía ponerles altas notas por esa basura – replicó la chica –. Es más, ahora que lo pienso, si ella fue quien hizo esa profecía, tal vez no deberíamos preocuparnos demasiado, ¿no?

- Yo no me preocuparía… si no fuera porque Dumbledore cree que es verdadera – dijo Harry, percibiendo la nota de esperanza en la voz de su amiga.

- Sí, como que ese detalle le da cierto peso a todo el asunto – coincidió Ron, lanzando una piedra contra unos arbustos cercanos –. Pero unos cuantos detalles extra acerca de cómo era que podías vencer al bastardo no habrían estado demás.

Harry sonrió. A medida que el intercambio entre sus dos amigos avanzaba se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, tal vez la profecía no lo volvía alguien despreciable. Su pecho pareció vaciarse de un peso enorme y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Hermione.

- ¿Dumbledore no te dijo nada más?

- Creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta esta noche que hay muchas cosas que Dumbledore no me ha dicho – replicó Harry, volviendo la vista hacia las tumbas cercanas.

Ron lanzó otra piedra a los arbustos, frustrado.

- ¡Auch!

El grito de dolor hizo que los tres se pusieran de pie de un salto, levantando sus varitas y apuntándolas hacia las plantas que Ron había estado usando como blanco.

- ¡Soy yo! – exclamó Ginny, emergiendo de entre las hojas mientras se frotaba el hombro derecho.

- ¡Cielos, Ginny! ¡Podríamos haberte lastimado! – exclamó Harry.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó Ron, mirando a su hermana menor con enojo.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarles a ustedes – repuso la chica acercándose y dejando su escoba junto a las otras dos –. ¿No creerías que iba a quedarme a enfrentar la furia de mamá sola, no? ¿Tienes una idea de cómo va a ponerse cuando se entere que hice magia y me han dado una advertencia oficial?

- Mamá va a matarme por esto – se quejó el muchacho, con los ojos desorbitados –. Me arrancará la cabeza y la colgará encima del reloj del abuelo.

- No seas melodramático – replicó Ginny -. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- Tú, porque nos seguiste – le aclaró su hermano.

- Y ellos porque me siguieron a mí – agregó Harry.

- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó Hermione -. ¿Piensas ir a buscar a Dumbledore para pedirle explicaciones?

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- No, tan solo quería venir aquí y… verlos – murmuró, mirando las lápidas que podían leerse perfectamente bien con la claridad creciente –. He querido hacerlo todo el verano.

- ¿O sea que esto no es la gran Potter? – preguntó Ginny con algo de acidez.

- ¿La gran Potter? – preguntó Harry, levantando las cejas.

- Sí, ya sabes. Cuando te enfadas tiendes a irte dando un portazo – aclaró la chica –. Te fuiste de la casa de tus tíos hace tres años, intentaste escapar de Grimauld Place el año pasado, ahora te escabulles en medio de la noche… veo un cierto patrón aquí.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Grimauld Place?

- Los retratos… les encanta cotillear – aclaró la chica.

- ¿Tú quisiste escaparte de Grimauld Place el año pasado? – preguntó Ron, claramente sorprendido por no saberlo -. ¿Por qué?

- Por idiota – aclaró Harry –. Escuchen, ninguno de ustedes debió salir de la casa. Yo no iba a escaparme ni nada parecido. Sólo quería venir aquí y ver las tumbas – dio un par de pasos y se detuvo, con la vista fija en los nombres grabados en las piedras –. A veces siento que no son más que un par de nombres. Que no son reales. Y esta noche… parecían más irreales que nunca.

Por un largo rato ninguno dijo nada. Se quedaron allí, mirando las lápidas, hasta que finalmente Harry respiró hondo y se giró hacia sus amigos.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Creo que aún estamos a tiempo de regresar antes del desayuno.

Los otros tres asintieron y Ron, que estaba más cerca, se volteó para ir a buscar las escobas pero se quedo estático en el lugar.

- Harry, Hermione… - dijo sin girarse.

No tuvo que mirar para saber que sus mejores amigos y su hermana estaban tan paralizados como él.

Cuatro figuras encapuchadas se acercaban por el camino, directo hacia ellos.



_**Residencia Whitherspoon**_

_**7.15 de la mañana**_

- Necesitamos comprar leche y líquido limpiador para el baño – dijo Evelyn mientras batía con energía huevos en un recipiente de cerámica.

- Iré después del desayuno – respondió Mathew mientras buscaba tazas y cucharas y las colocaba en la mesa.

- Por cierto, Molly y Arthur vendrán a media mañana. Hemos pensado que mientras estamos en el Consejo de Vigilantes, los chicos podrían quedarse con Molly, Charlie y Bill en la Madriguera y distenderse un poco – continuó Evelyn, colocando harina en la preparación para seguir batiendo –. Han estado aquí encerrados todo este tiempo y no creo que por un rato vaya a ocurrir algo malo.

- Pensé que éste era el mejor lugar para mantener a Harry seguro.

- Y lo es. Pero puedo recordar perfectamente la primera Navidad luego de que conjuramos el bargaine. No pudimos salir de tu casa y terminaste gritando que la seguridad podía irse al cuerno mientras pateabas paredes.

- Eve, no fue porque no me dejaran salir que terminé pateando paredes – Mathew sonrió al recordar la cara de su madre cuando le dijo que iba a salir a dar un paseo con Evelyn, y que le lanzaría un maleficio a cualquiera que intentara mantenerlo dentro de esa casa –. Fue porque no me dejaban estar a solas contigo.

Evelyn dejó la batidora y comenzó a mezclar la masa con las manos.

- ¿Cómo que no nos dejaban estar a solas? ¡Dormíamos juntos!

- ¡Con la puerta abierta! – replicó el mago, tomando varios cubiertos del cajón y comenzando a desperdigarlos por la mesa –. Y sólo porque la pesadilla que tuviste la primera noche logró que convenciera a mis padres, de que yo era el mejor remedio para prevenir futuros gritos aterradores.

Una mueca que no logró distender el rostro de la bruja quedó escondida parcialmente, detrás de los mechones de cabello que se habían desprendido de las pinzas con que se había recogido apresuradamente el pelo esa mañana.

- Como sea. El punto es que hemos pensado que una tarde no le hará daño a nadie, y trataremos de que Tonks y Remus los acompañen también.

- ¿Hemos pensado? ¿Quiénes?

- Molly, Bill y yo.

Mathew la miró de manera sospechosa desde la otra punta de la mesa.

- ¿Y cuándo discutiste esto con Molly y Bill?

- Anoche, antes de que ella regresara a la Madriguera, mientras tú tenías tu… reunión con… - agitó una mano y dejó la frase inconclusa.

El silencio llenó el cuarto cuando dejó de amasar, con los hombros tensos y la vista fija en el fregadero.

Su marido se quedó quieto. Sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea y el cuchillo que estaba estrujando en su mano izquierda se enterró en su palma.

- Mierda – murmuró, soltando el cuchillo y mirando el corte con el ceño fruncido.

Evelyn se giró y vio que algunas gotas de sangre caían sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Nada. Yo… no me di cuenta – murmuró el hombre, acercándose al fregadero y abriendo el grifo para limpiar la herida.

Limpiándose las manos, Evelyn se acercó a él y, tomándole la mano, examinó la herida a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana que se abría a lo largo de toda la pared, sobre la encimera.

La secó con un paño limpio y, pasando un dedo por encima, murmuró un hechizo. Un segundo después, la piel se había unido y una delgada línea rojiza reemplazaba el corte sangrante.

Levantando los ojos, los clavó en los de su esposo, que la contemplaban brillantes.

- Sabes que no fue una reunión - la voz de Mathew sonó llena de preocupación.

- No tenías por qué ir tú.

- Sí tenía - levantó su mano sana y acarició despacio la mejilla pálida de la bruja –. Ya discutimos esto anoche. Tenía que averiguar si era capaz de estar parado junto a él y contenerme de volverlo polvo.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza.

- Supongo que ahora la única duda es si yo seré capaz de permitir que siga caminando.

Mathew se quedó mirándola por un largo minuto antes de envolverla en sus brazos con fuerza. Evelyn enterró su rostro en el pecho de su marido.

- No seré yo quien te juzgue si en este caso en particular, la misión no es primero.

La mujer sonrió contra la tela de la camisa y aspiró con fuerza. Amaba el olor a jabón, loción de afeitar y algo más que simplemente era Mathew para ella.

Un golpe en la puerta trasera hizo que se separan de un salto. Extrañado, Mathew fue a abrir y un segundo después, Molly y Arthur entraban en la cocina. Ella con el aspecto de un pequeño dragón a punto de echar fuego. Él con la afable expresión que ahora siempre estaba teñida de preocupación.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? – preguntó Molly, quitándose el sombrero.

Mathew se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta.

- Durmiendo. Son las siete y media de la mañana. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Sabía que dejar a esos cuatro juntos era una mala idea – exclamó Molly disgustada –. No es que esté culpándolos a ustedes dos, pero debería haberme llevado a Ron y Ginny a casa con nosotros.

- Molly, se supone que Ron y Ginny se quedaron aquí porque Harry y Hermione están aquí – replicó su marido.

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesta, Molly? – preguntó Evelyn, acercándose.

- ¡Por esto! – exclamó la mujer más baja, blandiendo en alto una carta de aspecto oficial –. Lo encontré en la cocina de casa esta mañana al levantarme. Supongo que llegó allí porque las barreras colocadas alrededor de esta casa no permitieron que llegara aquí.

- ¿Qué es? – Mathew miró la carta con curiosidad.

- Es un llamado de atención oficial por hacer magia siendo menor de edad – respondió Arthur –. Molly, pudo haber sido un accidente.

- ¡Ja! Tú hija no hace magia por accidente, Arthur.

- No los he visto hacer magia en ningún momento – acotó Evelyn –. Y anoche estaban los cuatro en la cama para cuando Mathew llegó.

- ¿Tal vez decidió darle algún tipo de escarmiento a Fred y George? Ayer por la tarde estuvieron aquí, antes de partir a Dublín, y le hicieron una broma que no le gustó mucho – dijo Mathew.

- Entonces esto habría estado en casa cuando yo llegué en la noche, no esta mañana – acotó Molly –. Bien, no tiene sentido conjeturar. Iré a buscarla ahora mismo y será mejor que tenga una buena explicación.

- Supongo que entonces todo el mundo se levantará muy temprano hoy – dijo Evelyn, terminando de colocar galletas sobre una asadera y metiéndola en el horno –. Arhtur, siéntate. ¿Has desayunado?

- Aún no – el padre de Ron se quitó su capa y la dejó en el perchero -. ¿Tienes el periódico de hoy, Mathew? – preguntó.

- Fíjate en el recibidor – respondió Mathew, mientras colocaba galletas en una fuente y luego las dejaba en el medio de la mesa.

El señor Weasley salió del cuarto y un nuevo golpe sonó en la puerta.

- Somos nosotros – dijo Bill desde afuera. Le sonrió a su padrino cuando le abrió la puerta y entró, seguido por su hermano -. ¿Llegamos a tiempo para desayunar?

- No había nadie en casa y supusimos que mamá estaría aquí, buscando a los chicos – agregó Charlie.

- Entre otras cosas – sonrió Mathew –. Siéntense. En un minuto…

- ¡Arthur! ¡Mathew! ¡Evelyn!

El grito de Molly cortó lo que estaba por decir y los cuatro corrieron hacia la escalera principal. Arthur estaba a mitad de camino hacia el primer piso, con el rostro descompuesto y la varita en la mano.

Mathew, Evelyn, Charlie y Bill llegaron al primer piso mientras Molly salía del cuarto de los varones con el rostro desencajado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Mathew, barriendo el lugar con la mirada.

- ¡No están! ¡No están! – gritó la señora Weasley, claramente aterrorizada.

- ¿Cómo que no están? – Arthur entró en el cuarto que Hermione y Ginny compartían, mientras Mathew entraba en el de Harry y Ron.

Las camas estaban desechas y vacías.

Evelyn abrió el ropero de las chicas y vio la ropa colgada.

- Su ropa está aquí – exclamó.

- La de ellos también – replicó su esposo desde el otro cuarto.

Un silencio helado cayó sobre los seis adultos, que casi no se atrevían a respirar.

- Revisaré abajo – dijo Bill y salió corriendo hacia la planta baja.

- Yo iré arriba – anunció Charlie, partiendo para el lado contrario que su hermano.

Mathew recorrió el cuarto con la vista tratando de pensar y se acercó a la cama de Harry, donde un pedazo de cartulina le llamó la atención. La levantó y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Eve! – exclamó.

Su esposa, así como los padres de Ron y Ginny, entraron en el cuarto.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira esto – le tendió la foto que acababa de encontrar –. Estaba sobre la cama de Harry.

Evelyn tomó la fotografía y ahogó una exclamación.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Arthur, mirando por sobre el hombro de la bruja.

- Una foto nuestra, en la boda de James y Lily. Con los novios – respondió Mathew.

Evelyn levantó los ojos y los clavó en los de su esposo.

- ¿Tú crees que…?

- No es posible – murmuró Mathew.

La voz de Bill llegó desde la planta baja.

- ¡Tío Matt! ¡Papá!

Los cuatro partieron escaleras abajo, seguidos por los pasos de Charlie que bajaba del ático. Entraron en la biblioteca y se encontraron conque Bill estaba mirando azorado la pared junto a la puerta.

Todos contemplaron las líneas, nombres y recuadros que se esparcían por toda la superficie, formando un intrincando diseño.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó Charlie, acercándose para ver mejor – Parece…

- Un árbol genealógico – Molly completó la frase.

Bill permaneció silencioso, con la vista clavada en la rama del árbol que casi llegaba al suelo, mientras su hermano seguía las delicadas líneas y nombres que se extendían por toda la pared.

- El abuelo está allí, pero tú no apareces, papá – señaló el nombre por encima de su cabeza, confundido - ¿De quién es este árbol?

- De Harry.

El entendimiento en las dos palabras pronunciadas por Arthur llenó el cuarto, pero no alcanzó a los dos jóvenes.

- ¿De Harry? – Charlie bajó la vista hasta que llegó al nombre del mejor amigo de su hermano menor –. Pero… algo está mal aquí. Es decir… Harry figura como hijo de… ustedes – sus ojos azorados se clavaron en sus tíos, que silenciosos miraban hipnotizados la pared.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento durante el cual los cuatro Weasley procesaban el significado del árbol genealógico dibujado en la pared.

Arthur miró a su primo y amigo, con el azoro pintado en el rostro.

- Harry es hijo de ustedes – susurró, mientras en sus ojos brillaba el mismo entendimiento que se vislumbraba en su voz –. Pero… no entiendo… ¿por qué es que James y Lily…?

Mathew miró a su primo con tanto dolor en los ojos que éste no pudo seguir hablando. El mago se quedó allí por un momento hasta que, finalmente, estiró un brazo y tomó a su esposa por el codo.

- Eve, basta – murmuró –. Necesitamos pensar.

Evelyn se negó a mirarlo, sabiendo que tenía razón. Pero le resultaba casi imposible controlar la ola de pánico y dolor que la estaba sacudiendo.

- ¿Dónde pueden haber ido? – preguntó Molly, con el rostro mojado en lágrimas de miedo.

- No parecen haber llevado ropa – dijo Mathew – pero no vi las escobas de los chicos.

Bill, que estaba parado junto a Charlie, levantó un dedo, pensativo.

- Si yo fuera a escaparme, por el motivo que fuere, y no me llevara nada… tendría que buscar dinero.

- No sé Hermione, pero Ron y Ginny no lo tienen – replicó Charlie – .Podemos estar seguros de eso.

- Tal vez fueron con Fred y George – aventuró su padre.

- No lo creo – dijo Bill –. Yo no lo haría. Sin embargo, aunque nosotros no tengamos dinero, Harry es un adolescente razonablemente rico. Y no tiene que pedirle permiso a nadie para hacer uso de su herencia.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padrino, quien asintió lentamente.

- Gringotts.

Como si la conclusión a la que habían arribado los hubiera despertado, Mathew y Evelyn se dirigieron a la vez hacia la puerta.

- Charlie, busca a Dumbledore – dijo Evelyn mientras atravesaba la sala hacia la cocina –. Dile lo que ha pasado y que nos encuentre en el callejón Diagon.

Un segundo después, la casa estaba vacía.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

_**Callejón Knockturn**_

_**8.05 am**_

- En verdad no veo la razón para haber venido hasta aquí.

Angel miró su alrededor con hastío.

El mago parado a un par de pasos de él no se molestó en girarse al responderle.

- Y yo no veo la razón por la cual deba darte explicaciones.

- Pues ya que me tomé la molestia de sacarte de Azkabán, es lo menos que merezco.

- Lo que tú creas merecer y lo que yo crea que mereces son cosas totalmente distintas – replicó Lucius Malfoy con acidez.

Arrebujado dentro de su capa oscura, ocultando su cabello plateado de la vista de la gente, estaba apostado en un rincón sombrío del callejón. Sus ojos grises permanecían fijos en la calle apenas concurrida a esa hora de la mañana.

- Parece que ese tiempo a la sombra no te ha sentado bien, amigo – la ceja de Spike se difuminó bajo el humo de su eterno cigarrillo –. Tu humor apesta.

Malfoy distrajo su vigilancia un momento para contemplar a los dos vampiros que, apostados uno frente a otro, parecían aburridos.

- La última vez que los vi estaban peleando a muerte. Y ahora aparecen juntos y enamorados de nuevo.

Spike levantó un hombro y miró el cielo encapotado por encima de sus cabezas.

- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy un poco masoquista. Extraño al imbécil cuando no está cerca – comentó.

Angel lo miró en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cara sin expresión alguna. No le gustaba esto. Se suponía que deberían estar camino a ver a Voldemort, no esperando a quién sabe quién, en el medio de una de las calles más concurridas del Londres mágico, exponiéndose a que atraparan de nuevo al imbécil que debía conducirlos hasta el loco de Voldemort.

Malfoy devolvió su atención a la calle y arrugó el ceño, impaciente. Narcissa ya debería haber llegado.

Repentinamente, tres magos aparecieron a una cuadra de distancia y se dirigieron hacia donde él se hallaba casi corriendo. Ninguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta de su presencia cuando pasaron de largo a toda velocidad.

Extrañado, los vio alejarse. Conocía a dos de los mortífagos. Se preguntó qué estaría pasando para que tuvieran esa extraña expresión de haberse ganado la reserva de Galleons del Ministerio.

Otro "plop" resonó a unos pasos de distancia y un nuevo mortífago apareció, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia el lugar en donde sus compañeros acababan de desaparecer.

Al pasar junto a Lucius, éste salió de su escondite y, tomándolo por la capa, lo empujó hacia el estrecho pasaje donde se había apostado a esperar. Antes de que el otro mago pudiera hacer un solo movimiento, se bajó la capucha y lo miró con helada expresión.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó el hombre, sorprendido -. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estás loco! ¡Todo los malditos aurores están buscándote!

- Lo que haga no es tu asunto – replicó con desdén el interpelado, soltándolo y alejándose un paso -. ¿Qué está pasando? Acabo de ver a Curtis y Klane junto con otro más corriendo hacia el callejón Diagon.

- Potter – respondió el mortífago, con los ojos brillantes de la anticipación –. Lo vieron por casualidad en un cementerio, hace como una hora. Parece que se dirige hacia acá.

Angel se enderezó y dio un paso al frente, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Está solo? – preguntó.

El mortífago lo miró por un momento, como si recién se percatara de que Malfoy no estaba solo allí.

- No, está con sus amigos. Los dos Weasley y esa sangre sucia – dijo finalmente.

Una expresión predadora apareció en las facciones de Malfoy mientras su mente corría a toda velocidad. Esta era su oportunidad. El Lord Oscuro debía estar furioso con él por haber fracasado en tratar de obtener la profecía, pero si le llevaba a Harry Potter,… eso lo colocaría de nuevo en el lado bueno de su Señor. Sí, era perfecto.

- Vamos – dijo con brusquedad, empujando al mago hacia el callejón.

Los dos se alejaron, sin esperar a los vampiros, pero no habían caminado más de diez pasos cuando la voz de Narcissa Malfoy los detuvo.

- ¡Lucius!

Malfoy se dio la vuelta, mientras el otro mortífago seguía sin esperarlo, y vio con enfado que su esposa acababa de aparecer. Con su hijo.

- ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?

Draco entrecerró los ojos, ofendido ante el tono de voz de su padre, y levantó la barbilla en un claro gesto de desafío.

- No podía permitir que madre viniera sola. Nos vigilan todo el tiempo, así es que pensé que podíamos simular que estamos comprando mis cosas para el colegio.

La mirada gélida de su padre pareció atravesarlo.

- Quédense aquí – les ordenó.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Narcissa, nerviosa –. Lucius, no deben verte…

Su protesta murió ante la forma en que su esposo la miró.

- No me cuestiones, Narcissa.

Se arregló la capucha para asegurarse de que su rostro no estaba visible y, sin decir nada, se dirigió con premura hacia la calle donde los mortífagos habían desaparecido.

Draco contempló a su padre alejarse, temblando de rabia. Odiaba que todo el tiempo lo hiciera sentir un imbécil que nada más hacía estupideces. Apretando los puños con fuerza, se quedó quieto un momento. Pero tomando una decisión, hizo el ademán de seguir a Lucius Malfoy.

- ¡Draco! ¿Qué haces? – exclamó Narcissa -. Tu padre dijo que lo esperáramos aquí.

Sacudiéndose la mano de su madre con impaciencia, Draco continuó su camino, sintiendo que los pasos de Narcissa Malfoy se apresuraban detrás de él.

Angel miró a Spike con preocupación y, luego de un segundo, los siguieron.



Mathew, Evelyn, Arthur y Bill aparecieron en el medio del callejón Diagon, que a pesar de lo temprano de la hora, estaba ya bastante concurrido. Nadie prestó mayor atención a los cuatro magos que habían aparecido en uno de los sitios destinados para ello.

Charlie estaba buscando al profesor Dumbledore mientras que Molly se había dirigido hacia Grimauld Place, para chequear que los chicos no estuvieran allí.

Los cuatro observaron a la gente que iba de un lado al otro con premura, como si quisieran hacer rápido sus trámites y volver a la seguridad de sus casas.

- Arthur, ve a la tienda de bromas – dijo Mathew –. Bill, tú y yo iremos a Gringots. Evelyn…

- Me fijaré en el callejón Knockturn – declaró la bruja, cubriéndose con la capucha de su capa.

Un segundo después se habían separado.



Harry torció la esquina y corrió todo lo rápido que pudo. Ron iba delante, las chicas en el medio, él detrás. A los cuatro el corazón les retumbaba por mucho más que el solo hecho de estar corriendo, pero mantenían los ojos alertas y la boca cerrada.

Ron llegó hasta la puerta de El Caldero Chorreante y entró como una tromba, seguido de los otros tres.

- ¡Hey, muchachos, dónde demonios creen que van! – gritó Tom, el cantinero, enfadado al ver pasar a los cuatro adolescentes como una exhalación hacia la parte trasera del lugar.

Para cuando Harry entró en el patio Ron ya había sacando su varita y estaba golpeando uno de los ladrillos con ella.

- Espero que Bill esté en el trabajo – dijo Hermione, intentando que su voz no sonara tan asustada como ella se sentía.

Ninguno de los otros tres respondió a su comentario. En cuanto la abertura en la pared fue lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran por ella, se lanzaron a la carrera rumbo a Gringots.

Corrieron unos cincuenta metros y Harry se giró para mirar a su espalda. Pudo ver a los mismos dos mortífagos que los venían persiguiendo desde que se escaparon del cementerio.

Habían intentado usar sus escobas, pero antes de que las alcanzaran los magos las habían invocado, por lo que sólo les había quedado correr.

- ¡Por aquí! – dijo Ginny, torciendo por una calle lateral –. Habrá menos gente e iremos más rápido.

Tenía razón. La calle estaba considerablemente menos concurrida, pero unos cien metros por delante vieron venir a otros tres mortífagos. Harry tomó a Ginny del brazo y la detuvo, tirando de ella hacia atrás.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Ron, que ahora se encontraba en la retaguardia –. Volvamos al callejón Diagon.

Doblaron por la siguiente calle y, esquivando peatones, corrieron hacia el Banco, con las varitas empuñadas y la sangre resonando en sus oídos. Un par de gritos detrás de ellos les dijo que aún los seguían y un rayo rebotó encima de la cabeza de Ron, contra la pared.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de Sortilegios Weasley no se detuvieron. Sabían que los mellizos estaban de viaje y no tenía sentido intentar buscar refugio allí. Tampoco iban a pedirle ayuda a la gente que los veía pasar en su carrera alocada. Su mejor opción era Bill, en Gringots. Los cuatro lo sabían.

Harry y Ginny, que iban adelante, acababan de pasar por el frente de la tienda de bromas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien detuvo a Hermione por el brazo.

La joven gritó y Ron apuntó con su varita al hombre que la había lanzado hacia el interior de la tienda, cuando una mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca y tiró de él también.

- Baja eso, Ron – dijo su padre, con el rostro desencajado y tremendamente serio.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó aliviado, intentando soltarse y gesticulando, frenético -. ¡Harry, Ginny! ¡Hay mortífagos ahí afuera!

Arthur se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¡Quédense aquí! – le ordenó a su hijo sin voltear para ver si le obedecía.

Ron miró a Hermione y un segundo después, ambos salieron detrás de su padre.

En la calle la gente comenzaba a ponerse a resguardo en vista de la agitación.

Harry sintió que alguien gritaba un hechizo a sus espaldas y se lanzó encima de Ginny, tirándola al suelo, mientras el rayo de luz pasaba por encima de ellos. Un segundo después levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a ponerse de levantarse y seguir corriendo, cuando lo que vio frente a ellos hizo que el corazón se le detuviera por un instante.

A veinte pasos de donde se encontraban había cinco mortífagos parados, bloqueándoles el paso. Y en el medio de todos, estaba Lucius Malfoy, mirándolo con ojos que echaban chispas de odio.

Con rapidez se puso de pie y tiró de Ginny para ponerla detrás suyo, girándose lentamente para que la chica quedara entre él y la vidriera cercana. Asustado se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione ya no estaban junto a ellos y algo helado le atenazó las entrañas, pero se esforzó en concentrarse en el peligro frente a él. Sin apartar la vista de Malfoy, levantó su varita y se preparó.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos, Potter – la voz de Lucius sonaba tan cascada como siempre. Dio dos pasos hacia los dos adolescentes sacando su varita del interior de su bastón, con un gesto espeluznante en su rostro –. Dime, ¿crees que hoy salvarás el día?

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, los ojos de Lucius se clavaron en un lugar a la derecha del muchacho, desde donde ellos habían venido corriendo.

Harry giró la cabeza y sintió que la mano de Ginny se cerraba con fuerza en su antebrazo. A varios pasos se encontraba Arthur, con la varita firmemente apretada en la mano y una expresión que jamás ninguno de los dos le había visto en el rostro. Justo detrás estaban Ron y Hermione, con sus varitas apretadas con fuerza y expresión determinada. Un poco más lejos, dos hombres estaban tendidos en el piso.

- Harry, Ginny, vengan aquí – dijo el padre de Ron con voz tensa, con la vista clavada en los mortífagos.

- No.Se.Muevan – Malfoy levantó su varita y la apuntó directo hacia Harry.

El muchacho extendió su brazo tratando de cubrir mejor a Ginny. La chica pasó sus ojos de Malfoy a su padre, intentando decidir cuál de los dos sería más rápido llegado el caso. Harry la empujó con suavidad hacia su derecha, tratando de que se dirigiera hacia Arthur Weasley, y ella lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, pero uno de los mortífagos lanzó un maleficio directo a ellos, por lo que Harry se giró, la cubrió con el cuerpo y se inclinó hacia abajo.

- ¡No! – gritó Hermione.

Antes de que el maleficio llegar a ellos, un suave "plop" se escuchó y Mathew se materializó a su lado.

- ¡_Protego_! – exclamó, y el rayo de luz rebotó, perdiéndose en el aire.

Harry se enderezó y, al ver a Mathew parado entre ellos y los mortífagos, una inexplicable ola de seguridad pareció cubrirlo.

Un silencio ominoso se batió sobre la calle, mientras Malfoy parecía estar contemplando un fantasma.

- Tú… estás muerto - las palabras salieron como un silbido entre los dientes de Lucius Malfoy.

- Bienvenido al infierno, Malfoy – respondió Mathew con calma.

El mortífago de pelo platinado se quedó mirándolo, como si de verdad creyera que estaba en el infierno.

Y por primera vez en meses, años incluso, Harry se sintió increíblemente seguro de que saldría de allí caminando.

Bill apareció por una calle lateral y se acercó a su padre, pero Mathew levantó una mano para indicarle que no atacara. Había demasiada gente en los alrededores y esto prometía volverse una verdadera matanza.

Al ver que llegaban refuerzos para los contrarios, Malfoy miró a su alrededor. Los cuatro mortífagos que estaban con él debieron pensar que no valía la pena, por lo que desaparecieron en el aire. Y Lucius Malfoy pensó que era la mejor opción.

Pero Mathew adivinó sus intenciones.

- ¡_Permanitarum_! – exclamó, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Una luz restalló alrededor del mortífago, quien pareció encontrarse de repente en una esfera brumosa. Lucius lo miró por un momento y, levantando su varita, pareció concentrarse en algo.

- No te molestes, Lucius – dijo Mathew –. No podrás desaparecer mientras estés allí dentro.

Con el rostro lívido, Malfoy miró a Mathew con tanto odio en sus ojos plateados que a Harry le pareció que nunca antes le había resultado tan parecido a su hijo Draco. En particular, cuando Draco lo miraba a él.

Malfoy pudo distinguir a Angelus y Spike en las sombras del callejón cercano, pero sabía que ellos no lo ayudarían. No era su estilo.

Necesitaba salir de allí pero necesitaba una distracción. Si no podía aparecerse, entonces tendría que correr. Levantando su varita, murmuró algo que Harry no llegó a escuchar, pero no pasó más de un segundo antes de que la voz estrangulada de Ginny le llegara llena de miedo.

- Harry…

El chico paseó su mirada por la calle y comprendió por qué era que ella estaba como petrificada.

Al menos un centenar de serpientes aparecieron de la nada. La gente comenzó a gritar mientras los reptiles caían de los techos y carteles, deslizándose desde todos los rincones, mostrando sus dientes ante la batahola reinante.

Malfoy sonrió al ver que Arthur y Bill retrocedían para acercarse a Ron y Hermione.

Una serpiente enorme se deslizó desde el techo y Ginny pegó un alarido cuando comenzó a enroscarse en su cuello. Harry, girándose, la miró con fijeza.

- ¡No! – exclamó en pársel -. ¡Déjala en paz!

La serpiente pareció dudar y se quedó suspendida. Finalmente soltó a Ginny y cayó al suelo.

- Parece que definitivamente hoy no salvarás el día, Potter – dijo Malfoy con suficiencia, mientras Mathew volaba a una serpiente que intentaba morder a una niña que se había refugiado con su madre en la entrada de un negocio cercano.

Harry se giró, y trató de ver a cuál serpiente le ordenaría que no atacara, pero el sitio estaba lleno.

- ¡Son demasiadas! – exclamó, desesperado.

- ¡Deténganse!

La orden resonó en todo el lugar, como un trueno. Y las serpientes, se inmovilizaron.

La mano de Ginny se cerró compulsivamente alrededor del brazo de Harry.

- ¿Quién dijo eso? – preguntó en un susurro.

Harry contempló los rostros de todos los presentes, que ahora mostraban aún más miedo del que las serpientes les habían causado unos segundos antes. Vio que éstas se habían quedado todas quietas, como expectantes. Y se dio cuenta entonces por qué nadie había entendido la orden pero los reptiles la habían obedecido.

"Pársel", se dijo para sus adentros.

- Vengan aquí – fue la siguiente orden, que resonó en toda la calle.

Malfoy miró con espanto cómo todas las serpientes se dirigían hacia él, pero en lugar de detenerse pasaban de largo. Se giró y si un momento antes pensó haber visto un fantasma, ahora parecía estar contemplando al demonio.

Evelyn venía caminando desde el lado opuesto. Su larga capa negra se movía sobre sus tobillos mientras sus ojos color oro relucían de manera amenazante. Detrás, a su lado y delante de ella había serpientes que se le acercaban con rapidez. De todos los colores, tamaños y clases.

La mujer se detuvo a unos veinte pasos de Malfoy y un momento después, un enorme cerco de serpientes la rodeaba. Harry pensó que en su vida había visto algo más aterrorizante que esa imagen.

- Quietas – dijo y, levantando la mano, pareció deshacer el hechizo con el que había amplificado su voz.

- Evelyn – susurró el mortífago, azorado.

La bruja torció la boca en una mueca que no llegó a ser sonrisa.

- ¿Divirtiéndote, Malfoy? - aún cuando no habló muy alto, toda la calle podía escuchar lo que la bruja estaba diciendo –. Es más divertido cuando juegas con ellas en lugar de observarlas.

Sus ojos se desviaron levemente hacia donde estaba Harry y luego se posaron por una fracción de segundo en su esposo.

La gente que estaba cerca se alejaba apresurada, tal vez pensando que era su oportunidad de escapar. En un par de minutos en la calle sólo estaban ellos.

Mathew levantó su mano una vez más y apuntó a un pasaje lateral, justo a la altura donde Malfoy estaba parado. No habló, pero Harry vio asombrado cómo Draco Malfoy emergía del pasaje y era arrastrado por una fuerza invisible hasta quedar cerca de su padre.

- Rodéenlo – ordenó Evelyn a las serpientes y todas se movieron en masa, hasta formar alrededor de Draco una muralla movediza y siseante.

- ¡Draco! – exclamó Narcissa, intentando acercarse, pero su marido levantó una mano hacia ella.

- ¡Quédate donde estás! – exclamó, furioso.

Evelyn avanzó, pasó junto a Malfoy y se detuvo junto a su esposo, mientras los ojos del mortífago la seguían con fijeza. Entonces, la escena pareció congelarse.

- Ustedes dos están muertos – dijo Narcissa, que había obedecido a su esposo y permanecía quieta, con las manos apretadas y un profundo odio en sus rasgos afilados –. Él los mató.

Evelyn alzó las cejas.

- ¿Dejaste que le pusiera Draco al niño? – la boca de Narcissa era una línea tensa –. Nunca pensé que quisieras agradecerme lo que hice por ti accediendo a semejante deseo de tu esposo.

Algo en ese comentario pareció ser demasiado para la espigada bruja, quien levantó su varita.

- Yo no haría eso – Mathew negó con un dedo y señaló hacia donde Draco contemplaba, petrificado pero erguido, a las serpientes que se enroscaban cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo.

- Estás blufeando – dijo Lucius –. No es tu estilo atacar a un adolescente desarmado.

- No, ese es tú estilo – replicó Mathew con desprecio –. El estilo Slytherin.

– Lamentablemente para Draco, yo soy una Slytherin y las serpientes me obedecen a mí – comentó Evelyn con voz helada.

Erizado, Harry se preguntó si en verdad ella lanzaría todas esas serpientes contra el Buscador del Equipo de Slytherin. El jadeo de Ginny le dijo que ella se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada, hasta que Malfoy pareció llegar al límite de su paciencia.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué están esperando? ¿Qué lleguen los aurores?

- No exactamente – respondió Mathew.

- En realidad, Lucius, vas a hacernos un favor – dijo Evelyn con suavidad.

- ¿Qué les hace pensar que yo haría algo por ustedes? – preguntó Malfoy padre.

- Que no tienes opciones – replicó Mathew –. O haces lo que te pedimos o será la última vez que veas a tu esposa y tu hijo.

- ¡No me amenaces, Whitherspoon! Sé perfectamente bien que no vas a matarlos – había mucho desprecio en la voz de Lucius, pero también había especulación en sus ojos.

- ¿Y quién dijo que son ellos los que tengo en mente?.

La espantosa calma con que Mathew hizo su declaración le erizó el pelo a Harry.

- Quiero que vayas adonde está tu amado Señor, Malfoy, y le digas de nuestra parte que hemos regresado – dijo Evelyn.

- Que lo estamos esperando – agregó Mathew.

Evelyn dio un paso hacia Malfoy.

- Y dile que esta vez, cuando venga, seremos mejores anfitriones.

Lucius Malfoy los contempló por un largo momento en silencio, como si estuviera sopesando sus opciones.

- Lárgate, Malfoy – le dijo Mathew.

El mago los miró con odio, desvió la vista hacia su esposa que contemplaba a Draco asustada, y apretó los labios. Detrás de Narcissa, en las sombras, veía que Angel y Spike aún estaban allí.

- Tú y yo, Whitherspoon – dijo entre dientes – Pronto.

Mathew no le respondió.

Malfoy caminó hacia donde estaban los vampiros y siguió de largo hacia el callejón Knockturn, sin verificar si éstos venían detrás de él o no.

- Déjenlo salir – les ordenó Evelyn a las serpientes.

Los animales se agruparon hacia un costado de Draco, abriendo una brecha en el círculo que habían formado a su alrededor.

- Puedes irte – Mathew miró a Draco y luego a Narcissa –. Tú también.

Narcissa le sostuvo la mirada mientras su hijo se paraba a su lado con los puños apretados.

- ¿Se dan cuenta de que acaban de dejar ir a Lucius? Ahora son cómplices de su huída.

Mathew le sonrió con sorna.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que no hay nadie aquí para verlo?

En ese momento, Narcissa se percató de que eran los únicos a la vista. Los pocos peatones que habían allí al comenzar la batahola ya habían huido. Sólo estaban ella, su hijo, Harry, Hermione, los cuatro Weasley y las dos personas que más detestaba en el planeta.

Apretando los labios, se giró y comenzó a alejarse.

Draco permaneció en el lugar, apretando su varita con fuerza, como si algo en su interior se revelara a tan solo marcharse sin presentar batalla.

Sus ojos pasaron de los dos magos que no conocía, pero que habían humillado a sus padres, a Harry. Ambos muchachos se contemplaron en silencio, desafiándose.

- Draco – Narcissa lo llamó con impaciencia.

Draco hizo una mueca de desprecio y, girando sobre sus talones, siguió a su madre.

Evelyn señaló a las serpientes con la mano.

- ¡_Evanesca_! – exclamó y las serpientes se desvanecieron.

El ambiente se aclaró levemente y Harry dejó salir el aire que no se había percatado que estaba reteniendo.

- ¿Qué les diremos a los aurores? – preguntó Arthur Weasley, acercándose a Mathew y Evelyn.

- Que Malfoy estuvo aquí y escapó – respondió su primo.

- La gente hablará, tío Matt – dijo Bill, con el ceño fruncido –. Todo el escuadrón de aurores va a saber que ustedes dos estuvieron aquí. Debe haber intentado atravesar el escudo de protección que levantaste para evitar que llegaran hasta aquí y no hay mucha gente que pueda crear un escudo así.

- Lo sé – Mathew tomó aire y frunció el ceño - Tarde o temprano iban a tener que enterarse.

Por un instante consideraron las opciones. Finalmente, Mathew asintió.

- Arthur, diles que decidimos llevar a los chicos a un lugar seguro. Y dile a quien esté a cargo que Evelyn y yo iremos más tarde por el Ministerio.

El padre de Ron asintió.

- Ustedes cuatro, entren en la tienda de bromas – ordenó Mathew a los adolescentes.

Había en su voz una velada furia que hizo que lo obedecieran sin chistar.

- Buscaré a Molly e iremos a la casa en unos minutos – dijo el señor Weasley.

Mathew asintió y entró detrás de los cuatro jóvenes a la tienda. Evelyn levantó su mano e hizo un gesto amplio, como si estuviera abarcando el lugar, mientras por lo bajo deshacía el hechizo con que su esposo conjuró el escudo de protección. Entró en la tienda y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny la miraron mientras Mathew tomaba una caja de uno de los estantes y lo transformaba en un traslador.

- Vamos – dijo, extendiéndolo para que todos lo tocaran.

Harry dudó un segundo y miró, con algo de culpa, a los dos adultos.

- Eh… yo…

- Después, Harry – lo interrumpió Mathew, mirándolo fijo por primera vez desde que apareció en el callejón.

El muchacho asintió lentamente y un segundo después, los seis eran arrastrados fuera de Sortilegios Weasley.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

_**Residencia Whitherspoon**_

_**15 minutos después**_

El silencio en la cocina se estaba volviendo ominoso, pero aún así, ninguno de los ocupantes de la habitación parecía tener un urgente deseo de romperlo. Sólo llevaban cuatro minutos completos sin decir nada pero parecía que hacían cuatro vidas.

Habían llegado para encontrarse conque la cocina estaba llena de humo y apestaba a quemado. Evelyn abrió el horno y sacó dos placas llenas de algo negro que parecían ser galletas carbonizadas. Las lanzó en la pileta de lavar y, mientras las llenaba con agua, abrió las ventanas para despejar el ambiente.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron parados junto al antiguo aparador lleno de porcelana y cerámica, sin decidir si debían irse o permanecer allí para la charla que se avecinaba.

Sentado en la punta de la mesa, Harry mantuvo la vista clavada en Ginny, que estaba sentada muy quieta en el otro extremo. En ese momento Mathew terminaba de curarle un corte que se había hecho en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, durante la carrera hasta el callejón Diagon.

- No necesitas que tu madre también te grite porque estás herida – había dicho el mago al indicarle que tomara asiento.

Harry se debatía entre la culpa por la situación que su escapada nocturna había creado, y la furia que volvía a resurgir en su interior al recordar el motivo que lo empujó a hacer esa visita al cementerio.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Ellos tenían razón en estar enfadados por lo que pudo pasar. Pero él tenía razón en estar más que un poco molesto porque le habían mentido. Y no era una mentira cualquiera. Era LA MENTIRA.

Evelyn se cruzó de brazos y clavó sus ojos en el muchacho. Mathew terminó de curar a Ginny y, respaldándose en su silla, hizo lo mismo que su esposa. Harry se rehusó a mirarlos al tiempo que pensaba que no podía dejar que sus amigos cargaran con más responsabilidad de la que tenían. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien se fue en mitad de la noche.

Levantando la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Mathew y la rabia creció un poco más en su interior. Eran verdes. Iguales a los suyos.

La gran mentira.

- Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que pasó – dijo con voz tirante –. Fui yo quien salió antes de que amaneciera y ellos tan solo me siguieron.

La expresión de Mathew no varió. La de Evelyn tampoco.

- El seguirlo fue idea nuestra – dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior, nerviosa –. Mía y de Ron, quiero decir.

- Es verdad – acordó Ron.

- Y supongo que tú los seguiste a ellos dos – dijo Mathew, mirando a Ginny.

La chica asintió sin decir nada, dándose cuenta de que cuanto menos hablara, mejor le iría.

- Entonces… ¿adónde fuiste? ¿Qué era eso tan importante y urgente que tenías que hacer en medio de la noche? – preguntó el mago, devolviendo su atención a Harry.

Tomando aire, Harry miró a Mathew primero y luego a Evelyn.

- Fui al cementerio a visitar las tumbas de mis padres – dijo con voz muy tensa.

Por un segundo nadie habló mientras los dos adultos miraban a Harry con una mezcla de dolor y enfado en el rostro.

- ¿Saliste en mitad de la noche, aún sabiendo que eres el blanco de cuanto mortífago está dando vueltas por allí, para ir al cementerio? – preguntó Mathew y esta vez el enfado se coló en su voz.

- ¿Por qué no nos pediste que te lleváramos? – la voz de Evelyn revelaba aún más enojo que la de su esposo, mientras ella se enderezaba y lo miraba con los ojos muy brillantes.

Harry sintió que algo en su interior crecía como tormenta.

La gran mentira.

- ¿Acaso lo habrían hecho? – los retó –. No recuerdo que NADIE se haya molestado en preguntarme siquiera si me gustaría ir a ver dónde están enterrados. En particular, no recuerdo que USTEDES me hayan dicho una sola palabra al respecto. ¿Por qué habría de pedírselos?

- ¡Por supuesto que te habríamos acompañado! –, exclamó Evelyn, azorada -. ¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¿Tienes idea del miedo que pasamos cuando descubrimos que no estaban?

- Pudieron haber muerto. Los cuatro – agregó Mathew –. ¿Cómo pudieron haber hecho algo tan estúpido como exponerse a morir de ese modo?

Y la ira creció un poco más.

La gran mentira.

- ¡Ah, claro! – exclamó Harry, dando rienda suelta a su enojo -. ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! ¡Yo no puedo morir! Porque si muero, ¿quién demonios cumplirá con esa maldita profecía?

La pareja de magos lo miraron como si de repente le hubiera crecido una planta de bubotubérculos en la nariz.

- ¿La profecía? – dijo Evelyn -. ¡Y a quién diablos le importa una estúpida profecía!

- ¡A Voldemort le importa! – gritó el chico, poniéndose de pie y lanzando la silla hacia atrás -. ¡A Dumbledore le importa! Y evidentemente, a ustedes también o no estarían tan enfadados porque casi doy con el traste con las posibilidades de que ese hijo de puta muera.

Harry retó en silencio a los adultos a que lo desmintieran. Hermione y Ron no se atrevieron a decir nada.

- ¿La profecía dice que tú matarás a Voldemort? – la voz estrangulada de Ginny hizo que Harry, repentinamente, se percatara de que no todos en ese cuarto sabían ese secreto en particular.

Algo se alojó en la garganta de Harry al contemplar los ojos chocolate de Ginny. No se suponía que ella lo supiera. No se suponía que él fuera a arriesgarse a que ella lo considerara un asesino.

- Dice que es él o yo – replicó hosco.

- ¡Oh, por todos los diablos! –, exclamó Mathew, poniéndose de pie a su vez y comenzando a pasearse frente a su esposa –. ¿Sabes cuántas profecías enfrentamos con Evelyn y Dumbledore aún antes de que saliéramos de Hogwarts? Montones de predicciones acerca del fin del mundo que no tuvimos ningún problema en evitar que se cumplieran. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque la adivinación no es más que basura y las profecías son sólo un montón de patrañas que únicamente se hacen realidad si tú las crees!

Hermione miró a Ron, asombrada al escuchar semejante afirmación. Ginny contemplaba la escena en silencio, con los ojos algo brillantes.

- Nunca pensé que Dumbledore permitiría que creyeras en algo como una profecía – dijo Evelyn –. ¡Mucho menos en una tan vaga como esta!

- ¿Vaga? – Harry devolvió la atención a los adultos -. ¡No es vaga! Es bastante precisa, de hecho. Dice con mucha claridad que quien derrotará a Voldemort nacería al terminar el séptimo mes, de aquellos que lo habían enfrentado tres veces. Y que él lo marcaría como su igual – su voz se iba alzando cada vez más –. Yo nací al final de julio. Y la última vez que chequee, ¡TENIA ESTA MALDITA CICATRIZ QUE ÉL ME HIZO CUANDO ME SEÑALÓ COMO SU IGUAL! – con la mano hizo su cabello hacia atrás, exponiendo su cicatriz.

- ¿Y por eso te lo has tomado en serio? – preguntó Mathew, incrédulo -. ¡Por favor, Harry! ¿Nacido al finalizar el séptimo mes? ¿De cuál calendario? Porque si tomamos el gregoriano, hablamos de julio, pero si es el hebreo entonces Ron sería el señalado.

El muchacho dio un respingo, sobresaltado ante el solo pensamiento de que él pudiera ser el elegido para destruir al Innombrable.

- Eso por no señalar que menciona a quienes lo enfrentaron tres veces – agregó Evelyn – pero no dice nada sobre si fueron nada más que tres, o tres veces como mínimo. ¿Sabes cuántos aurores deben haberlo enfrentado y escapado? ¿Cuántos tuvieron hijos nacidos al morir el séptimo mes?

- No me cabe duda de que Voldemort cree que eres tú. Pero aún así, ¿a quién mierda le importa lo que Voldemort cree? – Mathew detuvo su paseo y lo miró con los ojos echando chispas –. Él también cree que es un dios y jamás en mi vida he visto algo menos divino que ese enfermo.

Harry los miraba sin saber qué responder. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que ellos no creyeran en esa profecía.

Evelyn dio un paso hacia él y lo apuntó con el dedo.

- La próxima vez que estés furioso por algo, Harry Potter, quédate aquí y pelea. Grita o rompe toda la maldita casa, no nos importará. Pero JAMAS vuelvas a poner tu vida, o la de tus amigos, en riesgo de este modo, ¿me has entendido?

Ron y Hermione, que junto con Ginny estaban llegando a la conclusión de que era más que obvio que Harry tenía de dónde heredar su temperamento, intercambiaron miradas asombradas.

Harry miró a la pareja de magos por un largo momento mientras lo que Evelyn acababa de decir entraba en su cerebro, demasiado saturado de emociones y palabras.

- Ustedes saben por qué me fui – afirmó más que preguntó.

Mathew y Evelyn le sostuvieron la mirada.

- Sí – respondió Mathew mientras Evelyn asentía.

La tensión del cuarto se quebró por un golpe en la puerta trasera. Tras unos instantes, Evelyn se movió para abrir y dejar pasar a Arthur y Molly Weasley, que venían acompañados por sus hijos mayores y Dumbledore.

- ¡Ron, Ginny! – exclamó Molly, abalanzándose sobre su hija primero para luego girarse hacia Ron, haciendo que el muchacho tuviera que agacharse mucho cuando enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme algo así? – preguntó, muy enfadada, antes de volverse hacia Hermione y estrujarla a ella también –. Juro que voy a castigarlos por el resto de sus vidas.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos pero no dijo nada, demasiado sorprendida como para hablar.

- Molly, cálmate – le pidió su marido.

Evelyn se apoyó en la encimera, junto a Mathew. Harry concentró su atención en Dumbledore, que desde el otro lado del cuarto lo miraba con la misma expresión que tenía algunos meses antes, la terrible noche que Sirius murió.

El director de Hogwarts miró a la pareja de rostros sombríos y al muchacho que, tenso, permanecía de pie del otro lado de la cocina.

- ¿Tal vez prefieran que tengamos esta charla a solas? – les preguntó el director de Hogwarts.

- Yo prefiero que me digan la verdad – replicó Harry, lanzando sobre la mesa el pergamino que tenía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón –. Y para variar, me gustaría que esta vez fuera completa.

El pedazo de papel se abrió y todos contemplaron el dibujo del árbol genealógico, como si fuera una muda acusación de todo lo que Harry sentía en su interior.

Mathew tomó aire y, acercándose, tomó el pergamino con cuidado y lo volteó hacia él.

- Creo que, dada las circunstancias, todos los que estamos en este cuarto tenemos el mismo derecho a saber la historia – afirmó quedo.

- Entonces me parece que lo mejor sería que tomemos asiento – dijo Dumbledore, sentándose en la silla que Ginny había estado ocupando hasta que su madre la levantó para abrazarla.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que no pensaba sentarse. Hermione se movió con lentitud hacia donde estaba Harry y a la izquierda de la cabecera. Arthur Weasley se sentó a la derecha de Dumbledore y, junto a él, su esposa.

Ron se paró cerca de Harry, un poco detrás de donde Hermione estaba sentada. Ginny se sentó frente a Hermione. Bill permaneció de pie, cerca de la chimenea, entre su padre y Dumbledore. Charlie se ubicó cerca de Ron, frente a los Whitherspoon.

Mathew y Evelyn no se movieron de donde estaban, apoyados contra la encimera de la cocina, con expresiones que hacían que Hermione en verdad creyera que ella no tenía derecho alguno a estar allí.

Dumbledore atrajo el árbol genealógico hasta que quedó frente a él y lo miró con atención.

- Bien… bien – murmuró – Señorita Weasley, tengo entendido que este pergamino es obra suya.

Ginny, que había mantenido la mirada en el papel mientras el director lo observaba, levantó sus ojos sobresaltados hacia el mago.

- Sí – dijo, sin atreverse a mirar a sus padres –. Yo… Harry ya ha tenido demasiados problemas por hacer magia fuera del colegio y yo no había recibido una advertencia todavía.

- Pues aquí la tienes, jovencita – dijo su madre con sequedad, colocando delante de ella la carta del Ministerio.

Una llamarada de culpa atravesó a Harry al ver la pequeña mano de Ginny tomar la advertencia en silencio y apresarla entre los dedos. Los ojos oscuros de la joven se clavaron en los de él por un momento y fue aún peor, por lo que desvió la vista hacia Dumbledore una vez más.

Los anteojos de media luna enmarcaban las facciones del viejo profesor, su mirada cálida y comprensiva transmitiendo las mismas seguridades que siempre. Recordó entonces el por qué estaban todos allí.

La gran mentira.

Lo miró desafiante, más enfadado de lo que jamás había estado.

- Me parece que la primera parte de esta historia no me corresponde contarla a mí, ya que no fui el protagonista – comenzó Dumbledore -. ¿Evelyn?

La bruja se quedó quieta por un momento, con la vista perdida en algún lugar lejano. Finalmente, tomó aire y apretó las manos contra el borde de frío mármol de la encimera.

- Nunca pensé tener hijos – comenzó –. No sólo porque soy una cazadora, con lo que mis probabilidades de llegar viva a los veinticinco años eran casi nulas, sino porque no podía permitir que mi hijo tuviera que soportar el tipo de vida que, por ser hijo mío, iba a tener que vivir. No con Voldemort intentando a toda costa que yo, de una forma o de otra, trabajara para él. Mucho menos cuando apareció Angelus en el juego.

Algo se sacudió dentro de Harry, mientras la voz del vampiro regresaba a su memoria con claridad.

"_No creo que a tu madre le gustara que corras riesgos estúpidos"._

Su madre.

Angelus.

Tras una pequeña pausa, Evelyn continuó.

- Una mañana, Mathew y yo amanecimos unidos por este matrimonio que no sólo nos transformó en una pareja casada. El bargaine hizo que, básicamente, juntos fuéramos mucho más que la suma de las partes. Supongo que fue entonces que Voldemort se dio por vencido. Sabía que no había forma de que pudiera lograr que yo entrara en sus filas si estaba unida a un mago que, en caso de quererlo, podría controlar mi voluntad. Así es que concentró sus energías en eliminarme.

- Por años trató de matarnos pero mientras estuviéramos juntos, no podía llegar a nosotros – continuó Mathew, mirando a Harry –. Aún si llegaba, él no sabía cuánto de nuestro poder era origen del lazo que nos unía y cuánto nos pertenecía a cada uno por separado. Entonces, tuvo su idea más brillante.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Bill, que con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón escuchaba con atención.

- Le pidió a su mejor hombre en pociones que creara un veneno muy especial. Debía ser portado por una persona, pero destinado para otra. Cuando el destinatario tocara al portador, moriría – explicó Mathew –. Su idea era que uno de nosotros muriera al tocar al otro. Así mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro. Uno de nosotros estaría muerto...

- …y el otro tendría que cargar con la culpa de haberlo matado – Bill asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo –. Tienes razón, es una idea brillante.

- Tom siempre fue brillante – comentó Dumbledore.

- Una noche, durante un enfrentamiento con un grupo de mortífagos, fui herido con una flecha que contenía el veneno – siguió Mathew –. Yo fui el portador.

- Yo estaba en Praga en ese momento – dijo Evelyn, levantando los ojos hacia Harry, quien permanecía silencioso –. Cuando regresé, Mathew estaba hospitalizado. Fui a verlo y en el instante que le tomé la mano, el veneno se activó.

- Pero no funcionó – dijo Charlie, con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí lo hizo, pero no como ellos esperaban – respondió Mathew –. Evelyn estuvo inconsciente por casi cuatro días antes de que el profesor Dumbledore lograra recabar toda la información que nos permitió saber lo que había ocurrido. Para cuando despertó, no tenía el poder de una cazadora y era casi una squib, pero estaba viva.

- ¿Por qué sobreviviste? – preguntó Bill a la bruja -. ¿Por el bargaine?

- No. El lazo creado por el bargaine desapareció con todo lo demás – respondió Evelyn –. Sobreviví porque estaba embarazada – devolvió los ojos hacia Harry –. Fue mi bebé quien me salvó la vida.

Algo en el interior de Harry pareció comenzar a resquebrajarse, pero apretó los puños con fuerza. Nada de esto explicaba la mentira.

La gran mentira.

- Intentamos proteger a Evelyn de muchas formas, pero finalmente, cuando faltaba poco para el parto, cayó en una trampa que el traidor que había dentro de la Orden le tendió – continuó Mathew –. Y Angelus la secuestró.

- ¿Pettigrew? – preguntó Ron -. ¿Él hizo que te atraparan?

Evelyn asintió, pero no apartó la vista del rostro de Harry.

- Naciste veintidós días después de que me secuestraran – su rostro estaba crispado por un dolor que el resto de los que estaban en el cuarto sintieron que casi podían tocar –. Yo no tenía ni la fuerza, ni el poder… casi no tenía cordura… y no pude evitar que Angelus te llevara – su voz era casi un susurro mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro con lentitud –. Dijo que iba a desayunarte. Y yo… yo le creí.

Harry sintió que su interior seguía resquebrajándose, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Por su mente pasaron todas esas páginas que había leído acerca de Angelus. Páginas de matanza, tortura, sangre, dolor y crueldad descarnada.

Veintidós días.

Angelus. El Terror de Europa.

Su madre.

Mathew estiró una mano y apretó entre sus dedos los de su esposa.

- Cuando naciste, el efecto del veneno debió desaparecer. No sabemos cómo, o por qué, pero yo supe en el instante en que naciste que el lazo había regresado – prosiguió el mago –. Era apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera llegar hasta Evelyn, aún cuando no podía comunicarme con ella como antes – los dedos de la bruja estaban apretando su mano con tanta fuerza que podían verse bordes blancos en el dorso de la mano del mago –. Estaba tan desesperado que ni siquiera podía razonar. Desperté en medio de la noche sintiendo que Evelyn estaba viva y, sin detenerme a pensar dos segundos, fui a buscarla. Pero Voldemort debía estar esperándome porque me atrapó.

Harry no apartaba la vista de la pareja parada a contraluz contra las alacenas bajas. Podía ver con toda claridad lo que había ocurrido pero aún así… la gran mentira seguía allí.

- Fue ahí cuando Severus apareció, ofreciéndonos su ayuda para rescatarte – dijo Arthur, mirando a Evelyn.

Ella hizo una mueca, asintiendo.

- Me sacó del cuarto mientras Spike y Angelus se peleaban. Me dijo que Voldemort había atrapado a Mathew - volvió a mirar a Harry –. Creí que tú estabas muerto. Y pensé… pensé que si yo también iba a morir, entonces moriría con Mathew. Así es que golpeé a Severus, tomé su varita y el traslador que nos llevaría de regreso al cuartel de la Orden, y fui a buscar a Mathew.

- Para cuando Evelyn me encontró y desató, ambos sabíamos que no había grandes posibilidades de salir de allí con vida. Ella estaba muy malherida y yo no me encontraba mucho mejor – prosiguió Mathew –. Y para ser sinceros, no nos importó demasiado. Creíamos que estabas muerto. ¿De qué valía tanta lucha si no habíamos podido protegerte?

- Voldemort apareció en ese momento – dijo Evelyn mientras Harry seguía enterrando las uñas en la palma de su mano –. Después de toda una vida de persecución y visiones de horror, parecía que finalmente habíamos llegado al final del camino. Nos dijo que iba a colgarnos de una plaza para usarnos como ejemplo y nos lanzó el maleficio asesino.

Las palabras de la bruja parecieron dar por terminada la historia. Era como si esa frase fuera el final del cuento de horror.

- Pero ustedes no murieron – musitó Hermione, a quien la historia le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta casi literalmente.

Evelyn negó con la cabeza.

- Antes de que el maleficio nos golpeara conjuramos un hechizo. Era un hechizo que habíamos creado mucho tiempo antes y que esperábamos que funcionara debido al lazo que compartíamos.

- Por tu sangre, por mi sangre. Vivimos juntos, morimos juntos. Lo que nos une nos mantiene, y mantiene a lo que de nosotros proviene – musitó Mathew cuya expresión se quedó en blanco por un momento hasta que pareció regresar al presente –. Supongo que el lazo, que apenas estaba regresando a ser lo que era, unido al hechizo, más el que tú, Harry, estuvieras vivo, ayudó a que no falleciéramos.

- Lo que de ustedes proviene… Claro – dijo Dumbledore por lo bajo –. Lo suficientemente poderoso para mantenerlos con vida, pero sumidos en un coma.

Evelyn se enderezó con expresión angustiada y Harry pensó que podía atravesarlo sólo con la mirada.

– Jamás nos habríamos dado por vencidos de haber sabido que estabas vivo. Jamás.

El muchacho miró a la pareja y supo que le decían la verdad. Había demasiado desasogiego en sus expresiones.

- Pero… yo recuerdo a Lily embarazada – dijo Molly, cuyo rostro estaba mojado y tenía un pañuelo arrugado entre los dedos –. Recuerdo todo lo relacionado con el embarazo.

- Esa parte… me toca a mí – señaló el profesor Dumbledore, levantando una mano – Verás, Harry, cuando Evelyn y Mathew aparecieron en el medio de la sala del cuartel general, todos creímos que estaban muertos. Como Arthur y Molly seguro recuerdan, nos llevó un rato percatarnos que no era así, pero de todos modos, supusimos que el bebé, que evidentemente ya había nacido, también estaba muerto. Entonces, apareció el profesor Snape y me dijo que Angelus no te había matado. Y que él había aprovechado el caos que se desató con la desaparición de los cuerpos de Evelyn y Mathew, arrastrados por el traslador que yo le había dado al profesor Snape, para secuestrarte y esconderte.

- ¿Snape lo… rescató? – Ron no pudo esconder el azoro en su voz.

- El profesor Snape, Ron – dijo Dumbledore, con lo que todo el mundo lo miró como si pedir semejante trato hacia quien había jugado papeles tan desagradables en esa historia, fuera pedir demasiado –. Yo fui a buscarte y luego te llevé con James y Lily. Y ellos, que se habían casado hacía pocos meses, aceptaron hacerse cargo de ti. Aceptaron esconderte de Voldemort, quien con seguridad, si se enteraba que estabas vivo, vendría a buscarte. Al fin y al cabo, la profecía existía y él no cejaría hasta matarte.

La tormenta dentro de Harry siguió dando vueltas, resquebrajando paredes. La gran mentira estaba allí y él casi podía entenderla.

- Conjuramos un complicado hechizo que hizo que todo aquel que te viera tuviera automáticamente recuerdos falsos acerca de ti – continuó diciendo Dumbledore –. Ellos te anotaron como hijo propio y todos los que conocía a James y Lily jamás se preguntaron de dónde saliste porque, para ellos, tú siempre estuviste allí.

Y entonces, todo encajó.

La gran mentira.

Por un largo momento, nadie dijo más nada. Ron estaba muy pálido y no se atrevía a mirar a Harry, por lo que mantenía la vista fija en el suelo. Hermione se mordía el labio inferior, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas silenciosas. Ginny se miraba las manos, con el pelo cubriéndole el rostro, mientras sus hermanos mayores y sus padres permanecían azorados ante la historia que acababan de escuchar.

- Pero Voldemort debió descubrir la verdad – dijo Hermione de repente –. Él intentó matar a Harry un año después.

Dumbledore asintió.

- Sí, él se enteró de la verdad. Pero Lily murió por proteger a Harry y, dado que James también había muerto protegiéndolo, por no contar con el hechizo que Mathew y Evelyn conjuraron antes de que el maleficio asesino los golpeara, todo eso junto sirvió como un escudo que el poder de Voldemort no pudo atravesar.

Harry recordó lo que él y el profesor Dumbledore habían hablado en la oficina de éste, cuando escuchó la profecía.

Él tenía algo que Voldemort no había tenido jamás.

Él tenía el amor de sus padres. Los genéticos y los adoptivos.

El escudo que lo protegió de la muerte pero que no evitó que le mintieran.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo todo esto antes? –, preguntó, hablando por primera vez, con la vista clavada en el hombre sentado del otro lado de la mesa –. Esa noche, cuando me mostró… cuando Sirius murió… ¿Por qué demonios es que no me dijo toda la maldita verdad?

El profesor Dumbledore parecía muy viejo y cansado cuando lo miró.

- Porque Mathew y Evelyn estaban en coma. ¿Qué bien podía yo hacerte a ti si te contaba la verdad? ¿No habías tenido ya demasiadas pérdidas? ¿No era más que suficiente todo lo que acababa de contarte en ese momento?

- ¡No lo sé! – gritó el muchacho, con rabia y dolor por partes iguales –. Pero al menos no habría estado llorando a dos personas que en realidad no eran mis padres.

Apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. El aire se le quedó atrapado en la garganta y el alma le escoció de dolor por la estupidez que acababa de gritar. No importaba si se hubiera enterado de la verdad antes, igual los hubiera llorado. Porque habían sido sus padres y él lo sabía. Y los amaba por eso.

Horrorizado miró a la pareja que aún estaba a escasos pasos de distancia y se encontró con la furiosa expresión de Mathew.

- Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así – su voz, sin ser muy elevada, congeló la cocina –.Ellos te cuidaron, te protegieron y te amaron. Te amaron tanto que murieron por ti. Nunca más vuelvas a decir que James y Lily no fueron tus padres, porque si alguna vez tuviste padres, Harry, esos fueron ellos. ¿Me has entendido?

Harry miró al hombre que parecía enorme, parado a pocos pasos.

Podía verse en él. Podía verse en la mujer junto a él.

Pero su imagen se mezclaba con la de ese otro hombre, tan parecido a éste, y la bruja pelirroja que había contemplado en incontables fotos.

Lo último que quedaba entero en su interior terminó de romperse e incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, salió de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo.

Subió las escaleras de a dos escalones y, cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró con un sonoro portazo. Se apoyó en la puerta y se deslizó al suelo, mientras las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo caían sin control por su rostro.

Lloró por sus padres. Por los vivos y por los muertos.

Lloró porque su madre vivió cosas peores que él y aún así, cada vez que lo miraba, él podía sentir que algo cálido lo envolvía.

Lloró porque su padre parecía fuerte y valiente, y era considerado el mejor auror de todos los tiempos, pero le había dicho que no había tenido fuerzas para seguir peleando al creer que él estaba muerto.

Lloró porque James y Lily eran jóvenes, y debieron estar tremendamente dolidos por lo ocurrido con Mathew y Evelyn, y tremendamente asustados por lo que podía ocurrirles a ellos. Pero de todos modos, lo adoptaron como propio. Tan propio que murieron por él.

Y finalmente, lloró porque por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, podía sentir algo que, secretamente, siempre había envidiado de Ron y Hermione. La pertenencia.

Ya no tenía que preguntarse de dónde venía. Cuál era la historia que lo definía, antes de Voldemort y su cicatriz.

Su pasado no era un enorme agujero negro.

Su pasado tenía nombres, fechas, eventos.

Tenía imágenes que se conjuraron a partir de las palabras de esas dos personas cuyo dolor él pudo sentir cuando le contaron una historia que hubiera preferido no saber.

Finalmente, después de todos esos años, después de tantas noches en vela, de tanto miedo y de tanta batalla donde sólo parecía poder lanzar golpes a ciegas, era parte de un todo que era mucho más que la suma de sus partes.

Así es que, por estúpido que pareciera, también lloró porque ya no estaba solo.



Era noche cerrada y el cielo con luna menguante estaba despejado.

Harry llevaba horas en el asiento de la ventana, mirando la nada.

Horas repasando una y otra vez lo que había descubierto.

En verdad era irónico. En cinco años había pasado de ser un huérfano insignificante a un mago destinado a salvar al mundo mágico. Primero sus padres estaban muertos por un accidente automovilístico, luego pasaron a haber sido asesinados por un maldito enfermo y ahora resultaba que tenía otros padres que habían estado en coma desde que él nació.

Para ser un huérfano, tenía mucha familia.

Lo realmente irónico era que él era un mago de sangre pura.

Igual que Ron.

Igual que Malfoy.

A diferencia de Voldemort.

Todo esto sin duda probaba que toda esa alharaca acerca de la pureza de la sangre no era más que una reverenda estupidez. Y aún así, estaba provocando una guerra.

Ron había entrado un rato después de que él abandonara la cocina. Su amigo no había dicho nada. Simplemente se había sentado en su cama, con la vista perdida en el armario empotrado en la pared.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó luego de quince minutos de silencio.

Harry no lo miró. Siguió allí sentado, mirando por la ventana.

- No – respondió.

Hubo otro largo silencio. Ron se puso de pie y, parándose a su lado, le apretó el hombro.

- Estaré abajo con Hermione y Ginny.

Lo que más le gustaba de Ron era que con él no tenía que explicar su humor. No tenía que explicar sus silencios ni sus gritos. Ron entendía siempre y jamás necesitaba hablar de eso.

Lo que más le gustaba de Hermione era que preguntaba. Por muy molesto que resultara, ella siempre preguntaba. Pero sus preguntas no tenían que ver con la curiosidad morbosa sino con el afecto casi fraternal que se tenían. Preguntaba porque se preocupaba.

Lo que más le gustaba de Ginny era algo que en ese momento prefería no analizar demasiado.

Suspirando, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto. Toda la casa estaba sumida en silencio.

Se preguntó dónde estarían sus tres amigos y se le ocurrió que era probable que la señora Weasley hubiera decidido llevarse a Ron y Ginny a La Madriguera. O a Grimauld Place. A algún lugar en donde no se vieran tentados a seguirlo a él debido a sus arranques. O a hacer cosas que les valieran amonestaciones oficiales o los expusiera a ser expulsados de Hogwarts.

La puerta del cuarto de las chicas estaba cerrada y no se atrevió a entrar allí.

Bajó las escaleras y se fijó en la biblioteca.

Ron estaba dormido contra una esquina del sofá más grande, con las piernas apoyadas sobre la mesita baja y la cabeza inclinada hacia su izquierda. Hermione dormía con la cabeza apoyada en un almohadón que estaba junto a la pierna del muchacho. Tenía una mano encima de las páginas de un libro abierto, y sus rizos estaban desparramados sobre el antebrazo izquierdo de Ron, cubriendo sus cicatrices. Había una partida de ajedrez sin terminar en la mesa baja, junto a los pies de Ron. Ginny estaba sentada en un sillón frente al sofá.

La chica levantó los ojos y los fijó en Harry por un largo momento sin decir nada. Había un montón de cosas en esos ojos color chocolate caliente, pero ninguna que él quisiera discutir en ese momento.

- Pensé que tu madre tal vez se los habría llevado – murmuró bajo, para no despertar a sus amigos.

- Quiso hacerlo – respondió Ginny en el mismo tono de voz –. Tío Matt le pidió que nos permitiera quedarnos.

Harry asintió. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y contempló a sus dos mejores amigos dormir con tranquilidad.

- Charlie recuperó nuestras escobas – dijo Ginny, señalando a la derecha de Harry –. Las dejaron en el cementerio.

En la penumbra vio a su Saeta de Fuego junto a la escoba de Ron, en el lugar en donde estaban el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse cuando la pared junto a la puerta llamó su atención.

Toda la superficie estaba cubierta por un dibujo que no estaba allí el día anterior, como un fresco intrincado y fascinante. Su árbol genealógico.

Poniéndose de pie, Ginny se acercó a él y se detuvo a su lado.

- Bill me dijo que él lo descubrió esta mañana, cuando se dieron cuenta que no estábamos – susurró –. Parece que nadie tenía idea de lo que Dumbledore había hecho.

- Ellos dos no parecieron estar demasiado sorprendidos cuando nos contaron toda la historia - replicó dolido.

Ladeando la cabeza, la chica lo miró con detenimiento por un largo rato. Y sin decir nada, lo abrazó con fuerza por un instante, antes de separarse y besarlo en la mejilla.

- Están en la cocina – musitó.

Soltándolo, desapareció escaleras arriba.

Harry se quedó como congelado. Ginny nunca lo había abrazado antes. Y todas esas emociones que últimamente lo asaltaban cada vez que ella andaba cerca se revolvieron en su interior.

Por primera vez se le ocurrió que todo eso de los abrazos tal vez no fuera algo tan malo.

Ron se quejó en sueños y, levantando el brazo, se rascó la nariz. Hermione se removió, tratando de acomodarse mejor, pero no se despertó cuando la mano de Ron cayó sobre su espalda.

Harry salió y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

La cocina, en comparación con la biblioteca, estaba totalmente iluminada y parecía haber una silenciosa pero febril actividad en ella. Harry se percató de que brillaba como si jamás nadie la hubiera utilizado. Brillaba aún más que la de tía Petunia y eso era algo que él no pensó que fuera posible.

Deteniéndose en la puerta, contempló a la pareja que estaba allí por un largo momento.

Mathew estaba sentado en la silla que Dumbledore había ocupado esa mañana, afilando una enorme espada. Evelyn estaba sentada a su izquierda, de frente a la puerta, limpiando con mucha energía una ballesta desarmada.

La superficie de la mesa estaba llena de varios cuchillos y estacas, mezclados con un hacha un poco escalofriante y varias flechas.

Genial. Su madre era una cazadora. Y su padre… bueno, no estaba del todo seguro qué era él, pero sí estaba seguro de que no era alguien común.

Al segundo de pensarlo un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Sus padres.

No sabía qué sentir. Ni qué pensar. Ni qué decir. Pero sabía que no podía correr porque sin importar cuánto o cuán lejos lo hiciera, tarde o temprano terminaría justo donde estaba ahora.

Dio un paso adelante y, con las manos en los bolsillos, entró en la iluminada estancia. Los dos adultos levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y lo miraron. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Como si se hubieran quedado suspendidos en el tiempo, el único sonido era el de los gnomos que correteaban por el jardín.

Tras lo que pareció un siglo, Evelyn apoyó la ballesta que había estado lustrando sobre la mesa con cuidado.

- ¿Quieres cenar? – preguntó con calma.

De todas las cosas que Harry pensó que podrían decirle en cuanto lo vieran, esa no estaba en la lista.

Quieres cenar.

Como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera ocurrido.

Como si unas horas antes no le hubieran confesado que él era su hijo y que, viéndolo desde determinado ángulo, el que Voldemort lo persiguiera desde que nació era, básicamente, culpa de que ellos fueran sus padres.

Quieres cenar.

Sin duda, esa era una manera muy masculina de zanjar la cuestión. Nada de llantos o preguntas acerca de cómo se sentía.

Quieres cenar.

- Sí, gracias – respondió, acercándose a la mesa hasta quedar a dos sillas de distancia de donde ellos estaban sentados.

Evelyn hizo un gesto con la mano y conjuró plato, vaso, cubiertos, pan y guiso de cordero caliente frente a él. Luego de un momento, lo miró preocupada.

- No te pregunté… ¿te gusta el guiso de cordero?

Harry asintió. Lo pensó por un segundo y, tomando el plato, lo colocó una silla más cerca de Evelyn y Mathew, y se sentó.

Comenzó a comer lentamente. En algún lugar de su cerebro registró que estaba rico pero era una idea muy escondida. El que esa pareja estuviera ahí, limpiando un arsenal de armas blancas como quien limpia platería mientras él cenaba, era sobrecogedor.

Sus padres.

Apostaba a que, igual que él, ellos tenían millones de cosas que decir. Él no tenía una idea muy acaba de qué decir primero. Irónicamente, parecía que ellos eran incapaces de hablar y de repente Harry pensó que tal vez estaban más asustados todavía que él.

Dejando la espada que estaba tallando sobre la mesa, Mathew tomó aire.

- Harry…

- ¿Por qué hacen esas cosas de la manera muggle? – preguntó automáticamente, interrumpiéndolo.

Tal vez él estaba más asustado que ellos después de todo.

Mathew y Evelyn se miraron por un segundo, como si estuvieran hablando, sólo que no intercambiaron una sola palabra.

- Porque es relajante – respondió el mago.

- ¿Relajante? – a él la idea de pulir algo no le sonaba relajante. Le sonaba a castigo con Filtch.

- Si lo hiciéramos con magia, el cerebro no descansaría. Y las emociones tampoco. La magia implica el uso de tu mente y tus emociones – explicó Mathew –. Al hacerlo de esta forma es una actividad de cierta forma mecánica, que permite que relajes la mente y descanses porque estás enfocado en algo simple que no necesita ni de emociones, ni de grandes razonamientos.

Harry se metió un bocado del guisado en la boca y masticó, pensativo.

- ¿Es como cuando uno se concentra en la Oclumancia? – preguntó, cortando un pedazo de pan.

- No del todo – replicó Evelyn, dejando una parte de la ballesta para tomar otra –. La Oclumancia requiere que te concentres. Esto es más bien dejar que la mente divague.

Hubo otro silencio durante el cual Harry siguió comiendo y ellos trabajando. La tensión comenzó a ceder pero no desapareció.

- ¿Es por eso que no tienen elfos domésticos aquí? – preguntó entonces –. Hermione cree que ustedes dos deberían unirse al PEDDO.

- ¿Al qué? – preguntó Mathew, sin entender.

Evelyn sonrió.

- ¡Ah, sí! Hermione me habló de su asociación de lucha por los derechos de los elfos. Pero me temo que la ausencia de elfos en esta casa no se debe, exactamente, a que creamos o no en los derechos de los elfos a tener un salario y vida dignos.

Dejó el pequeño cepillo que estaba utilizando y tomó un paño que olía a aceite.

- Como le expliqué a Hermione, su idea es fantástica pero su mayor obstáculo no son los magos sino los elfos. Para ellos, el servilismo es una forma de vida. No conocen otra cosa y les parece insultante e indigno que uno intente, siquiera, hacer las tareas que consideran que les corresponden a ellos. Está mal pero, lamentablemente, no se pueden cambiar siglos de pensamiento de la noche a la mañana.

"Ni que lo digas", pensó Harry, recordando a la elfina que lloraba, borracha, en la cocina de Hogwarts.

- Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts yo solía ir a la cocina a lavar platos para despejar la mente – agregó Evelyn.

- Y los elfos siempre se iban a quejar con Dumbledore porque ella se metía en sus dominios – dijo Mathew, sonriendo.

A su pesar, Harry sonrió.

- En Hogwarts hay un elfo libre que trabaja por salario – dijo.

- ¿De veras? Eso es… de avanzada, supongo – Mathew interrumpió su tarea un segundo, un tanto perplejo.

- Dobby está muy orgulloso de ser el primer elfo que cobra un sueldo – explicó el muchacho.

- ¿Dobby? – preguntó Evelyn –. Yo conocí a un elfo llamado Lobby aunque dudo mucho que sea un elfo libre.

Harry limpió su plato con el pan.

- Si ese Dobby era el elfo de los Malfoy, entonces hablamos del mismo elfo.

La mujer dejó el paño suspendido y lo miró con asombro.

- ¿Y dices que está en Hogwarts? ¿Libre?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo conociste a ese Dobby, Eve? – Mathew levantó la espada y contempló la hoja antes de volver a la tarea.

- Cuando Angelus me tuvo secuestrada – respondió Evelyn.

Los ojos de la bruja adquirieron un brillo angustiado y se levantó bruscamente para llevar el plato y cubiertos de Harry al fregadero.

- ¿Quieres postre? – le preguntó, dirigiéndose al refrigerador –. Tenemos tarta de calabazas o helado. ¿Qué prefieres?

El muchacho se quedó mirando esa espalda que estaba rígida y, aunque no lo estaba mirando en ese momento, se dio cuenta que el hombre cerca suyo también estaba tenso.

- Helado, por favor – respondió de manera automática y un segundo después, tenía una enorme compotera frente a él.

El silencio volvió a caer en el cuarto mientras esa sensación extraña de miles de cosas por decir volvía a aparecer y la ilusoria calma de una cotidianeidad que en realidad no existía se desvanecía.

Harry comió su helado mecánicamente durante un par de minutos, escuchando el sonido de la piedra contra la hoja de la espada que tallaba Mathew y el agua del grifo que corría mientras Evelyn lavaba su plato.

Y todo lo que se preguntaba salió a la superficie. Quería saber. Todo. No importaba si era horrible, igual quería saberlo.

"La ignorancia mata" había dicho Mathew a Molly la primera noche que él los vio.

Tenía razón.

- ¿Yo nací...? – hizo una pausa para tragar porque, repentinamente, su garganta estaba seca. Pero se forzó a terminar la pregunta -. ¿Yo nací en la mansión Malfoy? ¿Fue allí donde te llevó Angelus?

Evelyn cerró el grifo y tardó como un siglo y medio en darse la vuelta, volver hasta la mesa y sentarse.

- Naciste en una casa que tienen en Escocia – respondió con lentitud –. Cinco días después que su hijo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste por Malfoy? – preguntó Harry, recordando las palabras que Evelyn le había dicho a Narcissa Mafoy en el callejón Diagon –. Malfoy hijo, quiero decir. Esta mañana dijiste algo a su madre acerca de un agradecimiento.

- Narcissa y su bebé casi mueren en el parto – explicó la bruja –. Ella es alérgica a una planta originaria de la zona de Escocia en donde estábamos y no lo sabía, por lo que casi muere. Pero a su hombre de pociones se le ocurrió que tal vez mi sangre, por ser la de una Cazadora, podría salvarlos. Así es que se hizo una transfusión y funcionó.

Evelyn se respaldó y tomó el paño entre sus manos, comenzando a frotar de nuevo con exceso de energía las partes de la ballesta.

- Recuerdo que cuando nació le dije a Lucius que su hijo parecía un pequeño dragón escupiendo fuego.

- ¿Y él le puso Draco por eso? – Harry la miró extrañado.

Mathew dejó la espada sobre la mesa y tomó un cuchillo enorme.

- Verás, Harry, si yo no hubiera llegado primero y los planes de Voldemort se hubieran cumplido como él esperaba, tal vez _tú_ habrías sido Draco Malfoy – los verdes ojos del mago brillaban al fijarse en él –. Una idea escalofriante, ¿no lo crees?

Las pupilas del adolescente se desorbitaron mientras la cuchara quedaba suspendida a medio camino entre la compotera y su boca. Se volvió hacia Evelyn, que estaba meneando la cabeza.

- Casi tan escalofriante como que tal vez Draco podría haber sido un Whitherspoon – dijo ésta, dejando una pieza de metal y tomando otra –. Como sea, lo que en verdad interesa, Harry, es que mi sangre corre por las venas de Draco Malfoy. Y que él y su madre me deben la vida.

- Y cuando un mago le salva la vida a otro… – comenzó a decir Mathew.

- …se crea un vínculo entre ellos – Harry terminó la frase, recordando lo que Dumbledore le había dicho unos años antes.

Mathew le sonrió.

- Veo que hemos hablado mucho con la misma persona.

Una vez más se quedaron callados, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte, Harry – dijo Mathew, dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesa y mirándolo con fijeza –. Cuando despertamos, hace un mes y medio, no estábamos muy bien. Nos llevó un poco de tiempo… acomodarnos al hecho de que habían pasado dieciséis años y ahora, en lugar de los veintiséis de cuando caímos en coma, teníamos más de cuarenta. Que Voldemort había caído y se había levantado. Que… James y Lily estaban muertos por culpa de Pettigrew. Que Sirius había sido acusado de su muerte y pasado todos esos años en Azkabán, para terminar muerto. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, que tú estabas vivo. Todo lo que te había pasado y todo lo que habías vivido.

Hizo una pausa, miró a Evelyn que estaba muy pálida y quieta, y regresó su atención al muchacho.

- Íbamos a decirte la verdad, pero no sabíamos bien cómo hacerlo. Tú… tenías toda una vida armada. No importa que no fuera la mejor de las vidas, la tenías. Y si íbamos a darla vuelta, al menos queríamos hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. Queríamos… no sé, conocerte. Que nos conocieras. Queríamos que supieras y sintieras que cuentas con nosotros, siempre – tomó aire y su rostro se crispó en un gesto de angustia –. Supongo que tal vez nos equivocamos al no decirte todo enseguida pero puedes estar seguro de que no era nuestra intención que te enteraras de esta forma. Y te pedimos perdón por eso.

Harry no tenía la menor idea de qué decir. Visto de esa forma, nada de lo ocurrido a esa pareja parecía sencillo. Él podía darse cuenta de que enterarse que su hijo estaba vivo, pero creía ser hijo de otros, no debió ser algo fácil de digerir.

Además, en ningún momento habían reaccionado mal cuando él hablaba de James y Lily con ellos. Siempre hubo cariño en sus rostros al hablar de los Potter.

Merecían una oportunidad. ¡Y él también la merecía, qué diablos!

- Yo iba a regresar – dijo quedo, evitando mirarlos –. Esta mañana… Ron y Hermione llegaron al cementerio y luego llegó Ginny… Y estábamos por regresar cuando vimos a los mortífagos – levantó los ojos y los enfrentó –. No iba a escapar.

Mathew asintió y Evelyn aflojó la presión que estaba haciendo sobre una delgada sección de la ballesta. Ambos parecieron tremendamente aliviados y Harry se preguntó si ella se largaría a llorar. Las mujeres eran tremendamente emotivas, pero parecía que ésta mujer ni iba a hacer ninguna escena.

- Nos alegra saber que no eres de los que huyen de los problemas – dijo con calma.

Harry recordó el comentario de Ginny acerca de su patrón de comportamiento. La gran Potter. No, él no era de los que huían. Ya no más.

- ¿Debo volver a la casa de los Dursley el próximo verano? – preguntó entonces.

Mathew lo miró por un segundo, tal vez desconcertado. O tal vez dolido. Definitivamente, en los ojos de Evelyn había dolor y Harry se dio cuenta de que habían interpretado su pregunta de manera errónea.

- ¿Tú quieres volver allí? – la voz de la bruja era apenas contenida.

- No – respondió el muchacho –. Pero Dumbledore dijo que es importante que lo haga, porque si puedo regresar allí cada verano entonces seguiré protegido por el hechizo creado por mi madre al morir.

El relámpago de dolor en los ojos de la bruja sentada frente a él hizo que se mordiera la lengua. Pero de todos modos, no veía de qué otro modo podía referirse a Lily Potter. ¡Ella había sido su madre toda su vida! Aún cuando ni siquiera pudiera recordarla.

Su angustia ante este delicado tema debió ser evidente porque Evelyn trató de sonreírle.

- Está bien, Harry. Ella es tu madre. Y James es tu padre. No hay otro modo en el que puedas referirte a ellos que con ese título, así es que… - tomó aire un segundo –. ¿Qué te parece si sólo nos llamas Eve y Matt?

Harry la miró a ella, lo miró a él y vio en ambos el mismo pedido. Y la misma ansiedad. Así es que asintió.

- Eve y Matt – repitió.

Mathew le sonrió y Evelyn asintió.

- En cuanto a volver a la casa de los Dursely – dijo la bruja luego de un momento –, te diré qué haremos. Iremos los tres y tú podrás recoger cualquier cosa que hayas dejado allí mientras Mathew y yo tenemos una charla con Vernon y Petunia.

- Ustedes… ¿conocen a los Dursley? – preguntó, asombrado.

- Nos hemos cruzado – respondió Mathew con sequedad – y volveremos a cruzarnos, seguro. Arthur y Molly nos han contado acerca de la hospitalidad que te han prodigado todos estos años. Debemos agradecerles el que te hayan mantenido bajo su techo.

- ¿Ellos no saben que yo… que ustedes son…? - dijo, sin ser capaz de terminar la frase.

- No, no lo saben – respondió Mathew – pero se enterarán.

Algo en la expresión del mago hizo que Harry deseara fervientemente presenciar esa reunión. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

Mathew tomó de nuevo la piedra y el cuchillo, y comenzó a tallar la hoja. Evelyn retomó el trabajo de lustrado y Harry atacó su helado una vez más, el cual había vuelto a tomar forma con un gesto de la mano de bruja.

Pasos un poco apresurados se escucharon en el pasillo y un segundo después apareció Ron, con los ojos un poco hinchados y expresión ansiosa. Un paso por detrás venía Hermione, que parecía un poco nerviosa.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó el pelirrojo –. Estás… aquí.

Como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de quienes estaban en la cocina, y que ese no era tal vez el mejor momento para estar allí, dio un paso atrás.

- Nos asustamos cuando no te vimos y Ron no te encontró en el cuarto – comentó Hermione, tratando de alisarse un poco el pelo.

- Estaba cenando – respondió Harry con tanta tranquilidad que sus dos amigos se miraron el uno al otro, algo sorprendidos.

- ¡Ah! – dijo Ron.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, como si Ron y Hermione pensaran que debían irse pero no les pareciera bien pegarse la media vuelta sin más.

- ¿No quieren un poco de helado? – preguntó Evelyn, al ver que los dos adolescentes no sabían bien qué hacer.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron.

- ¿Del que te hace levitar? – preguntó, esperanzado.

- No, del común – respondió la bruja.

- Sí, claro – dijo Ron, como si el que no hubiera de su favorito no fuera algo que pudiera empañar el placer de comer helado.

Evelyn conjuró una compotera llena de helado para Ron, en el lugar junto a Harry.

- ¿Y tú, Hermione? – preguntó a la chica, que todavía estaba cerca de la puerta.

- Yo… prefiero un poco de té, si hay – respondió Hermione.

Se sentó junto a Evelyn y miró a Harry, evitando que sus ojos se cruzaran con Ron, quien comía su helado con mucha eficiencia. Todavía estaba acalorada de haber despertado con la enorme mano del muchacho apoyada en sus hombros y la cabeza prácticamente sobre su regazo.

- Por cierto – dijo Mathew a Harry luego de algunos segundos en donde únicamente se escuchó el tintineo de las cucharas –, estás castigado.

Harry levantó los ojos y lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Castigado?

- De hecho, los cuatro lo están – aclaró el mago –. Molly dejó a Ron y Ginny quedarse con la condición de que fueran castigados también. Y en cuanto a Hermione – miró a la joven, que pareció hundirse un poco en su silla – dado que estás bajo nuestro cuidado, compartirás el castigo.

Los tres adolescentes desviaron la mirada hacia todas las armas que había sobre la mesa y un escalofrío los recorrió. Algo atemorizados se preguntaron qué tipo de castigos pensarían que era adecuado por casi haberse hecho matar, dos personas que poseían semejante colección.

De no haber estado tan petrificados habrían notado que Evelyn le lanzó a su esposo una mirada enojada.

"_¿Tenías que mencionar el castigo mientras afilas un cuchillo?"_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Es mejor que te anuncien este tipo de cosas si estás bordando? Un castigo es un castigo, Eve."_

"_No te vayas por la tangente. Sabes perfectamente bien a qué me refiero."_

Mathew contrajo levemente la boca, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

"_Soy novato en esto, cariño. Hago lo mejor que puedo."_

"_Y sin duda lo estás disfrutando"_, replicó la bruja, con el ceño fruncido.

Su marido siguió afilando ese tremendo cuchillo con mucha parsimonia, aparentemente ajeno a las posibilidades que cruzaban por la exaltada imaginación de Harry y sus dos amigos.

- Entonces, Harry, te daré el mismo castigo que me dio mi padre cuando conjuré un lazo mágico con mi novia y terminé concretando un bargaine – le explicó -. Hasta que terminen las vacaciones deberás encargarte de armar tu habitación. Dado que es tu cuarto, deberás arreglarlo completamente a tu gusto. Pintura, cortinas, muebles… todo. Ustedes dos y Ginny lo ayudarán – agregó, mirando a Ron y Hermione -. Y lo harán a la manera muggle.

Ron lo miró con la boca abierta del asombro. ¿Coser? ¡Él no sabía coser! Y no era algo que quisiera aprender tampoco.

Hermione dejó escapar el aire y tomó su taza, un poco más tranquila. Ella podía coser. Y pintar.

- Pero… ¡Yo no sé coser ni armar muebles! – farfulló Harry, desconcertado.

- No te preocupes. Mi tarea habitual para relajarme no es pulir armas sino la carpintería, así es que yo supervisaré esa parte. Y Molly les ayudará con la costura – aún cuando estaba serio, era evidente que Mathew se estaba divirtiendo con esto.

- Lamentablemente, lo mío no es la costura – aclaró Evelyn, armando la ballesta con mucha destreza –, pero soy buena para el diseño.

Los tres adolescentes se miraron, consternados. ¡Castigados!

- Vamos, vean el lado positivo – dijo Evelyn –. Al menos son cuatro. Recuerdo que cuando Harold castigó a Mathew éramos sólo nosotros dos. Y el cuarto era mucho mayor que el que les tocó a ustedes.

- Por no mencionar que las camas matrimoniales requieren de más trabajo – agregó Mathew –. En particular, la que tú querías.

Evelyn le sonrió y luego se volvió hacia los jóvenes.

- Mañana podrás hacer el diseño, Harry. Cuando lo tengas, compraremos lo que haga falta.

Harry asintió lentamente. Ese, sin lugar a dudas, era el castigo más extraño que le habían puesto en su vida.

- ¿Alguna pregunta? – dijo Mathew

- ¿Sobre el castigo? - preguntó Hermione.

- O sobre lo que sea – respondió el hombre.

Tras un segundo de duda, Ron dejó la cuchara en la compotera con decisión.

- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, yo tengo una pregunta muy importante.

Mathew se respaldó y levantó la ceja derecha.

- Dime.

El muchacho se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa, y miró al padrino de su hermano mayor con intensidad.

- ¿Cómo hicieron para atrapar una snitch al mismo tiempo?


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Septiembre 1**_

El Gran Salón bullía de vida luego de semanas silencioso.

Risas, cubiertos, charlas, susurros, exclamaciones, platos.

La cena estaba en su apogeo y el alumnado del colegio comentaba lo que habían hecho durante el verano, las noticias acerca de la guerra, las especulaciones acerca de qué era lo que Harry Potter y sus amigos habían ido a hacer al Ministerio el período escolar anterior.

No les llamaba demasiado la atención que Ron y Hermione hubieran estado allí, aunque había varias versiones de qué fue lo que les pasó para que terminaran ambos en la enfermería. El que Ginny, Neville y Luna también fueran de la partida sí los sorprendía. Definitivamente, Neville y Luna eran una sorpresa.

Ninguno de los implicados parecía prestar mayor atención a los comentarios susurrados entre bocados de pastel de carne y patatas salseadas.

Luna estaba muy concentrada en un artículo, con sus enormes ojos saltones fijos en el periódico y el tenedor suspendido entre el plato y su boca, como si jamás fuera a llegar a destino.

A Neville, Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown lo estaban acribillando a preguntas acerca de los acontecimientos en el Ministerio, a una velocidad pasmosa. Sin embargo, el muchacho se limitaba a mirarlas como si no entendiera del todo por qué rayos le estaban preguntando todas esas cosas a él.

Ginny se hallaba a bastante distancia de Harry, sentada cerca de sus compañeros, charlando con Dean Thomas.

Ron parecía estar tremendamente concentrado en batir algún tipo de record de cantidad de patatas que podía engullir en una sola comida, mientras comentaba el campeonato nacional de Quidditch con Seamus y la nueva prefecto de Gryffindor, una chica del curso de Ginny que se veía muy interesada en el tema.

Hermione desmenuzaba su pastel de carne con precisión quirúrgica, mientras lanzaba miradas espantosas a la compañera de Ginny y mantenía el entrecejo firmemente fruncido, tratando de aparentar que no estaba molesta.

Estaba sentada entre Ron y Harry, por lo que éste último tuvo que hacer a un lado la cabeza cuando la chica hizo demasiada fuerza sobre una patata y el vegetal saltó directo hacia su rostro.

- Perdón – murmuró Hermione, poniéndose colorada y dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

A Harry el enojo de Hermione lo hubiera divertido si no fuera porque algo hacía que él también frunciera el entrecejo, aún cuando esperaba estar siendo más discreto que la bruja de pelo alborotado. Con todo el autocontrol que fue capaz de reunir evitaba mirar hacia donde Ginny y Dean estaban sentados demasiado juntos para su gusto.

¿Por qué demonios Ron no hacía algo al respecto? No es que a él le importara, por supuesto, pero Ron era su hermano mayor. ¿Acaso no veía que Dean se inclinaba todo el tiempo para hablarle en el oído y olisquear en su cuello?

Tomando aire, se concentró en su comida nuevamente, dejando que su mente vagara a las semanas que habían pasado antes de regresar al colegio.

En algún punto del viaje a Hogwarts, mientras Ron y Hermione estaban en su reunión de prefectos, Harry se había dado cuenta de que por primera vez en seis años el viaje al colegio no representaba una absoluta vuelta al hogar.

Amaba Hogwarts y siempre lo haría. Había sido el primer hogar verdadero que había tenido. Pero esta vez, cuando se subió al tren, ya no tuvo esa sensación de "por fin vuelvo a casa". De alguna manera, ahora era como si tuviera dos casas. Una conocida y otra nueva.

Y le gustaba.

Le gustaba la idea de invitar a Ron y Hermione a que pasaran las vacaciones de Navidad en _su_ casa. La idea de ser el anfitrión. La idea de que el sitio le pertenecía y él pertenecía a ese sitio.

En las semanas anteriores no había llegado a acostumbrarse a la idea de que Mathew y Evelyn eran sus padres, pero sí a la idea de que ellos lo consideraran su hijo.

Había aprendido mucho de los dos en ese tiempo y, curiosamente, había aprendido mucho acerca de él mismo a la vez.

Ambos escuchaban más de lo que hablaban, pero Harry se había dado cuenta de que en realidad hablaban entre ellos todo el tiempo. Sólo que nadie podía escuchar sus charlas.

Él era el estratega y ella era la acción, así es que mientras Ron era derrotado una y otra vez en el ajedrez por Mathew, él aprendió con Evelyn para qué servían todos esos extraños muñecos de madera que habían en el sótano.

La mañana de su cumpleaños lo despertó el zumbido inconfundible de una Snitch dorada que revoloteaba sobre su cama. Se levantó de un salto y la persiguió escaleras abajo, hasta atraparla. Recién entonces vio que tenía el escudo de Hogwarts grabado en ella. Era la snitch que Mathew y Evelyn atraparon al mismo tiempo en el último partido que jugaron en Hogwarts. Mathew le contó que Dumbledore se las había dado de regalo en su fiesta de graduación, como recuerdo de su atrapada única. Y ahora ellos se la regalaron a él, por su cumpleaños.

Las manos de Mathew eran tan grandes que cuando le apoyaba una en el hombro, parecía cubrirlo entero. Harry estaba seguro de que no le gustaría que esa mano se alzara en contra suyo. Evelyn tenía manos delgadas y elegantes, pero aún así tampoco quería que esa mano se alzara contra él. No después de haberla visto romper una cerradura con sólo hacer presión.

El sombrero había decidido que ambos eran Gryffindors, pero Evelyn le había suplicado que la colocara en Slytherin.

"_Si quieres atrapar al enemigo debes conocerlo lo mejor que puedas. Y aunque el ser un Slytherin no te transforma automáticamente en un mortífago, me pareció el mejor lugar para comenzar_", le explicó la bruja cuando él la miró como si estuviera loca al enterarse.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que la materia favorita de Mathew era Pociones, mientras que la de Evelyn era Aritmancia, aunque no le sorprendió en absoluto que los dos detestaran profundamente Adivinación.

No hablaban mucho acerca de lo que eran o no eran capaces de hacer, pero se habían asegurado de tener absolutamente claro todo lo que él era capaz de hacer. Y ahora estaba seguro de que si había una posibilidad para él, ellos lo ayudarían a encontrarla. Seguían sin dar crédito a la profecía, pero le prometieron que harían todo lo posible para que en el momento decisivo no se tratara de él o Voldemort.

"_Si de nosotros depende, Voldemort no volverá a acercarse a ti jamás_", declaró Evelyn.

"_Pero si se acerca, nos aseguraremos que tus únicas armas no sean una varita y una escoba_", agregó Mathew.

El jefe de la brigada de aurores había enviado una lechuza diaria solicitándoles que se reincorporaran a su antiguo trabajo. Ellos se negaron.

"_Tenemos algo mucho más importante de qué ocuparnos_", le había dicho Mathew cuando le preguntó por qué no regresaba a hacer algo en lo que, evidentemente, era muy bueno. Pero no le dijo de qué se trataba.

Una noche en la que Mathew estaba en Escocia, tuvo una pesadilla sobre Angelus y lo que pudo haberle hecho a Evelyn durante esos veintidós días que la tuvo secuestrada. Y al bajar a la cocina descubrió que, si Mathew no estaba en casa, Evelyn era insomne.

Esa noche hablaron acerca de lo que se sentía ser el objetivo primario de Voldemort y, encima, compartir un lazo con él. De la fama no deseada, buena o mala. De no tener un hogar fuera de Hogwarts. De la soledad que implicaba el haber visto o hecho cosas que los demás ni siquiera imaginaban. De los amigos. De Dumbledore. De las batallas que nunca parecían acabarse. De la oscuridad que siempre parecía estar a punto de cubrirlo todo, como una salida muchas veces deseada.

"_¿Qué evitó que te dieras por vencida?_", le preguntó Harry.

"_Mathew_", respondió ella. "_Tú salvaste mi vida cuando fui envenenada. Y él me salvó la vida millones de veces antes de ese momento_"

Harry se preguntó que se sentiría tener a alguien capaz de hacer que uno se levante a pesar de que ya no puede moverse. Se preguntó si alguna vez él tendría la posibilidad de descubrirlo.

No parecía haber nada que él no pudiera preguntar. Todo tenía una respuesta, a veces detallada, a veces no. Excepto si preguntaba sobre lo ocurrido los días previos a su nacimiento. Mathew le dijo que él no lo sabía y Harry no se atrevió a preguntarle a Evelyn.

Lamentó profundamente que tuvieran que viajar a Francia tres días antes porque en verdad le habría gustado que, por una vez, en la plataforma de King Cross hubiera alguien que estuviese allí única y exclusivamente para despedirlo a él.

"_Te veremos el primero de Septiembre_", le había prometido Mathew antes de partir, dejándolo con los Weasley.

Pero no habían podido regresar a tiempo y Harry se quedó mirando por la ventanilla del tren hasta que el andén desapareció.

La ceremonia de selección pasó sin problemas y el sombrero volvió a advertir a todos acerca de la importancia de que las casas se unieran en esta época de incertidumbre y peligros.

En la mesa de los profesores estaban las mismas caras de siempre, con el agregado de Firenze que asentía amablemente a la charla de Hagrid en la punta de la mesa. Snape parecía tan cejijunto como siempre y permanecía al margen de la charla entre la profesora Vector, la profesora Hotch y el profesor Flitwick. La profesora McGonagall y la profesora Sprout hablaban animadamente con el profesor Dumbledore, mientras que madame Pomfrey parecía estar haciendo tremendos esfuerzos por no enviar al cuerno a la profesora Trewlaney. Había dos sillas extras en la mesa, vacías, pero ninguna cara nueva que indicara quién diablos sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry, Hermione y Ron habían recibido el resultado de sus MHB. Por supuesto Hermione tenía extraordinario en absolutamente todas, mientras que a él y Ron les había ido sorprendentemente bien.

Sabía de antemano que la única posibilidad de un extraordinario estaba en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras que Historia de la Magia era más que seguro que lo había reprobado. Nadie puede aprobar un examen si se desmaya por la mitad. Pero lo que realmente lamentaba era que no tenía extraordinario en Pociones y ese imbécil de Snape no lo dejaría tomar su clase, así es que tal vez debería comenzar a evaluar otra carrera que no fuera la de auror.

Quizás debería hacerle caso a Ron y pensar en ser jugador de Quiddtich. Al fin y al cabo, ahora era capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, ¿no? No creía que le hubieran dado ese puesto sólo porque tenía una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente.

Hermione sugirió que bien podía utilizar el hecho de ser conocido para tratar de lograr cosas buenas para la comunidad mágica. En otras palabras, podía dedicarse a la política. Mathew casi se atraganta con un bollito recién horneado cuando la escuchó decir eso y Evelyn se la quedó mirando como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas más.

- ¡Hey, Harry!

El grito de Parvati lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y parpadeó, como si fuera una liebre encandilada en el medio de la noche.

- Lo siento – dijo - ¿Qué pasa?

- Te pregunté cómo estuvo tu verano – respondió la chica, mirándolo con interés.

Harry lo pensó un segundo.

- Movido – dijo, regresando su atención a su comida.

- ¿Te molesta si te pregunto algo? – quiso saber Lavander, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y con la evidente intención de desviar su andanada de preguntas de Neville a él.

En ese momento las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y, para asombro de Harry, Mathew y Evelyn entraron, con el pelo mojado por la lluvia aunque su ropa estaba seca.

El chico se tensó, pensando que tal vez algo estaba mal y lo habían ido a buscar. Ron y Hermione se miraron, preocupados, y Ginny dejó de charlar con Dean, clavando sus ojos en Harry, con el gesto un poco crispado.

Pero a pesar de que los dos recién llegados escanearon la sala con rapidez hasta detectarlo en la mesa de Gryffindor, caminaron directo hacia la mesa de los profesores, en donde se había armado un revuelo.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, sonriendo. Y aunque los murmullos comenzaban a propagarse por el salón, era perfectamente posible escuchar el intercambio que tenía lugar junto a la mesa principal.

- Comenzaba a pensar que se habían perdido – les dijo el director, saludándolos.

- Uno jamás olvida el camino a casa – replicó Evelyn, con una pequeña sonrisa.

La profesora McGonagall y madame Hotch se acercaron a ellos, sonriendo y dándoles la bienvenida, mientras el profesor Flitwick rodeaba la mesa. Evelyn prácticamente se arrodilló para permitir que el pequeño maestro de Encantamientos la abrazara, al tiempo que su chillona vocecita decía:

- ¡Mi niña! ¡Has regresado!

Hermione sonrió y miró a Harry, quien contemplaba la escena con las cejas levantadas y algo sorprendido.

- ¿Niña? – dijo Ron desde el otro lado, divertido.

Madame Pomfrey estrechó las manos de la pareja, visiblemente emocionada.

- Espero que esta vez no tenga que reservarles una cama en mi enfermería – les dijo.

- Intentaremos no visitarla muy seguido – replicó Mathew.

Sin embargo, fue Hagrid quien dio la nota. Se había quedado muy quieto en su silla, como si no esperara ver a los recién llegados. Pero se recuperó luego de que Firenze saludara a Mathew y, se acercó al mago, que a pesar de que era más alto aún que Ron se veía pequeño junto al profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de Hogwarts. Y literalmente, lo alzó en vilo.

En todo el salón resonaban los sollozos de Hagrid, mientras apretaba con fuerza al hombre, que lo palmeó amistosamente en la espalda y miró a Evelyn buscando ayuda.

La bruja se acercó y apoyó una mano en los enormes bíceps del brazo de Hagrid.

- Hagrid, no lo ahogues que yo todavía voy a necesitar que respire por algunos años más – dijo con tranquilidad.

Hagrid lo soltó y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara.

- Lo siento – balbuceó y, un segundo después, la levantó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza -. ¡No puedo creerlo!

Luego de un par de segundos, Hagrid debió darse cuenta de que no estaba bien asfixiarla a ella tampoco, por lo que la soltó.

- Lo lamento – volvió a decir –. Cuando el profesor Dumbledore me dijo… pensé que…

- A nosotros también nos alegra verte, Hagrid – dijo Mathew, sonriéndole con afecto.

- Por favor – indicó Dumbledore hacia la mesa y las dos sillas vacías.

Todos los maestros regresaron a sus asientos, excepto el profesor Binn que no se había movido del lugar en donde flotaba apaciblemente, y Snape, que no se había movido de su silla y miraba a los recién llegados con peor cara que de costumbre.

Harry estaba pegado a su asiento, mirando a Mathew y Evelyn sentarse mientras charlaban con la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Sprout.

- ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Hermione.

- Sí – respondieron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo, para intercambiar miradas entre ellos al instante.

Lavander Brown, que estaba a un par de lugares de donde se encontraba Harry, se volvió hacia Parvati Patil.

- ¡No me digas que él va a ser nuestro nuevo maestro! – comentó, con ese tono chillón que Hermione detestaba –. ¡Cielos! ¡Es el tipo más guapo que he visto en mi vida!

Harry la miró, con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido. ¡No podía ser que Lavander se estuviera… _babeando_ por… por… Mathew!

- Pues no sé qué dará él, pero lo que sea que dé ella, yo me apunto – dijo Seamus con los ojos clavados en Evelyn. Se inclinó hacia Ron y agregó - ¿Has visto qué cuerpo tiene?

Ron se puso color morado y no supo qué contestar, mientras que Harry intentó ponerse de pie para aporrear a Seamus, pero Hermione lo obligó a sentarse.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué crees que estás por hacer?

- ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? – respondió el muchacho, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su compañero de cuarto -. ¡La está… mirando!

- ¡Vamos, Harry! – Hermione bajó la voz y la cabeza a la vez, para evitar que la escucharan –. Tú también la estarías mirando igual que Seamus si ella no fuera tu… - hizo una pausa ante la mirada que le lanzó el muchacho.

- ¡Pero lo es! – replicó él, enojado.

El director golpeó su copa para acallar el zumbido de la sala, que había subido de volumen considerablemente, lo que había evitado que los que estaban sentados cerca de Harry escucharan su enfurecido comentario.

Todos se callaron y miraron ansiosos hacia la mesa principal.

- Unas palabras, antes de que todos se retiren a dormir luego de tan magnífica cena – dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro alegre –. Este año van a haber algunos cambios en el dictado de las materias.

Hermione, Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

- Las clases de Pociones, este año, estarán a cargo de un brillante ex alumno de esta casa, además de un reconocido auror, quien amablemente ha aceptado dictar esta asignatura – miró a Mathew con orgullo y sonrió –. El profesor Mathew Whitherspoon.

Hubo un silencio estupefacto en el salón que duró unos segundos antes de que todos acompañaran a los profesores en el aplauso. Mathew agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza el recibimiento y miró a Harry con algo de preocupación.

- Debe ser por esto que no quisieron regresar a la brigada de aurores – murmuró Ron.

- Eso parece – coincidió Hermione, a quien no parecía molestarle las noticias -. ¿Tú sabías algo? – le preguntó a Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza, aplaudiendo, mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que este arreglo de las cosas podría suponer.

- Dado que nuevamente Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras quedó sin maestro luego de la partida de la profesora Umbridge – prosiguió el profesor Dumbledore cuando los aplausos mermaron –, me complace comunicarles que el puesto será ocupado por el profesor Snape… - inclinó la cabeza hacia el maestro que, con mucha rigidez, hizo un rígido movimiento con la cabeza para agradecer los magros aplausos que sonaron en el gran salón – y la profesora Evelyn Brigth.

La boca de Ron se cayó de golpe y Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Evelyn le sonrió a la sala pero los aplausos ahora no parecieron llegar más que de la mesa de los profesores.

Sin duda todo el mundo había leído El Profeta luego del encuentro entre ellos y Malfoy en el callejón Diagon. El períodico había hablado largo y tendido acerca de la reaparición de Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Brigth, a quienes se los había creído muertos por años.

Extensos artículos sobre la historia del bargaine o sus actividades como aurores habían sido publicados, pero sobre todo se habían concentrado en todas esas viejas especulaciones acerca de si ella era o no era la hija del Innombrable.

- Desde ahora, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se dividirá entre clases de defensa con magia y sin magia – agregó el profesor Dumbledore -. La profesora Brigth, que también es una ex alumna de Hogwarts y un reconocido auror, compartirá con el profesor Snape el dictado de la materia.

Ante esto Snape pareció más envarado que nunca, Evelyn ni siquiera lo miró pero Harry vio que Mathew se giraba lentamente hacia el ex maestro de Pociones y lo atravesaba con los ojos. Hubiera jurado que el pelo de Snape se volvía más lacio todavía que antes, mientras el mago permanecía muy tieso en su silla.

Los alumnos parecieron espantados al escuchar el nombre de la recién llegada y algunos murmullos resonaron asustados, pero el profesor Dumbledore les sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- Pueden retirarse entonces – dijo –. Buenas noches a todos.

Casi en cámara lenta los alumnos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, sin apartar la vista de la nueva pareja de profesores.

Hermione se puso de pie con rapidez.

- ¡Esto es fantástico! – exclamó Ron, sonriendo -. ¿Vieron la cara de Snape?

Harry no respondió y Hermione lo miró preocupada.

- Lo lamento, debemos llevar a los de primer año – se disculpó.

El chico pareció salir de una especie de trance y asintió.

- Yo… debo hablar con ellos – replicó –. Los alcanzo en un momento.

Ron frunció el ceño pero siguió a Hermione, pegando gritos a los de primero para que lo siguieran y no se quedaran atrás. La chica lo reprendió con tono tajante e indicó a los alumnos nuevos que no se rezagaran con su mejor tono de prefecto.

Harry se puso de pie para acercarse a la mesa de los profesores cuando escuchó que Justin Finch-Fletchley decía lo que todos estaban pensando.

- ¿Está loco? ¿Cómo puede permitir que ella entre aquí? ¡Es la hija del Innombrable!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó, girándose para mirarlo enfadado.

Los estudiantes que todavía no se alejaban demasiado los miraron con curiosidad ante la reacción de Harry.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Justin, en tono desafiante.

- Porque ella me lo dijo – replicó Harry, con los dientes apretados.

Justin abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Ella te lo dijo?

- Sí.

- ¿O sea que la conoces?

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Harry.

- Sí – afirmó nuevamente, con más lentitud.

Lavender inclinó la cabeza, mientras pasaba su mirada de Harry a la pareja que estaba tratando de apartarse de la mesa de profesores.

- Ahora que lo miro bien, te pareces al profesor Whitherspoon – dijo con lentitud.

Harry se quedó tieso y trató de pensar con rapidez. Todos estaban ahora mirándolo con mayor atención y llegando a la conclusión de que Lavender tenía razón.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Neville vino en su rescate.

- Eso es porque es pariente de Harry. Primo hermano de tu padre, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el muchacho con tranquilidad. Ante la mirada inquisidora de Harry, se encogió de hombros –. Cuando salieron todas esas noticias en el periódico, mi abuela me contó muchas anécdotas acerca de los Whitherspoon. Mis padres los conocían.

- Pues yo puedo contarte que tus padres eran tremendos aurores, Neville – dijo una voz grave a su espalda –. Y muy buenos amigos también.

Todos giraron sorprendidos para encontrarse cara a cara con Mathew y Evelyn.

Neville se puso colorado ante el comentario de este hombre a quien su abuela había puesto por las nubes.

- Gracias, señor – replicó.

Mathew inclinó levemente su cabeza y se giró hacia Harry.

- ¿Puedes acompañarnos un segundo? – preguntó.

Harry los siguió al mismo cuarto donde tuvo que ir cuando su nombre salió del Cáliz de Fuego, mientras el resto de los alumnos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del Gran Salón, tratando de simular que la curiosidad no los estaba carcomiendo.

La habitación se veía igual que dos años atrás, sólo que esta vez no había nadie allí con rostro acusador y miradas ceñudas dirigidas hacia él.

- Lamentamos no haber llegado a tiempo esta mañana – dijo Evelyn, sentándose junto a la chimenea –. Las cosas nos llevaron más tiempo del previsto.

Mathew se quedó de pie junto al sillón de ella y Harry se paró junto a la enorme chimenea.

- Está bien – pasó sus ojos de uno a otro –. No sabía que iban a enseñar en Hogwarts este año – agregó, tratando de que su tono no fuera muy acusador.

- Queríamos hablar contigo acerca del ofrecimiento del profesor Dumbledore antes de que llegaras al colegio – dijo Mathew, algo preocupado –. No estábamos muy seguros de aceptarlo, pero queremos explicarte por qué lo hicimos.

- ¿Tiene que ver con la profecía? – preguntó Harry -. ¿Van a quedarse aquí como profesores por las dudas Voldemort decida hacer algo?

Evelyn meneó la cabeza, haciendo que un mechón de su cabello negro cayera sobre su ojo derecho.

- No, pensamos que en realidad sería una buena idea estar aquí como profesores porque hay muchas cosas que nos gustaría enseñarte – con un gesto mecánico se quitó el mechón de la cara –. Escucha, no es que pensemos que no lo has hecho bien hasta ahora. De hecho, estamos absolutamente orgullosos de lo bien que lo has hecho.

- Pero debes reconocer, Harry, que en todo este tiempo lo tuyo ha sido una buena mezcla de suerte y habilidad, además de poder – agregó Mathew, cruzándose de brazos –. Pero, y espero que esto no te ofenda, más suerte y habilidad que poder o conocimiento.

Harry bajó los ojos un segundo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Era cierto.

Lo suyo había sido suerte, habilidad y poder. Una buena combinación, pero no una en la que uno pudiese dejar descansar su futuro.

- Estamos muy orgullosos de la forma en que has enfrentado los retos a los que te has visto expuesto – continuó Evelyn – pero sabemos que lo que se avecina será peor. Y no queremos que cuando llegue la hora, exista la más mínima posibilidad de que tu salvación dependa de la suerte, o la ayuda de otros. Porque en esta guerra, sacar provecho al máximo de nuestras destrezas, del saber ser y hacer, es fundamental.

Ambos hicieron silencio y Harry evaluó lo que acaban de decirle. Recorrió todas las cosas por las que había pasado los últimos cinco años y se percató de cuánta verdad había en esas afirmaciones, por lo que levantó los ojos y los miró con determinación.

- ¿Y qué es lo que voy a hacer entonces?

- Aprender – replicó Mathew –. Vamos a enseñarte todo lo que sepamos. Sobre magia, sobre técnicas de lucha, sobre estrategia. Cualquier cosa que pueda servirte a ti, y a tus compañeros, para sobrevivir a esta guerra.

- Pero por sobre todo, vamos a enseñarte todo lo que sabemos sobre Voldemort – acotó Evelyn.

Las palabras de Evelyn resonaron una vez más en la mente de Harry.

"_Si quieres atrapar al enemigo, debes conocerlo lo mejor que puedas_".

- ¿Van a quedarse entonces aquí todo el año? – preguntó.

– Iremos y vendremos – respondió Mathew -. Hay cosas que hacer con respecto a La Orden y Voldemort pero básicamente sí, estaremos aquí. ¿Te molesta?

Harry sonrió.

- No – dijo. Y era verdad.

Mathew y Evelyn parecieron aliviados y se relajaron visiblemente.

Pensando a toda velocidad, Harry decidió aprovechar su momento y miró a Mathew.

- ¿Necesito un extraordinario para cursar Pociones contigo?

- No – replicó Mathew –. Pero sí necesitarás bastante aplicación si quieres llegar a fin de año.

Dejando salir el aire, Harry le sonrió. Tal vez sí podría ser auror.

- ¿Y cómo haremos con los exámenes? – preguntó, preocupado -. ¿Acaso los otros profesores saben que ustedes son mis… padres? – le costó terminar la pregunta, pero de todos modos creyó que valía la pena sólo por ver brillar los ojos de Evelyn de ese modo.

- Ya hemos arreglado eso con el profesor Dumbledore – dijo Evelyn –. No te preocupes, nadie va a poner en duda que tus notas sean las correctas.

- Pero para responder a tu pregunta, no. Nadie sabe nuestro parentesco – le aclaró Mathew –. A menos que tú quieras que se sepa, claro. Es tú decisión.

Harry los miró extrañado. No había pensado en eso y en ese momento no tenía cabeza para hacerlo, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

- Bien – musitó.

- Será mejor que vayas a dormir entonces – dijo el mago.

- Sí, mañana comienzas conmigo y créeme, necesitarás todas tus energías – agregó Evelyn.

El muchacho la miró con suspicacia.

- ¿Qué haremos en tus clases?

- Básicamente, sudar – respondió la bruja, poniéndose de pie -. Pero comenzaremos con lograr que todo el mundo diga "Voldemort" sin deshacerse en temblores ridículos.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió.

- Buena suerte entonces con tu comienzo. Todavía no consigo que Ron no tiemble cuando lo nombro, mucho menos cuándo tiene que nombrarlo.

Se acercó hasta la puerta cuando de repente, algo vino a su mente y se giró hacia los dos magos.

- Aún pasaremos la Navidad en casa, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa que no había visto hasta ahora en ninguno de los dos apareció en esos rostros que, por lo general, eran demasiado serios.

- Sí – respondió Mathew.

- Bien – replicó Harry, satisfecho –. Buenas noches, entonces. Los veré mañana.

- Buenas noches – dijeron al unísono antes de que él saliera del cuarto.

Harry se alejó hacia la torre de Gryffindor sonriendo. Se moría por verle la cara a Malfoy cuando Evelyn lo obligara a decir Voldemort en voz alta.


End file.
